Lies of the Beautiful People
by AirmidM
Summary: AU. Ginny is taken in by Bill to stop her parents from sending her to St Mungo's after the events of her first year. This is the story of what happens next... Draco/Ginny/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Aiden and Aradia are mine, the rest belong to JKR, I just play in her sandbox. None of the songs/lyrics belong to me either. They do give you a playlist of sorts!

**Lies of the Beautiful People**

**Prologue**

Ginny simply sat there, watching Bill and Dumbledore explain quite plainly to her parents that the Wizengamot had felt it necessary to give Bill custody of her once her parent's plans had been explained. She had been stunned when she had been told that they would be taking her straight to St Mungo's and only_ if_ the healers felt her not a threat would she ever be released again. Horrified, she had nearly begged Dumbledore to help her and he had. Which had brought her to this moment.

Bill smiled as he crouched down in front of the chair in Dumbledore's office where she had been curled up for hours and hours after being released from the hospital wing, his arms open wide. "You'll like Egypt, Gin. I promise that they will stay away. Believe me?"

She smiled though she knew it had to be a bit wobbly, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing all over again. Bill would keep her safe, that much Ginny knew but it was the rest that still had her off-kilter. It hurt badly knowing her family thought so little of her. Holding tight, Bill picked her up and walked to the Floo.

"Just hold on, Gin, I won't ever let you down like they did."

Ginny knew without a doubt that he meant it. She felt safe and happy for the first time in a year as they whirled away in the green flames. He was giving her a new start, a whole new life and she would take the opportunity and run with it.

"Gin!"

Gin peeked down over the wall of the Urn Tomb in Petra, grinning widely though it was hidden by the traditional Bedouin clothing she had worn for their trek through the desert. At thirteen she had seen so much of the world in and around Egypt and loved every moment of it. Though, if the look on Bill's face was anything to go by she was in a spot of trouble for disappearing off the moment they had stopped to rest.

"Up here," she called, down, swinging down off the wall and sliding down the rope, her booted feet landing silently on the ground, not needing to watch Aradia's descent to know that her friend would make it down safely.

He was trying to scowl at her, though both of them knew he truly wasn't upset. Rolling his eyes, Bill tried to be stern. "I swear! You get more adventurous by the day!"

Snickering, she raced over and hugged him tightly. They both knew that he, Charlie, and the twins only spurned her on when they were together in the summers. So, if anything she could always blame them…though she never would. Nor would she blame the other curse breakers who liked to see just how daring she could be. "Dia and I were just exploring."

He chuckled. "Next time, tell me. I think you shave a year off my life every time you decide to show just how much of a daredevil you are."

She giggled. "Pot…this is cauldron…you're black!"

He shooed her towards the waiting camels. "We're almost to the site. You wouldn't want to miss out on exploring _that_ would you?"

Wide-eyed, she ran over and climbed onto the camel with the ease of long practice. Once they were moving again, she looked over the desert and smiled happily before sharing a look of mischief with her friend. She was most certainly the luckiest girl in the world.

"Oi! You three!"

Bill just shook his head and didn't bother wasting his breath trying to call them down. Charlie should know better, but if he didn't than it was on him. The five of them had gathered at the Dragon Preserve in Romania to celebrate Gin's fourteenth birthday before the twins would go to Hogwarts for their final year. Of course, the moment the younger three were together, mayhem ensued. He couldn't find it in him to mind. Instead, he stifled a laugh as Charlie tried to call them down again – this time in Romanian. _That got their attention_, he thought wryly, as the three of them barrelled towards the ground, bringing their brooms to a halt dangerously close to the ground. "You know," he teased, "perhaps leaving you here the first term isn't a wise idea. I could come back for you at Yule only to find you riding the dragons."

Charlie looked more than a bit panicked. "Bill! Do not give her ideas!"

He tipped his head back and laughed at the crafty look on Gin's face. Really, what else could he do? He, along with the other three, had spoilt her rotten at every turn since he had taken custody of her just over two years ago. He harboured no doubts that if riding a dragon was possible, Gin would wheedle it out of someone on the preserve before the week was up. They adored her as proper brothers should was all. Telling her 'no' was something none of them did unless her request was too outlandish and Gin had learnt quickly what the boundaries were. Taking pity on Charlie, he scooped up her broom and tossed her over his shoulder. "Come on, there is cake for the Princess."

"And presents?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, and presents."

Her laughter filled the air.

It was moments like this that reminded Bill just why he'd fought so hard to have her with him. The gods only knew what she would be facing had he and Dumbledore not stepped in.

Gin was all but bouncing with glee. It was time for Bill to return. Not that the months in Romania hadn't been fun, because they had been…but she really missed Bill. She missed Egypt…well the entire Near East to be honest. Charlie was lovely and she adored him, but Romania wasn't the same. She _would_ treasure every moment they'd had- the dragon rides, the festivals in the nearby village, and the sheer fun it had been to explore the area and even the quiet evenings at his little cottage.

When the Floo flared to life, it took all she had in her not to race over and tackle him the moment he appeared. Bouncing from foot to foot, she waited until he set aside his knapsack and trunk before launching herself into his arms. "Oh I missed you!"

Kissing the top of her head, Bill hugged her tight. "I missed you too, Gin. Happy Yule!"

"Tell me everything," she demanded, albeit sweetly, the moment she was back on her feet. "All that you didn't tell me in your letters."

Charlie snickered, kicked back in his favourite chair over by the Yule tree. "Let him take his coat off, baby girl."

Exasperated, she flounced over and threw herself into the big, fluffy armchair. Crossing her arms over her chest, she adopted a long-suffering look and rolled her eyes dramatically. It was all a show, of course, but one that her brothers expected and Gin never was one to let an opportunity to play 'Princess' pass her by. Huffing, she sighed heavily. "Fine, fine, make me wait."

Bill tossed his coat on the third chair and dug into his knapsack, tossing her a brightly wrapped gift over his shoulder which she caught neatly. "Will a present make you feel better?"

Grinning, she hurried to unwrap it. Rather than actual wrapping paper it was a gorgeous pashmina in emerald green with stunning silver embroidery. Inside was an exquisite silver necklace, one that she noted was Bedouin worked. Thrilled, she jumped up and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Ohh, thank you!"

"I'm forgiven then?"

She snickered. "Of course you are. Dinner should be ready soon."

He looked scared. "You didn't make it, did you?"

She shook her head. "Gods no! You know I can't cook!"

"She's right you know," he said to Charlie, shaking his head sadly. "This one won't be anyone's house witch. We've ruined her."

Gin knew they were teasing her, but she gaped anyway. Though, it was more out of horror at the mere idea than anything. "Why the seven hells would I want to be?"

"Why don't we finish the gift giving portion of the day before we have a bit of Katarina's lovely stew?" Charlie suggested dryly.

"Yes, lets," she replied, all but diving for the pile of gifts under the tree.

Fred shook his head, all but staring at the scene before him. He and George had met Charlie at the international Floo hub and the three of them had been brought out to the site Bill was currently working on. Apparently Gin had not been kidding in her letters over the years. It really was a sprawling complex of half falling down buildings in the middle of nowhere. "Good gods, I really wish Bill had taken us in as well."

George shook his head, hitching his knapsack up on his shoulder. "Could have, would have, should have. Let's just find Gin."

Their guide pointed over to the tents. "Miss Gin is in the left one. It is her study time."

Fred's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

Charlie sniggered. "Bill and I tried to tell you. Gin tried to tell you. Except for those four months they spent outside Alexandria, Gin has been home-schooled."

Bill caught sight of them and jogged over. "Glad to see you made it safe and sound."

"So, how far ahead in her studies is our lovely sister?" Fred asked unceremoniously. They all knew she was bright and curious…snarky and wicked as well, but the bright and curious were what had his attention just now.

Bill grinned. "Oh…let's just say that we are now giving her the lessons in Arabic…just to keep her from getting bored."

Fred knew he was gaping. "How?"

George elbowed him and shook his head. "I don't rightly care. I just want to see my baby sister and see what her current mischief is."

Bill winced and then covered his eyes with his hand. "I caught her spelunking down into one of the tombs yesterday."

"So?" Charlie asked wryly. "She's been climbing up cliffs and down into caves and tombs for years now."

"Without a partner or spells to cushion her fall," Bill replied flatly. "I about had a heart attack. Last month I caught her racing horses across the desert."

Fred had to sit down he was laughing so much. He knew, he just knew, that they should not be so utterly amused by her, but they were. Even Bill, who was trying to look all upset. She would be fifteen in a matter of weeks and the past years had all but insured that she was not a normal young witch by any stretch of the imagination. To his way of thinking she was so much better.

He stopped laughing the moment he spotted just who had appeared from the tent, wielding a wicked sword as if she'd been born with one in her hand and quite clearly holding her own against the brunette she was 'fighting' against. Good gods, he had no doubts that she could be deadly with it. What had Bill been thinking when he gave their volatile sister such a weapon. "Is that…"

Bill laughed aloud. "I told you…she gets bored. This is where the saif originated, though it is mostly known as a scimitar these days. Believe me, I have run out of things to teach her. I even appealed to Albus, who sent along the full course load for the fifth year at Hogwarts…she is all but done with it already."

Fred grinned, swiping the tears of mirth off of his face. It didn't surprise him in the least that she was almost a year ahead. Would she have been in Britain she would only be starting her fifth year in the autumn. "What about that lovely book we sent her?"

Bill glared. "Oh yes, _Horatio's 1001 Hexes_ was a really good gift, you twits."

Fred just grinned wider. Only with them could 'twits' be affectionate.

"We were just looking after our baby sister," George said innocently.

"Innocence doesn't work from you two," Gin said wickedly.

He was on his feet and swinging her around a moment later. "You've grown!"

She gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and a playful scowl before being tugged away by George and then Charlie, laughing all the while.

He shared a knowing look with Bill and George. No one would know what to make of her should she ever return to Britain. Fred just hoped to be there to see the reactions. It would be priceless, of that much he was certain.


	2. Looked fear in the face

**A/N: **Thank you to all the awesome reviewers. Some of you have private messaging disabled so I couldn't respond to your reviews. *sadface* Just know that I am thrilled that the story has been so well received.

**Looked fear in the face**

**Chapter One**

Bill sat with a heavy sigh. "I do want to help, Albus. But, this is something I will have to discuss with Gin."

Albus nodded his eyes twinkling- albeit not as much as in years past. "I understand. Hogwarts would be quite safe for her, I assure you."

Bill shook his head, running hand though his hair irritably. "Egypt is safe. Romania is safe. War is brewing here. _They_ are here, Albus. I just don't know that I can ask this of Gin. My gods, you should see her! She is so happy and loving and _free_."

Albus sat back, smiling. "I know that you said she was ahead in her studies. Please, tell me more about her. I have wished many times over the years that I had kept in better contact with you."

Bill flushed, knowing it was expected. "I meant to, Albus. You deserved to know just what a talented young woman she is. By the time she was thirteen she was more comfortable on camelback or horseback in the desert and in Bedouin or Muggle clothing than she was robes or in any sort of formal atmosphere. She climbs anything and will go anywhere. But under that she is cautious and very …I would almost say wary but it isn't quite that either. She looks at you and can seemingly pick the good from the bad, though I will admit she will cautiously watch those she doesn't deem 'good' – as to her the world is not good versus evil but has a large grey area where most people 'fit'. If they prove to be all right then she makes friends quickly. She is open, mostly, though she likes to keep to herself as well. Gods, she is so independent! Brilliant too, I might add. She has a gift for curses and languages, though nothing seems below her radar study wise."

He paused and sighed, deciding that Albus needed to know as much about her as possible before trying to push this issue. At least as much as Gin wouldn't gut him for telling. "She seems to absorb what people tell her, filing it away for use later. I am actually going to miss having her with me, odd as some might find it. We have treated her as a pampered princess. She is sly and witty, her temper is nothing to joke about, and she can wheedle anything out of anyone. Case in point, she wheedled Apparition lessons out of me and passed with flying colours. I just don't know that she will want to come back."

"I understand, really I do. Perhaps we can find a compromise."

"She applied for dual citizenship which will be granted on her birthday in August which also happens to be the age of majority in Egypt," Bill admitted, making sure to indicate sheepishness. "I couldn't tell her no."

Albus laughed delightedly. "Oh, I think she is just the thing this school needs." He seemed to ponder something for a long while before saying, "Perhaps we can arrange a set of tests for her. If she can pass them we will slide her into the seventh year class."

"She is no Gryffindor," Bill interjected firmly. "I know she will not consent to even consider it should you insist she return to the Tower. Too much happened during her time here before. She is also Quidditch mad and will definitely want to try-out for her house team."

"What would you say to setting up a meeting tomorrow, with Miss Weasley present, to discuss the possibilities?"

Bill nodded, getting to his feet. "I will Floo you if she turns down the idea altogether. It is a possibility, just so you are quite aware of how strong-willed she is."

Albus just shooed him to the fireplace. "I am well aware of the Weasley stubbornness, my dear boy. Please, discuss it and at least visit me should she turn the idea down. I have a feeling that her stories will keep me amused in this dire time."

Not feeling like explaining just how Gin's stubbornness far outstripped even Albus' understanding, Bill Flooed to the twins flat a moment later, stepping out and nearly tripping over Gin.

"So, what did he need that was so important that we travel all the way here?"

He shared a look with Fred, George, and Charlie that told them to be prepared for her temper- just in case. "He wants us to return to Britain so that I can help with the war."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And?"

"Before you snarl at me, baby girl, just know that I told him no decisions would be made without your input."

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest and tapped her foot on the floor. "What is it I am to decide on then?"

Bill winced, moving to the far side of the room where he could flee down to the shop if need be. "Albus said he would like to visit with you. I think he is looking forward to the stories you can tell him."

"William."

At her tone, he sighed and prepared to duck. "He said Hogwarts would be safe for you and that he would be willing to allow you to test out and into the seventh year."

She ran a hand through her long hair and threw herself into one of the armchairs. "I am no Gryffindor."

Sighing with relief, he nodded, looking her in the eyes. "I told him that. I think he understands. Does this mean you will at least think about it?"

Gin shrugged. "It is cold here and there is a war raging. I wish none of us had to be here for it, though I do understand that you four want to fight. I will think about it, but only if you four swear that should it get too bad we all can leave and go back to Egypt."

Charlie entered the fray. "It is war, sister mine, it will be bad."

She buried her face in her hands. "I can't lose any of you!"

Bill had her in his arms a moment later. "Oh, Gin, we will be as careful as possible, I swear."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight, just as she had nearly four years ago when he had taken her away from Britain. "You had better! I will go home and find a way to bring you back so I can yell at you for leaving me before I kill you myself if any of you dare die on me!"

He shuddered, knowing just how serious she was. But, they had to help. She may not consider Britain home but he, Charlie, and the twins did. They had to at least try and save it from Voldemort. He only hoped they wouldn't regret even considering it. Seeing Gin unhappy would send him straight back to Egypt, that much he was certain of.

"I'll go and talk to him tomorrow," she whispered, sniffling all the while. "I make no promises past that."

Bill knew that was the best that they could hope for.

Gin was nervous and hated the feeling. She never, ever got nervous. At least not since moving to Egypt. So what was it about this little discussion with Albus Dumbledore that had her stomach churning? Was it being back in Britain? The thought of losing one or all of her brothers? Was it the mere idea of being back at Hogwarts? She was honest with herself and knew that at least part of it was uncertainty. She knew how the game was played in Egypt but Hogwarts was an entirely new playing field and she, as of right now, didn't know the rules. It would be something to rectify as soon as possible.

Running her hands over the bright green pashmina she had wrapped loosely around her neck, she tried to steady her nerves. It just wouldn't do for her to walk into this as nervous as a child. She was no child and hadn't truly been for quite some time. She'd pulled her long hair back off of her face with a hattah rolled like a headband, a trick she had picked up over the years from the Bedouin women. Her long, snug trousers were tucked into knee-high black boots and her top was a lightweight black jumper over one of her favoured long sleeved white tees. She had always been one to mix styles to suit her after all.

"I see you are making a statement."

At Charlie's teasing voice, she turned and grinned wickedly. "I figured he should know I wasn't like the rest of them from the very beginning."

He hugged her and kissed her brow. "Say the word and we can set it up for you to stay on the Preserve. You liked it well enough before. I am sure Kat and her family would love to have you."

That settled it for Gin. She would do this. Bill had given up so much for her though she knew he didn't regret it. To some extent Charlie had as well. They, along with the twins, wanted to fight in this war and she was not going to hold them back even if it scared her down to her bones that she may lose them. Kissing his cheek, she smiled. "I think I'm ready to go."

"We're all going," Fred said, racing into the room with a wide, wicked grin.

Gin just rolled her eyes, taking the pot of Floo powder that George handed her after Bill Flooed away. Tossing a handful into the fire, she stepped in and called, "Albus Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

She stepped out, still not used to the feeling but stifling the dizziness as she stepped aside for her other brothers to join them. They rarely used Floo in Egypt- the sites were easier to access via camel or horseback and even Portkey on one memorable occasion.

"Miss Weasley!"

Really, who could resist smiling at the delighted tone and warm welcome? Grinning in response, Gin moved towards the desk. "Professor Dumbledore, you haven't aged a day!"

He chuckled. "My dear girl, I do believe I know where you will sort, should you decide to stay."

Her grin turned wicked. "I do as well, sir."

Dumbledore just chuckled again and motioned for them to sit. "Thank you for taking the time to discuss the proposition with me. I am sure you have many questions, Miss Weasley."

"Gin, please, sir." Best to remind him that she was an adult right now, it would make the rest easier, at least to her way of thinking. Negotiations she could handle, she thankfully knew the rules of this particular game.

"Gin," he conceded.

"Well, I would prefer to be a seventh year and be resorted. I do not wish to ask you to break any major rules for me, but I would request that these four would be allowed to visit as often as they can…should I decide to return to Hogwarts."

He nodded. "If you wish to take the tests, they can be set up to take place over the next week. From what Bill has told me, your interests lie in his line of work…and Quidditch."

She glanced at Bill who just grinned cheekily in return. "I would say that was accurate. I will warn you that my schooling has been more…ahh… hands on and less on the structure and essays."

"Ancient Runes, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, and Transfiguration would be all that was required of you as I am sure you already know. I hear the goblins are quite anxious to find out your career plans."

She sat back, stifling her laughter as his eyes did that twinkling thing again. Her brothers had confided that they thought it was a sign that he was amused and meddling, but she couldn't find it in her to mind. It was working in her favour after all and Gin was no fool. She leaned forward, her hands clasped in her lap. "I am of age in Egypt as well. I will not take any harassment. Should I decide to stay here and not take the offer of residing in Romania for the duration of this war, I will exercise my right to pack up and leave should I feel I am being harassed or put in danger."

Now Dumbledore looked quite serious. "I fully understand your reluctance, Gin. In your shoes I do not believe I would have even shown up for this meeting. What do you say to sorting you and should you disagree with the hat's decision, we revisit you staying?"

Gin wasn't sure she trusted this manoeuvre, but he had already hinted that he knew she was more…Slytherin than Gryffindor these days so perhaps he was merely attempting to allow her the feeling of control. "May I inquire as to which teams are in need of Chasers?"

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw," was the quick reply.

She inclined her head. "I think I will give the sorting a chance. So long as you swear it isn't a binding contract of any sort."

His brows rose but he shook his head as he got to his feet and retrieved the sorting hat. "I swear to you that it is not a binding contract of any sort. By no means will you be required to attend Hogwarts should you try on the hat."

She allowed it to be set on her head…or she would have. It barely touched before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Laughing delightedly, Gin held her hand out, feeling smug. "Oh now, pay up."

Huffing, Charlie dropped ten galleons in her hand quickly followed by Fred and George.

"I told you," Bill said with a light laugh. "You should have listened!"

She turned to face Dumbledore. "I will take your tests. I have no doubt that they will tell you that I am at your seventh year level though, if not beyond that. I do have a couple of questions."

"Go ahead."

"I will need a place to practice with my saif regularly. Is there such a place? Are Slytherin dorms set up like Gryffindor? Lastly, I prefer strong coffee; will the elves be able to provide it?"

Dumbledore snickered. "I am sure you can use the Room of Requirement, the grounds, or discuss with your head of house the use of one of the disused dungeon classrooms…though I do believe many of your housemates are also well schooled in the same sort of fighting. As for the coffee, of course, some of our professors and other students prefer coffee to tea. As for the last, if you have the time, I can take you down to Slytherin now if you wish."

Gin was quite suspicious. "Why are you being so…accommodating?"

He stood and sighed heavily. "I do not wish for your time here to be miserable. I only require the tests so that your professors do not question why I am moving you up, something which simply is not done. I am aware that you would prefer not to be here."

She stood and slid her hand in the crook of his arm when he offered it. "I am looking at it as another adventure."

He chuckled. "Please do tell me some of your adventures whilst we make our way to Slytherin?"

Knowing he expected it, she launched into the tale of the first site Bill had taken her to as she knew the story would be certain to amuse him. Gin was bound and determined to make this work. For sure, she would raise a bit of hell while here, but then again he had to know that. She remembered that much about Dumbledore- he seemed to know every blessed thing.

She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Severus Snape waiting for them in the dungeons. In fact, she had expected it. "Professor Snape, sir."

"Miss Weasley," he replied dryly, though she could have sworn she saw one side of his mouth lift in _almost _a smile. "I welcome you to Slytherin, should you decide to join us."

She grinned cheekily. "Oh, you don't have to tiptoe around it, sir. I do believe I will be arriving with the rest of the students in a few weeks. I am however surprised that you didn't boot me right back out of the dungeons."

He actually snorted. Her eyes widened slightly. What happened next would have floored a lesser woman than she. "I do believe you should have been here all along, Miss Weasley. Those two as well," he said with a nod for Fred and George. "If you four would not mind waiting here…"

Gin snickered, waiting for the wall to open and Snape to motion her in before turning and winking at her brothers. "Sorry, boys, we'll be back."

Dumbledore grinned. "I believe I will stay as well."

She waited until the wall had closed to address Snape. "You did that just to needle them, didn't you, sir?"

He smirked. "As you will be one of mine, and this goes no further, Severus is fine when in the house or amongst your housemates."

Her brows shot up but she nodded. "Do you have any other surprises for me, Severus?"

He motioned her forward and down the small set of steps. "This is what the rest of the school thinks is our common room. You will be allowed to have those four in this room and this room only." He pointed up to the right. "That is the house library. No books from there may be taken out of the house."

Her eyes lit up. "I take it even the headmaster has no idea of the extensive library?"

Severus scoffed. "Ahh, no…"

Gin grinned. "I like this arrangement more and more by the minute."

He motioned her down and to the right. They stepped through a small passage that opened up to a huge common room which was richly decorated. There were Turkish carpets covering the stone floor, at least a dozen couches, huge floor pillows much like she was used to from her time travelling through the desert, and chairs scattered around. There were also three fireplaces and a large portrait of Merlin on the far left wall. "Now I know I truly like this plan."

"The Merlin portrait leads to my personal quarters. Use it only in dire circumstances. To the left of the fireplace is the first through fourth year dorms. The one you will want it there on the right."

She hurried over, tipping her head when she saw three passages. "A corridor for each year?"

"Indeed. At the far end of each there are lavatories, one for men and one for women. Each student may choose to have a room of their own or…share."

Oh now, she knew she loved it. Turning to face him, she didn't miss he looked rather uncomfortable. Ahh, they were coming to the reason why the others hadn't been allowed in. "I take it Slytherin is a bit freer than Gryffindor?" Taking pity on him, she settled in one of the chairs. "Would this be the time to inform you that I spent most of my time with Curse Breakers? I take it my hookah will not be confiscated? Or my wine?"

He nearly gaped. In fact, it took all she had not to laugh outright as he merely stood there staring at her. "Umm… I did grow up in a part of the world where the wizarding folk were far, and boy do I mean far, less staid and strict than their Muggle counterparts. Should I go into detail about the sorts of beaches I have grown accustomed to?"

"No, no, no need," he rushed to assure her.

"Good. Now, I do have a couple of questions."

He sat in the nearest chair and all but winced.

"I know that there is a war going on and that some students will not be returning. I need to know how much risk, if any, I will be in from my housemates."

Severus shook his head. "You really aren't like the other one are you?"

She scoffed, highly insulted by the insinuation. "Not in the least. I plan on ignoring his existence as I hope he ignores mine."

"I can assure you that the students who return are not after becoming Death Eaters. Much has changed since you left. In fact, I will be setting my stepson and his friends down this very evening to inform them that should any of them harass you, I will simply look the other way when you retaliate."

"Your stepson?"

"Narcissa and I married earlier in the summer."

She blinked. Stared. Blinked again. "Well, that settles my biggest worry then."

He laughed. "Oh, I think it is about to get very interesting around here. I should also inform you that behind the tapestry on the left in the upper room there is a corridor that leads to two training rooms- one for wands and one for non-magical weapons. There is also a small potions lab, though there is a list posted of all the potions you are not allowed to brew."

Gin laughed. "So, when are try-outs for Quidditch? I hear you are in need of a Chaser."

He smirked. "That all depends on whether you are any good or not."

She glared her most fierce glare, pleased to see that it seemed to make him wary. "Bill and Charlie helped to train me as did Aiden O'Carolan- who to hear him tell it was one of your more promising Chasers during his time here. In addition, I may have participated in a couple of summer training camps, one run by the Egyptian team and the other by the Greek one."

"I will have a letter sent sometime this week as to when try-outs will occur. You truly will not have a problem with any of your housemates?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Like I said, I am not like _that one_ at all. My years away have taught me many things, one of those being that anything my former parents spouted off is to be carefully studied before I take it at face value. I make my own decisions and judge people on how they treat me, Severus. Please do pass that along. If they don't believe me then they should recall that Aradia O'Carolan is my closest friend."

He stood with a slight smile on his face. "Once again, and I do mean it, welcome to Slytherin. Things are about to get interesting around here."

She grinned fiercely. "You can bet they are. Now, one last thing before we go."

He eyed her clearly wary. "Yes?"

"I like climbing and rappelling, are you going to keel over should I be spotted clambering over walls and such?"

He just pinched the bridge of his nose and shooed her out. She thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'more trouble than Draco, Blaise, and Theo' but she wasn't certain. Regardless, it looked like Hogwarts was definitely going to be better the second time around.


	3. I just don't care

**I just don't care (I don't care by Apocalyptica) **

**Chapter Two**

Gin stood on the platform, eyeing the crowd. Thus far, things had gone smoothly but she wanted to be on the train before any confrontations with the 'former' part of her family could be had. Kissing each of her brothers on the cheek, she hopped up into the compartment they had been standing just outside of, which Bill had been holding for her. Her trunk was stored away and her knapsack was filled with enough books to keep her occupied for the trip as well as the appalling school robes and a thick cloak. She harboured no doubts that she would be ignored- though the letter about the try-outs had held a hint of interest. Either Draco Malfoy had truly changed or Severus had goaded him into being pleasant. Only time would tell.

"I don't want any letters home the first month," Bill said teasingly, hugging her one last time before he hopped back onto the platform.

"Just go," she said impishly. "I will try to behave…at least for a bit."

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred said with a wink and a grin.

"Yeah, ruin all her fun," George added, ducking Bill's playful swat.

"Just have an enjoyable time," Charlie advised. "Do not go giving Snape a heart attack the first week either."

She laid a hand over her heart and adopted a woebegone expression. "Oh, you wound me. One would think I had no idea how to follow rules the way you four go on."

"Umm…" Bill said, coughing pointedly.

Gin threw her hands up in mock exasperation. "Just go, before that lot shows up and gives you trouble. I love you all and will write often."

With that she closed the door and settled in, pulling out a book at random. Flipping it open, she grinned, tucking her legs up and getting comfortable. _The Iliad _in Arabic was just the thing to keep her occupied…at least for a bit.

-DBG-

Aradia was nervous. She hadn't decided until the last minute to go ahead and come back. She and Aiden had talked it over and asked Dumbledore for her to be allowed to leave should the war come to Hogwarts. The main reason for giving it a go was Gin. They had become the best of friends during all of the school holidays and were in almost constant contact via owls- and she would likely need at least one ally at Hogwarts. She had also known that Aiden wanted to return and help with the war effort; he and Bill were best mates and partners after all. Knocking on the door, she held her breath.

Gin looked up from her book, her eyes widening as she jumped up and pushed the door open, with a wide smile on her face. "Dia! Ohhh! I didn't expect you!"

Aradia found herself grinning. Who could resist? Moments later she was being hugged fiercely. "I have missed you, Gin. It was last minute, my decision to come back I mean, otherwise we would have contacted you and Bill."

"Come on in and have a seat, if you want to."

Aradia snickered. "I told my fellow seventh years to back off until I had a chance to talk to you, to be perfectly honest."

Gin shot her a questioning look. "Oh really? I wasn't sure how they would take to a Weasley being in Slytherin."

Aradia didn't dare sit just yet. "You would be surprised. Severus gave them what for as I understand it. Apparently he said you weren't like the other one and to owl or Floo me if they didn't believe him."

Gin snickered. "So…how many letters and Floo calls did you get?"

"Three; one from Draco, Blaise, and Theo, the second from Narcissa, and the third from Pansy and Daphne…the rest of the seventh years are being told right now to leave off you or face your considerable wrath along with ours."

Gin laughed until she had to sit down, pulling Aradia down next to her. Amused, Aradia shifted to move the book she had sat on and shook her head wryly when she saw what it was. "A bit of light reading?"

Gin rolled her eyes and pulled the knapsack over, digging through the books and handing one over. "You know you're just as bad as me. I helped search out books for you, remember."

Aradia grinned wryly and sat back, clearly Gin wasn't in the mood to chat but she had enough experience to know sitting back and reading her favourite book – _The Odyssey_- in Greek, was the wisest choice just now. In fact, if she was in Gin's shoes she would be a bit testy just now too. It had to be difficult to say goodbye to Bill after all this time knowing he was headed for the front lines of this ruddy war. All she could do was be a good friend.

-DBG-

Gin looked up as the door slid opened and merely lifted a brow at the sight of the two women all but rushing into the compartment. They didn't speak, quickly closing the drapes and pulling down the one on the door before turning back, both looking a bit irritated.

"Pansy…Daphne, what is going on?" Aradia asked, closing her book and getting to her feet.

"I'm curious as well," Gin interjected dryly.

"We know Aradia said to back off and not bother you yet, but this would be us being good housemates," the brunette said, flipping the lock on the door with a light 'click'.

"Oh? How exactly is that?" Gin was not pleased, though she got the feeling that these two could be friends if given the chance. She just wasn't happy about their high-handed actions.

"I'm Daphne," the blonde said, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne." Gin shook her hand. "But what is this really all about?"

"Just listen for it," Pansy said wryly, shaking her hand and taking a seat next to Aradia. "I'm Pansy, by the way. I'm told you prefer Gin?"

Gin nodded and then winced when she heard Ronald's voice demanding to be let by. It was followed by a smooth drawling voice, one utilizing that 'fuck you' tone dipped in sugary sweet solicitousness. She tried not to laugh, really she did. Covering her mouth with her hand, she tipped her head to listen better.

"You'll want to turn around, Weasel." A second voice entered the fray, this one even more sarcastic and 'fuck you' than the first.

"Out of my way, Malfoy, before I hex you!" Ronald demanded heatedly.

Gin's brows shot up and she looked to her companions for answers but they just shook their heads and tried not to laugh. Exasperated, she rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, that is no way to talk to the Head Boy."

"Shove off, Zabini!"

"That will be twenty points from Gryffindor for insulting the Head Boy and a Prefect," Malfoy replied smoothly.

"They do know I can more than handle him, don't they?" Gin whispered, half amused and half angry that strangers were stepping in for her.

Pansy leaned over to whisper, "One, this is what Slytherins do for one another and two, I think facing you would be worse on him and something the entire school should witness."

That hit her right in the pride so she let it pass, sitting back to see what more would go on outside. Sadly, it was all quiet until there was a knock on the door. Aradia looked to her in question and she nodded. Wand in hand, proving once again just why Gin liked Aradia so much, her friend slid the door open just enough to see who it was before snickering and sliding it the rest of the way open.

"Theo, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

Gin couldn't resist a grin at the wry smile on the fit man standing there. He was well at six feet tall, lanky and with bright grey-green eyes not quite hidden by curly hair so dark it was almost black that was hanging free past his shoulders. He looked like the cat that had caught the canary and didn't feel the least bit guilty about it. "We're one compartment down, just in case we must save that moron from our new housemate again."

Delighted, Gin laughed. "Theo, is it?"

He nodded, winking playfully at Pansy before turning his attention back on her. "It is indeed, Gin. Lovely to meet you but I'd best get back before those two collude to cause more mayhem without me there to stop them."

He ducked out, closing the door as he went.

"Why do I get the feeling that he isn't about to stop them?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Because, I would never date anyone less than mischievous on a regular basis and who isn't downright malicious when crossed." Pansy snickered, sitting back and getting comfortable. "You don't mind if we invade, do you?"

Gin didn't know what to think. Clearly she wasn't going to face all out hatred from her house if this was any indication. But she did have to know. "Did Severus put you up to this?"

"No, nor did Narcissa," Daphne said softly. "Aradia has been amusing us for years with the tales of what you two managed to get up to and we genuinely wanted to meet you."

"All right then." Gin slid over making room for Aradia and tucked the books away.

"So," Pansy said her eyes bright, "did you two really scale the walls of Petra?"

Gin smirked still feeling quite proud of that one. "We did indeed."

The questions flew fast and furious after that and for the first time, Gin felt like maybe, just maybe this would work out.

-DBG-

Aradia stepped out of the compartment and snickered. "Boys, you do realise that we can make it up to the castle by ourselves, yes?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, of course."

"We also know that a certain obnoxious Gryffindor is still plotting to accost Gin," Blaise added, shoving his long curly dark brown hair off of his face.

She could tell, only because he was allowing it to show in his light brown eyes, that Blaise was actually very wary of insulting them but that his overprotective nature all but demanded that they tag along. She didn't have to look to know that Draco and Theo were the same. That didn't mean that she wouldn't tease them though. "I think you want to witness Gin taking him down a few notches if he dares accost her."

She moved as Gin poked her in the back, knowing that Gin had been working up to this since Theo had introduced himself earlier. Thankfully, the rest of the students were in a rush to get off the train so there weren't many to witness it. Well, not many non-Slytherins anyway. Leaning on the wall, she prepared to watch the show.

Gin turned to face the three men, glaring heatedly, having donned the robes but not having bothered to button them up. She'd also pulled on a deep purple cloak. "As much as I appreciate the chivalry, gentlemen, I can quite capably take care of myself and I am certain that the other three can as well. If my former brother wishes to start trouble, I will deal with him."

Aradia watched as Draco opened his mouth only to shut it again when Gin glared, clearly not done. Pansy and Daphne were smirking, but she didn't dare risk irritating Gin just now by allowing her amusement to show.

"I have grown used to being treated as an equal, not as someone to look after or take care of. I just want to go to dinner and then unpack my hookah and wine and relax- as much as I am able since I am half a world away from my home. I honestly just want to be left to my own devices most of the time. I'm not after upsetting the apple cart in Slytherin. All right?"

Aradia saw respect for her growing by the second from not just the three men she was addressing, but by everyone. She had firmly drawn the line and assured everyone that she was nothing like her oaf of a former brother all in one go. She was however surprised when Draco and Blaise both stepped forward.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Gin," Draco said cautiously.

"What Draco said," Blaise added cheekily. "Rest assured, Aradia gave us fair warning about invading your space."

"Theo, anything to add?" Gin asked dryly.

He grinned. "Nothing other than…do you really have a sword?"

Aradia snickered.

"A saif, yes. Why?" Gin was on the move, slipping past the men and out the door. "Oh, hurry up; we don't want to be late, do we?"

She, Pansy, and Daphne got the men moving, sharing a look of mischief. It was definitely going to be interesting watching Gin take the three usually unmovable men to task regularly. She scanned the thinning crowd, spotting Gin's deep purple cloak up ahead. "She moves fast, so do keep up," she teased, pushing into the crowd and pulling up her own hood.

Seeing as it was mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, most moved out of her way and she was able to catch up to Gin quickly. "What was that about?" she whispered.

"Carrot and the stick," Gin said, swinging herself up into the carriage and moving to the front. "They wouldn't have ever left the train without something to question me about."

Sitting next to her, Aradia just shook her head, spotting the others quickly catching up to them. "Too true. It is good to have you here."

Gin shot her an impish grin. "Besides, when have you not known me to flirt with men that attractive?"

Aradia tipped her head back and laughed loudly. Oh good gods. She had a front row seat to what was sure to be a very interesting year.

"How is it you two are that fast?" Pansy asked, dropping down on the bench across from them.

"Long practice."

Aradia shook her head. "What Gin isn't saying is that you have to be fast to keep up with curse breakers or especially when causing mayhem amongst them."

"Mayhem?" Draco interjected, sitting with Pansy.

Burying her face in her hands, Aradia didn't need to look to know that Gin had _that_ look in her eyes. The one that usually led to activities which Bill would nearly have a heart attack over. The look that had led to the now infamous scaling of the walls of Petra, or that time they slipped away from Bill and Aiden in Alexandria to 'play tourist'… or …well she had fifty examples at the ready.

"Mayhem." Gin snickered. "I may or may not have a bit of a reputation for finding the most unlikely activities…like climbing, spelunking, rappelling, horse racing…"

"Wait…what?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to Draco, nearly gaping. The rest joined them quickly and the carriage set off towards the castle.

"You know not what you have done," Aradia muttered wryly. Gin's next words only sealed the feeling that her friend was going to prove to each of them just how different she was at every turn until their housemates…and likely the whole of Hogwarts finally understood.

"Barring that horrid year I spent here, I have had roughly four months of formal schooling. I am only here because should the worst happen and one of my brothers or Aiden is injured, I wished to be close enough to be with them as they heal. I spent most of my time in the desert living in tents and learning from my brother, Aiden, and their fellow curse breakers their jobs. I also spent time with dragon trainers. None of the above mentioned people ever did learn to say 'no' to me…in any language."

Aradia peeked through her fingers to see that Gin had pushed the sleeves of her jumper up to reveal the tattoos she had received from a Bedouin tribe two years or so ago. She only hoped that Gin didn't tell them exactly what the tattoos said…or meant. Even her unflappable friends would be shocked. She groaned at the hard look in Gin's eyes. "Gin…"

"What?" she snapped angrily. "I keep saying how unlike all of you I am but no one seems to think I am being honest. Hells, I rarely lie. I haven't needed to lie. I loathe robes and formality of any sort, just so everyone is aware that my wardrobe is likely to horrify all of you but Aradia. Quidditch matches, to my way of thinking, are wars to be fought in the most vicious manner possible without being thrown from the game and losing is not an option. That is about as alike as I am certain any of us are."

"You know," Daphne said cautiously. "We could manage friendship if we give it a go. I know I don't rightly care what that former family of yours is like. Severus passed on what you said about judging each of us on our own merits…"

Gin nodded shortly, getting to her feet and dashing out of the carriage, not bothering to wait for it to come to a halt, jumping down and landing neatly on her feet. Aradia just shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, just so all of you know that. She is half a world away from home and doesn't fancy being the odd one out again. I'll catch up with her now."

She ran, knowing it was the only way she could catch up with Gin before she walked into the Great Hall. An early show of solidarity would go a long way in keeping those that would question Gin away.

-DBG-

"I like her," Pansy said firmly as they walked up to the castle. "She is hilarious, vicious when needed, and doesn't care what our last names are."

"So do we," Draco pointed out, shaking his head. "She clearly expected us to hate her and doesn't quite know what to think of it now that we made it clear that we don't."

"Doesn't she know that we've all been where she is?" Blaise asked pensively.

"I don't think so." Pansy sighed heavily. "Perhaps she is rather like Draco was those first few years- hide the nerves under a sheen of 'fuck of if you don't agree with my choices'?"

Draco snorted. "I think I should be offended that you are insinuating that, Pans. But, I'll allow it just this once. Nerves, my arse."

Pansy knew he was letting it go because what she hadn't said was that they had all, at one time or another, done the same thing. Most especially those first years at Hogwarts. It had been a rough transition, going from a world where they were treated like royalty to one where three quarters of the school treated them with disdain rather than deference. It was the very same thing Gin Weasley was doing now only they had to find a way to show her that it wasn't necessary with them.

As they hurried inside, she winced at the sight before them. It looked like the loathsome Weasley hadn't wasted any time approaching Gin. From the look on her face, she was about three wrong words from letting loose with what Pansy was certain was an impressive collection of hexes and curses. She picked up speed, all but sliding to a halt next to Aradia- whom she noted looked nearly as livid as Gin.

-DBG-

Gin had known that a confrontation would happen but did Ronald have to do this now? Apparently so. She really had hoped he had grown up and learnt patience, but that had clearly been a fool's hope. "What do you want?"

"Gryffindor table is that way, Ginny," he said tightly, pointing to the table as if she was stupid. "I know you ran off years ago, but surely you haven't forgotten something as simple as where the house table is."

"It really is a pity that you aren't caught up with the facts. One, you have no right to speak to me this way. Two, that is not my house table, and three, I am really fucking tired and cold which makes me very short-tempered. Go away."

"What did they do to you?" Ronald asked, gaping, his eyes impossibly wide as he scanned her from head to foot. "What are you even wearing?"

"Took me from this hell and treated me the way I ought to have always been treated," Gin said, stepping back but not willing to give him her back. It was an age old sign of distrust, one that her new acquaintances seemed to understand but that Ronald clearly didn't. "As for what I am wearing…well normally they are called clothes."

"Not that I doubt that Gin could beat you soundly with one arm tied behind her back, but you really should just give up now, Weasley."

Gin sighed. Of course Aradia had to step in. "Aradia, just don't, please. Ronald here has to learn that he has no hold on me nor do my former parents. My time here, or so I was assured, would be free of harassment."

"I know that I want to sit down and have a decent meal," Theo interjected angrily. "Gin, may I escort you to the house table?"

She grinned fiercely, sliding her hand in the crook of his proffered arm. "Why thank you, Theo. It is good to see that at least my housemates have manners."

They didn't turn to go until the others slid between them and Ronald, making it safe for her to turn her back on him. Moments later, they sat down. She turned to Theo who had taken the seat to her left. "So, how did you draw the short straw?"

He shot her a puzzled look. "Short straw? If you mean why I was the one to speak up that is simple. Had it been Draco or Blaise, that oaf would be writhing on the floor likely with a good dozen broken bones right now."

"Rest assured that we were all appalled when he spoke to you as if you were a Hufflepuff," Draco said, sitting on her right.

"That was well handled," Pansy said wryly, sitting across from them with Daphne and Aradia. "I honestly was wondering how many hexes those twin brothers of yours had taught you and which you would be using first."

Gin scoffed. "Oh please. Unless it is a last resort, I'll not be hexing him in front of witnesses that would attempt to punish me for it."

Blaise leaned in from his spot on the other side of Draco. "You know that we wouldn't go telling if you did, right?"

She snickered. "Yes, yes, you all want to watch me mete out punishment should he not leave off. I got that loud and clear. Oh look, I do believe the Headmaster wants our attention."


	4. Bittersweet

**Chapter Three**

**Bittersweet (Apocalyptica feat. Lauri Ylonen and Ville Valo)**

Gin closed the door to her and Aradia's room; thankful that her friend seemed to understand that she needed a bit of time to herself just yet and pulled the atrocious robes off, tossing them on the chair. She sat down on the bed that the elves had clearly made up with the bedding she had brought along and pulled the hattah out of her hair with a sigh. Massaging her temples, Gin wondered just why the seven hells she had agreed to return here. Sure, having Aradia- the one person she could honestly say she trusted other than her brothers and Aiden- here was wonderful and her fellow seventh years were totally opposite of what she had expected… it was just that this was not home. She missed Bill. She missed the food she had come to love. Gods, even the coffee here was a weak imitation.

Throwing herself back on the bed, she struggled not to cry. She wanted home. She wanted her bed. She wanted the fucking desert to be just outside the tent flap. She wanted to be able to slip out and liberate one of the gorgeous horses and race across the sand. She wanted Bill to be just across the tent, hunched over the newest data and all too willing to let her curl up in the chair and watch him work.

Rolling over, she pulled one of the pillows close and buried her face in it, allowing her tears to fall freely.

-DBG-

Severus sat back with a sigh as Bill stepped through the Floo. "Now, how did I know to expect you?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Is she okay? I won't go bothering her already, I just had to know."

Severus shrugged, pouring them both a glass of Firewhiskey. "Ronald confronted her in the Great Hall but she and her fellow seventh years handled him neatly. Or rather, they watched as she verbally tore him to shreds, neatly and with a great deal of dignity."

"So, Aradia had it right then? Aiden and I had a little chat earlier today and he said that the plan was to let Gin know that they had no issue with her but to give her space."

Severus chuckled. "Well, giving her space would be a resounding no. Then again, with that lot, patience is not a strong suit. They did seem to have a great deal of respect for her and treated her as they would any other Slytherin woman though, if that assures you any."

"It does actually." He sipped his drink. "Sorry to invade, Severus. I am sure the first night of a new term is stressful enough."

His reply was dry and almost long-suffering. "Not with my house it isn't. I don't go down there and they don't bother me. It is better for all involved that way. Rest assured your sister is being looked after."

Bill looked tense when he said, "I have been the one to look after her since Albus contacted me with the horrid news of _their_ plans for her. I simply cannot relax without knowing that she has me there to protect her should she need it. I know she is fully capable of kicking anyone's arse that needs it but…"

Severus slid the bottle across the table. "I understand. Feel free to Floo anytime. The free pass for you four to visit was not an empty offer. Albus and I both understand that she was with you nearly every moment these past years." He sighed. "She impressed me, just so you are aware. I never expected her to be such a grown up and self-assured young woman. I will deny ever coming this close to sappiness but I am quite impressed with the way you have raised her. I also harbour no doubts that her life would have been akin to living in Tartarus should you not have stepped in. Hells that glare of hers very nearly had _me_ shaking in my boots."

Bill snickered, finishing off his drink a moment later and refilling both of their glasses. "Good! We knew that it was likely that a return to Britain was in her future and strove to give her a full arsenal of weapons to use. Has she wheedled you into anything yet?"

Severus glared, hard. "No and she will not. I have been deflecting Theo, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, and Aradia's little fits of temper for six years now. Surely you don't think that Gin's manipulative skills outstrip theirs?"

Bill set the empty glass down and got to his feet. "That's my cue to go. Why don't you let me know how that whole telling her 'no' thing works for you, Severus?"

Severus watched in silent horror at the implication as Bill Flooed away. Surely he hadn't been _warning_ him had he? With that little thought, he downed his drink and poured another. Just what the hells had he gotten himself into?

-DBG-

Aradia waved off the rest of her friends, cracking the door open just enough to see that Gin had changed into loose black pyjama pants and a black long sleeved tee and was currently curled up with a book. She stepped inside. "Hey."

Gin looked up with a wane smile. "I hope you didn't stay away on my account."

She smiled gently, only to have her smile fall away when she saw that Gin had been crying. "No, no. We had some wine and chatted a bit was all. I think they were a tad bit disappointed not to see you join us, but I assured them that you would if you wanted to. Are you okay?"

Gin sighed heavily. "Just a bit homesick, I'm fine now. Don't go getting all concerned."

"Should I get us some wine?" It wasn't what she wanted to ask but figured it was the best way to help Gin relax.

"You get the wine and I'll get the hookah," Gin suggested, setting her book aside and hopping to her feet.

Aradia grinned, throwing the school robes she'd had over her arm onto her bed before opening the wardrobe and pulling out two bottles of wine- not bothering with glasses. She hadn't missed the shelf of hangover relief potions and knew that even if they overindulged, those lovely potions would set them to rights in the morning. "You know, they are all agog at the idea of the hookah, since I never bothered to bring mine here. We may have to share it once they catch sight of it."

Gin set the hookah down on the table and began setting it up. "We shall see. I find myself not liking the fact that there are almost two hundred Slytherins packed in the house. I don't remember there being so many in each house before."

Aradia set the wine on the table and hurried off to change into her pyjamas. Comfortable with changing in front of Gin, she swapped out clothes quickly and was back in the chair just as Gin lit the hookah and handed her one of the hoses. "Oh there were more, each house used to have close to fifty more students but with the war some have been pulled out for safety and others ran off to join that madman. Enough about that, let's smoke and drink the night away, eh?"

"Perfect."

-DBG-

Pansy tentatively knocked on the door to Aradia and Gin's room the next morning, ready for the day but concerned when there hadn't even been a peep from the two of them. Puzzled when there was no answer, she cautiously opened the door only to slam a hand over her mouth as not to laugh aloud and risk either of their wraths by waking them up. Closing the door again, she turned to see her friends looking half amused and half concerned. "They look like they passed out where they sat. Perhaps bringing back food for them would be wise?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "If they don't show up, Severus will have our heads. Go on and wake them up."

"Not a chance. You try it, Theo. I value my skin far too much," she replied, hastily moving away from the door. She hadn't been kidding last night about Gin being vicious when needed- that much had come through loud and clear when they had chatted on the train. She wasn't about to be the one to see just how vicious Gin really was.

"I will. You will heal me if they hex me though."

Pansy watched as Daphne opened the door, leaving it open and tiptoed over to the chair. She mentally applauded her bravery as Daphne carefully shook Aradia awake.

"Oh go the fuck away," Aradia all but hissed. "I've Bludgers racing around in my head."

"I will hex you," was Gin's muffled threat.

Pansy ducked in, heading for the wardrobe and opened it, spotting the hangover potions thankfully in the same place they all kept theirs and grabbing two, tossing them to Daphne before all but running back out into the hallway.

"Oh thank the gods," Aradia muttered, sitting up after the potion had a chance to work.

"Bless you, Daphne," Gin whispered. "You are a goddess amongst women."

Pansy snickered. "I got the potions for her. Does that make me a goddess too, Gin?"

"Sure," was the sleepy reply from the rumpled looking redhead. "Shoo, all of you."

"We're going," Daphne said teasingly. "You have less than an hour before breakfast starts."

Pansy did laugh at the harsh, angry stare Gin levelled Daphne with. "Oh for fucks sake! Dia, wake me up with fifteen to spare."

They all watched with varying amounts of amusement as Gin stumbled to the bed and threw herself on it, rolled over, and pulled the covers over her head. Clearly she wanted a bit more of a lie in. Pansy shooed everyone down to the common room before Aradia took offence to them being there while she tried to get ready.

"Apparently she isn't a girly girl," Daphne said once they had settled in the common room.

Pansy just shrugged. "To each her own."

They sat in silence, Aradia joining them a half hour or so later.

"What is that?" Daphne asked, motioning to the scarf looking thing that Aradia had her hair bundled up in.

Pansy was curious as well. She thought that they were well versed in some of Aradia's more…interesting clothing choices.

"A hattah, you should recognize it since Gin had one on last night, though she was wearing it more like a headband." Aradia sat on the arm of the divan with a sigh. "I decided to dig mine out when Gin said she was wearing hers today. Apparently she wants to get the weird looks over with as early as possible."

"Is it comfortable?" Pansy asked, unable to stop herself. Really, she knew better than questioning Aradia too much, they had all learnt that lesson the first time she had kicked their collective arses in the training room for being 'too fucking nosey' about the time she spent in Egypt.

Aradia grinned. "It is indeed. It is also great for the days when you don't want to spend all that time on your hair."

"Where does it come from?" Blaise asked his curiosity clear.

"The Bedouin," Gin answered, walking over to them.

Pansy grinned. She just couldn't help it. Gin was dressed in the oddest, yet most interesting outfit she had ever seen with her school robes hanging open over it. The long deep brown caftan looking top had a very low neckline and it looked to be laced along side seams, and she was wearing what looked to be a deep green top under it- which was what kept the neckline from being scandalous. It had high side slit on both sides over trousers a couple of shades lighter that were tucked into gorgeous boots that were knee height. Her hattah was also a deep green, as were the laces of the top and what looked to be a scarf of some sort Gin had tied at her waist. She was also wearing the most gorgeous silver necklace that Pansy had ever laid eyes on and considering the places she shopped and the society circles she ran in, that was saying something.

"What is that called?" Daphne asked, pointing to the long shirt.

"It's a yelek. Yes, it laces up the sides to be more form fitting and no; I didn't pull out the oddest thing in my wardrobe. I usually dress like this."

Since Gin seemed to be bracing for one (or maybe all) of them to be nasty, Pansy got to her feet. "It is stunning. I find myself most curious about that gorgeous necklace. Where ever did you find it?"

"Bill gave it to me for Yule back when I was fourteen, it is Bedouin as well." She paused, looking at each of them in turn. "Not one of you is going to look at me as if I am the resident crazy?"

"Hells no," Draco muttered. "The hattah gave us a moment's pause, but it just…fits you."

"Both of you," Pansy added with a wry smile for Aradia. "We'd best go or we'll be late and Severus will do that glaring thing he likes to do in an attempt to make us feel bad."

"Damn it all, I forgot a cloak!" Gin said, dumping her knapsack on the couch and hurrying out.

"A cloak? It's September," Theo muttered, frowning slightly.

"You forget," Aradia said with a slight censure in her tone. "Right now, back home for Gin it is twenty six to thirty one or so while it is somewhere around thirteen or fourteen here. Nights in the desert are cool but she isn't used to it during the day. Hells, the average nightly temperatures there are still warmer than during the day here."

Blaise picked up Gin's bag for her, though Pansy saw him pick up the book that had fallen out. He looked truly puzzled. "Aradia, is this Arabic?"

Aradia was taking the bag and book from him a moment later, tucking the book back inside after glancing at the cover. "No, Persian. I'll hold it for her. Not that she would take your head off or anything, it's just…"

Pansy shook her head when Blaise pouted. "Oh give her time to get used to you three," she suggested lightly, her tone carrying just enough warning to remind him of what angering any one of them too much would mean. Bloodstains were a pain in the arse to get out of leather and she was wearing her favourite pair of boots.

He looked mutinous but didn't say anything else.

Gin was back a moment later, scanning them and sighing. "What now?"

"Blaise was going to carry your knapsack for you," Aradia said, holding it out.

Gin slid the bag over her head so that it rested at her hip. "No need, though give me time and I may just let you three play at being camels for me."

Pansy snickered; dropping her own bag into Theo's waiting arms. "You can carry mine, darling."

Theo grinned, kissing her soundly. Happily, she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss before pulling back, satisfied with the hazy, glazed look in his eyes. "We should go."

-DBG-

Gin sighed, dropping her bag under the bench and sitting down. The food here was what she had grown up on but she simply wasn't used to it anymore. Well, the scones she was as Bill had taken to providing them when he found out that she had missed them. At least there was fresh fruit and eggs, she consoled herself.

"Gin, I do believe this is for you," Draco said, pushing a small tray over from where he was seated at her right.

"Oh! Shraak!" She pulled the tray over, happy to see something familiar other than the eggs and fruit. The bread was thin like a crepe and quite possibly the best bread ever. Pita bread was awesome to fill up with yummy meat and rice but she loved shraak in the morning. "Bill must have said something."

She scanned the table, sad to see there really wasn't much to fill it with unless she wanted to give the scrambled eggs a go. Finally spotting a bowl of (unbelievably) hummus, she grinned. If she couldn't fill it, at least she had hummus to dip it in. "Theo, will you pass me down the hummus please?"

He looked up, clearly confused.

She took pity on him. "Right there in front of you. I am sure you aren't used to seeing it."

He laughed lightly, spotting it and handing it over. "Dare I ask?"

She snickered. "It is mostly chickpeas."

He looked wary, which only set her off snickering again. "I promise it is really good."

Aradia laughed, pushing a bowl of sliced apples over to her. "Have something else familiar."

"Thanks. Now if only aysh baladi will show up at lunch, I will be a happy woman."

At everyone's blank stares save for Aradia, she explained. "It's a whole wheat bread like pita bread. It is really good and you stuff it like a sandwich. I hold no hope for molokheyyah soup. I really should have learnt to cook at some point." Considering they were still staring at her, she rolled her eyes. "It is a vegetable, a green and leafy one that is cooked into a soup with lamb or rabbit."

Draco just shook his head. "If you can get recipes, I am sure the elves will give it a go. If not, I will send them to my mum and she will have our elves make it for you."

She stared at him. "Really? Please don't be joking!"

He nodded, his long hair falling in his face as he did so, which he brushed out of his face almost immediately. "Not kidding, I value my life and I am beginning to see that you are serious about your food. I can't say that they will do a good job of it, but I am willing to bet they will give it a go."

"I could kiss you right now," she said honestly.

He grinned cheekily. "With that sort of reward, I may have to Floo Mum tonight and have her search out recipes for you."

She snickered. "Kahk is a must then. It is the only dessert I was mourning the loss of. It is a shortbread biscuit covered in icing sugar and stuffed with walnuts and it far surpasses baklava, at least in my opinion."

"Not a chance!" Aradia interjected. "I want Luqmat al-Qadi!"

"Eww!" Gin scrunched up her nose. "Doughnuts dusted in cinnamon in no way compare to kahk! You really needed more time with us!"

Aradia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glared. "You think I don't know that! I want my Luqmat al-Qadi."

Gin snickered, trying not to but failing miserably. "Doughnuts aren't difficult to find even here!"

"Why do I get the feeling this is a long standing argument?" Blaise asked wryly.

"It is," Gin and Aradia said at the same time.

Severus interrupted them, handing out their schedules. He leaned in to say, "Transfiguration may be a trial, as you have it with Gryffindor, just thought I would warn you."

Gin sighed heavily. "For them or me?"

Severus sneered. "I would say that depends on if they leave you alone or not, now doesn't it?"

Gin shook her head and scanned her schedule, noting that she had Double Transfiguration in the morning and Double Potions all afternoon. "It looks like I will be able to explain to you right after lunch."

Severus nodded, moving down the table. "Do try not to maim or kill anyone, the paperwork is ever so bothersome."

Chuckling, she tucked the schedule in her knapsack and they concentrated on eating. At least they had made it through one meal without problems. It was a small thing, but at this point she was looking for the smallest hints that the rest of her time here would go better than last night had.

-DBG-

Blaise was rather grateful that all of them had decided to stick with Transfiguration. The number of seventh year Slytherins had dropped, but not enough to really matter so he knew that Gin would have about fifteen others ready to back her, it was just that their little group seemed to be the only ones she truly bothered with- at least thus far. She was intriguing, he could admit that much. He, Theo, and Draco had talked it over last night after actually spending a bit of time with her and they all were intrigued by the perplexing redhead that was currently walking just ahead of them, deep in a conversation with Aradia…in Arabic. Or at least he thought it was. Apparently it could also be Persian.

"Oh brilliant," Draco muttered.

Scanning the crowd, he spotted the source of Draco's displeasure. The Almighty Gryffindor Three were staring at Gin, the oaf and Potter gaping and Granger looking a bit hot under the collar. _Lovely, just fucking lovely_, was all he could think.

"What are you doing here?" Granger asked hotly, crossing her arms over her chest and attempting to glare.

"Well…I am attending class. Is that not what one does when attending school?" Gin replied smoothly, in that tone his Mum and Narcissa had long ago deemed the 'society bint' which was on the surface solicitous but under it was a slick, very sarcastic 'fuck you'.

"You can't be," Weasley muttered. "You are a sixth year, Ginny!"

"Umm, would this be the time to point out that she prefers Gin?" Theo interjected dryly.

Gin shot them all a glare over her shoulder before focusing back on the Gryffindors. "I am where I'm supposed to be. Really, Ronald, one would think you actually cared. Too bad I know different." She muttered something in what he assumed was Arabic before sighing. "You have no hold on me. Honestly, you never did. Bill and Dumbledore made sure of that years ago. Now, let us by before we are all late for class."

Blaise was impressed as she stepped forward and through the crowd of Gryffindors, most of who seemed more confused than anything as they moved out of her way. He, Draco, and Theo made their way through the crowd and into the classroom, ranging around her but still giving her space. Daphne, Aradia, and Pansy followed moments later and he noted idly that all three of them looked rather irritated. Twirling a lock of his hair around his finger, he slouched in his chair and watched as the rest of the class filed in. If there was trouble, he was not going to sit back. None of them would and he hoped that Gin wouldn't hex _them_ should that happen. Or remove their heads.

McGonagall called for order a moment later, shocking him when she merely nodded at Gin before starting her usual beginning of the year speech on what they would be doing. Maybe it wouldn't actually be that bad?


	5. Take yourself to higher places

**Chapter Four**

**Take yourself to higher places (Break by Three Days Grace)**

Gin dropped her knapsack off before dinner, tossing the stupid robes that just seemed to get into her way on the chair. She needed to get out of the castle and into the fresh air. She also needed to reacquaint herself with the castle so that she could find a place to climb. Perhaps that would set her to rights? With that in mind, she dug through the closet- which had shocked her at first but that she couldn't deny was a blessing- and found the bag of climbing equipment. Grinning, she took off the yelek and pulled on a thick black hooded sweatshirt before changing to the shoes she preferred to climb in (when she bothered with shoes of any sort) and dropping the bag over her shoulder.

"So, we're going climbing then?"

She looked up to see Aradia grinning as she pulled off her school robes. "You don't have to go."

Aradia's brows shot up. "Uh huh, because I want those four and Aiden to yell at me for letting you go into an unfamiliar climbing environment alone…sure, right. Give me five."

Gin nodded, not really minding but she hadn't wanted Aradia to feel obligated or anything. She couldn't help but tease her best friend. "Have you kept up?"

Aradia was swapping out her boots for climbing shoes, snickering. "Of course I have. I suggest we head towards either the East Wing or the courtyard closest to the Transfiguration classroom, both will give us choices."

Gin shrugged, happy to leave the decision up to Aradia who had more knowledge of the castle. "I have half a mind to try out the Astronomy tower, but we'll leave that for later, yes?"

Aradia laughed aloud, grabbing her bag of climbing equipment. "So…how long did Bill insist you behave for?"

She rolled her eyes, tugging Aradia out of their room and down towards the common room. "A month! There is just no way it will happen though."

"Where are you off to?" Pansy asked, looking up from where she was curled up in Theo's lap in one of the chairs. The rest of their friends looked interested but content to let Pansy do the talking.

"Exploring," Gin retorted dryly. "We'll see you all at dinner."

"Aradia?" Pansy clearly thought that she would get a better answer than the one already given.

"Like Gin said…exploring."

Gin snickered, tugging Aradia again to get her moving. They quickly made their way through the dungeons and up to the entrance hall. "Which way?"

Aradia led her this time and after a few twists, turns, passing a small courtyard and over a bridge until they found themselves in the larger courtyard. "Well?"

Gin pursed her lips, turning around and studying the area with a practiced eye before pointing to the far left. "I say we go up there, secure the ropes up on that balcony and see if it is enough for us to have a spot of fun before dinner or one of the professors complains."

Not ten minutes later they were rappelling back down, both of them laughing loudly and grinning at one another. It felt so good to gain a bit of herself back. Gin knew that no matter what, this was something she would be doing at least once a week.

-DBG-

"So," Draco said idly, "they weren't kidding."

"How are they even doing that?" Blaise was gaping, he just knew he was. Who could blame him though? Both women were descending the wall, bouncing off of it (from the looks of it anyway) and laughing as he had rarely heard Aradia laugh before.

"No idea."

Blaise watched as they scrambled back up the wall, not as quickly as they had descended but with clear caution and quite a bit of skill. He leaned on the wall, as they were sticking to the shadows not wanting to risk either woman's wrath by being accused of following due to thinking that they couldn't take care of themselves. To his way of thinking, this little adventure only proved that they were more than capable of it. They watched silently as both women returned to the ground. "I'm impressed," he muttered.

"We can hear you, you know," Gin called out cheerily. "Come out of the shadows."

He and Draco shared a panicked look but did as asked, moving out into the courtyard. Just how the seven hells had Gin heard them?

Aradia snickered. "I take it you two just couldn't resist?"

Blaise shrugged, sitting on the nearest bench and prayed to every god he could name that he wasn't about to get hexed. "We were curious as to what climbing and rappelling actually were."

Gin winked cheekily before moving back to the wall. "Climbing is as it sounds, going up. Rappelling is the sort of descent you two just witnessed, to put it in the simplest way. We aren't late to dinner, are we?"

"No, no," Draco assured them, sitting down with him. "Are you going to shoo us or what?"

"Nah," Aradia said, turning away from them. "If anyone bothers us, you two get to make them go away though."

He chuckled, turning his attention to the tiny redhead almost all the way up to where it looked like they had secured their ropes. He wanted to ask about a million questions but knew better. Now was simply not the time. Tipping his head, he watched as she all but vaulted over the railing and angled her head up as if studying the higher portion of the wall.

"Don't even think about it!" Aradia called up, her tone amused and yet wary. "We set cushioning charms but I value my skin!"

"Fine! Ruin my fun, why don't you."

He looked over to see Draco grinning just as he was. Apparently Gin was indeed every inch a Princess, despite her clear daredevil nature. That long-suffering tone that promised some sort of retribution for ruining her plans was one they were both quite familiar with. It wasn't twenty minutes or so before the women packed up and joined them, Gin pulling off a set of gloves before tucking them in her knapsack.

"So, gentlemen, what do you think of our little hobby?" she asked warily.

"Is it as much of a rush as flying is?" Draco asked promptly, looking and sounding more than a little interested.

"What he said," Blaise added wryly.

Gin rolled her eyes, dumping her knapsack in his lap. "Yes it is and it looks like you get to play camel for me, Blaise."

He winked at her, getting to his feet and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Are you up for telling us more about it on the way to dinner?"

She nodded, already moving swiftly back towards the other part of the castle.

-BGD-

It had apparently been that easy for both men to accept her quirks- well at least her hobby and the way she dressed, Gin decided as they sat down for dinner. She'd realised once they got to the Great Hall that she'd forgotten robes but she hoped that no one would notice. Or more honestly put, she didn't give a damn and hoped no one tried to dock her points or other such punishment for it. She couldn't help it; she really did loathe the robes. They may look similar to the ones she donned when they travelled across the desert but they just weren't.

"So, Gin, what sort of exploring did you two do?" Pansy asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She looked across the table to see that Pansy was genuinely interested. "Climbing."

Pansy's brows lifted. "Really? Did you get caught?"

"No, besides both Dumbledore and Severus were warned," she replied, sighing when dinner began to appear. She guessed she should get used to the bland food. Really, it was something small but today had really been one little thing after the other that was just so different, so alien and strange. Feeling weary, she scanned the closest trays and tried to figure out what to eat. Not to mention, the noise level was making her head hurt.

"You know what, I'm not hungry. I'll see you all back in the house." She got to her feet and grabbed her bag, making a quick exit before any of them could question her.

-GBD-

"Sit back down." Aradia glared at Draco and Blaise. "Now."

Sullenly, they did as she asked.

"I'll make a plate for her," she assured them. "You'd both be hexed endlessly if you dared follow her now."

"What was that about?" Daphne interjected softly, clearly concerned.

Aradia sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands. She had to find a way to explain that didn't give away too much about Gin or risk life and limb. "I don't know how to explain it any more than she and I have already. Gods, every blessed thing here is everything she left behind. She isn't used to close to a thousand talking people in one place…the food…the robes… the structure and good gods we were set a good four feet of essays…"

"So why the seven hells did she come back?"

She looked through her fingers to see that Draco looked angry and more than a bit disconcerted. It was a foreign concept for most of them to put someone other than themselves first so Gin's actions were genuinely confusing to them. This, right here, was why she had decided to come back. "She adores Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. Dumbledore asked Bill and Charlie along with Aiden to come back here and help with the war. Those four, as until I showed up on the train she thought Aiden was staying in Egypt and I had joined him there, want to fight. Britain is still home to them. She wouldn't deny them the chance to fight."

"Is it not home for her?" Pansy asked softly.

"No. In Egypt- and wherever they travelled for Bill's work which was most of the Near East and Greece- she was a pampered princess. When the other three joined them, she was even more so treated as we have been used to since we were born. It was a new concept for Gin. The curse breakers didn't treat her like a child nor did the dragon trainers. Bill always talked over things with her and took into account her wishes. You may not think that four years or so is that long, but for Gin it has been a lifetime."

"How do we help her?"

She tried to smile and but failed miserably, dropping her hands. "Well, Theo, short of helping her pack up and go home I just don't know. She is trying, really she is."

"We know that." Pansy reached over and squeezed her hand lightly. "Would starting Quidditch training help?"

She shrugged, hating the helpless feeling that seemed to weigh so heavily on her and that Gin would kick her arse for if she found out about it. "I just need to find something on this fucking table that looks remotely familiar to take her to eat."

"Well," Daphne said reasonably. "What should we look for?"

"Rice, lamb, yoghurt, hummus, bread…even eggplant would do. Apple cake might even help."

"Well, there are about five types of bread and the hummus is here again. That is a start right?" Blaise looked, at least to anyone that didn't know him well, as if the whole conversation wasn't bothering him. The problem was that he was amongst friends who could see that he was very near a tantrum of epic proportions.

Aradia took the tray that was passed down and took what looked to be a fairly decent attempt at pita bread, setting a bit of it on the plate for Gin. She shot Pansy a grateful smile as the bowl of hummus was set on the plate. Spotting a passable salad, she added it to the plate. It wasn't as familiar, but it may help that it was something they had in Greece. At this point she would take anything that Gin was remotely accustomed to. "Pass down the baked chicken please?"

Draco did as asked, a devious look on his face. "You know, I think I need to Floo my mum. She is supposed to arrive in two days and perhaps she can set the elves on London in hopes of finding some of those things you two were discussing at breakfast."

Aradia sighed, thought it was relief. "I may have to kiss you…or her…if she manages it. Gin can't boil water let alone cook or else I have no doubts she would be in the kitchens making her own food at this point."

She added the chicken to the plate and gathered up silverware and a mug of coffee. "I'll be back. If not, don't go getting worried."

She didn't miss the alarmed look Severus shot her, but she pretended that she had. Her sole concern was trying to help Gin and having to explain to Severus was simply not conducive to that at this point.

-DGB-

Severus, at Albus' imploring look, pushed aside his plate and made his way to where the seventh years were sitting. "What just happened?"

Much to his shock every one of their little group stood and walked out without a backwards glance. Only Draco's quiet, "I'm Flooing Mum," gave him any indication as to their current frame of mind.

He returned to the Head Table and waited until most of the students filtered out to move down and speak quietly with Albus. "I have no idea what is going on but I would hazard a guess that my lovely wife will arrive shortly, fully prepared to fix what I am certain she will say we 'daft men' mucked up."

Albus shuddered lightly. "I had hoped that Miss Weasley would handle the transition. Was it wrong of me to do so?"

"No, of course not, we simply must give her time to adjust."

They waited for Narcissa's arrival silently, lost in their own thoughts.

-GBD-

Aradia had simply handed Gin the food and waved away her soft 'thank you' before retreating to their little sitting area in front of the fireplace. She knew better than to try and get Gin to talk, though she did watch out of the corner of her eye as Gin piled everything into the bread in a reasonable facsimile of the food she was used to. She managed to eat a few bites before shoving it away.

It couldn't have been more than an hour before there was a firm knock at the door. "You two will open up, I simply do not care if you wish to or not."

Snickering, Aradia rushed to open the door, finding Narcissa Malfoy-Snape standing there with a house elf that was weighed down with what looked to be take away and a large travel carafe of coffee. "Narcissa, do come in."

Gin simply gaped at them. "Mrs…well hrm…is it Snape now, ma'am?"

Narcissa clucked her tongue and shooed the elf over to the desk where it quickly set up the dinner. "Narcissa is just fine, Gin. Draco informed me that those silly men had not bothered to accommodate you and I rectified that as soon as possible."

Gin looked close to tears when she slid off the bed and looked, truly looked, at the large spread of food. "Oh thank you! I-"

Aradia closed the door just as Gin burst into tears. She and Narcissa both moved to soothe. Narcissa made it there first, holding Gin close and running a hand over her hair. Amused, though she was still worried, Aradia spotted the Luqmat al-Qadi and hurried to take it and retreat to the chair, knowing that Narcissa would handle the situation. Biting into the still warm doughnut, she moaned happily even as she wondered where Marguerite could be. Usually she and Narcissa colluded.

"I'm terribly sorry," Gin whispered. "I should not have been so rude."

"None of that, dearest, you have had much to deal with in a short time. Why just yesterday Marguerite and I were discussing the wisdom of a pack of men handling your move. I see now we were correct to be concerned. Now, please do try and eat. I have no idea what any of it is, just that I was assured that it would all be familiar to you."

Aradia was outright grinning now that Gin looked so happy. A moment later, Gin's fervent moan and whisper of, "Oh good gods, _real_ coffee," had her snickering.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Aradia said almost as fervently. "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to call our brothers in to get decent food around here."

Narcissa just laughed lightly and sat down with her. "I admit that the food smells intriguing."

"Delicious," Gin declared, looking as if she couldn't be happier than she was at this very moment. "I didn't want rules broken on my account but I can honestly say that I am thrilled that you did."

Narcissa snickered. "Never fear, Marguerite is as of this very moment taking Severus and Albus to task and insisting that something be done about this."

Giggling, Aradia glanced warily at the door. "Umm…how did you keep them out long enough to get in here?"

Narcissa grinned. "I may have brought an extra container of desserts, which I dropped in Draco's lap before making my way back here."

"Marguerite?" Gin asked, coming to sit on the large floor pillow she had brought with her, cradling the container of Mahshi Wara' inab, which was much like Greek dolma, as one would their firstborn. Gin really, really loved food.

"Blaise's mum, she is my very best friend," Narcissa explained, warily eying the food. "Is it done properly?"

Aradia giggled before stuffing another doughnut in her mouth as not to get into trouble. She really wanted to say something about Draco's little obsession with chocolate but didn't think it would go over very well. After all, Narcissa had made sure to bring the one food she had been craving, though that lovely mahshi was tempting her enough to possibly, perhaps dare Gin's wrath by asking for some…or not. Gin looked very protective of the food and her wand was close at hand.

"Yes, yes it is. I really appreciate it. I was a hair from Flooing to the twins shop and demanding they take me into Muggle London to find decent food."

Gin scooted back and carefully lifted another container of food off the desk. She dug into it with gusto, which nearly had Aradia choking on her food as she laughed outright.

Another knock sounded and Aradia suddenly understood Gin's actions as she was feeling a mite protective of her treat. She cuddled it close and warily called out, "Who is it?"

"Let us in!" Pansy all but demanded.

"Yes please do, before the boys surface from their sugar hazes and realise we are gone," Daphne added fervently.

Narcissa shook her head and motioned for the elf to get the door. Moments later Pansy and Daphne all but fell into the room.

"It smells good in here," Daphne said, stepping back as Gin narrowed her eyes and moved closer to the desk. "I will not ask you to share, Gin, I swear!"

Aradia almost fell over she was laughing so hard. "Good choice! She'd hex you and not feel guilty about it."

Pansy just shook her head and hugged Narcissa. "It is so good to see you! I am so glad that Draco contacted you. We were all going spare at how upset Gin was."

"Pansy, there was no need to be upset on my account," Gin said sadly. "I never meant to worry anyone."

Pansy sat down with her and sighed. "We meant it when we said we wanted to be your friends, Gin. Believe you me, this whole thinking of others before yourself thing you have going on is totally foreign to us. Usually we simply ask for what we want and then get it. We tend to throw tantrums when we don't."

Gin smiled softly. "No more being upset over me and I just might let you taste all the goodies…after I am so full that I can't eat another bite!"

Aradia giggled. Everything would be better now, she was certain of it.

-BDG-

Draco looked up from the, now empty, box that had been stuffed to the brim with his, Blaise, and Theo's favourite sweets only to see that not only his Mum was gone but Daphne and Pansy were as well. "Oh…Mum is _good_!"

Blaise shifted and leaned against him. "Yes, yes she is. Distracting us with sweets..."

"She is brilliant and quite evil, I do hope you have the proper amount of pride in her, Draco," Theo drawled, looking up from his lazy sprawl in front of the fire.

"Most definitely. Now, any bets on how long before Marguerite shows up or Severus slinks in to explain how this little problem will be rectified?"

"Within the hour," Blaise murmured, sliding down to prop his head on Draco's thigh. "The sugar high is nice but the come down is awful. I feel like I could sleep for a week now."

Amused, Draco tugged on a lock of his hair. "Go ahead; we'll wake you for the show."


	6. Start the fire

**Chapter Five**

**Start the fire (Break by TDG)**

Gin took one look at the amazing variety of familiar foods and grinned impishly. She turned to Draco, waiting until he caught on to the fact that she was looking his way before giving him a smacking kiss. Delighted with the shocked and yet pleased look in his eyes, she turned and did the same for Blaise. It was so amusing to see the exact look in his eyes that she'd seen in Draco's. She knew, after last night that both of their mums were responsible for the familiar foods and she _had_ said if Narcissa managed it that she would kiss Draco. It seemed only fair to thank Blaise as well. That was her story and she was sticking to it.

"If that is how you say thank you-" Draco began.

"We are so finding out how to make you happy more often," Blaise finished.

Gin just tipped her head back and laughed as she hadn't in weeks. Ignoring Aradia's snickers and the looks Pansy and Daphne were giving her, she busied herself with filling her plate. Theo seemed to be all too ready to sit back and watch the show, she noted feeling rather happy and amused. Once she was done, she tipped her head and considered. "You all should try this," she said, pointing to a tray of mixed fruits and then the t'aamiyya, "And this."

"Are they as good as what Narcissa brought you last night?" Pansy asked all but grinning.

"Yes," Aradia answered for her. "Just try them."

She glanced up at the Head Table only to see Narcissa, who was to spend about half of her time in the castle, watching them looking quite entertained. Grinning at her, Gin scooped up a bit of yoghurt with a mango slice. Eying the pitas and bowls with chopped tomatoes, onions, and parsley she tried to decide if she really wanted to take the effort to build a sandwich. There was tahini (a sesame seed paste), which tipped her into the 'must have' idea.

"Here," Blaise said as he set a mug of coffee down next to her plate.

She shot him a grin. "Thanks, will you pass down the pitas for me please?"

"Do I get another kiss?" he replied cheekily.

"Perhaps," she teased, pulling over the bowls of vegetables and then the condiment.

"Oh my gods," Pansy all but moaned. "I don't know if I want to know what it is, but it is so good!"

Gin snickered. She had thought the t'aamiyya would go over well and she had been right. "Just keep eating and maybe in a year or three I will tell you what it is. It is even better if you put it in a pita and then add the tomatoes, onions, and parsley. If you add tahini, which is this spread here, it is phenomenal."

Theo looked wary. "How do we know you aren't just setting us up?"

Aradia rolled her eyes. "Why would we? Food is not something to joke about."

"Those twin brothers of yours did," Daphne pointed out matter-of-factly.

Gin rolled her eyes, finishing her mouthful before saying anything. "Which I took them to task about many times, with hexes to drive the point home. It is wrong on every level to muck about with food."

"She's right about the sandwich," Draco said, sounding surprised by how good it was. "Build it up like Gin did, you won't be sorry."

"You know, we are probably having the most nutritious meal ever seen at Hogwarts," Daphne interjected, giggling all the while, watching Pansy build the sandwich before trying it herself.

"How do you think I stay relatively thin?" Gin sipped her coffee before leaning back to dig the carafe Narcissa had left with her last night- assuring her that it would keep her coffee the perfect temperature should she wish to take it with her and sip from it between classes.

"The fact that you have two speeds- lightning fast and sleeping?" Aradia grinned at her over her own mug of coffee. "Have I said yet today how great it is to have you here, Gin?"

She smirked and preened a bit as she filled the carafe. "No, but if you want to laud me, I am not going to complain."

"Ginny, may I speak with you?"

Gin groaned, turning to see Ronald standing there, his fact bright red and fixed with a look of annoyance. She shifted to fully face him. "No. You were told that I preferred Gin and that you had no hold on me. I refuse to trail after you only to have you berate me, Ronald."

"We were having a nice meal," Draco drawled, his irritation not quite hidden. "Do I need to dock points for you harassing another student?"

"She's my sister!"

"Formerly, if you ask her opinion on the matter, which you clearly didn't bother to do," Blaise said, utilizing that slick Slytherin 'fuck you' tone.

"I don't understand any of this! You disappeared, Ginny! Mum was inconsolable! Now you show back up totally _strange_ and snogging these two prats in the middle of the Great Hall!"

"Go now." Her tone left no one doubting just how close she was to drawing her wand and hexing her former brother within an inch of his life. "From this point on you do not exist in my world and it would behove you to do the same for me."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being an insulting arse and for harassing a student whom has stated numerous times of her wish for you to leave her alone."

Gin glanced over only to see a cold, irate look in Draco's eyes that she had no doubt meant that Ronald was seconds from a sound hexing…or thrashing. He didn't look all that fussed about removing Ronald's head actually. Reaching down, she laid a hand on his arm even as she did the same for Blaise, figuring out already that if Draco was this angry than it was likely that he was as well. When Ronald had stormed away, she made sure to keep her voice very calm. "I will challenge him to a duel if he keeps this up. Perhaps a sound thrashing at my hands will convince him of the wisdom of listening to me."

"Gin," they chorused sullenly.

"No. I said I would deal with him and I will."

"Fine," Draco muttered.

"For now," Blaise added petulantly.

"Good." She turned enough to grab the carafe and got to her feet, without actually looking at anyone. Scooping up her bag, she started towards the doors. There was simply no need for any of them to know how upset she was by Ronald's thoughtless words. "I'll meet you at the Charms classroom."

-DBG-

Draco was seething, but forced himself to finish his meal. "I want that idiot's head on a pike as soon as it can be managed."

Aradia snorted, gathering up Gin's sandwich and wrapping it in one of the serviettes and then did the same for hers. "You'll just face Gin's wrath if you do."

He rolled his eyes. "You couldn't see the look on her face when he was going on about that mother of his being inconsolable, Aradia."

"Inconsolable that she couldn't toss Gin in St Mungo's perhaps," was Aradia's bitter reply. "I'm going. Don't you dare follow just yet. Any of you."

He didn't like the implications of that at all. They knew, thanks to what Severus had been willing to tell them, that her oldest brother and Dumbledore had petitioned the Wizengamot to give Bill custody of Gin at the end of her first year, but they didn't know why. It seemed that Aradia had just let slip a bit of it. Sharing a guarded look with Blaise, they stood and made their way to the Head Table. "Professor Snape, sir. Could we discuss that disgusting display with you in a private location?"

Severus all but rolled his eyes but stood. "This way, gentleman."

"I think I will stay here," his mum interjected, a small smile gracing her face though he didn't miss the concern in her eyes.

He and Blaise followed after Severus, but he did stop and look over his shoulder, smirking. "Mum, should you and Marguerite feel the need to spoil Gin anymore…it would be_ most_ appreciated."

Her delighted laughter followed them out as Severus had opened the antechamber door. The door had barely closed when Severus got all demanding. "What was that all about?"

Draco glared.

"That moron thought he could harass Gin," was Blaise's testy reply. "She said we couldn't remove the problem."

"And that public display of affection?"

Draco grinned outright. "Oh, that was a thank you for Mum and Marguerite's quick action to get the right type of food here."

Severus tried glaring at them. It didn't work, but he got points for trying. "I will warn Mr Weasley, once again, that he will not be allowed to pester her. In fact, I don't doubt that my lovely wife will spend her morning Flooing a certain quartet of brothers and telling them every blessed thing."

"It needs to stop before she hits the end of her temper and challenges him to a duel." Draco wasn't certain why he was informing Severus of that bit, only that he really didn't want to see Gin in any trouble for that dim-witted Gryffindor. Or see her pack up and leave. Something about that second option made his blood run cold. From the looks of it, Blaise had come to the same conclusion.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just go to class. I will handle this."

Draco felt a bit better now. Severus was always good for punishing the Gryffindors- most especially Weasley, Potter, and Granger. Besides, his mum and Marguerite clearly liked Gin. If Severus didn't manage to handle the problem…they would.

-GBD-

Gin finished her sandwich just as the rest of their friends joined them. Sipping straight from the carafe, she tried smiling, though she wasn't sure it was convincing. "I walked off my temper."

"Severus will remind him to leave you alone," Blaise offered, still looking quite dour.

Rolling her eyes, Gin capped the carafe. "Make no mistake; I will ignore that idiot until he pushes me too far. I have four brothers, no more and no less."

"Hey! What are Aiden and I then?" Aradia protested playfully.

Gin rolled her eyes and smirked, light-heartedly pushing Aradia towards the classroom. "Okay, okay, so five brothers and a sister. But, that is the total extent of my family so far as I am concerned."

The rest filed in and they sat in the top two rows on the left side of the classroom. Gin did not miss that the boys – all of the Slytherin ones in the class not just Draco, Theo, and Blaise- ranged around them making it perfectly clear that there would be no more harassment. She rolled her eyes and set out the book, a quill, ink, and parchment. She was really only in this class for forms sake, having impressed Professor Flitwick with her knowledge, though he had conceded that her hands on training with the best Gringotts curse breakers had been what had given her the advantage.

"Miss Weasley."

She looked up, puzzled, not having noticed the professor's approach. "Yes, sir?"

He grinned, handing her a book. "I know that what we will be discussing these next few weeks you mastered long ago. I thought perhaps that this would interest you, considering your possible career path."

She chuckled, having glanced down to see that it was a book all about combining some of the more advanced charms. It had actually been on Bill's list to find for her had she stayed in Egypt this year. "Thank you, sir!"

"No thanks needed. Miss O'Carolan, you too are free to study that as well, should your knowledge be as similar to Miss Weasley's as I suspect it is. You have always done exceptionally well in my class."

Gin turned to see Aradia grinning broadly. "Thank you, Professor."

With that he made his way back down to his desk. Gin and Aradia scooted closer together and bent over the book. Maybe this class wouldn't be total revision after all, which she had been concerned about. If there was one thing that she hated it was being bored. Boredom usually lent itself to chaos. She had promised to try and behave for the first little while after all.

-BGD-

Draco was practicing the charm with Blaise, wholly paying attention as not to muck it up when the most grating sound caught his attention. He sat down his wand and looked up. Blaise's wand was set next to his a moment later.

"But, Professor, Ginny and O'Carolan aren't working," Granger pointed out haughtily.

"Miss Granger, they are not your concern."

Smirking, Draco and Blaise sat back. Flitwick sounded more than a bit irritated, which was very difficult to manage- they should know as they had spent a good portion of their fifth year seeing how far they had to go to vex him. They had been_ really_ bored that year. But, it looked like Granger had found the way to do it- and do it quickly.

"But-"

"No, Miss Granger, they are doing exactly as I instructed them to do. Has it not occurred to you that their guardians are two very and I mean very, talented curse breakers? Charms such as the ones we will be learning are integral to their work."

"What does that have to do with Ginny?" Weasley interjected irately.

Draco winced as Gin looked up from whatever book it was that Flitwick had given her. She looked very, very cross. "Professor Flitwick, I do apologize that my inclusion in this class has disrupted it."

"Why don't you and Miss O'Carolan go to the library?" Flitwick suggested, already behind his desk writing what Draco presumed to be a pass. "If you don't mind giving me an hour or two during your free period, I will be able to keep track of your progress and answer any questions you have about the lessons."

Draco couldn't help but wonder what sort of mayhem Gin and Aradia were cooking up considering the slow, wicked grins they were now sporting. He shared a wary look with Blaise and then Theo when the two women packed up, took the pass, and were gone in a matter of minutes. Aradia hadn't been jesting when she said they moved fast.

Blaise elbowed him and whispered, "You are going to miss the spectacle."

He pulled his attention away from the now empty doorway to see Flitwick's irate stance. It was about to get very interesting, that much was perfectly clear. He did so love watching Granger being taken to task.

"Since I cannot apparently teach my class without interruption I will explain a few things. One, Miss Weasley has been home-schooled by curse breakers and dragon trainers for four years. Most of her education was at the hands of some of the best curse breakers in Gringotts employ. This means that in some of her classes she is well ahead of our curriculum. Miss O'Carolan's guardian is also a curse breaker who taught her alongside Miss Weasley during the holidays. Both young women have expressed an interest the field. I, as an educator, wish to see them reach their full potential. Now, if no one else wishes to complain about my teaching methods, we should get back to work."

Draco had to bite the inside of his cheek as to not laugh his arse off at the horrified look on Granger's face or the sullen, juvenile one on Weasley's. Apparently neither of them had bothered to think through what it would mean to be raised by a curse breaker. Then again, he had initially thought she would have been sent off to school so it was likely that they had as well. But, never the less, it was foolhardy to question a professor in front of an entire class over it. Had Granger really thought she would get Gin and Aradia into trouble?

Blaise leaned over, whispering, "Want to bet they won't leave off now?"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't make stupid bets and you know it. Now, let's get this charm down or we'll be asking those two for help."

Theo turned and grinned up at them. "As if you two would mind spending more time with Gin."

Considering Flitwick still looked irritated, Draco picked his wand back up and applied himself to the work rather than acknowledging Theo's comment. He was not about to get into trouble when he wasn't the one that had irritated the professor in the first place.

-DGB-

Aradia snickered when Professor Babbling met them at the door to the Ancient Runes classroom and handed Gin a book and parchment. "Miss Weasley, I was contacted by Professor Flitwick and felt that sending you off to the library would be better for the both of us. I am well acquainted, after those tests you took, of your expertise. I have provided a list of runic alphabets and passages in need of translation. We will go from there."

Pouting, Aradia rolled her eyes. "Lucky, lucky, Gin."

The professor laughed blithely. "Go on then, Miss O'Carolan. Should you both pass this little test then I don't see why both of you can't do independent study."

"Thank you!" they chorused.

Her name was added to the pass and they were shooed off before the rest of the class arrived. Grinning, Aradia pulled Gin towards the stairs she knew that their friends would be arriving from. "We have to catch them or there will be a temper tantrum when they see we aren't in class."

"Seriously?"

She looked up and laughed at the wide-eyed look Pansy was giving them. "Yes, Pans, seriously. Have fun dealing with Granger."

Pansy stomped her foot. "I don't want to be in there alone!"

"Thanks so much," Blaise drawled as he exited the staircase, pouting and in general having a nice fit. "Am I no one then?"

Aradia snickered when Gin rolled her eyes and sashayed over to pat Blaise's cheek. "Aww, poor baby, I'm sure the two of you will have loads of fun dealing with that bint."

"I think I want tutoring," Pansy muttered irritably. "Think of it as looking out for the mental health of your friend."

"I don't mind." Aradia just shrugged. "We usually study together after all. But, you two should go before you're late."

"I second the request," Blaise murmured, not having taken his eyes off Gin the entire time.

Gin waved and grinned cheekily, racing down the stairs, calling out, "Oh, do hurry up, Dia!"

Grinning impishly, Aradia darted around her irritated friends and made a quick getaway. She was really going to have to come up with some sort of gift for Gin. Without her here, neither one of the professors would have been prepared to give so much leeway.


	7. The memories are shadows

**Chapter 6**

**The memories are shadows (Far from home by Five Finger Death Punch)**

Gin and Aradia shared a wicked look as they snuck out of the house early on a Saturday in the middle of October. Gin had not slept well and she'd been planning on going to out climb all by her lonesome, but Aradia had caught her. Not that she minded. When it was the two of them it felt almost like home for Gin. Gods, she missed Egypt! Not that she said anything since it would only worry her friends, but she had to do something, anything to bring back the feeling of home. Even the hours they all spent in the training rooms didn't feel normal.

They ran once they were out of the house, not wanting to be followed should anyone be up and about this early. Gin had a plan. Aradia had spent a good five minutes just gaping at her, though, Gin thought wryly, it hadn't stopped her from tagging along. They took a small side door and raced across the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. Laughing, they hurried inside- as to make it more difficult to get caught.

"I am so glad you checked the practice schedules," Aradia said, grinning widely as they changed their shoes. Today they were going to do a different type of climbing than the one their friends had witnessed- hence the sneaking about portion of the mornings events.

Gin snickered before rolling her eyes. "Oh please, as if I wouldn't at least attempt to cover our arses!"

Working together in silence they secured the rope around Gin and set cushioning charms. Lead climbing was a bit more complex when you were scaling something this tall. Gin would go up, securing the rope at intervals and when she reached the end of their first rope or pitch as it was known, Aradia would make her way up to Gin's position – removing the ropes from each secure point as they went. They would do it all over again as they made their way to the top.

She had no doubt that should any of their friends- or gods forbid Severus- catch them that there would either be temper tantrums that would go on for hours or that glary thing Severus so liked to use on them despite the fact that it had no real affect. Putting all that out of her mind, Gin concentrated on the climb. It felt so good to be gaining a bit of her old self back.

Soon they were in their own little world, the ease in which they worked together made talking unnecessary. Gin could feel her mood lifting the higher they climbed. The cold wind didn't even bother her, in fact, she nearly forgot all about it.

-GBD-

Draco was very wary. Gin had not once been late for a meal. But, she and Aradia hadn't been in their room when Pansy checked. Pensively, he poured a cup of coffee. He was actually getting used to it and he really liked how quickly it jolted him awake.

"I'm sure they are just out exploring," Theo said reasonably, though he too was not hiding his concern from any of them.

"We know what that means," Pansy added, biting the corner of her mouth. "They may just slaughter us where we stand should we go looking for them."

"I will not! They've been more than reasonable about letting Draco and Blaise tag along, but good gods! I am not going to face their wrath; most especially Gin's if she thinks we were worried over their abilities."

Draco all but growled. He knew damn well how skilled both women were. It was just that someway, somehow, Gin had wormed her way under his defences. He cared about her, damn it all!

Blaise slammed his hand on the table before jumping to his feet and all but running out. Draco sighed and followed. Clearly they were feeling as similar about Gin as they did everything else. Not that they had discussed it. It was almost as if the issue was off limits. It was something they would have to discuss soon.

He grabbed the main doors before they could slam closed in his face, spotting Blaise moving out onto the grounds. It was a good plan, giving him a decent view of most of the castle. If they were climbing, it was quite possible that they could be seen from Blaise's position.

He glanced over towards the Pitch and nearly fell over. "Oh well fuck all!"

Blaise gaped at him before turning to see what had his attention. He simply sat. "Holy hells."

Draco shook his head as if it would clear away the sight, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it, of the two small figures scaling the tallest tower of the stands. Both looked to be dressed all in black, Gin's long braid vibrant against not only her clothes but the tower. Aradia was just below Gin. He slowly made his way to Blaise, not once taking his eyes off the Pitch. Blaise had the right idea. Sitting seemed like a fine choice just now.

-DBG-

Gin pulled herself up and over the top of the tower, landing neatly on her feet. She turned to make sure Aradia made it up. Once they were both in the stands, they laughed until their sides hurt. Leaning on one another, they sat on the bench, still grinning widely.

"I have not had that much fun in too long!"

Gin agreed. "It was almost as good as that time in Karnak-"

Aradia cut her off, playfully covering Gin's mouth with her gloved hand. "Don't mention that! I swear Bill and Aiden will hear you all the way in London! If they show up today, I will blame you!"

Gin cackled, not bothering to protest. _The Incident_ as it was known now was the one time that Bill and Aiden had truly been upset at either of them. While the real Karnak was far more… well preserved…than the Muggles knew, it wasn't as if they had done something like scale Khufu's Horizon in Giza or anything. They had set cushioning charms and had been there for one another. It seemed that acting like 'heathen monkeys' was still unacceptable. "Heathen monkeys," she muttered when Aradia finally dropped her hand. "I still want to know where the hells they came up with that one!"

Laughing, Aradia hopped to her feet. "Just don't even think about it. Instead, we should decide just how we're getting down."

Gin scoffed. "The same way we got up. You lead this time."

Aradia waved her hands in a surrendering sort of motion. "Hells no! You lead, I follow. That has been rule one since the beginning and I am not about to change it now."

"Fine," Gin muttered, promising herself that one day she would actually get Aradia to lead.

-GDB-

Blaise shivered as a particularly cold gust of wind hit him as he stood and held a hand out to pull Draco to his feet. "Well, do we risk their wrath or go back inside and pretend we saw nothing?"

Draco allowed himself to be pulled up and shrugged. "If we go back, we risk Pansy's wrath when she sees that we don't have them with us."

"Good morning, gentlemen."

Inwardly cussing, Blaise tried not to wince as Dumbledore joined them. Did the man really know every fucking thing? How the seven hells had he seen the girls? Upon reflection, Blaise decided that he simply did not want to know.

"Good morning, Headmaster," they chorused.

"I see that Miss Weasley and Miss O'Carolan are having a bit of an adventure. Perhaps you two could warn them that Gryffindor has rescheduled their practice and will be on the Pitch in less than an hour."

Confused, he and Draco both stared at the man. Sure, Dumbledore seemed to ignore that Gin never bothered to button up her school robes and most of the time forgot them altogether at meals, but was he really going to overlook this?

"What?" Draco muttered.

Dumbledore actually laughed. "Oh, I knew of their hobby and have been assured by their brothers that neither young woman will take too many risks. I just prefer to have a peaceful Saturday. I do not wish to witness Miss Weasley's skill at duelling and I am sure you gentlemen feel the same."

"Which would be why we were not going to disturb them," Draco muttered.

Blaise snickered. "We're going. Will you alert Cissy that we may be in need of hex removal soon enough?"

He started off, wondering if this dread was what prisoners felt like before their executions. Draco fell in step beside him and they both just shook their heads when Dumbledore laughed lightly. That man was amused by the oddest things.

-BGD-

Daphne had finally reached the end of her patience. Sitting alone, well at least without her friends, at the House table since Pansy had retreated to the house and Theo had followed after her, she all but slammed her cup on the table. Waving off the other seventh year boys' concerns, she stood and marched up to where Narcissa was chatting quietly with Professor Babbling. "Narcissa," she said softly, hating to interrupt but this was important.

Narcissa looked up, her smile falling away the moment she did so. With a soft nod, she said, "Go on down to our rooms and I will be with you momentarily."

Daphne tried to smile as she nodded. Turning, she spotted the three _heroes_ watching her. Her eyes narrowed and she swept across the room, not really noticing the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who backed away from her. Slamming her hands on the Gryffindor table, she speared Potter with her most damning glare. "You need to finish this fucking war, Potter. Now."

Feeling a bit better at venting her temper, Daphne turned on her heel and walked out. Narcissa and Marguerite would help her figure out how to make her friends happy again. They didn't like their sons unhappy any more than Draco and Blaise liked seeing Gin sad. There had to be a way to fix this, there just had to be!

She slipped through the dungeons, not bothering to complain about the three seventh year boys that had followed her out. It would simply do no good and waste energy she wasn't sure she had at the moment. Banging on the door to Severus and Narcissa's quarters, she waited. Severus opened the door, took one good look and nodded firmly. "Go on in. I will be in my private lab should my assistance be required."

Daphne didn't reply to that. As if they wanted a man, any man, to stick his nose in at this point. No, the solution would be found by women. The men involved had done enough.

-DGB-

Aradia looked over and sighed. "Gin, we have company."

Gin shook her head and didn't bother to look or stop her descent. "Let me guess…two very fit Slytherins, one blonde and the other brunette... how do they manage to always find us?"

"Got it in one," was her acerbic reply, not bothering to answer the second part. Aradia was _not_ about to touch that subject, most especially when she was tied to Gin and this far in the air. No one, not even Severus, doubted where those three were heading. Well, except for the three of them apparently. Most days it was amusing to watch. Not today. Shaking her head, she began moving down cautiously.

It was a few long minutes later and far closer to the ground when Gin grumbled and pushed off from the wall, landing neatly on the ground. Aradia landed next to her a moment later, bracing for whatever was about to happen. She could see just how wary Blaise and Draco were and couldn't help but wonder if they _wanted_ to get hexed. She thought that was something outgrown long ago along the annoying habit of a boy tugging on a girl's plait when he liked her…which was what usually led to aforementioned hexing.

"Dumbledore sent us." Draco all but stepped behind Blaise to hide, wincing.

Gin snickered, though no one missed the dangerous edge to her voice. "That sounds like something he would do. But, I am guessing you two were already looking for us weren't you?"

"You missed out on the coffee," Blaise pointed out.

Gin turned, grumbling softly in Arabic as they packed up their gear and changed back into their boots. Some of the things she was muttering were likely not humanly possible but, Aradia was most certainly not going to point that out.

"The Gryffindor team is on their way to the Pitch," Blaise offered hesitantly. "Dumbledore said he didn't want you to have to hex that idiot."

Aradia's brows shot up when Gin marched past the boys, dumping her bag in Draco's arms, but otherwise not saying a word. Not in English at least. When the exasperated redhead was gone, Aradia joined the boys, whispering softly. "I do hope you two know how lucky you are. Some of her suggestions are just not humanly possible and I really thought she was going to try some of them out on us…well you two anyway."

"Oh we are well aware," Blaise assured her.

Aradia didn't think that they did. She really should have explained Gin a bit better to them, but it was too late for that now.

"We were going to leave you alone. It was Dumbledore's idea to bother her." Draco looked mutinous as did Blaise, but at this point Aradia was more concerned about Gin crossing paths with anyone she ought not in this sort of mood.

"Come on," she told them, all but throwing her bag at Blaise's chest, hoping that they understood how serious she was. "She's likely to hex anyone that even looks at her wrong in this sort of mood and then retrieve her saif to finish the job."

She was concerned when she didn't see Gin on the grounds. Surely she was not angry enough to have moved _that_ fast had she? Groaning, she took off running, more concerned than ever. Thus far, Gin had actually held her temper and only one time had she bothered to hex anyone. Even then, it had been Granger and a nasty little confusion hex right before Potions, one she had never been punished for since she had been far too sly at casting it.

Her only goal at this point was to find Gin before some hapless moron tested her already worn through patience. She didn't care that she scattered the Gryffindor team as she darted through the doors and down towards the dungeons- if the bastards said one thing about her actions she knew Draco and Blaise were not far behind and would take care of them for her.

-GBD-

Pansy was waiting in the upper common room, having all but hidden behind the chair a few minutes ago when Gin had stormed in, raced down to the dorms and returned moments later with a sheathed sword. A sword she wielded with deadly skill and accuracy. She had proceeded to duck behind the tapestry leading to the training rooms with a look in her eyes Pansy would not ever have expected. There was a great deal of anger but it had all been drowned out by pain and a look she was coming to realise meant that Gin was feeling homesick. The redhead had looked to be at the end of her rope emotionally, as if she was barely hanging on.

Warily, she sat back knowing that Aradia would be along soon enough. She hated this feeling of helplessness that came with seeing a woman she truly called a friend and confidant so upset and knowing that nothing she could do would help. She promised herself that if Gin got this homesick and upset again that she would be Flooing those brothers of hers to take her home, even if it would mean saying goodbye. Gods, she didn't even want to think of the possibility. However, she had just enough compassion in her to know that it might be necessary.

The wall slid open revealing a harried looking Aradia.

Pansy didn't need to even ask, merely pointing towards the training rooms. When Aradia was gone, she buried her face in her hands, praying to every god she could name that Aradia could help this time. She didn't know how long she sat there before Theo sat with her and bundled her into his arms. "I hate seeing her this way," she whispered, tucking herself into his lap.

He brushed his hand over her hair and kissed her brow. "I do too, darling. We all do. Why don't we go to our room and have a quiet day?"

She merely nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Theo always had the best ideas.

-DBG-

"What the hell?" Weasley screeched, glaring at Aradia as she rushed passed, pulling his wand and aiming it at her back.

"You might think twice about that, Weasel. Detention with Professor Snape should cure you of the urge to hex a woman in the back." Only Blaise's hand on his arm had kept Draco from hexing the bastard. How dare the daft idiot try and hex a woman from behind? Had he truly learnt no manners? Why it was downright insulting and disgusting behaviour!

"Shove it, Malfoy. That bint shoved through us acting just as insane as Greengrass earlier. Whatever is wrong with Ginny must be spreading!"

Draco didn't think twice about it. He reached out and yanked the offensive wanker off of his feet by a handful of his Quidditch robes. The rage he was feeling was almost enough to keep him from coherent thought, but he pushed through it, ignoring everything and everyone else. "You sorry excuse for a human being! How _dare_ you continue to insult women you have no right to even _look_ at let alone _judge_? You are a disgusting, narrow-minded, dim-witted fool! If I ever hear that you have said one word, and I do mean one word, about any of them, I will ruin you and your entire family."

Tossing the idiot in Potter's general direction, he bit back the urge to tell the lot of them just what he thought about them. Blaise laid a hand on his arm and Draco shook his head angrily. Not once had he raised his voice, he should get some sort of free pass for that.

Blaise sounded murderous when he drawled, "I second that, just in case any of you fools have trouble comprehending what Draco has said. Stay away from our friends or you will be in far worse trouble than you can ever imagine."

He all but drug Draco away. But, there was one last thing that needed saying, at least in Draco's opinion. "Just remember that Gin and Aradia have very protective brothers, you morons. How do you think they will react to the news that Weasel is spouting off about their sisters being insane?"

"Just go," Blaise growled, shoving him towards the stairs to the dungeons, "before a professor happens along. We will pay him back, I swear."

"I am Flooing them," Draco grumbled, "as soon as we get back to the house."

Blaise snickered. "Yes, yes, we will set those five on the idiot. I had the same plan in mind, you know."

"No really," he said sarcastically, still irritated enough to risk Blaise's temper. "I can't imagine why we are both out for blood considering just whom he poses the most threat to."

"I am not discussing it with you in this sort of mood. Go find something to work off you anger and then maybe, just maybe we'll discuss it."

Draco was, for once in his life, shocked as Blaise turned on his heel and stormed off in the opposite direction of the house. _Well fuck!_ He hadn't truly meant to push Blaise quite that far. It was a fucked up day all around apparently. He stomped off towards the house where he would close himself in their room until he could figure out how to fix it so that the two people he never wanted angry with him weren't angry any longer. Or perhaps banging his head on the wall would be a better solution? He just didn't know.

-BDG-

Aradia had expected Gin to snarl and tell her to go the fuck away, but she hadn't. Instead, she'd tossed her a sword and they had practiced until they both collapsed on the floor. Good gods, she was sore all over and fully prepared to sleep where she lay.

"I'm sorry," Gin whispered groggily. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Oh, Gin, you don't need to apologize."

"_I just want to go_ _home_! I can't though, because they want to fight and I can't make them give that up." With that Gin burst into tears, sobbing outright.

Pushing up, Aradia all but crawled to her, pulling Gin close and trying her best to soothe. "It will be okay, Gin. I don't know how we will make it work, but we will. Trust me?"

Gin nodded, pulling away to curl up with her arms around her legs and laying her head on her knees. Helpless to do anything else, Aradia simply waited for the storm of emotions to pass.

-BGD-

Blaise pushed open the door to their room warily. With a wince, he stepped inside and closed the door. Never had he stormed off like that – at least not away from Draco. The blonde just glared and went back to his book. Damn, damn, damn. The last time Draco had instigated the silent treatment he'd all but ignored Theo for three weeks.

"Draco?" he said cautiously.

"I was a right foul git."

Blaise was sure he was gaping. Really though, what the hells else was he supposed to do? He pulled off his robes and sat on the bed at Draco's hip. He just didn't know what to do. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily. It just felt _wrong_ to be arguing with Draco and having Gin angry at them. "As was I."

Draco reached out and pulled him forward so that they could lay back together with his head on Draco's shoulder. Both of them sighed and the silence stretched now that they were set back to rights. Later, he decided, they would discuss Gin.


	8. The vision in my head

**A/N: **Arabella: In response to your review, which I couldn't reply to because it was an anon review. I have no idea why you would feel that I have emasculated Draco and Blaise. To worry over someone you care about isn't unmanning to me but a sign that they are good men deep down, no matter the façade they show the world. It was never my intention to make them 'boring puppies' and I am sorry that you felt that way. As for 'Gin's whinging and whining about food': have you ever gone half way around the world and been in a situation where everything is strange? If so you might be a tad upset that there is nothing familiar to you as well. I didn't feel that your review was constructive at all, but should you give the story another chance, perhaps you will see that none of the above is actually part of the story.

To everyone else: You get a second chapter, breaking my little rules for updating, simply because I was right grumpy that someone would accuse me of emasculating my favourite boys. Maybe this chapter will clear up that misconception.

**Disclaimer: **The moral that is discussed is borrowed from Zarek, a character in Sherrilyn Kenyon's _Dark-Hunter_ books because it fits so well with the boys.

**Chapter 7**

**The vision in my head (Thinking of You by A Perfect Circle)**

Theo was at the end of his patience. It had been nearly two weeks since that lovely mass breakdown and yet none of them discussed it. It was almost as if the day had never happened. Oh sure, on the surface everyone looked fine. They ate, went to class, practiced Quidditch and the like. But, no one outside of them seemed to see that it was all a game to keep everyone -even Severus, Narcissa, and Marguerite- from asking questions or Merlin forbid Floo Gin and Aradia's brothers. No one wanted to see her swept off, not after acknowledging at least in their own minds, where she, Draco, and Blaise were heading.

Good Gods, Gin and Aradia had not gone climbing even _once_ and they usually went every couple of days. To him that said all that needed saying. If something didn't happen soon, good or bad, he was going to throw a tantrum and demand his friends - most especially Gin, Blaise, and Draco - pull their heads out of their arses and fix the fucking problem!

Sullenly, he all but stalked towards the castle proper. He had been the only one to keep with Herbology and was to meet his friends in the Great Hall for lunch. Usually, at least as of late, that meant a bit of fun once they discovered whatever new food the house elves provided, which they tried to do at least once a week and they were due for something new. Whatever had been said to Severus and Dumbledore had sure done the trick. Then again, only a complete and utter fool would dare go against what Narcissa and Marguerite wanted.

He stepped into the Entrance Hall and winced as he saw that Gin was being stopped by Potter over by the doors to the Great Hall. Wondering what the fool was up to, he slowly made his way over just in case Gin would actually let him hex the _hero._ He was wise enough to not say a word.

"What do you want, Potter?"

The Gryffindor actually blushed, ducking his head. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade trip…"

"I am well aware of that," Gin replied sounding utterly perplexed and wary.

Theo hazarded a glace around the room, having already figured out what this was about and hoping- praying- that Draco and Blaise weren't anywhere near. They did not need to witness this; the fits they were sure to throw upon hearing about it would be bad enough.

"Well…I was wondering…well… do you…will you go with me?"

Theo rolled his eyes and Gin all but gaped at the moron.

"Umm…_no_," Gin replied tartly. "Did that mate of yours put you up to this?"

Potter shook his head fervently. "No! He doesn't even know about it!"

Theo snickered. Really, who could blame him? Gin glared in his direction which sobered him up quickly. He wasn't about to have her hex him because the Gryffindor had annoyed her. He had managed to keep her from hexing him for almost two months and he really wanted to keep that little trend going. He wondered what that idiot Weasel would think when he found out his little mate was crushing on Gin. It would be something to witness, of that he was certain.

Gin grinned wickedly and Theo had to stop himself from taking a step back at danger he sensed but that Potter seemed to be unaware of. "So, you have decided that I would consent to what… go on a date with you? Why would I?"

Potter's face was now bright red. "Well, I…I thought we could…you know…get to know one another…"

Gin shook her head. "The answer is no. It will always be no, Potter. Now, you've wasted enough of my time, do let me by."

"But…but," Potter stuttered, looking perplexed. "You used to have the world's biggest crush on me! Why are you playing this game? You know you want to go with me!"

"Umm, need I mention that I was eleven and faced with someone who had been built up as some sort of hero? Anyone would be a bit nervous. Just because others assumed I had a crush on you doesn't make it true. Now, let me past before I lose my temper. The answer is still a resounding no."

Theo was just about to step in when Potter stepped aside gloomily and Gin swept past him. Shaking his head, Theo hurried to follow her, muttering, "You are a world class moron, Potter. Don't even look at Gin or you'll face-"

"HE WHAT?"

Theo groaned, not bothering to finish the threat as he moved to at least attempt to stop his best mates from committing murder. True it had been Draco's livid…screech? He wasn't sure what to call it except that it clearly spoke of Potter's imminent demise. He knew that Draco and Blaise would both be irate. Luckily, he caught Draco before he could get to Potter. Leaning in to whisper, as not to make more of a spectacle, "Make sure Weasel knows about it and sit back to watch the explosion. There is no sense in you getting into trouble."

Draco hissed, but pushed away from him, turning to storm back to the table where Blaise was being calmed by Gin and Aradia. In fact, they were all but sitting on the livid brunette. Hells, the clear malice in Blaise's eyes was clear even from this distance. Most of the room's occupants were staring incredulously at the Slytherin table. No sooner than Theo had taken his seat, Draco and Blaise shared a look of malicious glee. He just buried his face in his hands and prepared to deal with whatever it was they were about to do. Or help them with it. At this point he was all too ready to cause mayhem since Gin clearly wasn't going to stop them.

Blaise pitched his voice to carry. His tone was a mixture of shock and outrage. "I simply can't believe he would say that to you, Gin!"

Draco was smirking evilly. "Oh I can! Potter knows that Gin is one of the most beautiful women in the school. Why wouldn't he ask her to Hogsmeade?"

Gin's voice entered the mix. "Oh yes, and his insinuation that I couldn't possibly turn him down was my favourite part! Of course," she added in a sickly sweet tone, "I told him no. I do have standards after all."

Pansy leaned into him, snickering, "That great oaf may have a use after all."

Feeling it safe enough to drop his hands, Theo watched as Weasley's face turned the oddest shade of mottled red and purple that he'd ever seen. His mouth was opening and closing and nothing, not even a squeak, was coming out.

"Do you think he will simply explode with righteous outrage?" Pansy as softly, her tone almost gleeful as her eyes lit with malicious pleasure.

"Ewww!" was Daphne's disgusted retort. "Just think of the mess that would make."

Gin made a show of shuddering dramatically. "Gross! I don't even want to think about being covered in bits and pieces of him. Considering some of the things I've had to deal with over the years that is saying something."

"YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU, HARRY? THAT IS MY SISTER!"

"Formally," chorused down the Slytherin table in varying degrees of wickedness. Really, who could blame them for egging the idiot on? Everyone was sick and bloody tired of the Gryffindor's refusal to understand that Gin not only loathed him, but that she really, really was close to calling for a full Wizarding Duel where she could seriously, permanently maim him or kill him without any punishment what so ever. He had actually been the one to start the betting pool on how long it would take before she was pushed to that point.

"Have you not _seen_ her, Ron?"

Theo winced. Potter had really put his foot in it now. At this rate, Weasel might be tossed in Azkaban for murdering his little friend before Gin had the chance to duel with him. That would be a pity as Gin's duelling skills were on par with theirs, something that didn't surprise him after seeing her skill with that wicked sword of hers.

"Now _that_ is disgusting, the thought of him watching me… I think I need to bathe," Gin spat with clear revulsion.

"We can kill him for you," Blaise offered, his voice low enough not to carry far and deadly serious.

"Yes, what Blaise said. Or gouge his eyes out so you don't have to feel ill every time he does that sad attempt at lustful staring." Draco was actually reaching for his wand.

Aradia laughed nervously. "Before you answer, remember what Severus said about all that paperwork, Gin."

Weasley, it seemed, wasn't done. Though he was still screaming it was at a less ear-shattering level. "You will _not_ look at my sister again, Harry! Never again!"

Potter scoffed. "Formerly your sister, I mean, if you _bothered_ to ask her about it."

"Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, you will cease this at once!"

Nearly every student groaned as McGonagall broke up the row and marched both Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. It had just been getting to the good part where wands would have been drawn.

Theo chuckled. "Well done! They should be distracted with trying to kill one another and leave you alone, Gin."

She grinned. "That was my plan."

"Oh brilliant," Pansy muttered. "Here comes Granger."

"How could you, Ginny?" Granger spat angrily. She looked indignant and more than a bit angry. "Why would you set them on each other like that?"

"I didn't do a thing except tell the truth. Go now, Granger, you aren't wanted here."

Something in Gin's tone must have alerted the bushy haired bint of the danger she had put herself in since she turned and marched away, looking quite outraged. They might have gained a reprieve from two of the idiots, but it looked like Granger was dead set on continuing to bother Gin. He didn't have time to think on it since Severus was walking down towards them.

"The Headmaster requests you do not instigate any more arguments," Severus said wryly as he came to stand behind Gin, Draco, and Blaise. "I, however, thank you for giving me even more chances to toss those little fools in detention. Narcissa would also like me to pass along the news that she and Marguerite have plans for you lot tomorrow. I do believe lunch, a trip to the bookshop, and Honeydukes are part of their plans. Now do eat or the rest of the school will think you were upset by that little show."

None of them dared object to anything Severus had said.

-DBG-

Since they had a free afternoon, Gin and Aradia made their way up to the Charms class to discuss with Professor Flitwick the charms they had been experimenting with. Aradia waited until they were well up the stairs to ask Gin about what had happened earlier. "Did he really try and ask you on a date?"

"It was wretched," Gin confided, her nose crinkling in disgust. "He was stuttering and blushing and …" she trailed off shuddering.

"Was it worse than that Greek bloke at the training camp?" Thus far, and they had kept track, the simpering stuttering fool that had attempted to make time with her had been the worst dating type experience of either of their lives.

"Worse, much worse and that rating is for just the portion of it before Potter claimed that I had been crushing on him since I was eleven and that I was playing some sort of game."

Scandalized and more than a little outraged, Aradia stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

Gin blanched. "I don't even want to fathom what sort of experience either of us has to endure to top this. In fact, I just don't want to think about it at all. Potter really is an idiot if he thought Ronald would be the biggest threat. For a moment, I thought Draco and Blaise would gut him."

Aradia snickered, unable to stop herself. "Gutting him would be too quick and merciful."

She was being perfectly honest. Not one of their male friends was known for merciful behaviour. Granted, they were not Death Eater material but that was more because they were all too alpha to take orders from anyone- something Theo and Draco's fathers had learnt when Marguerite, Narcissa, Theo, Draco and Blaise, along with Draco's aunt Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora had colluded to get the two men arrested. Oh the charges had been legitimate, but simply expedited. It had only been the women's insistence- including Pansy and Daphne- that torturing their fathers for more information wasn't necessary that had kept the elder Malfoy and Nott from a slow and painful death at the three boys' hands.

They were not without morals. Okay, moral. As in one: do not hurt the ones you love and should anyone dare hurt your loved ones… start by killing the person or persons that had caused the pain and keep killing until your loved one was happy again. Simple really. Justified too, after the childhoods those three had endured. None of them would kill an innocent; after all they were not like the bastards that had spawned them. Rumour had it that Blaise's father had been just as vicious but, that Marguerite and Narcissa had rid the world of that problem early on in hopes of saving at least one of the boys. It hadn't worked; Lucius and Henry Nott had simply taken over where Blaise's father had left off. Sadly, nothing could be done about it – not with Marguerite and Narcissa under suspicion of being Death Eaters. They would have been the last people that the Ministry would have believed. It had been the thought of having their sons branded that had finally pushed them too far- and yes both women considered Theo theirs after his bastard father had killed his mother when they were eight years old. She had dared contradict her husband of all the ridiculous things to kill someone over. It hadn't even been in public, but at home. Aradia had thankfully been a bit more sheltered as had Pansy and Daphne. Being female had been a blessing of sorts. When her parents had died when she was eleven- and she had never, ever considered asking Aiden what had really happened- she had been even safer.

"Dia?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, lost in thought."

Gin shot her a inquisitive look but didn't question her, not in public. They were both too paranoid and well _Slytherin_ for that. "I said, hopefully we can get in and out. I don't trust those three to not be plotting."

"They do know you can competently handle the Gryffindor menace," she offered, hooking her arm in Gin's as they continued up the stairs. "I hope you won't be vexed at them for it."

Gin shrugged. "I'm not, not really. I know, from what you all have told me, that they are over-protective for a damn good reason. They, all three of them, are decent. I won't insult any of them by saying that they are nice. I learnt long ago that being nice only gets you screwed over in ways you never imagine. At least, until you get hit with the betrayal. You know my motto."

"It isn't the ones that stab you in the back that you need to worry about, it's the ones that stab you in the front that pose the most danger."

Aradia had known, from Aiden's warnings before the first time that they met, that Gin was far more cynical and… well… damaged by life than she was. Aiden had always been there for her and when he wasn't she'd had her friends. It wasn't something Gin had really ever had. Growing up she had been coddled past the point of reason and then she had been betrayed by her own family, her own fucking parents. Really, Aradia rather thought that the world was lucky that Gin was as well-adjusted as she was. She was also well aware that Bill and Aiden were to thank for that, with Charlie, Fred, and George doing their best as often as they could to show her that not everyone in the world were hypocritical bastards who would turn on everything they stood for and even their own children. No, sadly Gin had not been the only one of her siblings to face Molly and Arthur's hypocritical behaviour. Percy had been all but disowned two years back, for simply doing his job.

When they reached the Charms corridor, Gin pulled her into one of the empty rooms, her voice not much above a whisper. "That is exactly why I've not jumped either of them … or both of them since we're being all forthcoming here. I'm neither stupid nor slow. I get why they watch me and why they are over the top on the whole protective deal. I just don't want to start anything that will only end badly. Their lives are here and mine will never be."

Aradia hated that nothing she would say would help. She had to try though. "You know my feelings on that particular subject."

Gin rolled her eyes and scowled. "Yes, yes. Love is a weakness. It can be used against you. But, it gives you the greatest strength you will ever know if only you allow it in. I _do_ know how to love, Aradia."

She stomped out and Aradia cussed softly. Damn it all. She'd not meant that and Gin very well knew it. She knew that Gin loved her, not like a blood sister because to Gin sibling love was foreign. No, she loved her like she did the family that she had chosen to surround herself with. Gin didn't love her four brothers because they were blood, but because she trusted them to never betray her. Over the years she and Aiden had been added to that very short list. It was something that she had never tried to explain to the others, fearing that they simply wouldn't understand Gin's logic. Maybe she should have? Now to try and fix this, oh what she wouldn't give for something stronger to smoke in the hookah and some really good wine right now.

-DBG-

Draco didn't miss the angry glint in Gin's eyes when she sat down between him and Blaise at dinner or the misery in Aradia's every move. Just what the seven hells had happened? He was all but dying to know. However, his well-honed sense of self-preservation kept him from asking. Usually the two of them were all but giddy after their study sessions with Flitwick. Clearly, there was actually something that they could argue over. It was something he'd not truly considered before.

Sharing a wary look over Gin's head with Blaise, he decided to try and get them talking about something that wasn't likely to have his head removed at either woman's whim. Oh, they had figured out right quick what hadn't been said about Gin. Having been around her almost constantly for two months had made it clear that anyone who doubted just how world-weary Gin Weasley was would have to be a fool. She seemed to live life the same way they did, with a great deal of caution and an air of 'everyone dies, not everyone lives'. It was part of the reason they were prone to fits of temper when they didn't get what they wanted. The past was done and couldn't be changed while today was changeable and the future…well in his experience 'tomorrow' was a maybe- at best. You never knew what day would be your last and if you lived life that way you could die with no regrets.

"So," he said, trying for a mischievous tone, "what sort of hells are we going to raise in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I'm not going," Gin all but whispered. "No offense to your mums meant."

Pansy pouted. "Oh, but, Gin!"

"I'm not going either." Aradia just glared at Pansy.

Pansy's shoulders dropped, but she wisely stayed silent.

"Is there anything we can bring you back?" Blaise interjected in what looked to be an attempt to stave off any fits of anger or temper. Draco just hoped he didn't get hexed for his trouble.

Gin waved her hand dismissively, not looking up from her plate. "Thank you but there is no need."

Draco just glared at his boyfriend. This was not the time to push Gin or risk life and limb. They had finally talked about it and come to the decision that they did indeed want to pursue a relationship with Gin, but that the worst thing they could do was push it. She would have to give them some sort of sign that it was the right time to approach her. Hells, she watched them as they watched her, but there was a cautious air about her when she did that neither of them understood. She was simply too important to them for them to fuck this up. He breathed a sigh of relief with Blaise nodded shortly, not looking happy about it but willing to let it lay for now.

Theo seemed to think it was a fine time to ask, "So, Gin, would you be up for sharing that hookah with us tonight? I have some lovely vintage wine that I would be willing to contribute. It seems like we could all use an evening of drinking and smoking."

Much to Draco's surprise, Gin nodded. Now if they could get through the evening without any bloodshed, he would call it a win. With this particular group there was always a risk of bloodshed no matter how much they liked and trusted one another.


	9. Something to prove to you

**Chapter 8**

**Something to prove to you (Prove you wrong by Crossfade)**

Gin was more than ready for the first Quidditch match of the year. Their practices had been as vicious as she had been used to which had only helped boost her confidence. Confidence had never been something she was short of, but now…well her former housemates were about to be treated to a sound thrashing. She, Aradia, and Pansy worked well together – the long years of practice with herself and Pansy making Aradia a nice bridge between both of them who were just getting to know one another's styles. It truly was a pity that Pansy had not been along when they'd attended those training camps.

Taking to the air at Hooch's instructions, she joined the rest of the team. Blaise and Theo were looking all too ready to take out their ire on the hapless Gryffindors. The past weeks had been full of ups and downs. She would be left alone for days only to be accosted by Ronald or Granger. Potter, thankfully, seemed to stay back and not do more than silently support his mates and had outwardly given up on pursuing her. Even Severus tossing both of them in detention hadn't worked. Nothing had. At least, not until Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Aiden had shown up last night and made it clear at dinner that they would be spending the entire weekend with them. They had all claimed that they simply could not miss the game and the celebration that was certain to follow. It had seemingly warned off the two idiots that clearly wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"Gin?"

She looked over her shoulder to see Draco watching her, his eyes full of concern though he had that look, the Slytherin 'I'm bored' expression as she thought of it, which would be all that anyone else outside their little group would see should they bother looking at him. That was something she was actually starting to get used to from him and Blaise, and to a lesser extent the others of their group. Aradia, whom she had apologized to the day after their argument, knew her well enough that she could easily see when the homesickness hit, but those two had been a surprise. One she was still wary about actually doing anything about. She really needed to sort her feelings on the issue and soon, that much she couldn't deny. "I'm just fine."

He snickered, though she thought it sounded a bit forced, nodding towards Hooch. The game was on a moment later.

-GBD-

Blaise was very grateful that he and Theo worked well as a team since the Gryffindor Beaters seemed to have zeroed in on Gin from the first moment. It was something that they had most certainly not allowed. It had been a _pity_ that McDonald- the Gryffindors star Chaser- had been taken out by Theo and replaced by a reserve player within twenty minutes; a crap reserve player that had little to no actual skill and was far outpaced by all three of their brilliant Chasers, at least in his opinion.

It had been a good hour into the game when Gin had flown by – clearly fed up as much as he was- diving under him and giving him the perfect chance to take out their Keeper when the Bludger that had been aimed at her was almost perfectly set up for him. The Bludger took out Weasley and Gin had been there to score. She didn't even bother to watch his descent to the snow-covered ground.

After that, the Gryffindors had attempted to turn it completely vicious- well at least as much as the lion-hearts could be vicious, which in all honesty was a bit of a joke. It wasn't until after Gin took penalty shots for the third time, that they backed off having realised that they were no match for a team most of whom spent summers practicing together. The fools had no real clue that Gin and Aradia had been part of training camps run by professional teams either- something he wished the rest of them had thought of. He and Theo were having such a fun time making sure the little lion-hearts understood how serious they were about not messing with any member of Slytherin, that when Draco caught the Snitch; they actually had a moment of grumpiness that the fun would stop. That was until Pansy joined them and reminded them of the party in the common room after dinner.

When he had touched down, he was finally able to get a good look at Gin. He had never seen her quite this happy, not even during her and Aradia's regular climbing excursions. Why she was nearly floating and if he wasn't mistaken, she and Aradia did some sort of victory dance before they rushed off to change, pulling a snickering Pansy with them. Laughing, he, Draco, and Theo hurried off as well, not wanting to be left behind. Their Keeper, another seventh year, Chris Harper had followed them in, chuckling at their antics.

-DBG-

The game had gone on for well over four hours. It wasn't that it was even a close game, since the Slytherins had been playing at their usual vicious level, but not so much that they blatantly violated more than five or six rules the entire time and at least four of those had been Gin or Aradia. Bill knew that it had only been Pansy and Aradia's …ahhh… _insistence_ last year that there were women on the team; it had been the first time in about fifty years or so. Watching his baby sister, the woman he considered a second sister, and Pansy kick unholy arse gave him many happy memories to look back on when he and Aiden were back on the front lines of the war.

He was grinning as they made their way down to the pitch to wait on the team after the sound Slytherin win. From the looks of it, the other three house teams were already quite wary of facing Slytherin later in the year. Playfully pushing Aiden, he quipped, "Damn, but those baby sisters of ours are talented. We may lose them to Quidditch!"

Aiden laughed, pushing him back. "Uh huh, sure. You know as well as I do that the lure of curse breaking will drag them right back."

He tried not to look pleased, but failed miserably. He was just about to make a cheeky retort when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Charlie jump up from where he'd been sprawled on the ground on a patch of snow free ground under the stands. The twins glared, reaching for their wands. Knowing that only one person could get them to act that way, he turned slowly to see Ronald standing there, his face a bright red that was rapidly moving to purple and clearly angry. Pomfrey really was good to have healed him so quickly. Damn her skills. "What?"

"You have to explain this!"

He just shook his head. "What exactly do you not understand? I have been Gin's guardian since she was eleven. You have no right to even speak to her. In fact, from what I understand you and Granger refuse to leave her alone even though she has requested it and despite the fact that Dumbledore has told you to leave off. Not to mention, Snape has given you many, many detentions for harassing her."

"In addition to the hundred or so points I've taken for the very same things."

Bill nearly groaned, turning his head just enough to see Draco, Blaise, and Theo had joined them. Draco was pinning his Head Boy badge back on his robes and looking utterly furious. It didn't take a genius to see that Blaise wasn't doing much better, his prefect badge clearly displayed. Theo, at least, seemed irritated, but not absolutely past his point of reason- _yet_. "I will handle him, gentlemen. Why don't you wait for the girls so that Gin won't have to hear this crap again?"

He glared, having been the one to school Gin in exactly how to glare in such a way to strike fear. Thankfully, they stalked off towards the girls changing rooms without protest. Turning back to Ronald, he kept glaring. Now was not the time to ponder just what those three were plotting and he damn well knew they would be plotting something. His sole focus was to impress upon Ronald the importance of leaving Gin alone. "Leave off, Ronald. You have no right what so ever to even _look_ at Gin let alone _talk_ to her. You did very well growing up and all these years she had been gone at the whole ignoring her idea, so I suggest you continue to do so."

"Mum was inconsolable when you disappeared with Ginny!"

Bill gaped, he knew he did. Perhaps getting in on the plans, no matter what they were, that the Slytherins were forming would be a good idea after all. "What the ruddy hell are you on about?"

"Mum cried day and night for weeks and weeks. We stopped mentioning Ginny because it would set her off again. Why would you do this to her…to our whole family?"

Bill thought he had been angry before, most especially upon receiving the Emergency Floo from Albus all those years ago, but really, it had nothing on the absolute rage he was feeling right now. He stormed over, standing toe-to-toe with Ronald. His voice was low, dangerous and in no way hid his rage. "That bint was going to lock Gin in the Closed Ward of St Mungo's and probably never let her out. She did this to her family all on her own. Stay away from Gin or I will not be responsible for my actions. Am I being clear?"

"She wouldn't!"

He really, really wanted to throttle Ronald. It was only Charlie pulling him back that prevented exactly that. Struggling, he almost broke Charlie's hold.

"Bill is telling the truth," Fred said, moving with Aiden to help Charlie hold him back. "You really should grow up and learn when to shut your mouth."

"You never once bothered to ask us what was going on," George spat, not concerning himself with helping in the attempt to hold him back. In fact, he looked ready to join in on the thrashing. "To my way of thinking that makes you no better than them."

"Let me go," Bill demanded. "The little wanker just can't leave well enough alone."

"William Arthur Weasley!"

"Oh shit," he, Charlie, Aiden, and the twins all muttered as Gin ran over, her wand in hand and a callous look on her face. He- they- were all well aware that she wouldn't hesitate to hex the seven hells out of them should they not do exactly as she wanted them too. Their baby sister could be a vicious bint when she was crossed. It wasn't something any of them took lightly.

"He isn't worth it!"

"You don't know what he was saying, baby girl," Bill muttered indignantly, though he'd given up fighting to be let loose…for the moment. "He deserves the thrashing I want to give him."

Gin speared him with her most potent glare. "He doesn't exist in my world. You will not go to Azkaban for some worthless wanker, _William_." She moved closer, laying a hand on his shoulder. "He matters not. You five, Aradia, and my friends matter. He is not worth it."

Sullenly, he ducked his head, feeling all of five years old under the heat of her glare. Damn, he had taught her well indeed, but he rather thought it was not fair play to use that glare on him. "Fine. For now. I'll pack the lot of you up and send you all back home if he doesn't leave off."

Gin smiled gently, kissing his cheek. He didn't miss the vicious hatred in her eyes though. "I think we'd let you. Now, there is a party to get started. What do you say we go have a spot of dinner and make with the celebrating?"

He was let loose, reluctantly. Shaking his head, he pushed his anger aside to sweep Gin into his arms. "That was a brilliant game; we taught you well didn't we."

She laughed, though he heard an edge to it that made him sad and more than a little wary. He truly wished they had been able to keep her from becoming so cynical.

"Yes, yes, you did. Now let me down."

As he was setting her on her feet, he caught sight of Draco and Blaise and flinched. Apparently, they had overheard what was said. He could almost feel the rage rolling off of them and nothing that Theo, Pansy, or Aradia were whispering to them seemed to help. He'd been all too happy knowing that they were plotting, but that was before he'd seen a sort of rage that he hadn't truly expected from them despite knowing it all too well from Gin. He leaned down to whisper in Gin's ear, "If you want to try a spot of that cajoling on those two, I think it would be a good idea. You know, before they commit murder."

She looked up and sighed. "Well, it may just take packing up and going home to get them calm, or at least prevent those murders you spoke of. They are going to remove his head if he doesn't stop. Wish me luck."

He watched her walk over and whisper to Blaise and then Draco. Whatever was said seemed to work as they still looked hostile, but each held and arm out for her, walking together towards the castle with their friends ranging around them. It did not escape his notice that most of the gathered Slytherins, who had stayed to watch the confrontation but had kept their distance, also rushed to follow, shooting Ronald irate glares as they went.

Bill looked over his shoulder, completely and utterly indifferent of the shattered look on Ronald's face. "You tell Granger to lay off as well. Gin's friends are the richest in Britain, if not the whole of the European Wizarding World. I would _hate_ to see their retribution if you don't leave her alone."

He didn't wait for a response from Ronald, moving quickly to try and catch up with the younger group. Hells, part of him was angry at Molly for hiding the truth from Ronald, but it was a tiny part that was easily squashed. Like George said, Ronald never bothered to ask or even owl…not once.

Charlie's soft, irritated, "You just remember that my temper is ten times worse than Bill's, Ronald," nearly had him laughing. There was a very good reason Charlie and the dragons got along as well as they did. It was actually a good thing that his temper had been set off before Charlie's, come to think of it, as Charlie would not have thought twice about leaving Ronald in pieces scattered across the Pitch.

The bad thing was that Charlie's didn't even measure in the same range as Gin's.

-GDB-

Gin rolled her eyes and gripped their arms firmly. She was still seeing red at Ronald's words and his general stupidity, but that didn't mean she was going to allow Draco and Blaise to remove his head. "There will be no killing. Just think of all the paperwork Severus would have to fill out and how bitchy he would be."

When they didn't respond and merely slowed down as if they were considering tempting her wrath by going back and hexing Ronald within an inch of his life, she rolled her eyes and did the one thing sure to hit them in their one soft spot that she had found. "Oh my gods, you two, it is November and snowing! I'm _cold_! Get a move on."

That seemed to get them moving. She nearly laughed, but bit it back wary of tipping them off to her knowledge of their weakness, shaking off the snow once they reached the Entrance Hall. She was heading to the Great Hall when Theo stopped her with a cautious hand on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Do you care for your former parents at all?" he asked in what she easily recognized as a deliberately unruffled tone. He was right angry and barely leashing it. Pansy had told her weeks ago that Theo wasn't one to anger, but because he preferred to sit back and quietly go about getting revenge, most didn't see the risk in angering him until it was too late. Interesting, was all she could think.

"No, they cured me of that affliction when I was eleven." It was the honest truth. It had been difficult for her those first few days, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that her parents had been all too ready to chuck her into a ward that was for the most serious mental cases, one that still used some fairly 'barbaric' treatments and if the rumours were true they also experimented on said patients since the families usually signed over guardianship to the healers. That was until she simply shoved them into the 'enemy' category in her mind. When that dim-witted former brother of hers liked to go on about Molly being inconsolable, Gin thought she knew why. They had been embarrassed over the events of her first year and had wanted to hide her away in a place she could be forgotten.

He nodded, his grey-green eyes filled with loathing. "So…if they were to find themselves homeless and without a single knut to their names you wouldn't be sad?"

Her brows shot up. Just where was he going with this? Not that she rightly cared; it would just be interesting to find out just what was being planned. It would also give her more than a bit of vindictive pleasure to watch their plans unfold. "No, why would I?"

"Perfect," Draco interjected in that slow, satisfied drawl that usually accompanied taking points from Ronald or Granger. Just what were the three of them plotting? She was nearly dying of curiosity.

"I think levelling that hovel and building a lovely getaway will be a perfect Yule gift," Blaise all but snarled. "How would you like a holiday home in Britain, Gin?"

If it had been anyone else- well except for Pansy, Aradia, or Daphne- Gin would have laughed it off as a joke. She knew very well that it wasn't. That knowledge only made her happier actually. There would finally be retribution and though it was not at her hands, she wasn't about to complain. Smirking broadly, she quipped, "Well, I can't very well give back a Yule gift or complain about it, can I? I wouldn't want to forget my manners and have Bill be disappointed in me."

"Excellent," Draco and Blaise chorused, taking her hands and walking into the Great Hall.

Once she was settled in at the table, surrounded by her very amused friends, the three men went to speak with Narcissa and Marguerite (who was visiting for the day due to the game). It wasn't long before they were back, all three with those 'cat ate the canary' looks on their faces. Draco sat on her left and Blaise on her right as Theo shooed Aradia over so he could sit with Pansy.

"Mum may have proposed a holiday escape…somewhere nice and warm and familiar to Gin and Aradia so that they can show us around," Draco drawled, still smirking smugly.

"Yes, yes she did. My mum applauds our sense of revenge," Blaise added, reaching over for the carafe of coffee and pouring it into her waiting mug before pouring himself and Draco both some as well.

"If the Bedouin taught me anything it is that revenge is a dish best served cold." She couldn't resist grinning mischievously.

Aradia laughed aloud. "Oh good gods, you four are just too much sometimes."

"I think they are spot on," Pansy interjected bitterly. "Now, about this holiday…"

"Holiday?" Bill asked, shaking the last of the snow out of his hair before sitting with Pansy, Theo, and Aradia.

"Narcissa suggested we get away to somewhere warm over the winter holiday," Gin said happily, watching her other brothers settle in. "I wholeheartedly agree with her, just in case any of you doubted it."

"By the time we get back, construction should be about complete," Theo added, grinning impishly. "With wards as good as the ones on our ancestral homes."

"What?" Charlie looked as confused as he sounded.

Gin just laughed as Pansy tried to explain. The win plus the knowledge that she would be back home in a few short weeks and the mere idea of revenge to those that would have locked her in the closed ward made her feel rather giddy. "I'm of a mind to skip dinner and start the party now."

"No, you can't." Aradia grinned.

"And why not?"

"Because," Aradia replied good-naturedly, lifting off the lid of the soup tureen that had just appeared. "You would hate to miss out on molokheyyah soup."

She knew it was rude, but she couldn't help herself. "Ohh, gimme! Mine!"

Everyone laughed as Aradia all but shoved the soup at her. Gin didn't care, though she did at least spoon it into her bowl rather than just wrap her arms around the tureen and eat from it. She wasn't wholly without manners, thank you very much.

"I think the holiday will be very educational," George said wryly. "I also think we should have you lot give us a written contract that you will come back here after you experience Egypt…"

Gin laughed outright. "Oh, nice try, but _no_. You lot raised me better than that. No verbal contracts will be made and no written contracts will be signed. Sorry."

"Why do I get the feeling that she isn't the least bit sorry?" Fred asked sardonically.

"Because, she isn't," George replied in kind.

"Oh gods, I really should have tried to enforce some sort of rules." Bill rolled his eyes and huffed, though it was clear to everyone that he was more entertained than irritated.

Gin just laughed. "As if that would have worked, brother dear."

"She has a point." Aiden grinned. "We can't tell her or Aradia 'no' and you know it, Bill."

"Please," Bill said in a woebegone tone, "Show me the person who can tell either of them 'no'."

"Severus," Daphne said promptly, impishly. "I've seen him deny Aradia a dozen times or more."

"Ahh," Bill replied, "But, has he denied _Gin_ a single thing?"

Pansy sighed deeply as if bracing for the worst possible scenario. "Not as of yet."

Gin grinned sharply. This was going to be fun. True to her promise to Bill, she had made an attempt to behave and not torture Severus. Really though, she hadn't needed to when all it took was an offhand comment where Narcissa or Marguerite could hear for any of them to get exactly what they wanted. "Do not touch my soup or you'll be missing a hand."

She stood and marched up to the Head Table, hopping up on the dais and standing directly in front of Severus. "Sir," she began in her most sweet and cajoling tone, "My brothers wish to take us off the grounds tomorrow. I assured them that you would agree. Surely, I was not remiss in guaranteeing them of that was I?"

She could see the war going on inside of him even as he said, "No, no you weren't."

Smiling smugly and sharing a look with Narcissa and Marguerite, who were both struggling not to laugh, she hopped down from the dais and made her way back over to the house table. "We are all allowed to go off the grounds tomorrow."

"Oh my good gods," Daphne muttered appreciatively. "How the seven hells did you manage that?"

Gin was feeling more than a little smug. "I merely told him that my brothers wished to take us out of here tomorrow. He agreed that we could. Wherever shall we go?"

She did not miss the appreciative looks Draco and Blaise shot her as she sat between them. Batting her eyelashes innocently, she murmured, "I knew it would work."

Draco grinned. "I had no doubts. You have yet to try that on him, he was due."

She shrugged. Her request had not been, strictly speaking, against the rules since it was her guardian and Aradia's that would be taking them off the grounds. But, Severus could have denied the others going- especially since the war was going strong though there had not been an overt attack in months. That little fact just made everyone more wary. "Why would I use that for easy things? I knew I had to wait and wheedle him when it counted."

"So, ideas on where we should go?" Blaise enquired smoothly.

Gin didn't rightly care where they went, she just wanted out of Hogwarts. True, she was settling in okay but, it was still such a stifling atmosphere that she knew she needed to get out of or she really would go mad. So, she ignored the intense discussion and concentrated on her soup and coffee. There was no doubt that wherever they chose to go would be fun and of course safe for them given the war situation. It was just a pity that they couldn't go someplace actually warm; this winter business was overrated in her opinion.

"Gin?"

She looked up and across the table to where a very amused looking Theo was watching her. "What?"

"I was saying that my home, Annwn, is secure and heavily warded."

"No doubt, is that the decision then?"

Pansy laughed. "After we shop a bit, if you are okay with that?"

"Is it any warmer there than it is here?" That was her sole concern at this point. Even a few degrees warmer would do her a world of good. Even here in the Great Hall, bundled up as she was, she was still chilly.

Blaise frowned. "Are you still cold?"

Gin blushed and shrugged. "Yes, a bit. It isn't a big deal, I am handling it."

She didn't miss the mutinous glares he and Draco shot at Severus. Rolling her eyes, she decided to leave them to it. It wasn't as if Severus had any control over the weather or anything. She wanted to eat and get down to the house so that they could have their party. Anything else could wait.


	10. Not strong enough to stay away

**Chapter 9**

**Not strong enough to stay away (Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica)**

They were up and gone before breakfast as none of them wanted to miss out on one moment of freedom. They Flooed directly to the clothing shop that they preferred and which Marguerite (who had insisted on accompanying them along with Narcissa) had secured them an appointment with the night before. Pansy grinned at the sight of a clearly thrilled Jean-Pierre when she stepped into the receiving room. The tall, skinny designer was clearly overjoyed to not only have his favourite 'ladies' in attendance, but Gin as well. Gin looked wary, but was a good sport when he bussed her cheeks and shooed her off, chattering about how Narcissa and Marguerite had explained her preferred clothing and how he was simply overjoyed to be of assistance. Marguerite was smirking as she followed them out.

She handed her cloak to the waiting elf and got comfortable on one of the divans scattered about the room, grinning widely. "I don't know that I've had this much fun in a long while. Gin is not going to know what hit her."

Daphne and Aradia sat with her, both snickering. Aradia just shook her head. "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly you lot can manage little excursions like this."

Pansy glanced over to see the men on the far side of the room talking with Narcissa and Barnaby, Jean-Pierre's assistant. Charlie and the twins seemed content to sit back and observe. But, Bill and Aiden were, from the looks of it, attempting to explain what they would need in Egypt. She truly adored Narcissa for suggesting not only the holiday, but a holiday that would require a new wardrobe.

"I do believe, this time, we have those four to thank for it. Without Gin getting the idea into her head and utilizing those cajoling skills they allowed to develop…well we'd still be stuck at Hogwarts. At least we can get the holiday wardrobe issue out of the way today."

Theo joined them, sitting on the arm of the divan, slinging his arm over her shoulders. "Listening to those five tell it, we most definitely won't want to return to Hogwarts."

She crinkled her nose. "It is too bad that we have to. I have a feeling that the Gin," she slid her gaze to Aradia, "and Aradia we see here pale in comparison to the ones we will see there."

Aradia snickered. "Oh, you have _no_ idea. It is one of those cases of needing to see it to believe it."

Pansy wondered just why she was almost certain that there had been a warning somewhere in Aradia's seemingly teasing tone. It wasn't something she would be asking about either, she knew better. Laying her head on Theo's shoulder, she did wonder just what surprises were awaiting them in Egypt. More importantly, would they be good or bad surprises?

-GDB-

Gin looked at the long list of clothing that she was to be approving and just shook her head wryly. With Bill's pay grade and her own income, she hadn't worn second-hand rags for years. Nevertheless, this was still above and beyond what she had expected. Marguerite and Narcissa had sat her down last night and informed her that they would be spoiling her and that she wasn't to protest. Not that she would have been dim enough to do so, but they had clearly worried that she would.

With a wry smile, she handed the list back to Jean-Pierre. "It's perfect."

Marguerite smiled softly. "You always exceed our expectations, Jean-Pierre."

Much to Gin's amusement that seemed to please the excitable man even more. She slipped out of the room at a little nod from Marguerite. Re-joining her friends, she wasn't too terribly surprised when Blaise reached out and took her hand, gently pulling down her to sit between him and Draco. They had been doing little things like this more and more over the past few weeks. Not knowing what to do about it, she allowed it. It wasn't as if she wasn't fighting her own attraction to them or anything. They didn't push her though, which was why she didn't object.

"All set?" Draco asked, flipping his hair out of his face not bothering to move from his lazy sprawl. Damn if it wasn't more difficult every day to stop herself from tossing aside her caution and taking what they all wanted.

She chuckled. "Oh most definitely. Are you certain this won't take all day?"

Pansy laughed, taking Gin's attention off of the very sexy blonde. "Your brothers have been measured so we're nearly done."

Bill joined them, looking troubled though he was trying to hide it. "My alert just went off. I think that stopping by Gringotts may be necessary. Aiden and I can go and meet you at Annwn when we see what the goblins need."

Gin sat up, her eyes narrowing. Clearly something was wrong and Bill was attempting to hide it from them. It was something she would usually kick his arse for, but her concern just now was going with him and Aiden. Slowly, she got to her feet, not missing Aradia doing the same. "I do believe Dia and I will be going with you, William. If everyone else wants to go to Theo's they can, no sense in all of us tagging along."

He winced, but nodded. Both of them knew that she only used his full given name when she was irritated and all too willing to hex him to get her way. For her to use it two days in a row simply told him just how close she was to snapping completely. It was also left unsaid that her real reason for insisting on going was not to be mentioned, not here.

"We can all go," Draco drawled warningly. Clearly he too saw that something more was going on and wasn't about to be left out. Within seconds, everyone had insisted that they go together.

"I presume we should go now. It won't take us five minutes to get there." Blaise said as he and Draco joined her and Aradia.

Bill and Aiden nodded shortly. You couldn't Apparate, Floo, or Portkey directly into Gringotts unless you were an employee. Aiden's tone was implacable. "If there is anything wrong, you all will go straight to Annwn and we'll join you as soon as we can. Am I clear?"

Gin was starting to panic. Just what the seven hells did they think was wrong? They waited while Narcissa and Marguerite spoke quietly to Jean-Pierre before stepping out into the high end area of Diagon Alley. She glanced down the Alley towards Gringotts and saw what looked like smoke rising over the buildings. Not even thinking twice about it, she ran, snaking through the crowd and all but racing up the stairs a minute or two later. The roof had a huge hole torn in it and patrons were still pouring out, most with minor injuries. She did wait until Bill, Aiden, Aradia, and Charlie had joined her before going inside. Bill's voice could barely be heard over the crowd as he said, "Theo, take them to your home. We will Floo as soon as we can tell you anything."

She rushed over to the group of goblins who were standing around the enormous hole in the floor, angry and horrified. She spotted a goblin she knew well. "Ragnok," she said softly but firmly, crouching down in front of him.

He turned and inclined his head. "Miss Gin, Miss Aradia, we are in need of your assistance."

Gin stripped off her coat and nodded as she stood. This right here was why she and Aradia had learnt to climb. The goblins didn't like wizarding folk to interfere in their business and only hired those who had skills that were needed. She had been called in more than once to get into areas which needed their unique skills and during the summers she and Aradia had gone together. In fact, they were technically employees and were always paid very, very well for their work. That tidbit had been kept secret since none of them liked their personal business known. "Our spare equipment is in Bill and Aiden's office. Do we know how many are unaccounted for?"

Ragnok called over another goblin and after a whispered conversation, he turned back to them. "It will be here momentarily. We are generating a list right now, but there were at least a dozen patrons and the guards, not to mention all but one of the dragons and the sphinxes are trapped."

"How did this happen?" Aradia asked, pulling off her robes and re-braiding her hair.

Gin was curious about that as well. She was thankful that she'd worn her hattah because this was going to get messy very quickly and having her hair in her face would not help matters. The main shaft, usually inaccessible, was what had been blown open. It was at least a mile deep. Damn this was going to be fun, was all she could think.

"Dragons?"

Charlie joined them, flanked by Draco and Blaise. Gin rolled her eyes. "You lot were supposed to go with Theo."

"Three broke into a high security vault and escaped on a dragon with Griphook," Ragnok said angrily. "Most of the passages have collapsed. If you two can find survivors we will work from this end to get new wards set and get the passages open."

Pulling off her jumper to reveal the snug vest top beneath it, Gin handed it and her coat to Charlie. "We'll let you know if the dragons are injured, Charlie. It is actually a blessing that you didn't listen when you were told to go, they may need you."

"You're going down there?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing which was a sure sign he was very close to a tantrum. Blaise simply stared at her, seemingly unable to actually form words.

She rolled her eyes. They were concerned for her, she got that loud and clear. "Look, this is what we _do_. If Ragnok will allow you to stay, please don't go worrying over us. This is exactly why you were supposed to go with Theo."

Three goblins hurried over, carrying their bags of equipment. She focused on that, putting Draco and Blaise out of her mind which was actually more difficult than she was comfortable with. Aradia secured the ropes to one of the pillars and they took the cuff bracelets that Ragnok handed them which would protect them and identify them to all of the employees and creatures below as fellow employees. She was very thankful for his foresight since hers and Aradia's were currently secreted away in their room at Hogwarts, though most knew the two of them if not on sight by reputation alone. Their names would have gone a long way, but the bracelets would expedite the process. She kissed Charlie's cheek, waving to Bill and Aiden who were already setting new charms and wards on the damaged roof. They shot her encouraging smiles.

"Gin?"

She turned to see that Draco was already crouching down and trying to convince one of the goblins to allow him and Blaise to help. Blaise had moved closer, concern in his every move. Sighing, she laid a hand on his arm. "We will be okay, Blaise. I don't make promises that I don't fully intend on keeping. I've every intention of making it back out of this alive."

He sighed, his shoulders dropping. Left unsaid but understood was that she had said _alive_ not _unharmed._ She kissed his cheek, for once going with what she wanted to do and not worrying over it in regards to the two men. "Pass on a kiss for Draco, alright? We'll be back as soon as we can."

He nodded, surprising her by gripping her hips, pulling her flush against him and kissing her soundly. When he finally pulled back, he whispered, "That is from both of us. A bit of good luck. Go on, we'll see if we can convince them to let us assist."

Shaking her head to clear the fuzziness, she hurried over and took the rope that an amused Aradia was holding for her. She simply couldn't afford to think about the feelings he'd stirred in her, not when their lives were on the line once they went down the ropes. "Not a word, Dia, not one word."

Wisely, Aradia silently moved with her as they lowered themselves slowly over the edge. One wrong move could get them killed, they both knew it. That was honestly a big part of why they enjoyed it so much as twisted as that likely was. They slowly lowered themselves until they hit the first walkway. Waiting for them was a guard that looked unhurt, but very anxious. "Is this level clear?"

He nodded, standing at attention as he began his report. "We've collected everyone and are waiting for the passages to be cleared out. Just minor injuries. The passage down is all but filled with debris. Even you two won't fit through. You'll have to go deep to get to the ones in most need of your assistance, Miss Gin, Miss Aradia. It is ever so good to see you two here."

Gin grinned cheekily. Damn, she did love it when people lauded them. Aradia had busied herself with the ropes, waving her over once they were secure. She didn't miss his nametag that said 'Erikson' and made a mental note to jot it down later as well as the mental count she had done of the other survivors standing off to the side. "Excellent, Bill and Aiden are up there as well. If you could get working on clearing at least one path up, I think we're going to need it."

He all but saluted her, rushing off to do as asked. She took the rope Aradia tossed her and they went over the edge again. It was at least two hours before they reached the lower levels. Thankfully there had been a stretch of passages undamaged which saved them at least another hour of climbing. She shook her head at the amount of destruction. "Someone is going to pay dearly for this."

"If the goblins allow them to survive," Aradia muttered angrily. "Why the seven hells would anyone do this?"

Gin just shrugged. They unhooked themselves from the ropes and moved slowly towards where the highest security vaults were located, checking each side corridor just in case the guard up on the first level had been wrong. It was more difficult than it would be normally with all the rubble and frequent falling debris. Not to mention the dead dragon they had to climb over. They finally reached the most open area, shaking their heads at the devastation. She spotted a guard; his leg pinned by a large piece of debris and rushed to him. Together, she and Aradia were able to get the rock lifted and Aradia knelt next to the injured man, quickly assessing the damage.

"It's shattered, Gin. We can't move him. This is far beyond anything we can fix."

Gin crouched down, surprised to see that the man was still conscious. Pulling out a notepad and self-inking quill that she had been making notes in as they cleared each area, she tried to at least sound reassuring. "I need your name. We can stabilize your leg, but you will have to stay here."

"Matthews, Robin," the man whispered. "Can you risk a pain numbing spell?"

Gin nodded, noting down his name, location, and injury. "If you can tell me, what other employees and creatures are on this level?"

He sighed as the pain-numbing spell that Aradia hit him with began to work. "Two more guards, three dragons, and ten sphinxes."

"Any patrons?" Aradia asked from where she was stabilizing his leg as well as she could manage. Gin knew the spell that Aradia would have to use, bewitched sleep, would prevent him from bleeding out or sustaining anymore damage. It had been the first one they had been taught when they had begun training.

Matthews nodded. "Augusta Longbottom. Her vault is to the left; Thompson was attending her as well as Bogrod."

Gin sighed heavily. "I hate to, but we must leave you now. They are working to clear the passages."

"Go, check on them please."

They nodded and Aradia hit him with the spell, knocking him out cold. It was for the best.

Aradia waited until they were well away from the injured guard to whisper, "He may not keep that leg, magic or no magic. I just didn't have it in me to tell him."

Gin winced, thinking of the four guards they had found dead already. "Let's just pray that we find Mrs Longbottom, Thompson, and Bogrod alive."

They stopped, cussing creatively in three languages when they saw that the Welsh Green was surrounded by the sphinxes. All were injured and damn Charlie was going to be right angry when he saw the condition of the dragon. Neither of them missed the dead guard under a large piece of debris either. "We need to get Charlie and a healer down here."

"Find the others first and worry over the logistics of that later," Aradia muttered, hurrying over to the creatures, her bracelet shining in the torchlight. She bent down and picked up a clapper, just in case she needed it to control the dragon.

Satisfied that Aradia would handle the creatures, she busied herself with climbing over large chunks of what looked to be the roof. Damn, she really hoped that the three she was looking for weren't under the debris. Sliding down the other side, she landed neatly on her feet and scanned the semi-dark area.

"Mrs Longbottom?" she called, her voice as soothing as possible since setting off the dragon or sphinxes was really not on her agenda.

"Who is that?" a male voice called from further off to the left.

"Gin Weasley. Aradia O'Carolan and I were sent down by Ragnok," she replied easily, already pulling out the notebook and quill. "To whom am I speaking?"

"Thompson, Miss Gin," was the weary reply. "We've no major injuries but we are penned in the vault."

"Bogrod?" After noting down their names, she studied the large pieces of stone as she decided the best way to begin removing them. At least, enough of them to get the three survivors out, the goblins could deal with the rest once the injured were evacuated. The whole damn building was unstable at this point. She really didn't want to die today.

"Yes, Miss Gin?"

"Matthews indicated that you five were the only ones down here. Was he correct?" She lifted her wand, carefully moving the smaller pieces out of the way. She didn't want to say that the third guard was dead; it wasn't something Thompson needed to know just now.

"Yes, Miss Gin."

She cussed, loudly and creatively, as a low rumble began far above them. "Dia, take cover!"

Running, she ducked into an alcove, careful not to touch the door as more debris fell, shattering the silence and setting the dragon off. When the noise stopped, she called out. "Fuck! Dia, you good?"

She nearly panicked when there was no reply. "Dia? _Aradia!_"

"I am, but the dragon _really _needs Charlie now."

Breathing a sigh of relief, she cautiously stepped out. "Mrs Longbottom, Thompson, Bogrod… are you three okay?"

"Yes."

Her brows shot up at the short, almost nasty tone from Mrs Longbottom. Really, was that necessary? They were, after all, the cow's rescuers. All but snarling, Gin stormed over to Aradia, glaring at the sphinxes that seemed wise enough to simply stay where they were rather than anger her. "One of us needs to go back up. Those three are far safer where they are at this point."

Aradia hugged her tightly. "You go, just please be careful."

Gin hugged her back just as tightly. "You know me."

Aradia's laugh was short, harsh, and just this side of hysterical. "This is not the time to tease me, Gin. Be safe."

"I will."

"Just go."

"I will be back for you, Dia. I promise." Gin decided that not telling Aradia her plans for getting back up as quickly as possible was the best course of action since Aradia would kick her arse soundly no matter the circumstances. With that in mind, she ran to where their ropes were hanging and started the long climb back up. Good gods, she was going to sleep for a week or two after this.

-BGD-

Draco was with Blaise, assisting in clearing the passages. Apparently, the goblins knew not to fuck with either of them. That or the goblins were just as worried as they were. They simply had not been able to leave when it was clear that Gin would be staying, that she would be in danger no matter how capable they knew she was. Gin and Aradia had been gone for hours now and no one seemed to have news other than one of the guards that they had freed two hours or more ago saying that he had spoken to them and pointed them in the correct direction of other possible survivors. He hadn't once thought of why the girls had such a unique hobby, but from what the goblins had been muttering both girls were highly respected for it.

Shaking his head, they moved together down the next stretch of passageway with five goblins. Of course, they had signed an agreement not to give away Gringotts secrets before they had been allowed to help. They had, for the first time ever, not had to think long and hard about it before they had signed. Not if it meant they could see Gin and check her for injuries hours before she would have made it back up to the main building. That was how they knew that the passages seemed to be independent to the normal patrons but, to the goblins they were all connected.

They reached an open walkway about halfway down, lined with medium security vaults off to the left, that overlooked the large cavern and he nearly fell over at the sight before him. Gin was clambering up a stretch of tracks that had been damaged. He watched, with Blaise at his side, as she tossed a rope with a wicked looking three pronged hook of some sort at the closest, to her, pillar that lined the walkway. She tugged it once it had wrapped itself around the pillar twice and nodded before hooking the rope to what he thought she had called a carabineer and wrapped the rope under her bum before winding the free end into the carabineer and another piece of her gear that he couldn't identify. What she did next nearly sent him into a panic attack and Blaise's grip on his hand told him that Blaise was in no better shape. She swung out through the open air and caught herself with her feet before she could slam into the wall.

Much to his shock, one of the goblins actually chuckled. "It is a rare treat for someone other than us to see Miss Gin in action like this. It is a pity that you weren't treated to the sight of both Miss Gin and Miss Aradia, it truly is awe inspiring."

Gin's head appeared further down the walkway and her eyes went wide. "You two did _not_ see that!" She hauled herself up and sat on the walkway. "If Bill or Aiden takes me to task for being a heathen monkey, I will come after you two."

He nodded, too relieved to see her safe to dare her wrath. They moved together to crouch down next to her. Gods, she was covered in dirt and not once inch of her seemed to be unmarked. Was that her blood? He reached out tentatively to brush the dirt off of a nasty scratch on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he managed, not bothering to ask just what the hells a heathen monkey was.

She grinned, her eyes lit with happiness bordering on euphoria. It was in that moment that Draco realised that they were seeing the_ real_ Gin Weasley. If he had been falling for her before, that wasn't the case any longer. He'd landed with a splat. This was the Gin that Aradia had spoken about for years. Blaise moved to help her take the small pack off of her back and for once she didn't complain. His brows rose as she handed over a small notepad to one of the goblins.

"Dia is fine. Your Welsh Green needs Charlie's attention as soon as possible and one of the guards, Matthews, is in a bewitched sleep on the bottom level. He needs a healer though he is likely to lose his leg. Augusta Longbottom, Thompson, and Bogrod are trapped in Mrs Longbottom's vault but they said they were not suffering any major injuries. Your sphinxes are protecting Dia and the Welsh Green."

"The others, Miss Gin?" one of the goblins asked in a flat, clipped tone.

"Five dead guards, the names of four are listed in there and we set lights near them so they could be easily found. The last guard we were unable to identify and he is located near the Welsh Green. Your Romanian Longhorn will have to be replaced. There was nothing we could do for it. We didn't find the third dragon, it may be further in."

Draco shared a look with Blaise that not only told him that Blaise was as in love with her as he was, but that the destruction was overwhelming both of them. Not Gin though. Amazed, they both focused their attention on her, automatically reaching out to help her up. She glared half-heartedly, but didn't protest.

"Can someone get Charlie and a healer? I think we can rig something to get them down there."

One of the goblins hurried back up the passageway, clutching the notepad to his chest.

"You're going back down?" Blaise asked seconds before Draco could say the same.

She glared hard now, and they shifted a couple of steps back. "Dia is down there! Of course I'm going back for her! I promised."

Draco shook his head and tried a spot of humour. "Okay, okay, we won't ask again. Any chance you know how many of those high security vaults are damaged? I'd hate to have my gold spilling out on the ground."

She snorted. "Cute, really, cute. They all looked to be secure; at least all but the one that I assumed was the source of all this mess."

"Which vault was it, Miss Gin?" one of the goblins asked. "Our monitoring charms went down momentarily and all we knew was that it was a high security vault that was the source."

She shook her head. "I couldn't tell. I am sorry, but we were more concerned with survivors and not having a piece of the roof falling on us like it did the Longhorn and that guard."

Draco's iron control was all that kept him from going with his instincts which were to haul Gin back up to where Aiden and Bill were no matter how much she protested. Instead, he silently took her hand and waited for Charlie and a healer to arrive. Blaise stood behind them, his hands resting at their waists.

Charlie and the goblin finally appeared but they were alone. "The healer refused to sign the secrecy agreement. Luckily, I think I can help with the guard as well."

The goblin next to Charlie angled his head up, a crafty look on his face. "We may have to offer you a job."

Charlie snickered. "And I may have to take you up on it. Now, how do we get down, baby girl?"

Gin squeezed his hand and stepped away, all business again. She took the pack that he'd not noticed Charlie carrying and began hooking the burly redhead up as she was. "We have a stretcher in Dia's pack that we should be able to use for the injured guard. If you lot can continue clearing the way, the less we have to climb the better."

She stood looking serious and more than a bit wary. "You must listen to my every word, Charlie. I will not watch you fall to your death. Understood?"

Draco nearly laughed as Charlie rushed to assure her. "You're the boss, Gin. I get that."

Blaise leaned in to whisper as the two redheads disappeared over the edge, "Damn, we have to have her."

Snickering outright, Draco pushed him towards the far end of the walkway. "Yes, yes. Think about that later. I, for one, am not risking her wrath if she thinks we didn't move fast enough to clear the passages."

Even the goblins picked up their pace clearly having heard him. Lucky for them after clearing out the next passage, the next three levels were fairly clear. From the level they stopped on, they were able to see Gin below, working with Aradia to clear debris while Charlie, surrounded by sphinxes, worked to heal the dragon.

"There is a lift," one of the goblins said softly. "It will take us down- if the shaft isn't blocked."

"All the way down?" Blaise inquired.

"No, but it will get us much closer."

Draco didn't rightly care how they got down there, just that they did. There had been three more incidents of falling rocks since Gin and Charlie had started down. He really didn't want to risk their luck by dawdling.

-DBG-

Aradia sighed with relief when they finally freed the guard, goblin, and Mrs Longbottom though if the utter and complete cow didn't stop whinging she would find herself hexed. "Do stop, Mrs Longbottom, it does no good to complain."

"Young lady, I will have you know that I refuse to allow you do disrespect me!"

Aradia rolled her eyes. "No disrespect if it is the honest truth."

As luck would have it, the others joined them at that very moment and she left Mrs Longbottom to the goblins. Amused, she saw Draco and Blaise tugging Gin between them and holding her close, all three of them whispering to one another. She was grateful that they seemed to have it sorted. But, she was tired and sore which meant Gin was even worse off. Their job was done and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and clean clothes before she slept for days and days.

"Miss Aradia, we are taking them up now, if you would like to join us."

She nodded tiredly. "Gin, we need to go."

Gin looked over and slid from between the men. "Charlie, how much longer do you need with the dragon?"

Charlie stood and shook his head sadly. She knew that he'd found the third dragon not ten minutes ago and hadn't been able to help it. "I've done all I can for now. If it would be acceptable, I need to check on the poor thing at least once a day."

Aradia nearly fell over when the goblins nodded and one of them said, "That job offer just went from a maybe to a certainty."

Charlie laughed. "As did my acceptance. Shall I return tomorrow to discuss the particulars?"

Gin laughed lightly as they hurried to finish collecting their gear. "Have I said how much I love our job, Dia?"

Aradia chuckled. "Not for an hour or so. We should go; Narcissa and Marguerite are likely going spare about now."

If she wasn't so tired, she would have laughed until she cried at the wide-eyed looks of horror on Draco and Blaise's faces as they shooed her and Gin back into the passage. It never failed to amuse her how much they loathed worrying their mothers. It also gave her a reason to hope, seeing that all parents weren't worthless.


	11. Everything will be just fine

**Chapter 10**

**Everything will be just fine (The Middle by Jimmy Eat World)**

Pansy nearly swooned when everyone except Bill and Aiden Flooed into the main parlour at Annwn. All of them looked as if they'd been through a battle, Gin and Aradia most of all. Luckily, Theo was there to keep her upright. She winced as Narcissa and Marguerite nearly screeched, rushing over to them.

"Oh dear gods," Marguerite muttered, pulling her wand and beginning to heal Aradia. "What did you two _do_?"

"Mum," Blaise said dryly, "Let's just say that you do not want them to answer that."

Gin snorted, leaning back against Draco, rolling her eyes, not protesting as Narcissa began healing her. It was a good thing that Narcissa seemed to be skipping the minor scrapes as there looked to be dozens if not hundreds of those.

Pansy had never seen anyone in as rough shape as her friends. Well, not anyone she actually cared about anyway. The boys had always been really good about cleaning up and healing one another after their lessons with Lucius and Henry after all. "Gin! Is that your blood?" she exclaimed, wide-eyed as she caught sight of Gin's ripped and torn trousers.

"No," Gin whispered wearily, "well, not most of it anyway. I am fine, Pans. It was all in a day's work, I assure you."

"Can any of you tell us what happened?" Theo asked warily.

"Three morons broke into a high security vault, stole a dragon and were accompanied by a goblin as they did it." Draco's tone was just this side of livid. "They managed to undermine the integrity of the structure as they left."

Blaise grinned winningly, clearly uneasy but attempting to lighten the mood. "No worries though! We checked and all of our vaults are secure."

"Blaise Damon Zabini!" Pansy nearly giggled at Blaise's wince as his mother pointed her wand at him. "This is not something to joke about!"

Totally serious now, Blaise nodded. "Oh, believe me, Mum, we know it all too well."

Daphne, who had thus far been silent, whispered, "You two did the whole climbing thing, didn't you?"

Gin nodded. "I hate to abuse your hospitality, Theo, but could we please be shown to someplace where we can bathe and sleep for a week or three?"

Pansy realised that Draco and Blaise were all but keeping Gin upright while Charlie and Aradia were leaning on one another groggily. She and Theo were on their feet in seconds. Daphne and the twins joined them and together they managed to get everyone up to the guest suites. Gently taking Gin from Draco and Blaise, Pansy helped her into the large lavatory where an elf was already running a bath.

"I need to shower first, to get most of the grime off."

Pansy bit her lip, but helped her undress. She had dozens of questions. She was also pushing back the urge to demand that Gin allow her to heal some of the wounds. "I won't ask. But, I will say that I was happy to see that you three seem to have sorted yourselves. I thought it wouldn't happen until we were in Egypt."

Murmuring something in Arabic, Gin stepped into the shower and leaned on the wall, the water beating down on her with her hair falling over her face. Gin moaned, "Oh gods, that feels so damn good."

Pansy simply went over and sat on the bench. Clearly whatever was between the three of them was, much like the events at Gringotts, not up for discussion. She laid her head back on the wall with a sigh of her own. It had been miserable to be here, in Wales, while her friends risked their lives in London. Oh, no one had doubted that whatever had happened wasn't of the 'safe' variety. It never was.

Gin stumbled out of shower and into the tub a few minutes later, laying her head back with a whimper. "Please give Theo some sort of amazing reward for having such an awesome home, Pans."

Not having expected that, Pansy laughed. "Oh, I think I can come up with something. If you want, there is a setting on the tub that will make it like a hot tub with jets and everything."

Gin turned her head lazily and speared her with a potent glare that nearly had Pansy wetting herself. "Do not be joking."

"I like my head on my neck, Gin. There is a button right there by your left hand. If you press it, you will see that I'm not lying."

Gin did as instructed and the sounds she made when the jets kicked on nearly had Pansy blushing. Or they would have if she hadn't outgrown blushing years ago. It did give her ideas for other uses for the tub in Theo's suite though.

"Pans?"

Pulling herself from the vivid mental images her mind had so readily provided, she turned her attention to the redhead. "Yes?"

"I decided something today." Gin's eyes slid closed.

Pansy's brows shot up at the deadly serious tone. Whatever Gin had to say was clearly important. "What did you decide?"

Not moving or even opening her eyes, Gin smiled. "That my family has grown as of today to include two more sisters and a brother along with Draco and Blaise. I'm not sure if Dia explained, but all I call family are those I trust not to betray me, the only ones in the world I can say that I feel any sort of love for."

Pansy knew that such a declaration was an enormous step. Slowly, she stood and sat on the edge of the tub. She just wasn't sure what to say, so she went on instinct alone. "We'll not betray your trust, Gin. I promise."

"Good, I'd hate to have to kill someone I love."

Pansy was grateful that Gin hadn't yet opened her eyes. Her jaw was hanging open, the years of training falling away at the soft, serious declaration. But, there was something that she simply had to say, regardless of Gin's reaction. "The same goes for me. Please don't hurt Draco and Blaise."

Gin's voice was soft and groggy, alerting Pansy to the fact that Gin likely wasn't aware of what she was saying. She was all but asleep. "They could shatter me as no one has ever done before. I would not have it in me to recover from it."

She moved to help Gin from the tub, wrapping a towel around her and performing a drying charm on her hair. Gin's head was on her shoulder as Pansy led her into the bedroom and tucked her into bed. Taking the hair brush from the hovering elf, she brushed Gin's hair as her friend slept so deeply that Pansy actually stopped to check if she was breathing twice. Once Gin's hair was tangle free and braided loosely, Pansy stood and tiptoed to the main door. Gin's words were weighing heavily on her mind, but she was not going to think about it. Not right this moment. Later, she would tell Theo, but she wasn't going to betray Gin's trust or exploit her weakened state.

So, she snickered at the group hovering in the corridor. She didn't see Marguerite, Narcissa, or the twins though. "She is sleeping soundly. Dare I presume that Aradia is as well?"

Daphne nodded. "Charlie is heading in that direction too."

"What the fuck did they do?" Theo demanded fiercely.

Draco shrugged and Blaise looked anywhere but at them. Pansy had inkling, but this was simply not the time or the place to discuss it. What she could do was get everyone moving so that whatever had gone on today could be recovered from.

"Their jobs."

Pansy whirled around at the sound of Bill's voice. He and Aiden were both looking haggard, but not nearly as much as the girls had. Ahh, maybe they would get some answers after all. "What do you mean?"

Aiden shrugged. "All we can say is that the goblins spent ten minutes making us promise to contact them should Gin or Aradia need medical attention. They were nearly frantic with worry."

"They are awed," Draco offered. "If Bill won't have our heads, we'd like to sit with Gin."

Bill rolled his eyes. "I may have been fixing the wards, but I'm not blind. If you hurt her it won't be me that you have to worry about."

"We know and we won't," Blaise said in the softest tone Pansy had ever heard from him as he and Draco slipped through the door to Gin's suite.

Pansy held out a hand for Theo to take. "Why don't we three go see about having food ready for when you all wake up?"

Theo twined their fingers together with a wicked little grin. "I like that plan."

"We're to pass on that Narcissa is contacting Severus. We're all to stay here until Gin and Aradia get enough sleep and a decent meal…at the very least."

Pansy shooed Aiden off. "Three doors down on the left is a suite that we had prepared for you, Aiden. Bill, yours is next to it."

"Thanks," both of them muttered, already moving in that general direction.

Pansy laid her head on Theo's shoulder. "She sees us as family now, _Real_ family, the family she hand-picked like she did Aiden and Aradia. I was speechless when she said it."

Theo kissed the top of her head. "Well, it is good to see that Gin finally caught up to the rest of us then, eh?"

Daphne chuckled. "I am off to take a nap. All of the stress wore me out. Get me if I can help with anything."

"Go on, darling," Pansy said with a small smile. "I think we all need a bit of a lie down."

Theo's low, husky laugh told her that he had figured out that she had plans for him that didn't include sleeping and that he was all too happy to fall in line with her plans, no matter what they were.

-BGD-

Severus entered Albus' office warily. Narcissa had left no room for argument. She and Marguerite would be keeping everyone at Annwn until further notice. He just wasn't certain how happy Albus would be about that. "I just spoke with Narcissa," he said by way of announcing his presence.

Albus sighed wearily. "I presume it has something to do with the destruction at Gringotts?"

"Yes. It seems you have more information than I do about the incident, although I will tell you that those seven will return to the castle only when Cissy and Marguerite allow it."

Albus motioned for him to sit. "Apparently, Aradia O'Carolan and Gin Weasley utilized their little hobby to rescue Gringotts employees and Augusta Longbottom today."

Severus was grateful he had already been in the process of sitting since that bit of news made him a bit weak in the knees. "The goblins allowed it?"

Albus chuckled. "Augusta was right angry when the goblins told her that she could take her business elsewhere if they heard even a whisper of her maligning Miss Weasley or Miss O'Carolan as she did when the young women were in the process of rescuing her. After finding out that they were students here, she contacted me to insist that I punish them for being off of school grounds."

Severus sneered. "You know, I actually pity Longbottom for having been raised by that vicious harpy."

Albus shook his head. "Now, now, Severus, there is no need to insult harpies."

Snorting, Severus sat back and sighed. "Do we know just who or what managed to cause such mayhem?"

Now Albus looked guilty. Severus braced for the worst. "Who?"

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, and Miss Granger," Albus admitted reluctantly. "They showed up hours ago looking quite proud at finding a horcrux and yet terrified of the goblins."

Severus laughed until he cried. If what Narcissa had said was true, than those three were dead where they stood _even if_ the goblins didn't figure out just who had dared break their rules and cause so much damage. Oh gods, it was so fucking priceless. Finally, he calmed himself and ignored Albus' reprimanding glare. "Oh, stuff it, Albus. If my Slytherins find out just who it was that put Aradia and Gin at risk then the goblins will be the least of their worries."

Albus looked quite startled. "Then we must not allow them to figure it out just yet."

Severus didn't bother to reply. Those three were the banes of his existence and he was well aware what his stepson and his friends thought of them. That group was vicious. He wasn't about to ruin what happiness he had finally found with Narcissa or risk his very _life_ by getting between them and their vengeance. "I'm going now. I believe I will nip out and check on them, but rest assured I will be back in time to teach tomorrow. Possibly."

Albus just waved him off. Severus took the opening and left quickly. He would Floo from his quarters as he didn't want Albus to know exactly where his absent students were. If he even gave one hint, he would be sleeping on the couch for _weeks_. Most thought that Draco got his vicious streak from Lucius but he knew the truth. Narcissa was a vicious bint when angered. It was why he was always very careful to keep from angering her no matter how much he adored her. He closed the door to Albus' office and all but ran through the corridors.

-GDB-

Narcissa sank tiredly into one of the chairs in the main parlour. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. "Am I to understand that this is a regular occurrence?"

Fred shrugged. "Gin and Aradia do what they do and we trust them to do it well."

Marguerite hissed, literally. "They risk their lives on a regular basis?"

It was George that answered. "This would be a good time to remind you both that our capacity for telling Gin no is non-existent. Nothing you say will change either of their minds either. All it will do is give Gin cause to reassess the tentative trust she has for both of you."

That wasn't something that Narcissa was willing to risk, especially now that it was clear just how deeply her son, Blaise, and Gin cared for one another. She only hoped that Severus had been able to get through to Albus Dumbledore. All of them had been weary last night from dealing with those Gryffindor idiots and today's events likely had sent them all to a level of exhaustion that would take days to recover from. She was tired and she'd only been a bystander until earlier today. It made her very grateful that she, Marguerite, and Daphne's plan had finally come to fruition- getting them out of Britain, even for a few weeks, would go a long way to set them all to rights.

"Rest assured, we won't be attempting to play parent to either of them."

Narcissa nodded in agreement. Marguerite had it correct, Bill and Aiden had done an excellent job with both young women. They would simply have Severus brew calming potions to have on hand for the next time this sort of thing happened.

The Floo flared and Severus stepped out looking more than a bit testy with his potions kit and a small overnight case in hand. "Please tell me that no one sustained lasting injuries."

She managed a snicker as he joined her, kissing him lightly. "No lasting injuries, they are just all tired, sore, and a bit worse for wear."

He winced. "I brought along a few healing potions and salves should they be needed."

She grinned delightedly. "You think of everything, Sev. They were just too weary for us to attempt more than a few healing charms. Tomorrow we can make sure they use the salves."

"Can any of you tell me what happened exactly?"

Narcissa winced. "No details were given to us. I don't know if they can't or simply won't tell us."

"Albus didn't dare argue when I told him your instructions. I did add that I would _possibly_ be back to teach tomorrow. I left the Carrow twins in charge."

"Oh dear, those two will certainly keep everyone in line," Marguerite said with a snicker.

Narcissa had to agree. Those two were nearly as frightening as Gin, Pansy, Aradia, and Daphne. Nearly. They had actually gone to Severus and helped put their parents, aunt, and uncle in Azkaban when it had become clear that they were expected to follow their aunt and uncle into service of that madman. They were seventh years and while not close to Draco and his friends, they were social acquaintances. Hestia was by far the most outspoken of the duo, though Flora had a sneaky way about her that tended to shock those that angered her once they figured out just where the retribution had come from. "Are you sure it is wise to do that?"

Severus smirked. "I told them that I would confiscate all of the illicit substances that I usually ignore if they didn't all attend class and make certain that the house was in one piece upon my return."

Narcissa laughed long and hard at that bit of news. Swiping the tears from her cheeks, she laughed all over again at the blatant interest on Fred and George's faces. "Oh Merlin," she managed to mutter once she calmed herself a second time.

Severus looked horrified as he stood swiftly. "I do believe I need to be shown to our suite." He speared the twins with a vicious look. "I do not, I repeat do _not_, want to find out in any way, shape, or form should you two decide to pursue those two."

Narcissa shared a knowing look with Marguerite as they both began laughing at the mischievous twins and Severus' expression. It really was too bad that Marguerite had no real reason to spend more time in the castle. It seemed that the next few months were going to be very interesting indeed.

They only laughed harder as Severus stalked out. How he managed to look like an overgrown bat she didn't know, but it was ever so amusing.

-DGB-

Gin woke slowly and groaned. She hurt from head to toe. She could sense Draco and Blaise watching her so she opened her eyes only to sigh when she saw them. "Tell me you two didn't sleep in the chairs."

Draco leaned forward and brushed her hair back off of her face. "We're fine, Gin. We didn't want you to behead us should you take offence to us climbing into bed without your permission."

She pushed up with a scowl. "Did you two actually get much sleep? What time is it? How is Dia?"

Blaise tossed her a button up shirt and smirked. "Not much and it is about midnight. Are you hungry?"

"The twins stopped by earlier and said that they would sit with Aradia," Draco added.

"Good." She shrugged on the shirt and buttoned it up. "Yes and sore before you ask. Where is my pack?"

Draco reached down and picked it up from where it had been left. It was perfectly clear that they hadn't allowed the elves to mess with it in fear of Gin's reaction. "We didn't look inside."

She smiled wryly. "It wouldn't matter if you did; it's just the gear we need for work. If you want to toss it here I need a few things out of it."

He did as asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Blaise moved to sit down near her feet. She hadn't missed that both of them were clad in nothing but black trousers. Who could miss such a gorgeous sight? She dug through the outer pocket until she found the medical kit and the spare outfit she kept in there out of habit. Flipping the half falling out braid over her shoulder, she pushed up the sleeves of the shirt before applying a potent healing salve. "Are Bill and Aiden here?"

"They got here just after Pansy tucked you in. Do you want help with that?" Blaise was grinning, though she didn't miss that he was worried as well.

Gin handed the salve to Draco as he was closer and managed to get the shorts on without dropping the sheet. It was actually easy after so long and so much practice. She would have to apologize to Pansy for not warning her of the nasty habit she had of falling asleep in the tub. Usually Aradia was with her, likely the only thing that had kept either of them from drowning over the years. "If one of you can get my back it would be great."

"Roll over on your stomach," Draco instructed softly, looking up from the container. "This is really potent, Gin."

She scowled. "You two were doing so well earlier with the not coddling thing, it would be a pity to revert."

He held his hands up. "Not coddling, merely commenting."

She shifted and rolled onto her stomach, feeling the bed shift and all but moaning as the shirt slid up and someone's hands gently rubbed in the salve. She nearly whimpered when she felt a second set of hands on her calves. "Oh gods, you two are way too good at this."

They both snickered, but didn't reply. She allowed her eyes to slide closed, not objecting when the shirt was removed. Neither of them was going to do anything she would hex them for, of that much she was certain. She was nearly asleep after they managed to apply the salve to every part of her body that hurt save for her arse and breasts. Gentlemen to the last, she thought sleepily, as they helped her into the vest top that had been in her pack.

"Gin?" Draco whispered.

"Uh huh."

Blaise chuckled. "Do you want food or more sleep?"

It was a struggle to actually find the energy to talk. "Sleep. You two stay. Talk and food later."

Gin waited until she could feel them lying down on either side of her to finally drift into a deep sleep.

-BGD-

Blaise was in a word awed. Carefully shifting to his side, he saw that Draco had done the same. Wary of waking her, especially after seeing first hand just how much damage she'd done to herself, he whispered, "How does she do it?"

Draco frowned. "She loves it. That much was clear. She won't stop."

"No and we have to accept it." He laid his arm over her carefully, trying to miss most of the scrapes and bruises that were finally starting to fade thanks to the salve. He knew that Draco hadn't missed the scars any more than he had. Scars that spoke of just how long she had been risking herself in ways similar to what they had witnessed today, likely worse.

"I do, after today at least." Draco laid his arm over her as well. "Not accepting it would mean we aren't accepting her exactly how she is."

Blaise nodded lightly. "As do I. I wonder if we will ever find out what the tattoos mean."

Draco rolled his eyes and yawned. "Later, sleep now."

Blaise watched Draco fall asleep before allowing himself to sleep as well. He just hoped that Gin wouldn't reassess tomorrow and decide that she'd allowed them too close and attempt to step back. Since the mere thought of it working that way filled him with dread, he focused on the fact that they were here, with Gin, and that she was safe. Finally, he fell asleep.


	12. I've done things that you won't

**Chapter 11**

**I've done things that you won't (Life is Beautiful by Sixx A.M.)**

Aradia allowed the elf to lead her towards breakfast, thankful that the twins had been watching over her and that they had helped her with the salve last night. She had known that Draco and Blaise would have done the same for Gin instead of them going to one another as they had done so many times before. The pain was a low-grade sort that she could definitely live with because of it. Gods, that salve was brilliant. She stepped into the room, smiling when Narcissa and Marguerite looked up from where they had been conversing with Severus. "I'm fine," she assured them as she sat down. "Is no one else up and about yet?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and the twins are out on the grounds after we nearly had to boot them out, literally. Charlie left for Gringotts an hour or so ago. The rest have yet to make an appearance."

She laughed, pouring herself a mug of coffee and sipping it gratefully. "Is there any more news about Gringotts?"

An elf darted over with _The Daily Prophet_ in hand almost before she had finished the question. The photograph made her wince. She scanned the article, sighing heavily when she got to the part where it said that Matthews had indeed lost his leg. "I wish we had been able to get to that poor man sooner."

Narcissa was sitting next to her a moment later, hugging her gently. "If you would have kept reading, darling, you would have seen where he has issued a statement saying that it was only due to quick thinking by two fellow employees that he didn't lose his life."

"Dia?"

She looked up and over Narcissa's shoulder to see Gin, Draco, and Blaise standing just inside the doors. "Nothing to worry over, Gin, you know me."

Gin sighed. "I do which is why I know you need to stop feeling guilty. We aren't goddesses, no matter how much we like people thinking that we are. There is nothing we could have done except what we did."

Narcissa let loose of her and kissed her cheek. "You see, even Gin says you did everything you could."

Aradia knew that no one would understand should she even attempt to explain just why she felt guilty. It wasn't that she didn't feel wretched for poor Matthews; it was that they did what they did for the thrill of it. Having to rescue people or creatures was the part that they really didn't like though they weren't cold-hearted enough to ignore survivors. People in general were wretched, like Mrs Longbottom yesterday. They preferred the jobs that were dangerous and downright death defying and that ended with a large deposit in their vaults. If their friends only knew just how much money she and Gin had made over the years, they would likely either fall over in shock or have heart attacks. Not that either of them were anywhere near the sphere of their friends, but they were most definitely far above most of the general wizarding population.

"May I inquire as to how you two are up and around already?" Severus asked, bringing everyone's attention to him.

Gin's low laugh had Aradia smiling as she said, "You see…there is a lovely healing salve…"

Severus' eyes widened almost comically. "WHAT!"

Narcissa sat back, an unreadable look on her face and Marguerite busied herself with buttering a piece of toast.

Aradia shared a wary look with Gin, but shrugged. "Who did you think the goblins acquired it for, Severus?"

"I have been supplying them for _three years_," Severus seethed, looking quite livid.

Aradia didn't miss the hard, angry look on Gin's face as her best friend stalked over to Severus, muttering a charm only she, Bill, or Aiden could possibly translate. Burying her face in her hands, she whimpered. Perhaps ducking under the table was wise. She hadn't seen Gin this irritated in a good long while.

"I know all too well just how long they have been purchasing it from you," Gin snarled.

Aradia didn't have to look to know what was happening. It seemed as if Gin was revealing another of her secrets. Oh gods, was all she could think.

-DGB-

Gin was livid. How dare Severus get all indignant over something as ludicrous as the healing salve? She leaned in so that he could see the nasty scar on the left side of her face that curved around her eye and went all the way to her chin. It was pale and not as horrid as it had been thanks to his salve. She usually kept it under a very potent glamour as not to have to answer questions about it. "Do you understand now?"

Severus gaped. "How in Merlin's name did you get such an injury?"

"My job."

She winced when Draco turned her face, looking concerned, not disgusted as she had feared. Blaise leaned in and kissed her brow, right over the top edge of the scar. Well they were certainly full of surprises. "It was long ago and taught me a very valuable lesson."

"What lesson?"

She turned at Marguerite's soft inquiry, bracing for what she felt certain would be revulsion once it was all told. "That people will betray you and leave you for dead if you don't kill them before they have the chance to try and kill you."

"Aradia," Draco drawled angrily.

Gin sighed heavily, not bothering to look away from the three shocked 'parents'. "You might as well tell them, Dia."

Aradia's voice was muffled and more than a bit weary. "I was here, at school, and there was a cave in at one of the sites. Gin and a new curse breaker went in. She doesn't let Aiden or Bill go with her _ever_. The little bastard shoved her in the path of a falling pillar to save his own sorry arse…she was thirteen."

Gin sat in the nearest chair, feeling bone deep tired again. It seemed that she was running out of secrets to tell. "I managed to escape, purely on luck and caught up to the bastard before he could exit the tomb. Only one of us made it back out."

"Good, that means we don't have to kill him," Blaise said, his tone low, angry and yet had a sheen of practicality that amused her.

She snickered, shaking her head. "If the twins hadn't sent along the salve for us to try after they were given it in the hospital wing…well let's just say that I would look a whole lot worse. The goblins were beyond livid and immediately contacted Severus to keep us in a steady supply."

"But, why keep doing it?"

Gin wanted to bang her head on the table. Narcissa sounded so perplexed. "Because, we love it. No one outside of _family_ and the Gringotts employees know that Dia and I already work for them and we want to keep it that way. We're still in school because we need NEWT's to be hired on as curse breakers."

"Please don't try and convince us to stop," Aradia requested softly. There was an edge to her voice that Gin recognized and approved of that said Aradia's very long temper would be set off should any of the 'parents' decide to take them to task for doing their jobs. Jobs they had more than earned- her face was proof of that.

Draco sat on her left and Blaise on her right, both were clearly wary. Gin just shrugged. "We do what we do and we're damn good at it."

Draco surprised her, snickering. "The fact that the goblins and guards were all but kissing the ground you two walked on has nothing to do with it then?"

She laughed. "Well, yes of course it does. They know, because Dia and I have made a concentrated effort to make it so, that we are highly capable at unique skills which the goblins need."

"Thirteen," Severus whispered, sitting back and simply staring.

"Yes, thirteen, Severus. Please do stop that uncharacteristic gobsmacked expression, it is disconcerting. It is also why we spent four months outside Alexandria. Even with the salve, it was still slow to heal."

"How did we not see it yesterday?" Blaise asked, not sounding anything but curious. She was actually surprised it had taken anyone this long to ask considering the charmed waterfall at Gringotts that cleared away spells, charms, and enchantments that she and Aradia had climbed through.

She grinned impishly. "With that layer of dirt and grime on my face is it truly a surprise that you missed it?"

"Oh you're awake!" Pansy sounded delighted.

Gin turned in her seat, belatedly remembering that Pansy, Daphne, and Theo hadn't been warned about her face. She winced at Pansy's wide-eyed expression. "Sorry for not warning you, Pans."

Daphne just sighed sadly. "It looks old. I take it we missed the explanation?"

Draco squeezed her hand and shot her a questioning look. Gin nodded. Let him tell the tale again, she was hungry. Much to her surprise, an elf hurried over and set a plate and a mug of coffee in front of her before bowing and hurrying back out of the room. She could get used to this.

"She got it when she was thirteen," Draco said simply. "Severus just now stopped gaping at that little fact."

"You all are wretched heathens," Severus muttered angrily. "All of you."

"Aww, but you like us this way." Blaise shot him a cheeky grin.

"It is much better than them being heathen monkeys." Bill smirked, rounding the table and sitting across from them. "Isn't that right, Gin?"

She laughed long and hard. "Oh, no, being heathen monkeys is ever so fun."

Aradia just groaned.

"What the seven hells are you on about?" Theo demanded.

Gin just started eating, trying not to laugh all over again as Bill explained about her and Aradia's little adventure in Karnak. It really was a good thing she had warned Draco and Blaise not to say anything since it had come up already. She didn't like giving Bill or Aiden panic attacks, really she didn't.

-GDB-

Pansy was still stunned, though she had made a concentrated effort to hide it. Draco, Gin, and Blaise had disappeared after brunch to 'talk' and the rest had scattered. She wasn't sure what to do or say, or if saying anything would be unwise. After seeing Gin and Aradia so battered yesterday, she had thought nothing would shock her. The revelations earlier had blown that idea to bits.

Wandering through the corridors aimlessly, she tried to come to terms with the idea that two of the three women she considered sisters of her heart risked their lives with great regularity, happily so. Daphne's answer had been compassion and understanding while Theo and Severus had disappeared off to the potions lab in the dungeons to presumably start another batch of salve. Gin and Aradia's brothers had just shrugged and set off to explore, making it clear that they had long ago come to terms with the way their sisters' minds worked.

Sighing, she curled up in one of the inset window seats and laid her head on the window, looking out over the grounds and sea. On a clear day you could see Ireland, but she didn't even try to do so today, not with her thoughts so troubled. Narcissa and Marguerite had looked almost panicked and there had been nothing she could have done to help. Damn, she really hated feeling helpless. Draco and Blaise had clearly seen more yesterday than they would ever share, something that had them supporting Gin and Aradia's decisions unquestionably.

There had to be something that she could contribute. With that in mind, she stood and hurried to the library. Even utilizing the passages, it took her quite a few minutes to get there. Annwn was by no means small and had been in Theo's family since before the founding of Hogwarts and she loved it. Stepping out of a passage, she grinned wryly at Daphne. "Fancy finding you here, Daphs."

Daphne's grin was fierce and just this side of outright panic. "If they are going to risk their lives, I figured at least one of us should study up on Healing."

"Two of us," Pansy replied dryly. "I never seriously thought about Flitwick's insistence that we would make fair Healers, but I find myself seriously considering it now."

Daphne snickered. "I wonder if the goblins have Healers on staff."

Pansy smiled smugly. "If not, I do believe we can convince them that they should."

Daphne tossed her a large book with a fierce look on her face. "You know, the worst part of all of this is that those former parents of hers were all too ready to toss her in the closed ward and forget about her. If Bill hadn't fought for Gin, how boring would our lives be?"

Pansy laughed, really what else could she do? Daphne's logic was twisted. Then again so was hers. Perhaps they weren't all that different from Gin and Aradia after all. "Very boring indeed. We should get them some sort of presents as a thank you for saving us from long, boring lives of leisure."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Boring is over-rated. Now, let's get to work."

-BDG-

They had to figure out just where they were at, but Draco honestly didn't know where to start. He and Blaise had never really discussed it; they'd just gone with it and considered it done when they had finally owned up to adoring one another. He sat on the bed and waited for someone else to start talking.

"I suck at relationships," Gin said, breaking the silence. "I will likely make a horrid girlfriend, just thought I would warn you. I'll even give you two a free pass to run screaming now."

Blaise just rolled his eyes and drawled, "Oh yes, because all of us are so well adjusted."

Draco smirked. Damn, they were too practical for their own good sometimes, at least to his way of thinking. "Why don't we say that all three of us are likely totally fucked in the head and get that bit over with?"

Gin snickered, her eyes lit with mischief. "I think we all know that my temper is horrid and I am a vicious bint when I'm truly angry. By the way, as a warning, you two have yet to see me truly angry."

Draco would have winced if he hadn't expected it. All three of them had a great capacity for maliciousness. Honesty was best. "Nor have you seen us truly angry. You should know that Lucius and Henry Nott are in Azkaban only because our mums and the girls convinced us that torturing them slowly was not advantageous in convincing the Ministry that we weren't happily trotting off to become minions of that madman."

Gin just nodded. "There was a reason we skimmed over the story of how I got my scar. Just so you two are well aware, I left that little bastard in pieces."

Blaise's curious, "How many pieces?" had Draco laughing.

Gin snickered, shaking her head and winking at them. "I stopped counting at fifteen."

Draco held a hand out for her. "Why don't we leave it at 'we're together' and deal with the rest as it comes?"

Her slow, blissful smile as she tucked her hand in his even as she reached for Blaise lifted a weight that Draco hadn't realised was there, one that made him feel soul-deep happy. It was almost as if the final piece of the puzzle had finally fallen in place. Tucking her between them, they simply held her for the longest time before Blaise's quiet, "We adore you, Gin," broke the silence.

"The feeling is entirely mutual," was her whispered reply.

Really, Draco thought, could life get any better than this?

-BDG-

Theo didn't say a word as he walked by Gin, Draco, and Blaise's seats at dinner; he simply set a more potent version of the salve that he and Severus had been working on next to her plate before sitting with Pansy. His brows shot up when he caught sight of the book she and Daphne were bent over and whispering about. "Well, well, I take it you two are finally taking Flitwick's advice then?"

Pansy kissed him softly and nodded. "You are just thinking of how delectable I will look in Healers robes, aren't you?"

He grinned cheekily, not denying it, especially since his very active imagination was providing him with mental images of just that. Okay, it was showing him how good she would look as he stripped them off. Damn, he was a lucky, lucky man.

"Healers robes?" Gin asked, tipping her head to the side and studying them carefully. "What is this about?"

"Theo is a genius at Herbology and Potions," Pansy explained with a shrug. "He's been studying with Severus for years now and is considered a Potions Master already. They both came up with that lovely salve. Flitwick has been after Daphne and I to think of Healers training since third year and we've decided to take him up on it."

"We simply decided that if members of our family were to have dangerous jobs," Daphne interjected, looking pointedly not only at Gin and Aradia but Bill, Aiden, and Charlie as well, "then we should have the training to get you healed as quickly and thoroughly as possible."

Theo smirked at the shock Gin allowed them to see. Their family may be unconventional and likely half-cracked but he adored all of them just the way they were. "Don't give us that look. Did you think we would simply sit back and twiddle our thumbs?"

Gin just shook her head. "I am shocked, but overjoyed as well."

"As are we," Narcissa said happily. "You have greatly reduced our fears."

Marguerite smiled softly. "I know I don't need to say it, but I feel that I must. I speak for all three of us when I say that I am very, very proud of all of you."

"Aww, Mum, you're going to have us blushing," Blaise teased her, grinning widely. "Just so you know they aren't the only ones pondering the validity of actual jobs."

Theo snickered at Fred and George, who had been silently watching the conversation but who were now openly staring disbelievingly. "Did we shock you two speechless? Do we get some sort of reward for such a feat?"

"You each have enough in your vaults for what… at least five or six generations to live off of easily and yet…" George trailed off, shaking his head.

"Do you really think that Dia and I _need_ to work?" Gin quipped impishly.

Fred just shook his head, clearly unable to form a response to that. Theo didn't blame him. Hells, he had thought about just how well paid they would be, but not that they had already amassed enough to live out their lives happily without working another day. It brought home the real reason they did so.

"Why don't we move on?" Narcissa suggested firmly. "I hate to say it, but we must return to Hogwarts tomorrow."

Theo didn't bother whinging about it. In just a few weeks they would be off to Egypt. It never was too early to look for property there, though he would have to check just to be sure that he, Draco, or Blaise didn't already own something there. The solicitors and goblins usually handled everything out of the country for them. That reminded him of something. "Do we know how long it will be before the goblins have everything up and running fully again? We do have that matter of a property purchase to discuss with them."

Narcissa smirked. "Charlie was kind enough to enquire about that when he went by today."

"Charlie?" Theo shifted to fully face the grinning redhead.

"I just got back before any of you get all snarly that I didn't inform you earlier. When I told the goblins of your little plan…" Charlie snorted. "Well, to say that they rushed it through would be an understatement. You should have the paperwork in hand no later than tomorrow."

Gin laughed merrily. "Did you happen to mention that the current owners of the property had betrayed me?"

Charlie didn't look the least bit guilty when he nodded. "That may have slipped out…accidentally on purpose."

Theo shook his head, chuckling. Even the knowledge that they would be leaving his lovely castle for the wretched one in Scotland didn't sour his mood. His family was happy and that in of itself was priceless. As far as he was concerned, life was nigh on perfect.


	13. Only the strong have survived

**A/N: **I get an award from my Uni dept., you all get updates! LOL! No update on Saturday because eek I have a paper to finish by Monday. But, there will be the regular update on Tuesday!

**Chapter 12**

**Only the strong have survived (The Pride by Five Finger Death Punch)**

Gin laughed outright as Daphne and Pansy joined her and Aradia in the dorm room that they had commandeered and (with Narcissa and Marguerite's help) outfitted much like the tents Gin and Aradia were used to living in. Both women had stacks of books in their arms. She and Aradia hadn't lasted a week actually going to the library during their class times, finding that the house library more than fit their needs. "I take it that Flitwick and Pomfrey took you seriously then?"

Daphne dropped the stack of books on the table and shook her arms. "I think my arms are numb. To say that they took us seriously would be an understatement. Apparently _someone_ mentioned our plans to the goblins who in turn contacted St Mungo's and Pomfrey."

Pansy snickered, dropping wearily into an empty chair. "Is there anyone in the world that doesn't rush to make that lot happy?"

Gin snorted, making a mental note to Owl Bill and find out which of them had passed on the plans. "Not a chance, they keep the economy running smoothly and the Ministry…no Ministry can touch them. Should they get too angry, it wouldn't take them long to send a country into an economic crisis. Even Fudge isn't that dim-witted. Though, from what I understand there are laws in place that were supposed to prevent it. You can see how well that worked."

Aradia looked up from her notes and grinned wryly. "I take it we are looking at the two newest Healers-in-Training?"

Daphne pulled a rolled parchment out of her robe pocket. "Gringotts has already offered us a contract should we competently complete at least Medi-Witch training, though should we prefer to complete full Healers training, they will secure us training positions at the hospital in Alexandria should we wish it."

"We would be assigned to the team of curse breakers and 'specialists'," Pansy added dryly. "We presumed that would be you two."

"They really, really like us," Gin said smugly.

Theo joined them, shaking his head and tossing down a scroll of his own. "Those goblins move fast."

Gin pulled it over and scanned it, laughing lightly a moment later. She knew how shrewd and self-serving the goblins were. To them, securing a support team for their best curse breakers and _specialists_ would mean more money for them in the end due to a quicker recovery time from injuries. "Damn, but they are good. So, will you accept?"

Theo rolled his eyes and sat next to Pansy. "Of course, they were wise enough to indicate that it would be a part-time position dependant on the location of you and Aradia. Is there anything your brothers didn't tell them?"

"Since I've been here and they've been in London, I have no idea what was said. It should be interesting to see if Draco and Blaise received letters."

"We did," Draco said, leaning down to kiss her before taking a seat.

"Though, ours were letters of inquiry in regards to our employment interests." Blaise dropped his knapsack next to her chair and winked cheekily. Kissing her lightly, he sat back. "We haven't replied as of yet."

Gin knew the way their minds worked well enough to know that what they weren't saying was that their first instinct would have been to reply with something along the lines of 'we don't give a fuck so long as we work with Gin and Aradia'. "So we have two healers, a potions master, and two curse breakers…"

Aradia snickered. "Oh give over and say you will provide on-site protection for the employees. Just think about it…the freedom to maim anyone that doesn't have permission to be there."

Blaise perked up. "I do like the sound of that."

Draco, however, looked as if he had suspicions that there was a reason for such a suggestion. "Aradia, dare I ask who exactly provides such on-site protection currently?"

Gin bent over her notes, not daring to look at either one of her boyfriends. Aradia 'meep'ed. Damn, they must both be glaring at her.

"Ladies?" Blaise drawled warningly. "Do not make us Floo your brothers."

"Fine," Gin groused, "We do along with Bill and Aiden. Why do you think we trained with the saifs?"

Rolling her eyes she looked up, tapping the side of her face where the scar was hidden under the glamour. "After this, we decided that it was far safer to multi-task than risk another moron like that."

"So, the goblins have had you trained since age thirteen-"

Gin cut Theo off with a wry smile. "Eleven. But do go on."

Theo stared for a moment before moving on. "They have trained you since age eleven to be a future employee…one with unique skills that will best serve their interests?"

Gin shrugged. "Aradia as well, once it was clear she would be with us when she wasn't in school. Ruthless, those goblins, though I don't mind in the least. Raise your hand if you initially assumed that Bill bought me my top of the line broomstick and school supplies."

Every hand but Aradia's went up and she shook her head. "_I_ did, just as I have supported myself for years now. You have to understand that the goblins gave me the chance to not only feel good about myself, but to earn enough money to escape the fate that I had been destined to. One child in a crowd dressed in second hand rags that would grow up to work some menial Ministry job and spread the poverty to the next generation. I took the chance and ran with it, as fast and far as I could. I didn't give a damn what their motivations were since mine were just as self-serving. We get paid _very_ well."

She paused and pushed on, knowing that they all needed to hear it, glaring to keep anyone from speaking up just yet. "I may be half-cracked to love the danger, but I am neither slow nor stupid. I learnt all those languages just like I soaked up knowledge and tucked it away for later use because it too would work in my favour. Bill kept Dumbledore from finding out about all my little quirks for a damn good reason. He is far too Gryffindoric to see why I have become so ruthless and selfish. I have no doubts that had Bill kept in contact, that he would have been harassed endlessly about sending me back here sooner. I came now because I have dual citizenship and sixteen is the age of majority in Egypt. To put it plainly, no one can fucking touch me now."

Blaise simply kissed her, pulling her into his lap and holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him, not minding in the least the ways in which her boyfriends liked to show that they adored her just as she was. She couldn't help but snicker as she was tugged out of his arms and into Draco's lap. Really, she should have given in weeks ago. Sliding her hands into Draco's hair, she leaned in to kiss him.

"Gin!"

Snickering, she turned her head. "Yes, Dia?"

"I was saying that we should start teaching everyone Arabic."

Playfully, Gin pouted. "Oh that would take the fun out of cussing them out if they could actually understand me!"

Draco laughed. "I know I'm interested."

"Yes, we need to know when to duck," Blaise teased.

Scowling, and moving as if she was going to slide off of Draco's lap. She sighed playfully when his arms tightened around her waist, keeping her in place. "I wouldn't behead either of you."

Aradia snickered. "The rest of us you just might, if we were stupid enough to get you that angry at us."

Gin shrugged. "As if every one of us isn't the same way."

There was a round of agreement, which only endeared them more to Gin. She knew that they would viciously protect one another first and foremost. With them, scars and all, she was accepted. But, the lives they were all too happy to plan out would be full of dangers that not one of them, save for Aradia, was currently aware of. With that in mind, she nodded. "Arabic and Persian will be necessary. Perhaps even Greek would be a good idea."

"Why?" Pansy asked, looking up from the book in her lap. "I mean, I'm not protesting and it would be nice to communicate with everyone… but I sense more at play here."

Gin shifted, leaning against Draco and settling her head on his shoulder. "Dia, please put up an extra ward."

Aradia did as requested. With a small nod, she settled back in on her floor pillow.

"What we have to tell you goes no further. Bill and Aiden know, but even Charlie and the twins are unaware…for now. With the job offers, we have clearance to tell you with the understanding that you do not discuss it in any location that hasn't been secured. Should you betray us by repeating it, we will be forced to kill you."

"Just tell us," Theo said reasonably. "We get that you and Aradia far outstrip even us with the paranoia, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we understand that it is necessary."

"We work closely with certain Bedouin tribes, most of whom speak Arabic. But, there are some who prefer Persian. The sticky part is that there are so many regional dialects that even once you get basic Arabic down, you will still have to learn which dialects are spoken in which areas. Some also speak Greek and there is one that we've come into contact with that refuses to use any language except Latin." She shook her head. "Should Draco and Blaise take up the protection detail jobs, we will have to find a certain tribe…"

Aradia sighed heavily. "You – we – might as well tell them all of it."

Gin pushed up her sleeves to reveal her tattoos. "I earned these. Honestly, my face should be tattooed as well, but Dumbledore called us here so I wasn't able to get that work done."

Blaise leaned over to better study the one on her right arm and Draco lifted her left arm to get a better look. Both sat back a moment later, clearly waiting on her rather than demanding answers.

"You have to understand that I was almost inconsolable after that bastard tried to leave me for dead. Once I had recovered and we were back on the job, we made contact with the tribe that was to lead us to the next tomb. They took one look at my scar, since it was still healing I was cautioned not to glamour it, and were livid. They like me, to put it simply. To see any woman treated with such disregard is highly insulting to their culture. They aren't patriarchal but matriarchal, holding women in higher regard and respecting them are rules that should you break them will lead to your death. I was given the saif that very day and began training that evening."

Aradia cleared her throat, bringing everyone's attention to her. Gin grinned. Aradia had let loose one of her secrets. It was good to see actually, it had been weird to comprehend Aradia without the tattoos, save for when they were in their room with the wards up. It was like looking at a photograph you knew was wrong.

"I hide mine," she said softly, the gleam in her eyes daring even one of them to be upset by the intricate tattoo that covered the right side of her face in swirls of blue and black, and even a tad bit of grey. She pushed her sleeves back to reveal the ones on her arms that were nearly a perfect match to Gin's.

"It is stunning," Daphne whispered.

"But, what does it mean?" Pansy said, still sounding a bit awed.

"That we've reached the highest level of training," Gin said simply, leaving out one important word in the explanation that she felt could wait for later. Or better yet, knowing this group, one they would figure out soon enough on their own. "I was planning on getting mine completed next summer, since finding them over Yule would be a logistical nightmare."

"Why on the face though?" Theo asked curiously.

"We will show you later the traditional clothing and you can see why," Aradia offered with a wicked grin.

Blaise leaned in to whisper, "I find myself a bit sad that you don't have it already."

Gin's brows shot up. "Seriously?"

Draco nodded, nipping playfully at her neck. "Does this mean, should we pass their tests, that we can have those as well?"

Gin was struck speechless. The tattoos weren't required, but they did go a long way in negotiations with other tribes. Not once had she even considered one, let alone both of them, consenting to the tattoos, even tattoos that announced just how deadly they were.

Draco actually huffed indignantly. "Oh, give over, darling. What you aren't saying is that those tattoos mark you as the most badass of the badasses, correct?"

Gin just nodded, not quite over her shock yet. Good gods, how she adored them. Could they be any more perfect for her? Oh, they could be cold, vicious, selfish, and outright exasperating…in other words completely fucked in the head and not perfect by conventional standards. It was a good thing she was as damaged as they were.

"I know my goal now is to earn them," Blaise quipped, the seriousness of his words by no means lessened by his teasing tone.

What else could she do but kiss them both soundly?

-DGB-

Theo snickered, turning away from the three that had all but dismissed them in favour of snogging one another senseless. Aradia looked amused and relieved. "You know, I think we all are thinking about earning those."

Aradia all but gaped at him.

"Did you think we would be appalled?" Pansy inquired softly, sounding upset.

Theo pulled her into his lap and speared Aradia with an angry glare. She had best fix his girlfriend's pain or he'd give a go at besting her in the training room. She knew their ways after all.

Aradia sighed heavily. "You have to understand that we live by a different set of rules there, which is why we started educating you all today. I was always afraid that I…we…would be too much for even you to accept."

Daphne hugged Aradia, clucking her tongue chidingly. "We love you, Aradia. Gin too in case she hasn't totally tuned us out. There is no such thing as 'too much'. Now, I am curious as to what sort of benefits go along with those tattoos. You aren't going to disappoint me by saying that there aren't any, are you?"

Theo chuckled when a sneaky, slightly demented look appeared on Aradia's face. Her tone was low and dangerous. "Oh, the benefits are many. I have always hesitated to tell you just how…dangerous… Gin and I are, for the same reason I mentioned earlier. Now, it is need to know information. Should you all be accepted for training, though having seen your skills I doubt they would deny you, you will learn those benefits."

"I think we all should dedicate more time to training. Is the saif necessary?" Daphne interjected, not looking up from her book, having pulled it back over when she'd slid back onto her pillow. "We aren't comfortable with it, is what I mean. Will our blades be acceptable?"

Aradia shrugged. "I'll contact Aiden and have him try to make contact. One last thing…" she waited until even Gin, Draco, and Blaise were paying attention. "We call them a Bedouin tribe because they have long fostered that belief. They aren't, well not in the traditional sense of the word, but they use the pastoralist lifestyle to their advantage."

Gin laughed. "What she isn't saying is that they make Death Eaters look like innocent little lambs and that madman a fucking joke. Not even the goblins like doing business with them, nor do any of the other curse breakers. They are _our_ contacts and ours alone. Granger and Ronald would keel over dead if they knew just how simple it would be for Dia or me to kill them…and not face punishment. You see, should one with those tattoos be arrested it would bring the wrath of all who bear them or are allied to them down on the idiot that dared threaten one of us."

Aradia's low laughter was just a tick this side of madness. "Just who do you think gets rid of pesky political leaders in our part of the world?" She waited a beat to add, "No worries though, Gin and I have never taken one of those jobs."

Everyone seemed to understand that _yet _was left unsaid, but understood.

Theo knew he should be afraid, very afraid. Anyone normal would be. In fact, Severus, Narcissa, and Marguerite would likely be horrified if they ever found out the truth. He was very grateful that they faced death should any of this be repeated. He probably should be worried that the path of his thoughts was more of the 'I wonder if my Herbology knowledge would be of use' than the 'oh gods they are insane' variety. No one was saying it though.

Assassin.

That was the word that no one dared say, even under what the hells ever ward Aradia had set. He did have one question though. "If you could do that, why not take out your former parents?"

He didn't expect the derisive glares from Gin and Aradia or Gin's, "We have _standards_, Theo."

Draco's bark of laughter and Blaise's wicked grin seemed to say it all.

Theo just snickered. He wasn't altogether certain that his best mates couldn't amend their standards to fit in those fools. Come to think of it, Gin and Aradia were likely the only ones that wouldn't at this point. The real question, though he valued his skin enough not to ask it, was: Did Bill and Aiden bear those tattoos as well? They would be told when it was deemed necessary one way or another.

"Come on, I'll Floo Aiden before lunch so he can pass on Draco and Blaise's willingness to take those protection detail jobs."

Theo looked over to see that Aradia had brought her glamour back up and looked, to all that didn't know the truth, to be just like every other seventeen year old witch. Good gods, how wrong they were. He couldn't help but be proud of his family. Though, his earlier assessment that they were all half-cracked had been off. But, since when had sanity been fun?

His lips twisted into a smirk as he stood and pulled Pansy to her feet. Something needed said and now seemed to be a perfect time to do so. "I know that we all acknowledge the gods, but we aren't overly religious normally. But, I want to take this time to thank the gods for my true family. Our sanity may be questionable, but damn if I can find it in me to mind."

He was rewarded well. Pansy snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him in such a way that had him pondering the validity of tossing her over his shoulder and spending the rest of the afternoon just how much he adored her. In fact, he was moving to do just that when Draco's amused voice broke through.

"You have always been a master of understatement."

Blaise was leaning on Draco, laughing uproariously, though somehow he managed to sputter, "Sanity waved good-bye long ago."

Gin was nodding, trying to look serious. "Oh yes, years and years ago."

Daphne giggled. "I am beginning to wonder if it ever even said hello."

Pansy looked utterly amused, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door. "Oh, do get moving. Aradia, dare I try and open the door?"

"No!" Aradia jumped to her feet, wide-eyed, wand in hand as she started muttering in Arabic. Or Persian. He really wished they knew enough to tell the difference. She stepped back a moment later and nodded. "Now you can."

"I take it we don't dare ask what state we would be in should we have dared test that ward?" he asked dryly.

Gin's eyes lit with a malicious sort of glee. "Oh, well, hrm… no. Best not scare you just yet."

Oh yes, sanity was long gone with this group, himself included, as the only thing he could think was would they be teaching them all that ward. Severus was waiting for them in the, thankfully empty, common room and he looked perplexed. What the hells was going on?

"Severus?" Draco inquired.

"I need you lot to follow me," was all Severus said, turning on his heel and walking over to the Merlin portrait, pulling it open and motioning them through.

"How mentally deficient do you think we are, Severus?" Gin said angrily. "Who is in there?"

"Your brothers," Severus replied dryly.

Gin brightened, though Theo didn't miss that her wand was in hand as she ducked into the passage, quickly followed by Draco and Blaise. Shaking his head, Theo brought up the end of their little group. What could have possibly happened? He stepped out only to find Aiden and Bill grinning, a cloaked figure standing between them.

"Ahh, Severus, could we borrow your quarters?" Bill asked cautiously.

Severus scowled, but seemed to understand that objecting might just be the last thing he did. Once he was gone, Bill brought up some sort of ward that seemed similar to the one Aradia had used earlier. He stood back, watching warily as the hood was lowered to reveal a smiling woman who bore the same tattoo as Aradia. There seemed to be an aura of danger around her that was missing from Aradia and Gin.

"Fatin!" Gin and Aradia exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the woman.

The low, feminine laughter that filled the room seemed to give the woman a non-threatening air. Nice trick, was all he could think. Just what was this woman doing here?

-DBG-

Gin was all but dancing with happiness, switching to Arabic with the ease of long practice. "Is Ruya with you?"

Fatin shook her head. "No, I was sent when word reached us that the goblins were looking to expand your little group."

Snickering, Gin motioned for their friend to sit if she so wished. "Those letters went out this morning!"

Fatin shrugged, a mischievous grin forming. "Ruya and I were at the Alexandria branch when word reached them of your part in yesterday's events and that they were to prepare for more employees."

"Have you found a tomb for us then?" Aradia interjected gleefully.

Fatin nodded. "I am here to scrutinise your friends before we invite you to travel with us when you arrive in Egypt."

Gin's grin turned fierce, her eyes narrowing in such a way that would project just what she thought of her family not measuring up. Fatin knew her better than that. Did she really think that any unworthy would have been allowed this close? "They are _family _and those two delectable ones standing together are my boyfriends. All of them decided that they want to be trained as we were."

Fatin was silent for a few long minutes before nodding. "You know our rules. I must speak to each of them."

Gin nodded. "No harming them. I consider them all _mine._"

"As do I," Aradia said softly, dangerously so.

Satisfied that Fatin knew how serious they were, Gin motioned her forward. "You'll need to use English as we've yet to teach them Arabic."

-GDB-

Draco wasn't sure what had just happened, but if the pleased looks on Gin, Aradia, and Fatin's faces were anything to go by, they had all passed the test. It was clear where Gin had learnt her paranoid behaviour from and he rather wanted to thank the woman for it. Fatin had been merciless in her questions for each of them. She had been pleased in the end, even asking to see their preferred blades. The ward had been dropped and Theo had volunteered to go after one of them.

Gin dropped across his and Blaise's laps, all but projecting happiness. "I knew you both would do well! It was lucky that she and Ruya decided to contact us through Gringotts or else they would be gods know where when we got to Egypt."

"I take it we will be travelling with them?" Blaise leaned into him, clearly happy at the prospect.

"They found a tomb for us."

Draco snickered, not able to resist teasing her. "Just remember you two have to be well enough to play the match against Ravenclaw right after we get back."

She rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "We have that new salve to try and you two are more than welcome to help me apply it from here on out."

"We may not be so gentlemanly this time." Really, he couldn't help but continue to tease her since her good mood was making him happy. After seeing her mood at Gringotts, he knew that Blaise was with him on the whole 'make her as happy as humanly possible as often as possible' plan. If that meant standing back while she did her job and soothed her injuries after, then so be it.

"Did I say you had to be?"

Blaise slid her over, wrapping his arms around her waist. Batting his eyelashes dramatically, he all but pouted. "You had best not be teasing, darling, or I may have a tantrum right here."

"You three, stop undressing one another with your eyes," Bill called out, his stern tone ruined by his cheeky grin. "Do that where I don't see it."

Theo's snickers cut off his reply. He handed the sword, hilt first to Fatin. She studied it, stepping over to the open area to twirl it experimentally. Next, she went through some sort of sequence of moves that he only recognized from training with Gin and Aradia. Finally, she nodded and handed it back to Theo. "You may bring yours, but we will also train you on ours. I must go now. We shall meet you in the usual location at dusk on the twenty second."

Apparently long good-byes weren't an issue as she lifted her hood and was Flooing away with Bill and Aiden moments later.

"Well, that was interesting," Theo quipped.

Draco rather thought Theo should get some sort of badge to wear that warned the world that he was the all-time Master of Understatement. Shaking his head, he got to his feet. "We should at least try to make it to the Great Hall before the food is gone."

It didn't surprise him in the least that Gin and Aradia were the first ones through the passage. Taking Blaise's hand, they shared a look of amusement before following the rest out. All they had to do was get through the next three weeks or so before they were off to Egypt. He only hoped it would go peacefully.


	14. I have erased you

**Chapter 13**

**I have erased you (Bitter Taste by TDG)**

They had made it to a mere day before the holiday without trouble. Part of that was likely do to the hours upon hours they spent either locked in their little lounge room or the non-magical weapons training room. Something about their demeanours after the Gringotts incident even seemed to keep their housemates from approaching them, something only a few had done a time or two, even if it was to ask for help with lessons. Just last weekend, their new wardrobes had been delivered. Gin had been grateful that no one had questioned the need for every last one of them to have at least one set of Bedouin robes now that it was clear that they were going to be travelling deep into the desert.

Thankfully, they had been able to convince Severus, Narcissa, and Marguerite to stay in Alexandria while they 'explored'. Surprisingly, Severus had quickly agreed. He had even assisted in convincing his wife and her best friend that they simply could not miss out on the shopping opportunities. In an added bit of brilliance, he had added 'would they really like to risk sun and wind burn'. The speed in which they had agreed to stay in the city had been the source of much amusement. She rather thought Severus' reaction had something to do with Fatin's surprise appearance, since Fatin cultivated that air of danger while she and Aradia had spent years hiding it.

Dumbledore seemed to watch them, but as of yet hadn't acted overly concerned. The Burrow had been foreclosed on a few weeks back for non-payment of the mortgage. It hadn't been more than a day later when Arthur had been sacked. Gin knew that Dumbledore thought they had been behind it, but that he had no proof in which to use in questioning them. Even more surprising had been the fact that Ronald, Granger, and Potter had been silent on the issue, not once approaching them. She couldn't help but wonder if any of them knew that the day Arthur had been sacked that The Burrow had been levelled. Gin's only requests had been they attempt to bring the apple orchard back to its former glory and that the pretty little pond and woods not be destroyed. They were the only three places in which she had good memories of spending time with her brothers. She hadn't even cared what they built, just that she would get to name it. She'd not had to think long, naming it _Adl_, which was basically meant 'justice' in Arabic.

It still amused her that they were all fully intending on spending a good deal of their lives in and around Egypt, but that they would have no less than seven homes in Britain. The locations were spread out reasonably well: Annwn was in Wales, Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, Adl in Devon, Blaise's Valhalla in Yorkshire, Aradia and Aiden's Fox Run in Northumberland, Pansy's Arundel in Norfolk, and Daphne's Ragley Hall in Warwickshire. It would certainly give them different scenery when they decided to visit. In all honesty, Gin was looking forward to seeing all of them, even Annwn since she'd not had a chance to do much more than sleep when they'd been there before. Pansy and Daphne both had stables as well, and that she didn't want to miss out on.

Gin knew that, no matter their lives and jobs, a certain amount of time would have to be spent at society functions that were a necessary evil in her friends lives, even Aradia. When asked if she would mind going with Draco and Blaise to the functions, she had simply shrugged and said that they were embracing her world so she would do the same for theirs. It would provide hours of amusement for a group of trained hassassins to sit amongst the British Wizarding elite and sometimes the European Wizarding elite whilst no one knew her family as more than what they allowed to see: rich, haughty heirs who left their businesses to those better trained to deal with them since they simply couldn't be bothered to do more than look gorgeous and spend money. It was a game, Pansy had told her, one that she would quickly learn to play as well as the others she utilized.

"Gin?"

She looked up from the book she had been allegedly reading with a guilty little smile. "Sorry, lost in thought, Daphs."

Daphne just snickered. "We're ready to go up, are you?"

She set her book aside and didn't protest when Blaise lifted her to her feet from the floor pillow she'd been curled on. It took getting used to and many mental reminders that they weren't insinuating that she was incapable of getting up on her own, but that their manners dictated that they do. That and it meant they got to touch her, something neither of her boyfriends passed the chance up to do. They were taking a break from the Arabic lessons to actually show their faces in the Great Hall for lunch.

They chatted in Arabic, which everyone was actually picking up quicker than Gin had thought, even though she knew they were all quite clever. It wasn't until they reached the Entrance Hall that they were alerted to a problem.

"Gin," Pansy said as she and Theo led them out of the stairwell, switching to English. "Weasel alert and he looks more than a bit enraged."

"Let him be. I will not risk Dumbledore attempting to keep us here as punishment should he start problems. It is ever so bothersome to change travel plans last minute, no one is expecting us tonight. No fighting, of any sort." She glared hard at her boyfriends, making sure that they understood that any of them getting into trouble for fighting would be bad. Satisfied with their pouts and nods of agreement, she motioned for everyone else to get moving again.

No sooner than they were all into the room, Ronald stormed over red-faced and agitated. "How could you!"

Knowing it would irritate him, she adopted a look of confused innocence. She fully intended on stringing him along for as long as possible. Or until she bored with the game, which was actually the likelier outcome. "How could I what?"

He waved has clenched fist around wildly. If he was attempting to be threatening, he was failing miserably. "You ruined Mum and Dad!"

She allowed her eyes to widen. "I ruined _your_ parents? How did I do that?"

He seethed for a few long minutes. So long, in fact, that she and her family were having a bit of a problem not laughing in the idiot's face. His face was the most intriguing shade of red she had ever beheld. Just when she thought his head would explode from the pressure, he began screeching at a level that had the windows rattling.

"HOW COULD YOU, GINNY? THEY ARE YOUR PARENTS TOO! THEY WERE EVEN WILLING TO LOOK PAST YOUR LIES AND TAKE YOU BACK IN!"

Gin tipped her head and studied him calmly, pushing her temper and need to see his blood flow across the stone floor down and locking it away to be dealt with later. She would have his head someday, but it was not going to be today. Not when his little mate was apparently the only one who could finish off that madman and the war that threatened her brothers lives. Forcing her tone to be low and just angry enough to hopefully warn off the fool, she finally spoke. "I do not lie. I have no parents. You really should get that through your thick head. How many times must it be said for you to actually comprehend it?"

Aradia, it seemed, couldn't help herself, her tone playfully censuring. "Now, Gin, that is a very big word. Granger isn't here to tell him what it means."

Biting back laughter, Gin didn't take her eyes off of Ronald. His face was doing that bright red, near exploding thing again. What was said next nearly broke even her control.

"No, no. You must say it slowly so that he can sound it out for Granger later," Pansy insisted, moving up so that she stood just to the left. She was using that society bint tone they all wielded so well. Even her expression was one of innocent solicitousness.

Draco and Blaise were shaking with silent mirth and Gin didn't blame them. "Ladies, I think he is going to spontaneously combust in a moment."

"Big words again," Theo said, not quite hiding his snickers.

Gin shook her head. "Let me say this once more, slowly, so that you can understand me. What is it that you think I have done to your parents?"

"YOU TOOK THEIR HOME!"

Draco looked to her and she nodded. They had wrung about all the fun out of this as they could, given the idiotic comebacks. "No, Weasel, that would be us."

Blaise nodded fervently. "Yes, us. We want credit for it."

Theo's low, gleeful drawl entered the mix. "It isn't our fault that they couldn't pay for it."

"Or that we really wanted to give a brilliant Yule gift!"

Gin elbowed Blaise. He'd been a bit over the top in his excitement; it just wouldn't due for everyone to see their true emotions. They had gathered quite a crowd, a crowd that was mostly laughing their arses off at the by-play, despite the fact that there were students of every house in attendance.

"WHAT?"

"Good gods! Is that the only word you can speak?" Daphne called out, leaning on Aradia who had long ago fallen into a fit of laughter.

"HOW COULD YOU, GINNY?"

Gin simply stared, wondering how the seven hells he walked upright if he was truly this stupid. "Did you get dropped on your head a few dozen times as a baby? This is the last time I will speak to you willingly, you simple-minded cretin, so you had best listen closely."

He was shaking with rage, but seemed to actually understand what she was saying. She had no doubt that he wasn't actually listening though. He'd been indoctrinated by Molly Weasley for far too long to do more than believe whatever lies that cow fed him.

"They tried to put me in the closed ward at St Mungo's so that I could be forgotten along with the events of my first year. They were embarrassed, plain and simple. Gods forbid someone find out that their perfect, lily white daughter may have been touched by darkness. Bill saved me and took me away from their stupidity. If my _family_ and boyfriends chose to make them pay for their actions, then so be it."

She decided that she wasn't quite through, stalking over to him, but staying out of arms reach just in case he was an even bigger fool than she thought. "They have nothing left except their names and righteous hypocrisy. I do hope it keeps clothes on their back, food in their stomachs, and a roof over their heads. They should take this as a life lesson. You know, the sad part is that all it will do is make them feel good about their little black and white views of the world. Now, get out of my way and never even speak my name or I will call for a full Wizard Duel with no restrictions on it."

He actually reached out as if he was going to grab her. Gin slapped his hand away and in a move too quick for most to see, had him lain out on the ground with her foot on his neck in seconds. She didn't have to look to know that Draco and Blaise were being held back. "You idiot! I won't waste my time listing all the ways in which I am so very much better than you. I will give you this one chance to actually do something smart. Leave me alone, Ronald. Do not speak my name. Do not look at me. Do not attempt to do anything other than ignore me."

He pushed at her foot and she allowed him to roll away. He glared as he shakily got to his feet and slinked off into the Great Hall. Draco and Blaise were the first to reach her, with the others following quickly.

"Why didn't you call for the duel?" Draco seethed.

She shrugged. "Potter needs his sorry arse to stop this war so my brothers can be safe again. Honestly, he doesn't have the stones to do more than make idle threats and attempt to hex me. Should he continue on ignoring my advice, you two can have at him all you want." Her voice dropped so that no one but the three of them could hear, "So long as it's me that takes his head."

"Done," they chorused softly.

"How could you?" Potter's voice rang out as the Boy Who Lived himself stormed out of the Great Hall.

Gin rolled her eyes. Did the idiocy never stop? "How could I what, Potter?"

"Do that to your parents! Just so you know, they've been taken in … by me."

If he thought his angry little stance was to strike fear in anyone, he was sadly mistaken. Gin knew thanks to what Draco had told her that his cousin Sirius had erroneously left a London townhouse to Potter. It was allegedly used by Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix resistance group. What Potter didn't seem to be aware of was the illegality of Sirius Black's will. It was only at the grace of Narcissa that the Order group was allowed to use it. Dumbledore knew, but apparently he hadn't passed it on to his golden boy. It was, for all intents and purposes, Draco's property. It was only to look good while the war was on that they had allowed even that much leeway. It also meant that the moment the war was over, Draco could boot everyone living there to the curb. Somehow, she thought the odds of that happening had just risen exponentially.

Gin shook her head sadly, allowing pity to show. "Do you really think that your posturing will do more than cause us to loathe you more than we already do? Let me clue you in, Potter. It doesn't. Now, do run off so you and your little mate can commiserate about the horrible, evil Slytherins. Never mind that it was a set of hypocritical Gryffindors that started this whole mess."

"What happened to you?" Potter asked incredulously, wide-eyed as he simply stared at her as if he couldn't quite figure out just _what_ she was. It was perfectly clear that he saw her as something less than human at this point. He didn't see her as dangerous though, which would be his mistake.

"What happened to me? Good Gods, you're as stupid as your little friend! I was betrayed by people who were to protect and love me no matter what! My brother took me away and allowed me to have a good life, Potter. Why is that so difficult for you little lions to understand? I loathe you, my brothers and sisters loathe you, and I think it should go without saying…but you seem too simple-minded to figure it out on your own…my boyfriends loathe you."

"Boyfriends?" Potter repeated, all but gaping.

Gin just stared. _Really?_ Out of all that, he came up with 'boyfriends' as his only question? How the seven hells was this fool supposed to defeat that madman? Shaking her head, she lifted her hands to indicate the livid beyond any reasonable point blonde and brunette flanking her. They, like her, seemed to be holding back their rage because Potter was the _hero_ and _needed_. "I am sure you know Draco and Blaise, Potter. You have gone to school with them for just over six years now. In case you are as slow as I am beginning to think you are," she motioned to Draco, "This is Draco and this," she said lifting her right hand, "is Blaise."

"You can't have two boyfriends."

The laughter, from nearly everyone assembled, started back up again at his little declaration. Gin stifled her own laughter. "I can't? You see, Potter, here is the thing. _Can't_ isn't something I even think about. _Can't_ simply does not exist in my world. Those that care for me have a teeny tiny issue with telling me 'no' about anything, you see. Not that my love life is any of your business. Now, I would really like to eat so do get out of our way."

"Maybe Hermione is right and you do need serious mental help," Potter muttered angrily.

Gin didn't waste the energy to stop them. In fact, she was fully prepared to watch the show as Draco and Blaise slammed the idiot into the wall. She knew they wouldn't do too much damage, so she stepped forward between them as they pinned Potter to the wall by his arms. "You really need to learn when to shut your damn mouth, Potter. Like I told your little friend, you three had best forget I exist. They ruined those fools that used to be my parents…think on it…they would barely have to lift a finger to ruin you as well."

"I think I might, just to show everyone how easy it is."

She almost winced. Theo was using that tone again. That 'I am so beyond the end of my temper and I want to gut you where you stand' tone she'd heard only once before, after the Quidditch match. She didn't dare take her attention off of Draco and Blaise though. Hopefully Pansy, Daphne, and Aradia could keep him from committing murder. "Theo, remember that Potter here is the _Chosen One_, the _hero_…"

"Fine," Theo muttered. "Can we either maim him or go eat? This is boring."

Gin snickered. Oh yeah, sanity was long gone.

"I vote for food," Pansy drawled. "He's not worth the energy it would take to maim."

"What is the meaning of this?"

Gin turned her head just enough to see that yes, Dumbledore had arrived, and he looked livid. She stepped aside and stood right in front of him, not bothering to hide her anger or irritation. "You promised me that my time here would be free of harassment, Headmaster. Thus far it has been one round of harassment after another. Leash your little heroes or we'll all walk away and not look back."

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, release Mr Potter immediately!"

She shook her head sadly. Did he truly think either of them would listen? If so than her regard for him had just dropped considerably. He actually looked vexed that the boys weren't following his orders.

"Gentleman, if you release Mr Potter, it would be best."

Her brows shot up. Severus had finally made his presence known. He didn't sound any happier than she felt and if she wasn't mistaken, he was about to make her a very happy woman.

"I do believe that this makes null and void all requirements Miss Weasley and Miss O'Carolan had when they agreed to return, Headmaster."

Oh gods, the sarcasm was so thick you could almost _see_ it.

"In fact," Severus continued, "I do believe it makes null and void your agreement with Messrs Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini as well as both Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson. Really, Headmaster, it is a sad day."

Dumbledore looked troubled, even more so when Draco and Blaise stepped back, releasing Potter. He sighed heavily, "Never did I imagine that it would come to this." He turned, looking her in the eyes. "I had hoped, Miss Weasley, that you would come to some sort of accord with your brother whilst you were here. I now see that his behaviour has made that impossible. I will stress that finishing your educations is best and ask that you remain here."

Her eyes filled with loathing. "If you are referring to that Gryffindor moron, he is _not _my brother. I do believe that we will be going now and should we decide to return after the holiday, we will apprise Professor Snape of the situation and he can contact you."

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said cautiously, "I know of you and your friend's career goals…you must have NEWTs for them."

Aradia snickered, though Gin rather thought they were lucky that Aradia hadn't snapped and committed mass murder at this point. "We do, but Hogwarts is not the only school in the world. We have had more than enough of their blind, bigoted, self-righteous posturing. We will leave today and there is not a thing you can do to stop us."

"They're all mad!" Granger stepped around Dumbledore, her arms crossed over her chest and looking more than a bit mad herself. There was a glint of fervent joy in her eyes. She had been trying for months to prove that Gin simply couldn't be smarter than she was and it looked as if she thought she had found her opening to do so once and for all.

"Oh fucking brilliant," Draco muttered.

"Granger, you should back away slowly," Gin snarled, not the least bit joking. This was not needed, not when she knew all seven of them were barely holding their rage in. To have the know -it-all bint stick her nose in would only make matters worse. "Accept that there are many, myself included, that are more intelligent than you are."

"See! Totally barmy!" Granger exclaimed triumphantly. "_I _am the brightest witch of my age!"

Apparently, laughter was not the reaction Granger was going for. It was all she got though. Shaking her head, Gin grinned when Draco and Blaise's arms slipped around her waist. "Really, Headmaster, why did you cater to them for so long?"

"We're leaving now," Draco drawled in a tone that left none doubting that he too was fed up and at the end of his temper. "We'll be contacting the rest of our family and apprising them of the situation."

Blaise just snickered. "Which means that Potter and Granger should end the war and walk away from _Our_ world…if they know what is good for them."

"Headmaster! Are you just going to let them make threats?" Granger screeched.

"Oh, those weren't threats," someone called from the crowd. "Do you not know who runs this world? Zabini was in no way joking when he called it theirs."

"Too right, Carrow. You and your sister are in charge from here on out. You do know how to contact us should our influence be needed, yes?" Daphne was clearly struggling to keep her tone even.

"Of course we do. You lot go on now, we'll make sure none of these fools dares follow."

Gin, Draco, and Blaise backed into the crowd of Slytherins, unwilling to give Granger or Dumbledore their backs. When most of the sixth and seventh years moved between them and the troublesome Gryffindors, they felt it safe to turn their backs. Gin was greeted with the Carrow twins. "You ladies will have fun with the retribution, won't you?"

Flora smirked, at least she thought it was Flora because this twin was wearing trousers and the other, Hestia, was in a skirt- which was the usual method for telling them apart. "Oh indeed we shall."

Hestia leaned in to whisper. "I presume that Gringotts is the best way to contact you should Severus decide that leaving is best?"

Gin nodded, grinning widely. "By the by, I may have to figure out a way to send on a few …interesting items… of the sort that make Severus look the other way and pretend he doesn't see."

Both twins laughed, shooing them past. "Please do," they chorused gleefully.

Gin didn't waste time getting to the house. In fact, Draco and Blaise barely kept up with her. It was true that she had used the situation to her advantage since they all were more than happy to get to Egypt a day early. "Do you think Severus will stay or go?"

Draco snickered, shaking his head as they made their way to their rooms. "I think that all depends on Mum actually. If she and Marguerite decide to stay here and not make a permanent move, he will stay."

"I just want to get gone," Blaise muttered. "If not, I am going to snap and go wring Granger's neck before I rip her head off and hang it from the rafters in the Great Hall as a warning."

"Nice imagery, but how will you get it to the rafters?" Aradia asked, catching up with them just before they reached the door to her and Gin's room, where Gin didn't do much more than store her belongings these days.

Blaise scoffed. "Ask nicely for one of you two to put it up there of course."

Gin laughed, hauling Aradia into their room, already pulling her wand to expedite the last bit of packing that they needed to do. All she wanted at this point was to get to Fred and George's which was where Charlie, Bill, and Aiden had been staying as well. She didn't think it would take much convincing to talk them all into going. If not, she was fully prepared to have a temper tantrum. She knew that the goblins wouldn't object to the move and that Fred and George had two competent employees that could run the shop for them.

Shaking her head, she turned to the closet. She was finally going back home and couldn't be happier. She had her revenge on the betrayers, all but erasing them from the map.

Revenge really was a dish best served cold.


	15. This time it won't turn out the same

**Chapter 14**

**This time it won't turn out the same (Someone who cares by Three Days Grace)**

Severus sighed heavily as he sat down across the desk from Albus. Albus looked wretched and he wasn't doing much better. The seven of them had left, via the secure Floo connection in his quarters, not an hour ago for the twins flat. Narcissa and Marguerite had been livid after hearing what happened, though surprisingly they had said that they would be staying in Britain…for now. What wasn't surprising was that they were already colluding with their solicitors on the best ways to have Potter, Weasley, and Granger blackballed from the entire European Wizarding world. Running a hand through his hair, he prepared for the worst.

"I didn't mean to push them," Albus admitted tiredly. "I just don't understand what went so terribly wrong."

"You do know that Gin was betrayed in the worst way by Molly and Arthur, yes?" It was best to start with the simplest issues after all. He only hoped that by impressing upon Albus the seriousness of the situation that something could be done…before Cissy and Marguerite decided to arrive and make their _displeasure_ known.

Albus nodded.

"For that group, betrayal is the lowest form of treachery and you're damn lucky they didn't arrange for nice, quiet deaths instead of merely ruining them."

"But— I presumed when they publicly denounced any allegiance to Tom…" Albus sighed. "Well, that they had taken steps away from the darker paths."

Severus stared disbelievingly for a few long moments. Was it really so easy for Albus to separate things into a lovely dichotomy? He'd long though that Albus' view of the world was far more open than that. Or perhaps Albus was still reeling from the day's events. "Protecting your family is not the same as following a darker path."

"But, why did she not at least _try_ with Ronald?"

With far more patience than he truly had, Severus leaned in. "She was betrayed, threatened with a life worse than the most dangerous criminals face in Azkaban simply because Molly and Arthur were embarrassed and wanted to hide her away. You are well aware of how traumatised she was. Bill took her into a whole new life, a life where she wasn't berated, ignored, or otherwise looked down upon. That young woman has endured far more than you or I will ever be privy to, Albus, of that much I am certain."

"I had hoped that being with William would heal her."

"It did," Severus assured him, disliking how old and almost broken the man sounded. "But, from what I have observed and that they have let slip…she loves very few. Only when she knows that you will not betray her like her former parents did, will she accept you. Hells, even Narcissa, Marguerite, and myself are firmly outside what she deems 'family' as of yet. Ronald never bothered to even ask the twins or Owl Bill or Gin about what happened, he was too busy lapping up the drivel Molly was spouting. That was enough for them, and Charlie, to dismiss him as not any better than Molly and Arthur. In fact, when faced with the truth, over and again, he simply refused to believe it."

"But, she is so very angry and…cold," Albus murmured sadly. "That I didn't expect."

Severus shook his head, holding up a hand to stop Albus. There was a bit more he could freely tell without any of them, or that strange visitor that Bill and Aiden had brought along that had maintained an air of lethalness that he hadn't expected from the person's mere presence, removing vital body parts. "Angry yes, which is entirely understandable given the betrayal she faced. But, cold is not a word I would associate with her. She found people who care for her, who love her just as she is and aren't ashamed to tell the world that they do. For someone like Gin, who has had that so rarely, she will fight to the death to keep her friends safe and happy."

"It is just difficult to understand why she would even consider such fighting since Bill raised her with unconditional love and respect."

Oh, he wasn't touching that subject. No way, no how. So, he'd attempt to deflect Albus' attention. "The Order lost five good fighters today, Albus. If you are holding out hope that they would remain here after their baby sisters have decided to leave, then you should stop at this very moment. I will remain, until such time as my wife and Marguerite decide to move to be closer to their children. But, make no mistake in thinking that the remaining Slytherins are any less angry than the seven who left."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Banging his head on the desk was sounding like a good plan just now. Severus refrained, promising himself a good bit of firewhiskey instead. "Did you not hear what those three were saying? It enraged everyone—calling her a liar, insane, and insinuating that she'd run away. Not to mention, that bit about Molly and Arthur being willing to take her back in as if she was some mentally deficient child in need of constant care. You know how my house works…insult one and insult all."

He paused, pulling in his anger at the whole mess and especially those three morons who didn't seem to have the brain of a flobberworm to share between them.

"They publicly left the Carrow twins in charge. The only students left in the castle with more societal influence than those two are MacDougal, Moon, and Goldstein. Those three were in that crowd today, Albus, and they were livid. Not only did your three little lions insult members of my house, but those very young men and women that run our world. If you do not leash your Golden Three, their lives will be a living hell that will leave them wishing for The Dark Lord to attack and put them out of their misery. I refuse to lose vital body parts by stepping in."

"I cannot assert any control over them," Albus admitted. "I have let them run amok far too long, I fear. You know as well as I do that it was necessary, that there were things that they needed to learn and do that I couldn't be a part of."

"They killed five guards, two dragons, and heavily damaged the London Gringotts," Severus spat angrily. "You knew at that point that they were more trouble than they are worth. When this war is over and they tell their story, and if you doubt that they will want to tell everyone just how brave and wonderful and brilliant they are then do think again, the goblins will find out who was behind that horrid event. They had best hope the goblins get to them first actually. It will be a quicker death that way."

"How can you speak of murder so easily, Severus?"

"Do you know how very close Gin was to calling for a _full_ duel with Ronald?"

That seemed to startle Albus. "Is she capable of such a thing? Killing him, I mean, I know she is more than competent with her spell work."

"It would have been justified if she did. That is the simple truth. He, not once, treated her as a competent witch and ignored her wishes over and over, making her time here miserable. Potter and Granger didn't do much better. All seven of them lost a lot of respect for you today. Did you really think attempting to order Draco and Blaise to do anything was wise?"

Albus stood and made his way to the windows, looking out over the grounds. "I knew it was wrong of me the moment the words left my mouth. I just couldn't allow them to harm Harry. He is needed and he needs his friends to help him with his task."

Severus was more than done with this. Standing, he tried one last time. "Albus, they will not return. Nothing you say or do will help matters either. What they will do is complete their schooling elsewhere and build new lives for themselves. Just be prepared for them to fill the society pages with great regularity while your _heroes_ are forced into the Muggle world should they not want to find themselves in the same dire straits as Molly and Arthur."

Moving toward the door, he was reminded of something that Draco had requested he pass along. "On that note, Draco said that when the war is over the inhabitants of Grimmauld have twenty-four hours to remove themselves or they will be brought up on enough charges to send them to Azkaban for years. You really should have told Potter the truth long ago."

As he closed the door, he heard Albus whisper, "I am sorry, Severus, truly sorry."

Severus knew that sorry didn't go very far in the real world. He just hoped that even a smidge of what he'd said actually sank in. He was going to make sure the Carrow twins weren't bringing the house down around their ears, or plotting the deaths of the Gryffindor Three, and then Flooing to The Manor for quality time with his wife…and a large bottle of Firewhiskey.

-DGB-

"Stay tonight," Fred said promptly, once the whole story had been told- which had been stalled long enough for Bill to bring up one of those wards this group seemed so fond of using. "Here or at one of your homes, it doesn't matter. Just give us time to make arrangements. We can leave together tomorrow as planned."

Blaise settled back in the chair and smirked. It had taken Gin less than five minutes and a pout to get all five brothers up and packing. The pout, in his opinion, had been more out of habit than out of any real need to utilize it. In fact, Draco and Theo had pulled Charlie and George off to the side and were whispering furiously to them, presumable explaining why going to Hogwarts and committing a triple murder today was unwise. Or to Grimmauld and committing double murder come to think of it. He outright grinned when Gin dropped into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm actually going to miss Britain."

She kissed his cheek and sighed. "We will visit as often as possible."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her loosely. "Just think, we have seven homes to visit. All of them free of menaces like Potter and Granger."

That did as intended, making her laugh lightly. "Indeed. I think it will actually be fun to make happy memories at Adl…and the rest of your homes as well."

Blaise nodded, watching as Charlie and George stomped off to finish packing, looking a bit less murderous than before. He had no doubts that should the war last much longer, they would be convinced to come back and help. Gin knew it too and had seemed to accept it. Grumpily accept it, but accept it none the less. With that in mind, he leaned over to whisper, "Perhaps we can get ourselves all trained up and use that lovely secure connection through Gringotts to make that madman rue the day he thought starting this war was wise?"

That perked her up. "Tell me more about what you've got cooking in that brilliant mind of yours."

Yes, he definitely had her interest. He knew that the five that were currently packing were doing so more out of a need to protect their sister than an actual desire to walk away from the war. Considering Aiden and Bill were sporting those lovely facial tattoos, it hadn't been a big step to begin plotting how to get them back without facing Gin's wrath. Chuckling, he nipped at her ear before telling her what he'd come up with thus far. "No one, not even Dumbledore, will consider us returning. Not after our little show earlier. Your brothers want to fight this war and you, love, are feeling guilty about making them go."

She nodded, frowning lightly. "I do, I didn't think I would, but I do. I don't like feeling guilty about anything."

"No need, if we can convince everyone of my plan."

Draco joined them, sitting on the arm of the chair. "Plan? You've been planning and plotting without me?"

Gin snorted. "Blaise is just now sharing his thoughts, Draco, no pouting."

"Umm…back to the plan?" Blaise interjected dryly. "I was saying that most of us will be earning those tattoos soon. If Potter doesn't get his thumbs out of his arse and finish it before then…well we should visit home and take out a few minions, you know just because we can."

Draco grinned wickedly. "Have I said yet today how much I love the way your mind works?"

Blaise made a show of preening and looking all too delighted with himself before pouting dramatically. "Not for hours and hours."

"Gods, what did you two do?" Pansy said mirthfully.

He shrugged, dropping the pouty act. "Nothing yet. We've ideas though."

"I'm sure you do." Pansy rolled her eyes. "It was suggested that we decide where we are staying for the night and meet back here so we can go to Gringotts together."

Gin shrugged and Draco rolled his eyes, motioning for him to decide. "Okay, are we splitting up?"

"I don't rightly care," Theo said as he joined them. "Daphne said she is too irritated to travel more and the twins offered her a bed."

"One of theirs?" Gin interjected wickedly.

Theo scowled at her. "I didn't ask."

Blaise just snickered. "I say we go to Pansy's. It is the closest."

"You have horses, right?" Gin asked, sitting up and grinning broadly.

"I do, Arabians but likely not as high quality as you are used to, as much as it pains me to admit it." Pansy huffed playfully. "Which brings a question to mind actually…how will all of us get to where we're going without horses?"

Gin surprised them by giggling and then laughing outright. "Oh, that is not a problem," she finally said through her laughter.

"Gin?" he asked, feeling a bit confused and not liking it all that much. Just what had she not told them yet? He hadn't thought that there could possibly be anything more after all the revelations. Though, he reminded himself, Gin wasn't used to trusting anyone so it was only logical that she would tell them only what they needed to know at any given time.

"We, as in Bill, Aiden, Dia, and I, have a nice little string of horses. Enough for all of us, I assure you." She grinned impishly. "They should hold you over until we can _negotiate_ for more."

He shook his head ruefully. "Shall we go then?"

"Let me tell them what is going on," Pansy requested, slipping away to talk to Aiden and Aradia. It wasn't but a few minutes before she and Aradia returned their knapsacks over their shoulders.

Within minutes they had arrived at Arundel in Norfolk. With a laugh, Gin dropped her pack on the floor and allowed Draco and Blaise to tug her out the door towards the stables. It had been selfish, probably too selfish were there such a thing, to pack and leave Hogwarts. At this moment she was beyond caring about that. Not when Draco and Blaise were happy and laughing. She'd do anything to keep them this happy as long as possible.

-BGD-

Fred dropped into a chair with a glass of firewhiskey in hand after dinner. "I say the two of us come back after the holiday break. You lot will need people here, other than Narcissa and Marguerite, to pass information on. The Carrow twins can Owl us as well, if that lot will go for it, masking the information as shopping orders."

He didn't miss the interest on Charlie's face or George's tight nod.

Bill nodded wearily, laying his head back and closing his eyes. "Right now, Gin is doing what she feels is best, as are the other six. Frankly, I would rather have them in Egypt, with us, and as far away from those morons as possible."

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" Aiden asked, sitting with Bill, sighing heavily.

"I think I can answer that for you."

They all twisted in their seats to see Theo standing in the doorway. He had apparently decided to come back long enough to talk with them. That meant that what he had to say was deemed as very important. Damn, but he looked murderous. Fred had never treated the Slytherin group as anything less than capable of removing his vital body parts without batting an eyelash- even when they had all been at Hogwarts together. "Do tell, Theo."

Theo stalked over and poured himself a Firewhiskey before joining them, though he chose to pace instead of taking a seat. "Dumbledore seemed to be overly thrilled to have Gin back. Hells, he was amused by her 'adventures' and overlooked her dismissal of the dress code. I think, and I am just guessing here, that it was him that pushed Flitwick and Babbling to allow Gin and Aradia to do the independent study."

They waited as he sipped his drink and resumed pacing. No one was willing to interrupt.

"He saw us as unknown variables, even as he agreed that we were all of age and could walk away if any of us felt our general health and well-being was at risk. Aradia told us years ago how he fought to keep her attending, especially after allowing Gin to go."

Theo sighed, flipping his hair out of his face, his eyes flashing with anger and disgust as he wasn't seemingly hiding any of his emotions just now.

"We have long thought that Dumbledore saw their friendship as some sort of useful…thing…that he could use to get the five of us to fight for his little group. Aradia made it clear third year that not only was her loyalty with Gin and their brothers, but that asking too many pesky questions about Egypt would be painful. When Gin decided to come here, we think he saw it as a way to integrate our group and his golden three. Gin said she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with that moron…but she also made it clear that she judged everyone on their own merit."

Fred dared to jump in. "You think he thought that tossing Gin and Ronald together would mean that she would give Ronald a chance, not being Molly or Arthur and therefore not responsible for the betrayal?"

Theo nodded, tossing back the rest of his drink and moving to pour another.

"What the all-knowing Headmaster seems to have overlooked is that Gin was harassed from day one. Hells, we had to stop him from harassing her on the train, for fucks sake!"

"What?" Bill sat up, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Not one of you has mentioned that."

Theo shrugged. "It gave us a spot of fun. It even amused Gin while showing her that we weren't the bastards everyone assumed we were. I will say, in case any of you missed it, Draco and Blaise have far surpassed the end of their tempers. I overheard enough earlier to know that they are already plotting how to get back here, unseen…"

George snickered. "Fred was just saying that he and I should come back in a few weeks and be…liaisons…"

Theo nodded, looking slightly impressed. "We know you five want to be here and not there. Britain is home to us as well, in case anyone doubted it. Getting Gin and Aradia away before they slaughter everyone that angers them was best."

Fred laughed. "That is why we are going. Look, just keep us up to date on the plotting… the news isn't getting better out there. Any day now we expect the Ministry to fall."

Theo growled, literally. "Once Adl is complete and warded, there will be seven secure locations. I have no doubt that Gin will insist that anyone who returns make a promise to retreat to one of them if it deteriorates and you lot are at risk."

"We're not dim," Bill quipped. "You don't know what she threatened us with!"

Much to Fred's amusement, Theo actually laughed. "I don't want to know either. I need to get back. Pansy sent me over to let you know that we may be selfish, haughty, and likely utterly insane, but we do protect what is important to us and our family."

With that he was gone, Flooing out in a swirl of green flames.

Fred frowned. "Utterly insane?"

It was Aiden that gave an answer. "Oh, please, do tell me you three didn't miss the fact that Gin and Aradia can't possibly fit in the societal norm for 'sanity' what with the jobs they took on?"

"Does it matter?" George grumbled. "We love Gin just how she is. Most wouldn't call Gred and me sane either and we rather like it that way."

"You lot should try and sleep."

He looked up to see Daphne standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Did we wake you?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't really sleeping. I dislike being stressed and would much rather simply rid myself of whomever or whatever is stressing me."

"Well, soon enough you can do that with even more skill and grace than you already possess," Bill said with a wry smile. "We need to be up and out early. Do you need anything to help you sleep better?"

Daphne snickered. "No, no, being hung-over when we make all of those international connections would be a very bad thing."

Fred hopped to his feet and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed, pet. Shall I get a fire going for you?"

He missed the looks of utter glee on his brother's faces.


	16. I have no regrets

**Chapter 15**

**I have no regrets (Rooftops – a liberation broadcast by lostprophets)**

Pansy couldn't help it, she laughed aloud once they were well away from the Alexandria Wizarding School. The headmaster had taken one look at them and said that after his discussion with one Severus Snape, he wished for them to take the 'practice' NEWTs and should they pass, the scores would be rolled over and they could receive their final grades within a matter of weeks. She wasn't entirely certain it had been Severus' Floo call that had brought about the suggestion, given that Gin and Aradia hadn't bothered to hide their tattoos. Neither had Bill or Aiden come to think of it. Clearly there had been a bit of an understatement about the effects of a bit of permanently etched ink from Gin and Aradia. To Pansy, and she knew the others felt the same, they were still the same lethal people that they had been before revealing the tattoos meanings, but apparently in this part of the world being lethal was entirely different than having been accepted into the ranks of the tribe they were soon to meet.

They were heading back to the pretty home that Aiden, Bill, Aradia, and Gin owned on the outskirts of Alexandria, having already stopped in at Gringotts and been given leave to 'do what you do' in regards to the new tomb. From what Gin had been able to tell them, the meeting spot was a couple hours ride into the desert and it would be best to get there early and set up their tents. They wanted to make a good first impression after all. Thankfully, the house elves had packed for them while they had been gone and one was waiting for them in the foyer.

He bowed. "The horses are prepared."

Gin grinned. "Excellent! We won't be long, Wati. Is there anything else we need to deal with before we head out?"

Pansy just shook her head at the little house elf's adoration for Gin and his other three masters. Whatever they had done, she needed to know. Her elves had been traumatised by her bastard father too much to do more than stutter and shake when given orders. It really was a good thing that he, and her mother, were dead.

Wati bowed even deeper. "No, Miss Gin, Merit is in the stables. We have handled everything just as Mr Aiden requested."

Pansy waited until the elf had disappeared to approach Gin as they all hurried up to change into their travelling clothes. "Can I ask what you four did to have such… sane…elves?"

Gin snickered. "Many of the house elves here are like them. When the goblins gave them to us, they made a concentrated effort to show how worthy they were. It wasn't until later that Bill found out that they had been working deep inside the local branch of Gringotts for years. From what we can tell, being let out of there was a high honour. Merit is a wonderful cook, just so you harbour no fears that I will be attempting to cook and end up poisoning us."

Pansy laid a hand on her arm as they stopped in front of her and Theo's room. "How do you travel with them and not give away that they are house elves?"

Gin smirked. "They have two 'uniforms', the ones you have seen them in and the other is the traditional clothing. We pass them off as children. Now, go and get changed. I can't wait to get back out in the open desert."

Pansy kissed her cheek. "I had a tiny little fear that I wouldn't like it here, but rest assured that I already love it."

She hurried in and closed the door. Theo was in the midst of donning his travelling clothes, smiling ruefully as he buttoned up his long white tunic- _thawb_, she remembered belatedly. The tan outer garment (which reminded her of a flowing robe and that she couldn't recall the name of just now) and belt were lying on the bed with the _Shamagh_ head scarf. Gin had explained that they would have to expand their wardrobes later since that was how status was shown, but that the basic items they had ordered in London would work just fine for now. They were also not wearing the traditionally billowy trousers either, as Gin said they were used to more snug-fitting ones but, she had conceded that they should try out the others to see which they found more comfortable.

Winking playfully at him, she moved to the other side of the bed where her all black clothing was set out by the ever efficient elves. Snug black trousers, her favourite black knee boots, and the black over robes were donned quickly. It was the head cover and veil that she would need help with.

A knock sounded and Theo was opening the door moments later. "Hey, Aradia," he said easily, despite the fact that only the upper part of her face was showing. If they didn't know her so well, the tattoo would have been the only giveaway to her identity.

Aradia snickered, deftly unhooking her veil, revealing a wide smile. Pansy noted belatedly that her eyes had been rimmed in thick black kohl. "I figured Pans might need a bit of help. I ran into Gin in the hallway, she's going to help Daphs."

Pansy held both items out. "Oh thank you! I was just about to come looking for you and beg for help."

"What about me?" Theo interjected teasingly.

"Take a left and go down three doors on the right, Bill and Aiden are already in there helping Draco and Blaise."

Pansy noted that Aradia didn't look the least bit irritated that they were still quite clueless. Though, both Gin and Aradia had been all but floating since their arrival the day before. Even showing them around Alexandria a bit last night seemed to make them happy. "I really love you all," she said honestly.

Aradia just laughed as she began with the headdress, after tugging her over to stand in front of the mirror. "We love you too, Pans. I, for one, am thrilled that you lot didn't take one look at the clothes and run screaming."

Pansy idly played with the gorgeous silver embroidery on her outer robes, though most of her attention was on Aradia so that she could do this for herself from here on out. "Why would we? They are stunning!"

Aradia grinned, showing her how to secure the veil. "There. What do you think?"

Pansy grinned widely, turning to look at herself from all angles. "Damn, we make even this look amazing!"

Aradia just laughed and laughed, handing her the kohl, not denying it in the least.

-DBG-

Draco had taken Bill's suggestion and pulled his hair back in a queue before attempting the head scarf as had Blaise. "Is it really okay for us to wear these?"

Bill shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"We're not Bedouin," Blaise replied, coming to stand with them, having already been assisted by Aiden.

"Ahh, but you have been accepted for training," Aiden reminded them. "That gives you all the rights you need. Besides, they really don't look down on anyone wise enough to follow their lead. There is a reason they have been wearing the same sort of clothing for generations after all."

Draco smirked, not missing a single thing Bill was doing to the scarf. He wasn't about to not pay attention and have to go asking for help after this. He'd been surprised when Gin had dressed at how quickly she'd done so. The kohl she'd used had been a surprise as well, that was until she showed them how it accentuated her eyes once the veil had been on. She'd also explained that kohl had originated as an insect repellent amongst other things, something that came in handy down in some of the tombs.

He caught sight of Theo as he stepped into the room. "Aradia sent me down."

Draco stepped aside at Bill's nod. "I can honestly say that I never thought I would see us like this, but I am not minding it."

Theo rolled his eyes. "You know we could make a potato sack look good."

Draco shrugged. It was true. He sat with Blaise on the edge of the bed and they watched Bill work on Theo's head scarf. "Would you mind showing us how to cover our faces, just in case a wind storm kicks up on our way out there?"

Aiden grinned, showing them how to do it. "See, its dead simple. I have to say, since the girls aren't here, that I was actually rather stunned at your ease in agreeing to come here and jump into our world. It has to be strange for you."

"Gin is here," he and Blaise chorused indignantly.

"We _are_ a family," Theo added patiently.

"Besides, I've had dress robes far more unwieldy than this," Draco quipped.

Bill rolled his eyes and shooed them out.

-BGD-

Aradia was giddy, really truly giddy as they headed towards the oasis in which they would meet Fatin, Ruya, and the rest of The Tribe. For far too long she had worried that her friends would think her and Gin totally barmy, but they hadn't. It was amazing. She had all of her family here now. Turning to look back, she saw that the twins and Daphne seemed to be deep in a conversation. She caught Pansy's eye and tipped her head for Pansy to look back. It really was good that they had grown up knowing how to ride or else this little trek would leave most of their group hurting.

A loud laugh was the only warning they got as Gin took off, shooting a look of pure challenge over her shoulder. Aradia leaned low, taking the challenge. Her horse was far too used to this to need much prodding, racing off after Gin. Laughing, she ducked even lower as she caught up to Gin. The oasis was just up ahead, which was why they were allowing themselves this bit of fun. Gods it felt good to be back home, was all she could think.

"I'm going to win again," Gin taunted her. "You should give up now!"

"I'll win!" Aradia replied, biting back her laughter. "You are the one that should give up!"

They both pushed the horses just a little more, rounding a sand dune and the oasis came into view. She could win, she was sure of it. Her eyes narrowing, Aradia gave it all she and her horse had.

-GDB-

"And it begins," Bill said ruefully.

Blaise just snickered, more amused than anything at the impromptu race. It had become crystal clear the closer they'd moved towards Egypt that Gin's maudlin mood over what had gone on at Hogwarts was melting away. They'd utilized a secure connection- for employees only- from Gringotts London to Paris and Paris to Milan, Milan to Athens, and finally Athens to Alexandria. Apparently, the twins had been given a 'free pass' of sorts which hadn't been so strange once it had become clear that the goblins were interested in hiring them. The twins played the game well, saying that they would consider it.

"At least this one is a short race," Aiden said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Dare we ask?" Draco said with a snicker as Gin's taunts rang out clearly.

Aiden shook his head. "It's probably wise not to. Gin's imparted enough that I'm shocked you two haven't had a fit yet over the risks she takes."

"It is who she is. We accepted that Gin was more like us than we probably knew months ago," was his testy reply.

"We also figured out quickly that she would dismiss us as she did most everyone if we didn't," Draco added with a shrug. "It actually is a good thing that she's as lethal and twisted as we are."

"No, really," Theo taunted, bringing his horse up level with theirs. "If we're placing bets, I hate to say it, boys, but I'd bet on Gin taking both of you in a fight."

Aiden groaned and Bill clearly tried not to laugh aloud and failed miserably. Only Aiden's quick reflexes kept Bill from falling off of his horse.

Blaise grumbled. "I think that may have to be a challenge accepted sort of thing."

"Agreed," Draco murmured. "Oh look, Gin won."

He'd not noticed just how close they were to the oasis, but it was quite clear, if Gin's teasing was anything to go by, that not only she had beat Aradia, but that she had beat her by a good distance. She and Aradia were side-by-side cooling down the horses as they rode up.

"So, what did Aradia lose?" Bill asked in one of those long suffering tones that told Blaise that he truly didn't want to know what the girls had bet over the years.

Gin shook her head, her tone dry. "You're a strange, strange man. Why would you presume that any bets were made?"

Blaise slid off his horse and led it over to the water, snickering softly. He wasn't about to jump into this one. He knew what a wise decision that was when he heard Aradia.

"Oh please, Bill. No one that knows Gin will bet against her these days!"

"Why not?" Pansy asked her curiosity clear as she slid off her horse and landed softly next to him.

Blaise looked over to see that the elves were already busy with the packs and getting the tents up. The others were all gathered around Bill and Aiden. Gin, Aradia, Bill, and Aiden were all laughing so hard that they were bent double.

It was one of the elves that explained as it passed. "You win the race; you take the loser's horse."

Blaise's brows rose as he wandered back over, handing the reins of his horse off to the other elf- he really was going to have to try and remember their names. Their string of horses was close to two dozen. Did that mean that Gin had won them all? She had explained that the Bedouin were excellent horsemen but… He shook his head and stepped up with Draco, who seemed to be watching the scene with a great deal of amusement.

"I wouldn't do that to Dia!" Gin exclaimed, finally calming herself.

Aradia snorted, shaking her head as she too brought her little fit of laughter under control. "Not after the first three times, eh?"

Gin shrugged, moving around the crowd to slip between himself and Draco. "Well, I thought the third time might be the charm and all that."

Blaise just wrapped his arm around her, chuckling.

-BDG-

Severus entered Albus' office with a great deal of trepidation. His Slytherins and nearly every other Pureblood and Half-Blood that knew the way of their world had made a concentrated effort to show the Gryffindor Three just how wrong they were before the students leaving for the holiday had boarded the train. The fact that most of the Purebloods would be attending Yule events in which his lovely wife and Marguerite would be in attendance did not escape his notice either.

"Ahh, I am glad you could join us," Albus said genially.

The glares the three Gryffindors levelled him with nearly had him snorting. Had they forgotten who he was married to? Or the students he had been dealing with for years and years? They were about as threatening as new-born kneazles. "I'm sure," he replied drolly, standing to the left of Albus' desk.

"Why is he here?" Potter demanded.

"You would do well, Harry, to calm down," Albus said pleasantly, the warning tone none withstanding.

"I am here, Mr Potter, to assist in attempting to express upon you three the grievous mistakes you have been making as of late."

"The only mistake was allowing Ginny to run amok freely with those evil bastards!" Ronald screeched.

Severus just shook his head. Gin was correct, Weasley must have been dropped on his head a fair few times. He hadn't missed the intent in her eyes either when she had pinned him to the floor. Weasley would die one day, likely in a horrific manner; it was only a matter of 'when' and 'how'. "My stepson and his friends are not evil." Well, not rushing to join The Dark Lord evil anyway. "Slander will get you nowhere, Mr Weasley."

"I need you three to understand that your behaviour has lost the Order many good fighters," Albus interjected flatly. "Not only those seven students which you forced to leave, but five more that packed up and left once they understood you threatened Gin Weasley over and over, despite being told to leave her alone."

"But…she is insane! Spouting off about Mum and Dad trying to toss her in St Mungo's! Mum told me that Bill did something, bribed someone so that he could steal her away!"

Nearly gaping, Severus sent up a fervent prayer to whatever god or gods might be listening that Bill or Gin never, ever found out about that little accusation. Ronald would not lose just his head should one or both find out about it. Hells, if Cissy found out the little bastard would be missing more than a few body parts. What the ruddy hells was Molly thinking she would accomplish by spewing such lies? She knew damn good and well that Albus had pushed the paperwork through.

"No one was stolen away. I assisted in removing your sister from a situation which she has been completely honest with you about. Molly and Arthur vowed to secure her in the Closed Ward, fully prepared to sign away custody of her, because they were embarrassed at the events of her first year. They were afraid it might taint the image they have so long cultivated about your family. It is this same sort of behaviour that pushed them to disown Percy."

Severus watched with more than a little glee as the three Gryffindors finally realised, at least partially, the truth of the situation that they had been denying for months, if not years. Granger looked shocked and yet under that was her certainty that she was correct. Potter looked stunned. Ronald, well he was turning redder and redder by the moment, his eyes wide as his mouth opened and shut, a tiny squeak all that he seemed capable of. This little display made him even more grateful for his Slytherins. At least his house had some sense of decorum.

"It isn't true!" Granger cried indignantly. "It simply can't be!"

"It is, Miss Granger. That is why Gin stayed in Egypt with Bill, because it was safe for her there. Molly and Arthur attempted many times over the years to exert control and were denied each and every time by the Wizengamot."

"No. No, no, no," Ronald muttered, shaking his head.

"Yes," Albus insisted. "It is true and the sooner you realise that, the better it will be for all of us."

"But, why?" Granger snapped, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Albus.

"Because, we may still be able to convince them to return, should you three realise that bothering and harassing her at every turn is no longer an option."

Shaking his head, Severus stepped back to lean on the wall. Apparently, Albus had only taken part of what he'd said to heart. But, progress was progress.

"Is that why you allowed her to run amok, not even following the dress code?" Potter asked, his shoulders slumping.

"Yes, she lived in a far different environment and I allowed her the time and space to adjust to life here. I feel, had you three left off, she would have been more than happy staying here." Albus sighed. "I truly wish I had exerted some measure of control over you three. By allowing you the freedom to learn what you needed to, I fear I created the situation in which you felt you had the right to harass and berate another student. A student, I might add, that made it clear from the Welcome Feast that she would ignore your existence if only you returned that favour."

"Mum would NOT lie!" Ronald insisted, his eyes bright with fervency.

"Tell me," Severus interjected coldly, really unable to help himself after listening to all the drivel. "What happened with your brother Percy?"

"He betrayed us!"

"He was doing his job, no more and no less. The Order of the Phoenix is outside the law, you three do understand that much, don't you?"

"He still should have sided with family!" Potter protested.

"At the risk of his livelihood? Why on earth would he do that? It was his chance to escape poverty and protect his family at the same time." Really, it wasn't that difficult to grasp was it? By siding with the Ministry, Percy had deflected at least some of the rumours about his family's allegiance with the illegal Order. It probably was all that kept their home from being raided by the half-wit Fudge. Disgusted, Severus pushed off the wall. "I am done, you three are enough to drive a person to drink, I swear!"

He stalked out, with Potter's, "What did he mean?" filling the air.

He rather thought that Albus should try showing them with pictures like one did a small child yet unable to read. It might actually get them to comprehend the issue. Then again, they should have figured it out months ago and hadn't. The realisation made him wish he could retreat to the Manor or Valhalla since with those three the alleged heroes of this war… it may never end.

-DBG-

The camp was set up in a very short amount of time, with Bill, Aiden, Gin, and Aradia jumping in to help. He and the others had felt, at least for now, that they would be more in the way than anything so they'd stood back and – well at least he had- marvelled at their efficiency. There was a tent for them to gather in, eat, and such that was amazingly decorated with bright colours that Gin had told them were all traditional- after all the desert was rather monochrome why not have a bit of bright and cheerful around their homes. Fanning out on either side were their 'sleeping' tents, as Theo had taken to thinking of them. Bill, Aiden, and Charlie had one, the twins another, one for himself and Pansy, and one for Gin, Draco, and Blaise, and the final one for Aradia and Daphne. Given the sly grins and cheeky winks going on between Daphne and Fred, it had been made fairly clear just which tent she'd actually be sleeping in- if not tonight than eventually. If he wasn't mistaken, there had also been a bit of flirting between Aradia and George, but judgement was reserved on that just yet.

Pushing back the door flap, Theo stepped into his and Pansy's tent. His brows shot up as soon as he scanned the area. He had truly not expected this level of comfort even after Gin had rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'what did you think we slept on the ground'. Aradia had added, snickering all the while, that wizarding tents were far better than the regular ones. Magic was a wonderful, wonderful thing.

He was standing in a good sized main room which either had been spelled to set up when the tent was raised or that the elves had been very efficient in putting together. There were stunning rugs strewn about and a low table off to the left surrounded by brightly coloured floor pillows much like the ones Gin and Aradia had brought along to Hogwarts. There were intricate metal and glass hanging lanterns which would make the tent as bright as they were used to, if not more so. He shifted his gaze to the bedroom he could see off to the left. The bed was piled high with pillows, blankets, and furs and looked to be as large as his bed at Annwn.

Suitably impressed, he moved off to the right and stepped into what had to be an office/study sort of room. This one had two decent sized desks, two tall bookcases and very comfortable looking chairs. The rugs covered the floor here too and he now understood why Gin and Aradia had liked to go barefoot inside the house. There was no need to wear shoes with floors that were all but carpeted. It would also mean less mess for the elves to clean up.

He made his way back to the little rack by the main door and pulled off his boots, feeling a slight twinge of guilt for not doing so sooner. Setting them on the rack, he walked straight back to the little section of the tent with a small table, which reminded him of a breakfast nook or study area. He turned at the sound of the tent flap being pushed aside only to find Gin standing there, pulling off her boots.

"It's not a castle in Wales, but will it do?" she asked and he could hear the slight wariness she was attempting to mask.

He chuckled smiling widely. "It will more than do and I've yet to see what else there is to it."

Eyes filled with mischief and pleasure, she hurried over and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "When I showed Pansy through, the next room was her most favourite."

He was amused and intrigued enough to allow her to pull him over to the bedroom and through to the room just off of it. His jaw dropped. "How in Merlin's name did you manage this?"

She just laughed.

He really was amazed that there was not only a shower but a large tub, one that if he wasn't mistaken had that extra little quirk that his at Annwn had that made them hot tubs of a sort. There was even a large wall mirror over a long countertop and sink. Between the shower and tub there was a small armoire that looked to hold towels and toiletries. "Dare I presume we have your and Aradia's job to thank for the opulent lavatories?"

Gin just nodded. "The other side of the bedroom leads to a large closet. The elves should have everything unpacked. There is also a room we thought you might like to set up as your potions lab. I came looking for you because they should be here soon and I didn't want you to miss their arrival."

"Do I need to put the head scarf back on?" he asked as they moved back through the tent.

"No and we girls won't bother with putting back on the veil or head covering either. Once they are a bit more comfortable with all of us, we will even relax and bring out our usual work clothes. But, that will come after we feast tonight and when we begin travelling to the site tomorrow. That could take anywhere from two days to two weeks, just so you're aware."

"That doesn't matter to me in the least. We'll be well used to all of this by the time we get there if it does take weeks." He pulled on his boots, snorting when he realised that Gin had hers on twice as fast. "Is there anything you do slowly?"

Her grin was quick and wicked. "Do you _really_ want me to answer that, Theo?"

He poked his tongue out at her and lifted the tent flap. "No. I set myself up for that though. Shall we go?"

She was nearly bouncing with excitement as she dashed across the camp, the happiness spreading to everyone. Their lives were interesting and intriguing of that much he was certain. Whatever else would come would be even more so and he simply couldn't wait.


	17. I don't wanna let fear rule my life

**A/N: **Ares, sadly, belongs to my best friend and it is with her full permission that I am using him and his siblings in this fic. I can't have my Ravenclaws (you saw mention of them earlier: Morag MacDougal and Anthony Goldstein)without their friends/family.

I apologize, sort of, for the time jump. But, honestly you really would have been bored reading the same things for a few chapters- they trained, worked, and basically lived. Nothing really big happened.

**Chapter 16**

**I don't wanna let fear rule my life (Silhouettes by Smile Empty Soul)**

Four months.

It didn't seem like long, but good gods so much had happened that it felt more like a year. So many things had changed, and yet, surrounded by family as they were… it was comfortably the same as well. The twins and Charlie had waited to leave until the middle of January- having not wanted to miss out on any aspect of dealing with the tomb. Apparently, they'd only seen bits and pieces before, not the entire process. Actually, in Draco's opinion, seeing it through had only given all of them a bit more respect for Gin, Aradia, Bill, and Aiden. Not one bit of it was easy- not the trekking out to the location, getting into the actual tomb, or even retrieving everything from it and then securing it again.

That wasn't even factoring in the extra training with Fatin and Ruya, who had stayed on with them after the rest of their tribe had left. They'd learnt that the group didn't have a formal name, preferring to be known as simply: The Tribe. They had thought that their skills were fairly high…until Fatin and Ruya tested them. Even he'd had his arse handed to him the first few weeks. It was brutal training which had every last one of them reaching for that salve. Well not Theo, but he was _not_ thinking about that. Now though, each of them had earned the arm tattoos. Ruya assured them that they had been far ahead of what she'd expected and that they would be fully trained in another few months. He and Blaise had decided that the usual training was enough for them seeing as they were already well versed in some of the other methods of gaining information from people. Fatin had agreed, only after taking them with her on a mission and allowed them to show just how adept they were. Theo had, somewhat to the others surprise, been exceedingly enthusiastic about adding to the Tribe's knowledge of poisons, to say that this has thrilled Ruya and Fatin would have been an understatement of the level they usually expected from him.

Shaking his head wryly, he stepped from their tent out into the bright sunlight. Pansy, Daphne, and Theo had been splitting their time between the various sites and Alexandria and were due back any minute. The girls' medi-witch training was nearly complete, thank the gods. They had been on the fourth site less than a week and already there had been three cave-ins. They were just lucky that Gin and Aradia were as quick as they were- something that he'd actually had a moment's pause over. When they had said 'you have to be fast to keep up with curse breakers' they had actually been honest, it was how it had been interpreted that was off. More and more, he was finding that Gin and Aradia had imparted a good deal of information to them and they simply had not seen it. The girls would be another four years or more training for the full Healer status, but at this point both felt the medi-witch training was the only necessity. At least for now.

Blaise waved him over from where he was relaxing in the 'community' tent, his hair pulled back in a high tail, something both of them had taken to doing as of late rather than bothering to actually cut their hair. Part of that was due to Gin's obvious enjoyment in seeing them with longer hair and the other was that it was an unsaid, but almost expected thing for men of their social status. They'd yet to return to Britain for any social engagements as the war had worsened enough that even the upper echelon of British Wizarding Society had retreated behind their millennia old wards to wait it out, at least those out of Hogwarts. His mum and Marguerite had moved to Valhalla, though they were able to travel to all seven estates and keep them running smoothly.

He didn't miss the letter in Blaise's hand, but merely lifted a brow as he sat and took the cup from the waiting elf, Wati. Thanks in part to Gin's experience at Hogwarts, the elves did their best to provide a wide variety of food for them to include their favourites from back home. Scanning the low table, he grinned and went right for the chocolate cake. He wasn't going to think about the fact that Pinot Gringo and chocolate cake weren't supposed to be good together; he was simply going to enjoy it.

"It's going badly all around," Blaise murmured, his voice tight.

"Badly as in, 'Oh fuck we're all going to die' or what exactly?"

Really, that was what war was at its most basic. Many people would die. Some people would lose and others would win. His goal was to be on the winning side, though they still refused to support the Gryffindor Three. Not that they would have before, but the Carrow twins were very good about passing on all that Severus would have kept quiet in an attempt to keep them from going back and simply slaughtering those three, heroes or not. Life had been worse than a stint in Tartarus for the Slytherins after the winter holidays. Potter and his little mates had taken the harassment and accusations to a whole new level, mistakenly believing the 'threats' were gone. The hallways were full of hexes, jinxes, and curses which had kept Pomfrey busy every blessed day. From what was passed on, Hestia had reached her limit by mid-January and Flora not long after. It was really miraculous that none of their former housemates had called for full duels or simply rid themselves of the offensive students that were now backing the _heroes_.

"They've requested that Severus administer Veritaserum to every last Slytherin and formally asked Mum and Cissy for protection. I give them two weeks at the outside before they walk away from Hogwarts. Moon, MacDougal, and Goldstein left earlier this week, though they refused to say which of their homes they would be going to."

Draco winced. For the Carrows to go that far meant that the situation had deteriorated further than any of them had ever guessed that it would. For that matter, for those three Ravenclaws to have retreated, it meant that three very powerful families were withdrawing even token support from Dumbledore, eighteen people or thereabouts that wouldn't be openly fighting for the headmaster. But, he was going to focus on the part of the information that was most pressing. "Did he agree?"

"He's waiting on our opinions," Blaise said simply.

"It's good that we'll all be here and can take a vote on it after the meal then." Not that there was any doubt on how they would vote. They would protect the Slytherins. It had been left unsaid for months, but understood none the less.

"Indeed," Blaise retorted dryly, setting the letter on the table for all to see once they arrived.

-DBG—

Gin pulled herself out of the cave and sighed heavily. This one was going to be a bitch from start to finish. A week and they'd just now worked through the first level of curses and charms. The gods only knew what they would find next. She actually hoped it was something like they'd run into a few years back, all sorts of traps and tricks that would keep her and Aradia on their toes. The more traps and danger meant the bigger the pay check…and the bigger the thrill, of course. Laughing at herself, she unhooked the rope and grabbed the water and towel that had been set off in the shade for her. Aradia was on her way up so she sat back and waited. She could see her boys from here and from the looks of it; Draco had found the chocolate cake and Blaise the Eccles cakes. She wiped off her face, neck, and arms the best she could, smiling all the while.

Aradia's head appeared and she grinned. "Dare I ask what has you smiling so much?"

Gin just took a drink of the cool water and tipped her head towards the tent. It felt so good, so right, for them to be here with her though she knew they were here solely for her. She would go back and fight, but not until they were fully trained. It had taken her this long to find them and she wasn't about to lose them in some stupid war that, in her opinion though she had not shared it openly, Dumbledore could end a lot quicker than he had simply because he wanted Potter and pals to play hero. Not that his motives and reasoning hadn't been explained, it was just that dragging it out was ludicrous. Why not end it quickly and get to the whole recovering from war part of it?

Aradia snickered, dropping down next to her and swiping at her face with the towel. "Even here they have to have their sweets, eh?"

Gin rolled her eyes playfully, and then frowned. "We'll be going back soon; implementing those plans of Blaise's that they've been working on."

Aradia dropped her water and towel, which for her was a show of outright shock. "We will?"

Rolling her eyes, Gin just shrugged. "You all think of it as home and home should be safe and madman free. Isn't that what The Tribe is all about? Britain is not my part of the world any longer, but it is Draco and Blaise's. Nor do Theo, Pansy, Daphne, you, and my brothers deserve to have your home destroyed because some madman decided that he needed to rule the whole bloody island."

Aradia just stared, shaking her head. The silence stretched until Aradia finally whispered, "We will make that madman pay for it and we'll make it as bloody and terrifying as we can."

Gin got to her feet and pulled Aradia up with her once Aiden and Bill appeared. "Yes we will, now we should eat and see what that the latest news is."

"Yeah," Aradia said unenthusiastically.

Gin just sighed and laid her arm over Aradia's shoulders. "Don't go worrying, Dia, you know it gets really bad before it can get better- whether you're talking life in general or war."

Aradia just sighed again.

-DBG—

The letter had said it all. Really, how could they sit here much longer while the world back home was falling apart? But, nothing outright had happened yet and he knew that Gin would have a tantrum of epic proportions should anyone suggest they go back before the rest were fully trained. The wait was nearly killing him, but Bill knew better than saying so. Patience was not something he was good at outside the job. What he could do was ask questions, make the others think long and hard about the situation and then sit back so that they could come to the same conclusions that he had. That way, when they announced their plans it could not be said that he (or Aiden) had forced them into anything. Not that they could or would. They had spent many a long night talking things through in their tent. The first conclusion that they'd come to was that having baby sisters properly trained to kill you in under thirty seconds was a double-edged sword. On one hand, they slept easier at night knowing that Gin and Aradia could more than take care of themselves…but, it also meant that angering either of them was as risky as taking on one of Charlie's dragons. Or riskier.

"So," he said, making sure to slowly sip his wine, letting everyone's attention focus on him. "Nearly two hundred Slytherins and how many in the Ravenclaw group?"

"Eighteen, at least," Draco offered, shifting Gin into his lap. "But, never fear, I think we will hear from Mum or Marguerite presently. It is with the utmost confidence that I say that they will soon be colluding, if they already aren't doing so, with Ianthe Moon and Moira MacDougal. I actually expected this news sooner. Morag MacDougal would no sooner see Talon Moon fighting without her than Lilis Moon would have Bletchley out there fighting without her to watch his back."

Bill would have laughed at Draco, Blaise, and Aradia's winces, or Theo's snicker or even Pansy and Daphne's wide eyed looks of horror, but he knew better.

"Oh to watch Morag take out the moron that harmed a hair on Tal's head," Pansy muttered wickedly. "She's been downright scary since about age seven."

"It would be about as dangerous as trying to hex Gin," Daphne added playfully.

"With or without those two," Theo asked his tone light and playful, motioning towards Draco and Blaise, "stepping in before Gin could kill the fool?"

Pansy shuddered before collecting herself and turning to glare at Theo, poking him in the centre of his chest with her finger. "Without. Morag is almost as frightening as Gin and if you tell her I said 'almost', I won't shag you again…ever!"

Bill sat back, wide-eyed. Just what the seven hells had Morag MacDougal done to make Pansy so wary? This was the woman who faced off regularly with is baby sister… with saif in hand _fearlessly_. He had never seen, or even suspected that it was possible, Pansy so very shaken.

Theo looked only about half horrified and more than a bit amused. That was until Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously and her tone dropped to a cold, deadly one as she added, "And I'll take away all your pretty little poisons and have Gin hide them!"

"Pansy!" Theo all but shrieked, his eyes widening in horror. "I would never, and I mean never, utter such things!"

The conversation fell apart as one by one every last person, save for Pansy and Theo burst out laughing. Though he was laughing his arse off, Bill knew that very soon they would have to send a response to Severus- though he thought he knew what they would do.

-DBG—

Aradia didn't miss the whispered conversation between Gin, Blaise, and Draco once they had all calmed themselves and spread out after lunch. Her questions could wait though. They always took an hour or so after the midday meal to just relax before getting back to work. Whatever it was that Gin was discussing with her boyfriends would be passed on once they went back down to the tomb and the boys would discuss it with Pansy, Daphne, and Theo. It was just how they worked and it was more than fine with her. She didn't mind taking things slowly and making group decisions- any balking she may have done was all but discarded years ago. Their family ran like their team did for work, plain and simple.

Frankly, she just wanted to get to the killing of the enemy portion of the events. They all knew that Dumbledore's attitude towards that sort of thing was what kept the war from being ended quickly. She stood, not missing Fatin motioning her over to the tent she and Ruya shared. Those two were awfully good at disappearing when they knew they weren't needed.

Smiling, she slipped into the tent. "No decisions as of yet, before you ask."

Fatin just chuckled. "We didn't think there would be. You all are too wise to the way of doing things properly to run into any situation without a firm plan in place. What we have to tell you may actually help with that."

Intrigued, Aradia sat down on one of the pillows. Just what had Ruya and Fatin been cooking up?

"We wish to go with you, when you return to Britain," Ruya said softly, raising her head from the book she had in her lap to look Aradia in the eyes, showing her seriousness.

Now, that she hadn't expected. "Seriously?"

Fatin nodded, smiling sadly. "We know all too well what happens when madmen are allowed to gain too much power. From what you have said, this one has magically made himself all but indestructible. We may not be able to take him out, but we can assist in taking out his support. Will you take our proposition to the rest?"

"Of course." Aradia was already on her feet and moving back towards the tent flap. "Thank you both."

"There is no need to thank us; he threatens you and yours, which in of itself is enough for The Tribe to be willing to step in. But, for the two of us, it is more than that. You, Gin, Bill, and Aiden are family to us as well and the others are quickly becoming the same, Aradia. We want to help."

Aradia shot them a wicked little grin. It would be fun to have them fighting, they always had intriguing and unique ways to kill people. Hells, she wished she had half their imaginations. "That or you want to test out those poisons Theo has been working on."

Fatin snickered. "Well, there is that as well. Go on now, pass on what we said and that we are happy to sit in on their planning."

She was nearly skipping as she re-joined Gin, Draco, and Blaise. "Fatin and Ruya want in," she announced gleefully.

Gin laughed, shaking her head. "I say let them."

Draco was smirking, sharing a look of glee with Blaise. "It would add a bit of whimsy to the attacks."

But, it was Blaise's response that had her giggling madly. "I just want to see if half of what they suggest as quick kills is even possible. Can you really imbed a throwing knife in someone's head from fifty paces? Ruya says she can hit them between the eyes from that distance and I said I would have to see it to believe it."

Gin snorted, kissing both boys quickly and joined Aradia. "Talk it over with the others and we'll do the same with Bill and Aiden." She turned to go, waiting until they were halfway to the tomb entrance to look over her shoulder, "Oh, and Blaise darling, she wasn't kidding."

Aradia didn't need to look to know that Blaise was likely already on his feet and rushing off to have Ruya teach him that particular trick, probably with Draco hot on his heels. She waited until she and Gin were lowering themselves into the tomb to stop and lay a hand on Gin's arm. "You know, I was thinking about it the other day."

Looking amused, Gin just lifted a brow. "Thinking about what?"

Aradia shifted out of arms reach, just in case. "Well, eventually you three are going to make me an auntie. Pansy and Theo too…probably even Daphs and Fred… if _we_ are this lethal and slightly mad…just what will the children be like?"

Gin tipped her head back and laughed; bracing her hand on the wall as she simply hung there laughing for a good long while, tears of mirth flowing down her face. Bill and Aiden appeared below, asking what was going on, but by that time Aradia had joined in on the little fit of mirth and neither of them were in any shape to share just _what _they found so terribly amusing.

Finally, Gin swiped at her cheeks, the most wicked and downright maniacal grin Aradia had ever seen forming quickly. "Oh. My. Gods. Priceless is what that is!" She speared Aradia with a knowing look. "Of course, should we make you an auntie; you will have to return the favour. Just think of _your _heathens!"

Amused and more than a bit tingly at the thought of becoming a mother, Aradia pushed off the wall and finished their descent. "The world will not know what to make of them."

Gin landed next to her a moment later. "No, and when the time for that comes we will make sure that they have every skill needed to ensure their safety and happiness."

"They who?" Bill asked, warily peeking around the corner.

Aradia shook her head, adopting the most innocent expression she was capable of. "Our future children."

His eyes shot wide and he ducked back behind the wall. "I am NOT thinking about that, Aradia! My baby sisters are not shagging anyone let alone thinking babies! No no no no no!"

She and Gin grinned at one another as Aiden's voice joined Bill's. "Not nice, you two! Not nice at all. I need a strong _Obliviate_ now, thanks so much."

Laughing and leaning on one another, they joined their brothers and got back to work. It felt so good to be able to tease their brothers and live their lives in the manner they chose. Left unsaid was that they were making the most of it before their time here was cut short. Damn it all, why couldn't Dumbledore's little hero get off his arse and end the stupid war? Life would be a lot fucking easier that way.

-DBG—

Blaise really didn't know what could possibly amuse their lovely girlfriend so much, turning away from the tomb entrance as her laughter filtered up to them and was soon joined by Aradia's. Either they were plotting some sort of mayhem or… well he was not going to think about the 'or'. It could be very good or very bad, with those two there really was no middle ground. He was okay with that.

"Blaise!"

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"I was saying that we should reply to Severus, give him the go ahead and then talk to Fatin and Ruya."

He shrugged and winked playfully since all was currently right in his world. "That works for me. I'm off to see what Theo is working on. Get me before you visit Ruya and Fatin though."

"Oh yes, do encourage his mad little projects. If we give him long enough, he'd figure out a way to poison the lot of them and ruin all the fun to be had for the rest of us."

Snickering at the mere idea, which Pansy would never allow to happen in the first place, Blaise strolled over to Theo and Pansy's tent, comfortable just walking in since he had seen Daphne and Pansy duck into Ruya and Fatin's tent. Now, if only Theo would allow him to help and not just sit back and watch.

-DBG—

Charlie slid into the back corner booth of The Leaky Cauldron, smiling wryly at his friend Ares Moon. He looked the polar opposite of the rest of his family with long dyed black dreads and all black clothing, and even going as far as lining his pale blue eyes with thick black kohl not unlike his family in Egypt did. Ares always had been one to say 'fuck conventions'. He'd re-connected with his school time cohort in mayhem after taking the job with Gringotts. They both were well aware of what was really going on and if the rumours were true, Ares' baby sister and her two best mates were now 'formerly' students of Hogwarts and he knew the Carrows would have passed it on already. They also both knew how to play the game well.

"Good to see you, mate," Charlie said, motioning for his usual when the waitress passed.

Ares just sat back and grinned. "The pleasure is all mine."

They both knew what Ares was really saying: what news from Egypt.

Charlie waited until his ale was set on the table and they were left alone again to respond. "Terrible isn't it, that your baby sister and her mates had to leave Hogwarts."

Ares nodded, acknowledging his: They are up to date and plotting. "It was, though I am certain you know how I feel about having them safe and tucked away."

Grinning, Charlie sipped his beer. He and Ares had come up with their own code while bored in classes during their years at Hogwarts. It was something that no one else would ever even be able to comprehend let alone learn. He knew what Ares had really said was: They are training hard and willing to fight with your sister and her friends. "Oh indeed. I loathe being away from her, but it is for the best…at least until Britain is safe again."

Ares snorted. Good that meant that his 'I have no doubts Gin will take them up on their offer' had been received clearly. Left unsaid by either of them was: Our baby sisters and their friends are going to cause mass mayhem and slaughter together very soon. "We are all quite pleased with the way of things. Can't have our Princesses running amok in such a dangerous time, can we?"

Charlie nearly choked on his ale in an attempt not to laugh and ruin the game. Dangerous time indeed, for anyone that dared threaten their baby sisters, their close friends, family, or good gods their boyfriends. Talon Moon, Miles Bletchley, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini were all wizards most sane people wouldn't want to meet on the duelling field alone…let alone throwing them together with the rest of the assorted brothers/friends that their baby sisters had amongst them. Morag's twin brothers, Liam and Ewan, would simply collaborate with Fred and George- something that probably should be frightening in of itself after what those four had gotten up to while at Hogwarts, but when you looked at the big picture was actually one of the lesser threats. Add in all the other Moon men, Anthony, and Theo… well … Voldemort should just give up now.

Their food was delivered and they let the silence stretch comfortably. That was until Charlie just couldn't resist muttering, "With baby sisters as amazing and beautiful such as we have," he began, not needing to add that Aradia, Pansy, and Daphne had been added to his list of sisters, "It really is a pity that they have had to face so many upheavals. I always hoped that they could have nothing but worry-free fun whilst growing up."

Much to his amusement, Ares just shook his head and looked at the table, clearly trying to control his laughter. Charlie knew that his friendly warning that _his_ baby sisters were far more dangerous and downright deadly than they had been even four months ago had been fielded and would be passed on. He figured they had to have something wrong with their minds to find it so damn amusing that their baby sisters were as lethal as they were beautiful, but he wasn't all too fussed about it. He dug into his shepherd's pie as the conversation moved on to such things as The Weird Sisters new album and other less dangerous topics.


	18. Let them find the real you

**Chapter 17**

**Let them find the real you (Skin by Sixx AM)**

Pansy raced into the house and did a little victory dance. They had passed and were now certified medi-witches. It meant that when they all got those lovely facial tattoos either today or tomorrow, that she and Daphne would have a bit extra done. Daphne was at her side a moment later, laughing and dancing along with her. It was the little things, the accomplishments, which they were focusing on these days. They knew that the time had come to return home. Just six days back, news had reached them that the British Ministry had fallen to that madman.

"I take it you have good news?" Gin's teasing voice filtered down the stairs and Pansy looked up to see her dressed in dark green cropped pants and vest top, her hair piled up under a black hattah and she was grinning widely. She was also barefoot, something Pansy was still getting used to after the formal environment she'd grown up in which had required her to be fully dressed even at breakfast at home. She was coming around slowly though. In fact, the relaxed environment was good for all of them.

"YES!" She and Daphne all but screamed. They rather felt they deserved the uncharacteristic show.

Gin raced down the stairs even as Aradia raced down the hallway. All four of them laughed and hugged one another. If they did a bit more silly dancing, than it was their due.

"Good thing I instructed the elves to prepare a celebratory meal."

Pansy looked over her shoulder to see Bill standing in the doorway to his and Aiden's home office. He looked utterly amused at them. She just grinned again. "I get baklava, right?"

Bill snickered. "You do indeed. I just received news, good news if you can believe it."

"Ohh, do tell," Gin said encouragingly.

"Cissy and Marguerite have set up a few handy Floo connections," he began teasingly dragging it out. "They should make it easier for you lot to collude with your…allies."

"Excellent. Now, were did those boys of ours run off to?" Pansy rather thought she knew, but to have it confirmed would be ever so nice. She wanted to share the good news and they weren't here. Why it was nearly enough to pout over.

"They went to Gringotts with Aiden and then on a foray into the market to pick up that long list you ladies so kindly made of the 'essentials' we will be taking back with us. They should be back any minute."

Chuckling, they walked together to the large dining room. Nothing on the list had been unreasonable, not considering the fact that they had no idea how long they would be in Britain. Since they weren't advertising that little fact, it wasn't as if they could just pop out and purchase things. Sure, the elves could do some of it for them, but any extra 'shopping' any of their elves did would be suspicious. It wasn't paranoia when they really were out to get you after all. They'd been away just over six months and they would be walking back into a war-zone, paranoia was merely self-preservation at this point.

Just yesterday, they'd picked up their 'fighting outfits' as Gin had teasingly named them. Their goal was to cause fear amongst the minions all the while keeping their identities secret. The knee high boots which they all preferred had even been improved upon, something she was certain would make those allies Bill spoke of a bit jealous once they saw just how many throwing knives could be tucked away in each boot. She didn't mind that in the least, no matter how well she got along with the Ravenclaws and her fellow Slytherins. The outfits that Ruya had suggested were all black, with the emblem of The Tribe in the centre of their backs and embossed on the boots. They'd actually tried them out yesterday and much to her surprise; they were very easy to move about in and looked nothing like what those nasty Snatchers and other minions would expect. The black trousers were loose enough to give them good range of movement and yet snug enough to not get in their way. The tops, now those had been a shock. They were sleeveless ones that fit rather like those long-sleeved ones that Gin preferred, but were longer almost tunic length. She understood the need to show off the beautiful ink they had on their arms, but she was wary of leaving that much skin exposed, or had been. It wasn't until Gin had put the full outfit on and dimmed the room to near darkness to show them that the all black clothing and bright tattoos played off of one another beautifully that she had understood. That wasn't even taking into account the tightfitting hoods that would hide their hair or the masks that would hide the lower half of their faces. When you added in the facial tattoos and heavy kohl… they would most certainly scare the hells out of most that saw them.

She was brought from her thoughts as Ruya and Fatin all but ran into the room. "We heard the good news," Fatin said, hugging her and then Daphne.

Ruya was the quieter of the two, so she simply smiled, making her approval and happiness clear without needing to say it. It had been her that quietly informed them that as 'healers' as well as fighters, they would be receiving a special addition to their facial tattoos, ones that would mark them for the world to see as doubly trained. Plus, knowing that they could kill with one hand and heal with another would cause another level of terror. It was something she was looking forward to greatly.

"Come now, we shall start with you two."

Pansy was on her feet and at Ruya's side in seconds. She was more than ready to have the tattoo that they had all worked so damn hard to earn. The sooner the tattoos were done and they finished packing, the sooner they could get back home and begin the sound arse kickings that had been a long time in coming.

-DBG—

Theo shook his head at the pile of parcels each of them was carrying. He should have known that the women would overdo on the 'essentials', but on the other hand, telling any of the women no wasn't something any of them were capable of. Wati opened the door for them and immediately began taking the parcels and stacking them next to the stairs to be taken up and packed.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked as he pulled off the long coat Bill had given him last week for his birthday. It really was too hot for it, but Theo knew that Draco really, really liked it and wanted to get used to moving in it before they returned home.

"Upstairs, Miss Pansy and Miss Daphne are getting their tattoos," Wati informed them with a little bow. "You are to go up to, sirs."

"Did they pass?" Theo asked, already moving towards the stairs and stepping over the parcels.

"Of course, sir," Wati said in a tone they were just now getting used to from an elf, that exasperated 'why do you ask such silly questions' tone that normally they only heard from their girlfriends, mothers, and sisters.

Blaise just shook his head. "I'm looking forward to this."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "I will be in the office should any of you need me to hold your hand."

Theo glared. "Fuck off, Aiden, you know us better than that."

"Oh give over and get moving," Draco drawled, pushing him and Blaise up the stairs. "We all know Theo likes pain…"

Shoving at Draco's hand, Theo tried not to laugh at the teasing, yet truthful statement. It was just that he didn't have the normal filters toward pain as most everyone else did was all. At least, that was his story anyway. Pansy didn't mind and therefore he saw no harm in being just a bit more twisted than even his friends knew.

Come to think of it, it was probably a good thing there were those neat little silencing charms on their tents that let sounds in but not out, otherwise his best friends would likely know far more than they wanted to about what he and Pansy got up to behind closed doors. With a wicked smirk, he began to plot a bit of paybacks for them teasing him.

They reached the room Ruya and Fatin had commandeered for the tattooing moments later. All three of them stood just outside the door and watched as they carefully tattooed Daphne. Pansy was sitting in front of the mirror, turning her face this way and that as if trying to memorize her new look. Damn, he wanted to take her off to their room and show her just how much he liked it, right this minute.

"Who will be next?" Fatin asked without looking up.

"Me," they chorused.

Snickering, Pansy turned to face them. "Will we have to pick for you or can you three be grown-ups and decide yourselves?"

Theo made a show of pouting and huffing before slinking over to where Pansy was sitting. Winking at her, he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap, leaning in to nip at her earlobe. "I am definitely showing my appreciation for your new look as soon as possible," he whispered, dropping his voice to a tone he knew made her weak in the knees.

She shifted most distractingly in his lap. "Don't tease, darling."

"Oh believe me, I'm not." He nipped at her neck this time, all too happy to distract himself with his exquisite girlfriend. It really was a pity there wasn't time to carry her off right now. He shifted his gaze to see Daphne moving off the bed and Blaise lying down. Perhaps there was time after all...

-DBG—

Gin watched as Blaise and then Draco were tattooed. In her opinion, the tattoos only made them sexier than before. Damn, she really hoped she wouldn't have to maim any of their allies because of it. Just imagining them in their fighting clothes made her wish that there was time to drag them off before dinner. Sadly, there wasn't, at least not for what she had planned anyway. They had all made the unconscious decision to stay together until everyone was all done.

She knew that once they got to Britain, they would soon be splitting up to talk to their Ravenclaw and Slytherin allies to lay out their plans. She had been quite firm about not getting the others involved in the more…questionable plans, to which everyone had agreed. It had been far easier than she had expected actually. With their leave of absence from Gringotts coming through just two days ago, it meant that they would be away from her home for an undetermined time. This was the right course of action though, she knew it was. Someday they would all have those children that she and Aradia had joked about and she was not about to risk them being in danger should they visit their grandmothers and grandfather. Though, it was still snicker-worthy to her to think of Severus as a grandpa. Somehow, she just knew he would do wonderfully at it.

She laughed lightly when Draco pulled her over to where he and Blaise were sprawled out on the divan, settling in across their laps with practiced ease. She knew they had to be hurting; it had taken her a few hours to put aside the throbbing pain when hers had been done after all. They weren't showing it though and she knew it would be a matter of pride for them not to. It was their pride that she had feared would keep them from getting the tattoos actually. But, they had assured her over and again that they wanted the tattoos and they had certainly proven to her just how much they liked hers.

With that in mind, she leaned in to kiss Draco, careful of the fresh tattoo. Laying her hand on the bare side of his face she lost herself in the sheer amount of emotions he stirred in her. When she finally pulled back, she took the time to study every nuance of the tattoo, starting with the deep grey, not quite black, flourish under his eye that was the mark of one skilled in interrogation and the one below just a tick darker that marked his skill with torture. It was enough to scare most they would deal with and yet it was only a small piece of the whole. Smiling softly, she mentally catalogued the different parts that made the whole. The line of blue dots that were just above his eyebrow, the black swirls, each of which was a mark of the weapons he had been trained on and the blue lines and curls that told of his high rank in The Tribe, marks he had earned through competition, just as she had earned hers. With one last brush of her lips over his, she slid onto Blaise's lap.

Good gods, she was a damn lucky woman. Blaise's tattoo was so similar to Draco's that many wouldn't see the differences, but she did. He too had the two flourishes under his eye and the line of dots above, but she could easily identify the lines that marked his skill with a bow – which none of them but he had earned. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, feeling that same sense of home and rightness and overwhelming love that she did each time she kissed them. They were different and yet so similar and she adored their differences as much as their similarities in a way she couldn't even really explain.

It just was.

Once she was settled back against both of them, making no effort to hide her pleasure in watching them kiss each other senseless, she realised that the tattoos were maps of a sort, the path of each of their lives to this point. Without their wretched childhoods, they wouldn't have the skills to earn even half of the tattoos and that it worked the same for her. Without the betrayal, she wouldn't have been in Egypt, in that tomb to be betrayed again. Without that second betrayal, Fatin's mum wouldn't have taken offense to the disregard 'outsiders' had for women. Without their leader's demand that she be trained, she wouldn't have the confidence and pride that allowed her to sort Slytherin. Without sorting Slytherin, she wouldn't have Draco and Blaise or the girls and Theo either.

One thing was certain, they had taken the shite life had thrown at them and made something amazing out of it…and they were just beginning down that road. What they had now was another layer of defences though; ones that many would take one look at and then run away in fear. It was only their true family and friends knew the people buried beneath the tattoos, scars, and attitudes. What still amazed her was that she was loved, not for who she showed the world, but for who she was deep down. No matter how fucked up and crazy as she might be.

-DGB—

Daphne playfully bumped her hip against Pansy's so she could look at herself in the mirror. What she saw there stunned her in the best possible way. She had been ready for it, but seeing it right there literally on her face almost took her breath away. God gods, she'd done it! With more than a little pride, she grinned at her reflection. She wanted to reach up and touch it, but knew better. It was still sore and would be for a bit. The sinuous lines of the tattoo were blue, black, and a grey that reminded her of a rainy morning back home. The 'C' of grey around her eye that marked her as a healer meant as much to her as the others did because it had been her choice to earn that part, while the rest were, at least mostly, out of necessity growing up. Not that she had minded learning how to protect herself; it was just that…oh she couldn't even explain it to herself. But, she knew should she try and explain to her family that they would get it, even if she struggled to find the words.

Turning from the mirror, she slowly scanned the room. Everyone was grinning, even Ruya and Fatin. "We did it," she said giddily, "We really did it!"

Gin laughed from her sprawl across the boys' laps. "We did indeed. Why don't we go down now and show those off to Bill and Aiden before we get to that celebratory meal."

"Perfect," Pansy said with a sly little grin. "A show of hands of those that wish we could just waltz into one of those silly parties full of vapid idiots with our tattoos showing…just for the kicks of seeing their faces."

Daphne snickered as every person, except for Ruya and Fatin, raised their hands, herself included. "Those pompous idiots would immediately plot how to outshine us."

"What a pity," Draco drawled, standing and tossing Gin over his shoulder, despite her token protests and playful swats at his arse. "They will never accomplish it."

"Too right." Theo actually rolled his eyes, his arm still wrapped around Pansy as they moved towards the door. "We can boost our egos while eating, you lot do realise that, right?"

Blaise pouted and huffed, nimbly side-stepping Gin's playful swat. "We can boost our egos any time, any place, but yes, food. Carrying all of those necessary parcels was tiring work."

With a snort of amusement, Daphne joined Fatin and Ruya, who were giggling lightly and they made their way down to the dining room. She really did love her family, which in her opinion had grown to include the two women she was currently walking with. The past few months, she had watched as they opened themselves up more and more the longer they spent on site. They were travelling to Britain and to Daphne that said more than any words could just where their loyalties lay. Grinning, she tugged them into the room and sat down in her usual seat.

The elves had gone above and beyond. There was barely room for their plates, silverware, and wine glasses! "Oh my gods," she whispered appreciatively, trying to take it all in. I looked like almost every food they had mildly expressed an interest in had been prepared. "We should find things to celebrate more often!"

Bill, who had followed them with Aiden, laughed. "Just think of the party we'll have when you two finish your full Healer training."

She had been reaching for the mango sorbet, but stopped midway and looked up and across the table, wide-eyed. "Ohhh, see now, that right there was motivation Slytherin style. We're wearing off on you."

"Who said he wasn't like this before?" Aiden quipped as he filled his plate, winking at her playfully. "If he'd not been a wee bit Slytherin in the first place, he and I never would have gotten along."

"Too true," Gin called down the table. "It wasn't just Aiden and Dia that I learnt all those Slytherin-y qualities from, you know."

Bill sat back, grinning. "Keep complimenting me, I won't complain."

Laughing, Gin tossed a roll in his direction, which he caught neatly and tossed right back at her before most would have seen her toss it in the first place. It went back and forth again and again, bringing on a round of snickers.

"Children," Pansy interjected, in a spot on imitation of Severus, "You are being horrid, horrid heathens again."

Blaise shook his head, sighing heavily. "It is just every sort of wrong that you can do that, Pans."

"Yeah, does she do that in bed, Theo?" Draco pulled Gin on his lap and hid behind her.

Theo's expression was a mixture of disgust, amusement, and retribution. Oh what Daphne wouldn't give for a camera right now. She just gave in and laughed until her ribs hurt. The bone deep sense of happiness wasn't something you could capture in a photograph, but the outward signs of it sure were. She wanted to remember this moment forever. Only Charlie, Fred, and George were missing and she knew that very soon they would be back together and their family would be whole again.

-DGB-

The next morning everyone was up and at Gringotts early. The elves had been sent on to Adl with all of their belongings as that would be where they would have their 'home base', at least for now. Thanks to that madman's attempts to wrestle control of Gringotts London from the goblins, they would be portkeying from the London branch straight to Adl. To say that enemies had been made of the goblins was a severe understatement of Theo-level proportions. The world over they were prepared to mobilize to assist their British brethren should there be a second attack.

In fact, upon arrival at the London branch, they had been shooed into the Head Goblin's office where an offer, a very lucrative one, was made. For each Death Eater and Snatcher they killed the goblins would pay them. It was a similar contract to ones The Tribe usually took, so they'd allowed Fatin and Ruya to negotiate for them. By the time they portkeyed to Devon, they'd all signed the contracts which would make them all even richer.

-DGB-

Gin stood in Blaise and Draco's arms in the middle of the foyer of Adl, not quite sure she was seeing what she thought she was. It was stunning. Gorgeous. So much more than she had ever expected or even dreamed of. It looked like a typical British manor home, but was decorated in bright colours reminiscent of Egypt with highlights in Greek blue. She recognized most of the decorations as Near East in style and creation and couldn't help but wonder how they had managed to get it all here without her finding out.

"I love it," she whispered happily, grinning widely as she darted across the room to the open doors to the left. Inside was a gorgeous study that would have looked more at home in their tent than a British manor house.

Turning back to her family and boyfriends, she had to bite back tears. "I don't know how they managed it; how you all managed it, but thank you. It is perfect."

Draco grinned, leaning on Blaise. "You say that after the foyer and study…"

She tried to pout but failed, she was simply too happy to even playact. "Oh give over," she teased, "I know you lot well enough to know that the decorating would have been done to very, very detailed specifications and if one little thing was off…it would be re-done until your mums were happy."

Blaise smirked. "Well, of course. This is the one out of all our homes that hasn't been decorated for generations in very strict ways. Hells, there are rooms at Valhalla that when you switch around the furniture…turn away and turn back…it is back where it started."

She scrunched up her nose. "Not much fun that way. We'll see them tomorrow, yes, so I can thank them properly?"

There were three distinct 'pops' as Severus, Narcissa, and Marguerite appeared in the middle of the foyer. All there were wide-eyed and clearly shaken. Draco and Blaise were at their mothers sides quickly, not questioning them, but clearly ready to give support to them.

"Hogwarts has fallen," Severus whispered disbelievingly, "Dumbledore died at the hands of…that madman."

Gin didn't know what else to do but sit down, right there in the foyer. While she'd been irritated at him when they left Hogwarts, she most definitely hadn't wished him dead. Not knowing what to do, she buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry. Damn it all, why had a genuinely good man who had done his best to keep their world safe for round about a hundred years had to die?

Damn, she hated this.


	19. Burn this whole world down

**Chapter 18**

**Burn this whole world down (Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

If the news of the fall of Hogwarts and Dumbledore had done anything, it had motivated them to implement their plans and wipe the Death Eaters off the map quicker than before. Their tempers had been up before, but now… well they hadn't even stopped to sleep or even fuck with glamours over their tattoos. Gin, Blaise, and Draco had set out for Daphne's Ragley Hall in Warwickshire, which was the location in which the older Slytherins had been secured. The younger ones had been sent off with two Veritaserum checked former Slytherins that had asked for Narcissa and Marguerite's help- Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint- to the O'Carolan estate, Fox Run, in Northumberland. Theo, Pansy, and Daphne had left just after them for the MacDougal clan seat/estate in Eastern Scotland where they would meet with Morag MacDougal, Lilis Moon, Anthony Goldstein and the rest of that group. Aradia, Bill, and Aiden were going to talk to Pucey and Flint, not wanting to leave any of their allies unprotected or out of the loop. Thanks to the brilliance of Narcissa and Marguerite, each of their secure locations had its own portkey room leaving them free to travel from one location to the other. Well, if you had the skills to get through the wards set around each portkey room that is. A secondary defence was that the portkeys would stop functioning should the wards of the estate in which it was located be breeched.

Landing neatly, Gin kept a hand on her sword hilt even as Hestia took a step towards them. The pretty brunette was a bit wide eyed and shaken, but clearly prepared to do whatever necessary to help. Gin smirked, "I take it we are a bit... too much…to take in, eh?"

Hestia shook her head. "We were warned that you would be … different, but nothing was said about amazing tattoos."

Blaise laid a hand on Gin's shoulder. "Part of those pesky oaths you all took will prevent any of you from speaking about them so we didn't bother to hide just what we are now."

Draco snickered. "You can relax, Hestia, we won't remove _your _head, just every last one of those fucking minions we can get a location on."

Hestia motioned them forward. "We set up an office of sorts, where we take all the information that comes in and try to compile it. The news about Hogwarts and Dumbledore has us all a bit off. I may be a Slytherin, but damn it all… what the hells were they thinking?"

"That removing Dumbledore would remove the threat," Draco drawled.

Gin nodded. "Near as we can tell, they think of the Order as a bunch of fools and Potter not much better. Not that we feel differently, mind you, but it would only be logical to take out the leader. He was, to the Order, like Hektor was to the Trojans. No one expected him to fall and his fall just might destabilize them enough for that madman to strike and win."

"Well, from what information the twins gathered at the emergency meeting the Order held just a few hours ago, Potter and his pals escaped and are out there somewhere searching for items of importance. McGonagall, once she has recovered, will take over with that crazy Moody fellow and oddly enough Professor Lupin." Hestia had led them through the manor and opened the double doors to reveal her sister and at least fifteen other sixth and seventh years. "Anything new, Flora?"

Flora looked up from what looked to be an enormous map. "No, unfortunately not. It is good to see you three." She grinned. "It looks like Egypt agreed with you well enough."

Gin snickered. "Just well enough I'd say. We expected war, but not such an organized intelligence setup. I'm impressed."

By the looks on everyone's faces, she'd said just the right thing. They all looked curious as all get out, but were being true to Slytherin house and awaiting information rather than demanding it.

She glanced over to see Draco's slow, wicked smirk forming. "We will, as I am sure you all know by now, be collaborating with the Moon/MacDougal/Goldstein group. Dare I presume there is a distinctly Ravenclaw influence on your current efforts?"

Hestia glared half-heartedly. "Hells yes we are! Have you _seen_ those yummy Moon and MacDougal men? Hello, not Hufflepuffs, Draco."

Gin snickered, really she couldn't resist. Apparently, Blaise couldn't either. If Hestia's little fit was anything to go by, she was more than a bit upset at Draco's lack of remorse. Still snickering, she said, "You may as well give up, Hestia, he will definitely win."

Hestia stomped her foot and huffed. "Fine, why don't we move on to the important things such as the three Snatcher camps that Fred, George, Liam, and Ewan managed to find?"

All three of them moved forward and Gin figured her eyes were lit with that same glee that seemed to fill her when faced with some new, dangerous site. "Ohhh," she nearly purred, "Do tell us more, Hestia."

Hestia took a step back, looking them over and then shaking her head. "You know, I knew you lot were a bit off…but you aren't right at all, are you?"

Blaise leaned over the map with a careless shrug. "That all depends on your meaning. Just tell us where we need to go to kill those little bastards and we'll get out of your hair…for now."

"Is it really that cut and dried for you?" Flora asked her eyes wide as she watched them almost warily.

Gin shrugged as Draco muttered, "Hells yes it is."

"Okay then," Flora muttered as she pointed to the map with her wand and three locations not too terribly far from their current location lit up. "These seem to be stationary, or at least have been since the Ministry fell. We did not ask how those four figured it out and I frankly don't want to know. It would be wise, if you were to plan an attack, to get there quickly. We simply don't have any idea what the fall of Hogwarts will do to their previous plans and movements."

Gin shook her head in wonder. Gods, toss a group of Slytherins, a few rouge Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws together and you got an intelligence and strategic team that even Alexander himself would have been proud of. If they could keep up with this level of intelligence… it would be almost too damn easy to get the drop on the minions. She did have one question. "The Snatchers, we've heard a bit about them, but it is the details we are sketchy on. Dare I hope you brilliant people have those details for us?"

Hestia and Flora shared one of those 'cat at the canary' looks before turning to her and in the same way Fred and George had said, "Of course we do. Ruddy bumbling idiots most of the time."

"Vicious little bastards," Chris Harper interjected. "But, most seem to be the dregs of the recruits, not the sharpest knives in the drawer if you get my meaning."

Blaise outright laughed. "Did Yule come early then?"

Tristan O'Riley, another seventh year, looked up from the parchment he and Arturo Perez had been studying. "You'd think. From what information we have, they set up simple perimeter wards and an alarm. Seriously, we could send out the brighter firsties to take out those wards, well Slytherin ones anyway…maybe some of the Ravenclaws. It's almost like they figure no one is a threat so why bother."

Gin cackled. Leaning on Blaise, she just ignored the shocked and wary looks. Oh good gods, it wouldn't be simple by any means, or without danger. But, oh boy was it going to be _fun_.

-DBG- -

Pansy surveyed what Morag had affectionately called the 'War Room' with a bland expression, not really wanting to let her approval show just yet. "I take it the others are getting this same information from the Carrow twins?"

Morag nodded, motioning to where Lilis Moon and Anthony Goldstein were in a deep conversation with Helios and Ares Moon. "We've got enough contacts to keep us well up to date on everything. Until two weeks back, the Lovegoods were actually an excellent source, but Luna disappeared from Hogwarts and her father has all but closed himself up and hasn't run even one edition of _The Quibbler_."

There was more than a little anger there, Pansy noted. "I take it you lot were on friendly terms with Lovegood?"

Morag nodded, her fists clenched at her sides. The look in her eyes though was that of a warrior born and raised. That was something Pansy had always respected about her. "Do you know where she is being held?"

"No, if we did, we would have gone in by now and killed the little bastards," Morag spat angrily.

Pansy winced, holding her hands up. "Not me that angered you, I learnt long ago how unwise that was. I was asking because we can, possibly, maybe get her out if you can find us the information."

Morag's eyes narrowed dangerously and Pansy was not ashamed of taking a step back and one to the left that put her directly behind Theo. "Daphs and I have completed medi-witch training, one of us should go along just in case Lovegood needs healing."

"We will get her out."

Shocked, Pansy looked over Theo's shoulder to see Anthony getting to his feet, an angry, dangerous glint in his bright blue eyes. He may look like a stiff wind would blow him over or an absentminded professor what with the shaggy brown hair and seemingly guileless blue eyes, but at this moment Pansy finally understood that he was no less a danger than his more outspoken 'sisters'.

"Ahh," Daphne interjected warily. "That was never in doubt. We are allies and allies help one another, correct?"

Lilis Moon stood with her blonde hair just a few shades darker than Morag's piled in a messy updo not taking away from her fierce expression, though her tone was light, almost friendly. "Yes, we do. Which is why Ris, Tal, and Miles are out there right now gathering information for us, information we will share, isn't that right, Morag?"

Morag glared, but nodded. "Fine, but we must move quickly."

Theo snorted. "Yes, we get that. It is a good thing that quick, quiet, and deadly is our skill set, yes?" Pansy nearly groaned as he tapped his face. "This little beauty says we are counted amongst the most capable on Earth to take care of little problems like minions holding innocent young women hostage."

Pansy whimpered, burying her face in Theo's back and praying to every blessed god she could name that Morag didn't take offence. "Theo," she whispered, "behave."

"Fine, fine, fucking fine!" Morag raged. "You can explain what you mean at a later date. Right now, you need caught up on the whole fucked up world you stepped back into. So, have a gods damn seat and Tony can catch you up. I'm going to get scones and cool down."

Pansy didn't dare look up or step out from behind Theo until the doors slammed loud enough that they had to have been heard in London.

"She's worried and cranky," Lilis explained. "We all are. We don't trust anyone, even our brothers, to watch Tal and Miles' backs like she and I do."

Pansy smiled. "I get you, really I do. I don't want anyone else watching Theo's back either. Now, why don't you catch us up so we can plot just how to pay back that greedy little bastard for thinking he can own _Our_ world."

"Have a seat," Anthony suggested wryly, "and we'll do just that."

-DGB—

Aiden's grin was an easy one as they portkeyed in. Adrian, while almost as mad as they were, was really good at finding unique ways to distract the children- at least from what Narcissa had said. That had been a bit of a shock as Adrian usually had his nose buried in a sketchbook or was locked away painting. Apparently, he'd pulled himself out of his little world in order to help. Slytherins were good like that when you got down to it. Striding over, he held out a hand that was promptly shaken firmly. "I hear you and Flint are doing a fine job keeping the kids occupied and under control."

"Oh please, there is a Pitch and a massive library here." Adrian let loose of his hand and moved to greet Bill and Aradia before stepping back and shooting them all questioning looks. "Not that I mind your self-expression, but what the seven hells is up with the ink?"

Aradia pushed past him and tipped her chin up, giving Adrian a cold, assessing look. "It means we're lethal, very, very lethal. The rest can wait."

Much to Aiden's shock, Adrian just chortled, his eyes lighting with humour. "I do believe George said something to that effect when he was here last…he also threatened to hack my choicer bits off should I attempt to flirt with you…if you didn't get to me first."

Bill, who had thus far kept silent, laughed long and hard.

Shaking his head, Aiden just sighed. "Why don't we find Flint and catch up?"

"I am all for going with the safest option," Adrian quipped, turning to open the doors.

Aiden just kept shaking his head. He'd thought things were interesting before, apparently he was spending way, _way_ too much time around Theo.

-DBG—

"So," Gin said once they were all back at Adl and comfortably ensconced in the main sitting room, "A lot on our plates and not a lot of time to take care of it all."

Blaise shifted to lay his head in her lap. "Are you attempting to be Theo now, darling?"

She snorted and playfully tugged on a curl of his hair. "Not funny, love. So, are we going to plan on taking out all three of those Snatcher camps tomorrow night?"

Blaise knew she masked it as a question, but her tone left no room for doubt that she wanted to jump right in and get bloody before they worried about all the other information, including the fact that Luna Lovegood was being held captive. "I say yes," he said honestly, "Start as we mean to go on. If we make it bloody enough than perhaps we can scare off some of the troops that aren't too attached to the cause."

Daphne grinned from her lazy sprawl across Fred's lap. "Anthony's home, Oulton, on the outskirts of London will be fully set up as a safe house and miniature hospital for any we can rescue from those little bastards grasp. Lilis suggested we go in and do our thing and have the 'prisoners' portkey to Oulton, where Pans or myself, or both of us if necessary, can work to heal them."

"Moira and I have discussed the portkeys, in the eventuality that this was needed," Narcissa added softly. "They also have two other estates that they are willing to send the survivors to. We thought you all would prefer to be left out of it, if at all possible."

"Have I said yet today how evilly brilliant you are, Mum? If not I was remiss," Draco said cheekily, laying his head on Gin's shoulder.

Narcissa snickered. "You were, but now you have remedied that. I will contact Moira in the morning then and have the portkeys prepared before you go."

Gin was still stunned that she, Marguerite, and Severus hadn't thrown fits about the tattoos. Then again, they had said that they 'did not want to know' and once they were assured that the ink could be hidden, all three had simply nodded and moved on. Not that they would likely_ ever _get the full story. She was just grateful that they hadn't hated her for taking their sons so far away and bringing them back more lethal and … well… marked… though at least they'd not been forced into Dark Marks so that had to count for something. Right?


	20. A storyteller's game

**A/N: **I was asked to put up a bit of character descriptions for the allies. Here you go.

Adrian Pucey: (canon character), played Quidditch for Slytherin; best friends with Miles Bletchley. Marcus Flint: (canon character), played Quidditch for Slytherin; social acquaintance with Draco, Blaise, Theo etc.

MacDougal family: Ianthe and Alfred Moon are the parents, both former Ravenclaws. Their children are: Liam and Ewan MacDougal- twins who were partners in mayhem with Fred & George at Hogwarts- they were Ravenclaws. Daughter is Morag MacDougal (canon character), Ravenclaw in same year as Draco, Blaise, Theo etc; engaged to Talon Moon.

Moon Family: Ianthe and Lysander Moon are the parents- former Ravenclaws. Children by birth order: Helios- oldest, former Ravenclaw, blond and the 'wrangler' of his younger sibs, Miles, and MacDougals. Wren: solicitor, former Ravenclaw, blond curly hair. Ares: long dyed black hair, pale blue eyes, piercings- former Gryffindor. Ariston or Ris; short hair, many tattoos, former Slytherin- rogue in the best way. Talon or Tal: former Slytherin, semi-long brown hair, engaged to Morag MacDougal. Lilis Moon (canon now has her as Lily Moon but this character was created pre-Pottermore), Ravenclaw, blonde, bakes, knits, and reads, engaged to Miles Bletchley.

Anthony Goldstein (canon character); tall, lanky, sort of absentminded professor look; brown hair and bright blue eyes; best friends with Morag and Lilis, former Ravenclaw; his parents weren't exactly great parents so Moira and Ianthe stepped in basically raising him (with his parents full approval) with Morag and Lilis- they are all but inseparable.

Miles Bletchley: (canon character) former Slytherin, played Quidditch, engaged to Lilis- spent most of his life running amok with Moon/MacDougal group.

Flora & Hestia Carrow (canon), Slytherins. Identical twins.

Chris Harper: (canon character 'Harper') Slytherin.

Tristan O'Riley and Arturo Perez: OC's, Slytherins

**Chapter 19**

**A storyteller's game (Storytime by Nightwish)**

Gin slipped out the door and walked across the grounds, not quite believing all that she was seeing. So much had changed, but the pond was still in the same place, though now there was a lovely covered dock and sitting area. She couldn't wait to try that out, but it wasn't where she was heading today. Her goal was the apple orchard, which was already looking far better than she could ever remember it being. Smiling, she stepped into the trees and simply wandered, idly making her way to the – or so she had been told- improved upon Quidditch Pitch up at the top of the hill.

She was more than ready for the attacks they had planned to start at dusk, which had actually been Ruya's idea. Her quiet friend had pointed out that dusk was still a time of safety and that the camps were deep enough in the forest that they could still approach unseen and unheard through the trees. The Snatchers would be thinking more about dinner than being attacked, Fatin had added in that knowing tone that had told them all that she had implemented just this sort of attack before.

If her job had taught her anything it was that rushing in before you had all the facts and some sort of plan was the worst possible reaction, no matter how much she wanted to go right this minute and take out those bastard Snatchers. Rule one in her mind was not to harm innocents. It really was too bad for the little idiots that they had decided to walk down a path that would get them killed quickly and with extreme prejudice. It wasn't just her either, but her whole family that was utterly disgusted by this tactic. Just what was that madman thinking? Was he truly going to 'cleanse' their world? It wasn't _his_ fucking world to make decisions on. That was another little aspect that had been overlooked, one of a long list when you really sat down and thought about it. He had attempted to subjugate those that rightfully ran their world. Generations of witches and wizards had worked too damn hard at gaining political, societal, and monetary control to just hand it over to some upstart madman. She didn't give a damn about blood purity or any other such shite, but she did care that he thought he could simply declare himself the most powerful wizard and have their entire world bow down at his creepy feet. Ahh, no.

Smirking at the memory of the reactions Blaise and Draco had when Severus pointed out that at least some powerful purebloods had been all too ready to bow down, she stepped onto the Pitch. It wasn't over the top or anything, simply rings at each end and a sturdy little broom shed off to the right. Heading that way, she opened the door and all but did a little dance when she saw her broom neatly tucked away with practice robes, pads, and if she wasn't mistaken there was enough brooms and kits for all of them. "They really do think of everything," she murmured, grabbing her broom.

Moments later she was taking to the air, happy to have the simple joy of flying if only for a few minutes. Much would need to be done in order to prepare for the attack tonight, but she pushed all of that out of her mind and concentrated on the lovely little high that flying had always given her.

Allowing the memories of the good times she'd had flying with Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George fill her mind, Gin soared higher, grinning and all but laughing.

-DGB- -

Narcissa sat and gratefully took the cup of tea Moira offered her. They had completed the portkeys, not one of the four mothers having asked exactly what their children were planning. Frankly, Narcissa was of the mind-set that even Theo and Severus couldn't make calming draughts strong enough to soothe them if they did know.

Ianthe leaned over and patted her hand. "It will be fine, Cissy. You know that."

Marguerite sighed, shaking her head and taking a cup of tea. "Oh, we know that. We are just…torn."

Moira nodded, an easy smile gracing her face. "I learnt long ago that my daughter was rather like a hurricane and to just grab on to something sturdy, close my eyes, and imagine myself somewhere warm and sunny…like Greece … until the storm had past."

Ianthe snickered. "Oh yes, and the occasional bouts of voluntary memory loss go a long way as well."

"We know we raised them as well as we could," Marguerite offered.

Moira chuckled. "Oh yes, the same with us. The women of my family have always been taught to take care of themselves, but I admit, my Morag Sorcha took it to a whole new level."

"Lilis," Narcissa asked Ianthe, "Is she the same way?"

Ianthe just laughed. "Oh, my baby can more than take care of herself. But, she is more apt to stand back and let Miles or one of her brothers do it for her. I asked once why that was and she gave me the most appalled look, as if I had somehow disappointed her by asking. She went on to explain that she was a Princess who would, if necessary, vent her displeasure, but that such things took away from her reading, knitting, and baking time. Why would she, since her Miles is more than capable of it and he has her brothers as backups if he should ever need them."

Chuckling, Narcissa shook her head and then sipped her tea. "I used to envy you two, what with your happy homes and stable husbands. I am getting the feeling that you had it rougher than I did trying to keep up with …what… eleven counting Anthony and Miles, children at any given time?"

"Oh, we gave up on keeping up with them long, long ago," Moira quipped. "My Alfred simply retreats to his office which he charmed to disallow any noise into, a silencing charm with a boost if you will. I just sit back and am prepared to mend the scrapes and bruises or bail them out and pay off Ministry officials if they should get up to their mayhem in a public place."

Ianthe shuddered. "Moira! You promised to never, ever mention _That Incident_ again!"

"Now we have to know," Marguerite urged. Narcissa agreed, wondering how it could possibly top another Incident they had been told about, one that had involved Karnak and behaving like 'heathen monkeys'.

Ianthe covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, much to Narcissa's amusement. Really, they should have had more of these teas over the years, but without the war and an attack that their children would be taking part in. She had forgotten just how fun Ianthe and Moira were.

"Paris, the summer before Morag, Lilis, and Tony started Hogwarts," Moira explained, looking as if she was desperately trying not to laugh at Ianthe. "Morag had purchased oh about two dozen pairs of designer shoes and my twins decided that they needed charmed to do assorted things such as run away from Morag, turn whatever colour would clash with her current outfit, or a half dozen other charms and jinxes that sent her straight past pouty and upset right into oh-my-gods-I-will-kill-you mode. I knew, we all knew, that she would be paying them back and that nothing we did or said would stop her." She paused, pursing her lips. "Do you remember that look on her face when they were little, the day Pansy pushed her too far?"

Narcissa winced and Marguerite made a small, whimpering sort of sound. Ianthe actually hummed as if trying to drown out Moira's voice.

Moira shivered a bit. "Well, that look had nothing on the ones she was giving her brothers. So, she waited almost two days, which in of itself had everyone wondering just how bad it would be. We were in the middle of the high street of Paris' Wizarding District when their hair suddenly disappeared as did most of their clothes. To this day I don't know how she managed it, though I suspect Tony, Lilis, Miles, and Talon played a part of what happened next. There we were, staring at my poor sons clad in nothing but their pants, helpless to do anything except watch as they slowly turned a sickly maroon from the tops of their heads to their feet even as their pants turned a lurid pink with bright purple hearts. There may have been butterflies as well, but I really did try to forget the whole incident."

She paused as if bracing herself. Narcissa glanced over to see the wide-eyed horror on Marguerite's face and she wondered if she looked the same. She certainly hoped that she did. Perhaps the boy's methods of revenge weren't as awful as she'd once thought they were. At least they simply ruined people and engaged in the occasional bout of torture. None of their methods were truly _public _after all.

"Oh, it gets worse," Ianthe whispered.

Moira nodded sadly. "She had managed to charm their feet to the ground so that they couldn't get away. By this time, quite a crowd had formed, most trying to see around us since we had tried, in vain, to form a circle around them. Morag was having nothing of that though. She glared at enough of the boys that they backed away lest they face her wrath next. Then she proceeded to rant at the top of her lungs, and when Morag gets going they are likely to hear it the next country over. By the time the Aurors arrived, she was threatening to make it so they never 'spawned' if they dared touch any of her pretty, pretty shoes, clothes, books…she literally listed everything she owned that came to mind right down to her favourite set of knitting needles- which if I remember correctly were to be sacrificed in the whole 'not spawning' part of her threats. All three of my children were hauled to the French Ministry, Morag for causing a public disturbance and for the threats. Poor Ewan and Liam were charged with public indecency and if you can believe it, for the defacement of her shoes, well once she informed them of which designers had 'crafted such exquisite works of art'."

Oh gods, was all Narcissa could think and she was giggling moments later. Leave it to the French to actually have laws on the books protecting designer footwear. Moira was staring at her as if she'd grown a second head and Ianthe was simply gaping. "What?" she managed to sputter through her laughter.

"You have to be making it up!" Marguerite insisted.

"Dear gods, why would we make it up? The truth is so much more interesting," Ianthe said wryly. "Horrifying and mentally scarring in most cases, but you have to give them credit for creativity and originality."

"I think it would be a very, very bad thing should we leave Gin, Aradia, Pansy, or Daphne alone with Morag for long." Narcissa simply smiled at the wide-eyed looks of horror on the other women's faces. Really, though, Draco would be so very stroppy if she should let such an opportunity to be 'evil' up after all and she hated to disappoint her son in any way. "Just think of the mayhem that they could come up with!"

"Narcissa," Marguerite whispered, looking around the room fearfully, "Don't! They might _hear _you and think it a mighty fine idea!"

She grinned wickedly. "I wonder how Gin feels about designer footwear. I simply must ask her tomorrow."

All control of her amusement was lost when Marguerite made this low, screeching sort of noise while Moira simply buried her face in her hands and Ianthe, well, she looked as if she was ready to swoon. They really needed to have more of these little get-togethers, they were good for her mood and her nerves, she decided as she laughed until there were tears pouring down her face.

-BGD –

Draco was feeling rather happy with his life as he closed the bedroom door softly, having accosted Blaise after Gin left earlier and leaving him to have a bit of a lie down after their romp. Grinning, he all but ran down the stairs and nearly bumped into Bill.

Bill's eyes went wide. "You know, there are certain things that I do not, I repeat _do not_ need to see evidence of. First it was Gin and Aradia teasing us about your future heathens even as Aidan and I pretend what you three or Aradia and George get up to are nothing more than playing chess! Now you with those bruises and that sickly sweet 'I just got shagged' grin! I agree with Severus, you lot are horrid, horrid heathens!"

Draco snickered, a smirk forming even as his mind went directly to the part about Gin and Aradia talking about future children. It was one of those things they hadn't discussed past the 'yes someday' discussion, but he found himself feeling even happier that she was already thinking about it. But, Bill was apparently not going to allow him to think on it long.

"What is it about you lot and danger that makes you all but giddy?" Bill demanded.

He shrugged, grinning cheekily now. It was just too much fun to rile Bill up since he knew that the redhead wouldn't dare Gin's wrath by hurting him…at least not too much anyway. After all, he'd set himself up quite nicely and duh… Slytherin, he wasn't about to let such a prime opportunity pass him by. "This could be our last day and all? I mean, I did shag Blaise senseless. That would put a smile on anyone's face to my way of thinking. I was off to find our lovely girlfriend to see if I could lure her into trying out the broom shed with me. I simply would hate to die tonight without having them both one last time."

Bill's face went an interesting shade of green, which only made Draco's grin widen. It was most definitely time to strategically retreat. Dancing backwards gracefully, he reached the front door and slipped out just as Bill finally managed to make some sort of outraged screeching sort of noise which triggered a, "What the fuck?" from Aiden as the door clicked closed.

He was forced to sit on the steps, laughing too much to go any further just yet.

"Gods, do I _want_ to know?"

He looked up to see Charlie staring at him. It took a few minutes to calm himself. "No, but I'd go around back if I were you. Oh," he added, hopping to his feet and moving towards the orchard. "I would stay far away from Bill just now as well."

Charlie whimpered, turning on his heel and marching back the way he came. All Draco could think was that it was a damn shame that the twins weren't here, he was on a roll.

-DBG—

Pansy took one look at a very green looking Bill and an amused Aiden and backed out of the office slowly. She did not want to know. Did not. If anyone dared tell her she would hex them senseless. This had all the indicators of Blaise or Draco…or Blaise _and_ Draco's brand of humour all but written in red ink on Bill's sickly green forehead.

She was going to… go find Ruya, yes that sounded like a good plan. A safe plan. A no chance at being mentally scared or hexed for whatever it was her categorically insane brothers had done plan. With that in mind, she turned and ran for the training room.

She shoved the door open which made Ruya jump and whirl around. Pansy was ever grateful that Ruya wasn't armed or she'd likely now have a dagger imbedded in some vital organ. "Sorry, sorry," she muttered, closing the door and locking it.

"What has you so flustered?" Ruya hurried over looking quite worried.

Pansy laughed now that she was safely away. "Bill green. Aiden amused. Draco or Blaise. Or Draco _and_ Blaise. Hiding."

Ruya snickered as she translated the stilted speech. "Yes, yes, you did the right thing. I was preparing my weapons for tonight. Why don't you have a good laugh and then help?"

Pansy just kept on laughing. Damn it all, now she was curious as to what had been done to poor Bill.

-DBG—

Theo wandered down the stairs, having watched his lovely girlfriend's strategic retreat. The Carrows were to arrive soon and it looked as if it was up to him to round up everyone and get their minds on the evening's fun rather than whatever the fuck Draco or Blaise might have done this time. With a sigh, he cautiously entered the office. The scene before him made it perfectly clear just why Pansy had run away. "Do I want to know what happened? Before you answer, remember that the only reason I removed the hexes the last time someone thought it would be fun to impart mentally scarring information was because Gin and Pansy hid my poisons kit."

Aiden, snickering, shook his head. "It was Draco. Well, Bill set himself up and Draco, being Draco took full advantage of it. The rest you really don't want to know."

"Dear gods, this place is stunning."

All three of them whirled to see Hestia (who had spoken) and Flora standing with Gin and Draco. The looks on his friend's faces and all those lovely bruises and love bites had him shaking his head. So_ that_ had been Bill's problem. "Not half as stunning as its owner," he said, grinning wickedly at Gin, which had her preening a bit.

"Gin," Bill all but whined, "Your boyfriend is in for a sound hexing and you can't make me forgive him this time."

Gin's grin widened and Theo knew that Bill had said just the wrong thing as she sashayed across the room. He stepped back, sharing an amused look with Draco since it wasn't him that was about to face off with her. "Oh, now, brother dearest, I do believe that I can."

Bill's face paled, the green tint finally disappearing under the realization of just what Draco and Gin would have been up to and what they might do as retribution. "You two were _playing chess_, weren't you?"

Theo didn't miss Aradia, Daphne, Pansy, the twins, and Charlie silently join Draco and the Carrows. In fact, he could see Blaise all but tiptoeing down the stairs as well. Every last one of them burst out laughing at Bill's horrified shriek. Really, he should be immune to it by now, but if he wasn't than it was his own fault. Theo was just going to enjoy everyone's amusement.

-DBG—

Once the laughter had finally ceased, Hestia looked bemused as she glanced around the room expectantly.

"What are you doing?" Gin asked curiously.

"Waiting for someone to pop up and say 'we're all a bit mad here', like that book Flora used to read all the time when we were little."

Gin snickered, waving Theo over. "Theo! We're in need of a major understatement, you willing to oblige?"

Theo looked amused as he joined them. "That depends entirely on what it is you want me to say."

Hestia grinned. "We're all a bit mad here."

Theo's expression went from amused to derisive in the blink of an eye. "Oh hells no, that's too much and far too easy. Find someone else to do it."

Gin pouted, but shrugged. "Oh fine, be that way. We should discuss the attack and then send these two off to Oulton."

"Oh yes," Hestia interjected with a wide grin. "Please do send us off to the Land of Single Yummy Men."

Snickering, Gin shooed them over to the table. "Do you have your eye on any one of them in particular or are you treating it like a buffet?"

"Buffet, for now," Flora quipped. "Hes never has been one for moderation. She'll pick one soon enough and have him all but wrapped up in a pretty bow before he knows what hit him."

Pansy snickered as she sat down across from them. "What about you, Flora? Are you eying one of them…or perhaps Goldstein is more your style?"

Flora shook her head and crinkled her nose. "I am not telling any of you that! Not even Hes."

All of the women were now gathered around watching the by-play. It was Aradia who spoke up. "Uh huh, like you two can keep a paper cut from one another. So, Hestia, who does Flora have her eyes on?"

Draco's sarcastic drawl cut off whatever Hestia might have said. "Ladies, as amusing as the plot to land the Moon and MacDougal men is…can we talk about the killing people portion of the evening first?"

Gin just shrugged. She trusted Pansy to wheedle the information out of one of the girls before too long. She could wait. Draco was right; they needed to focus on the killing people thing. "We all know the plan, darling. We go in, we kill the stupid minions, and portkey the captives to Oulton."

"Which is where your mothers are," Morag said from the door. Gin looked up and smirked. Talon Moon was standing with Morag and both of them had clearly heard the conversation and weren't all that fussed about it. "They sent us here to tell you."

Gin would have winced, but managed to hold it in. They didn't want Narcissa or Marguerite to know too much, so the plan would have to be that they came straight back here. Should Pansy or Daphne be needed for healing, they would need to change and clean up before moving on to Oulton. "I take it they had fun visiting with your mum and Lilis' mum?"

"Oh you could say that," Talon said wryly. "Mum said to assure Draco that his mother is completely and utterly evil and that he should be proud."

Morag perked up. "Also, I would love for someone to explain those tattoos now."

"They are the mark of an exclusive little club you could say," Blaise quipped.

Morag's eyes narrowed and she was almost pouting. "What sort of club?"

Gin rolled her eyes. "One in which we belong and you don't."

"Ahh, Morag darling," Talon interjected smoothly.

"Gin," Draco whispered almost pleadingly, "Please don't go that route."

"What?" Gin retorted dryly. "We don't have time to explain it now."

Morag all but growled. "I am thinking it has something to do with who gets to go along tonight into those clearings and who doesn't. Am I right?"

"Yes," Daphne said softly, her wariness clear. "That isn't to say you are nearly as lethal as us, Morag. But, needless to say the tattoos, like Theo explained yesterday, mean we are even more so."

Pansy peeked up over the table as she'd ducked the moment Morag looked angry. "Daphs, you should hide now."

"I know, at least a little bit," Talon interjected. "Gin, back down a little, Morag it is okay. Simply put, they are Hassassins, and Draco and Blaise are trained torturers I believe?"

Gin just stared, not sure what to make of him. She'd not meant to be confrontational, but Morag was a Ravenclaw and would likely have asked a million questions. She'd not considered the Moon's having any knowledge of The Tribe, though she remembered belatedly that they _were_ anthropologists. Draco and Blaise had warned her just how volatile and downright lethal Morag was and she truly hadn't meant to set the blonde off like that.

"Got it in one," Theo quipped, "I had forgotten what your parents do. They, of all the people in Britain, would be the ones to know."

Morag still looked irritated. "So, how does one go about signing on and getting those tattoos?"

Fatin spoke from the doorway. "One would talk with me."

"Fatin?" Gin whispered disbelievingly. Just what was Fatin doing? Seriously, recruitment could wait until after the attack, couldn't it?

Fatin grinned. "I remember the stories about the lovely Moons. I was actually hoping to talk with them, as they'd be the perfect ones to discuss an… expansion of The Tribe's territories. It would be a shame for so many members to spend a good deal of time in Britain and not let it be known that contracts could be taken while here."

"Morag is a Moon," Talon pointed out testily. "Well, all but officially."

Fatin nodded, looking utterly pleased with the situation. "Good. Why don't we discuss this further after tonight's events?"

Morag nodded, leaning into Talon and smirking broadly. Gin just shook her head and figured that after all she had heard about Morag, and the fact that she could send Pansy ducking for cover, meant that she should have seen this coming.

She simply was going to put it out of her mind. New Tribe members later, killing sick bastards now.


	21. Bodies hit the floor

**Chapter 20**

**Bodies hit the floor (Bodies – let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool)**

Gin smirked as she secured her mask over the lower half of her face. It had been far too long since she'd been free to actually let loose her anger. At Hogwarts, she'd kept a tight hold on it as not to give away too many secrets, but thankfully that time was over. Settling her sword sheath across her back, she took one last look at herself in the mirror before making her way down to the training room where everyone was congregating. They had decided to split up into teams and attack all three sites at once. There was less a chance of anyone escaping and alerting the others that way. She had enough daggers tucked in her clothes and boots to take down a small army. In fact, they all did. She couldn't help but wonder if Blaise was finally going to get a chance to try out that little trick that Ruya had been training him on since he'd found out it was actually possible.

Since there had been many complaints, from the older Slytherins and the Ravenclaw group, they had agreed to take a small number of them along who would spread out around all three sites and stop anyone who managed to get past them, and they would also be the ones to move in and portkey out the survivors. She hadn't thought it was a good idea, but had conceded when Draco had pointed out that they had to let the others have at least some measure of fun or they would get grumpy.

That was why there were nearly thirty people crowded into the room already when she stepped inside. She scanned the group and wound through the crowd to where Draco and Blaise were waiting on her. They were talking to Fred and George. She heard just enough to say, "Say that again!"

"We scouted, with Li and Ewan," Fred said with a sigh. "Just as we were leaving, they brought in prisoners from one of their other locations and no, before you ask, they didn't say where."

"Get to the part about who the prisoners were," she requested patiently, though she didn't feel patient at all. She simply couldn't have heard what she thought she did.

"Ronald and Luna Lovegood were amongst them." George took over where Fred had left off. "From what we overheard, they are to be moved again in the morning. It took body binds to get Li and Ewan back here."

She glanced over to see that Liam and Ewan were tugging Morag across the room, despite her threats to hex them if they didn't let loose. "Fine," Morag muttered angrily, "Just what was the necessity of that?"

"They found Lovegood," Gin explained, hoping the blonde twins could keep Morag from trying to leave. They didn't need her running off now, not when everything was in place. "Rest assured, we'll get her safely away. Now, which of the three camps were they in?"

Fred winced. "Ahh, perhaps you three and Ruya shouldn't be the ones to hit that particular camp."

"Oh hells no," Gin muttered angrily. "I want the satisfaction of knowing that I saved that useless little bastard… you know later, when I remove his head."

Much to her surprise, Morag simply nodded. "Is there any way we can alert Lils? She has been baking and cooking all day at Oulton in preparation for the survivors and it would be best to have her right there when Luna arrives."

Draco nodded. "Sure, we can send one of the elves if you'd like."

"I appreciate it," Morag said as Draco led her over to where Wati was watching them and waiting to be of help.

Gin just shook her head. "All right. Can we get on with the fun now or what?"

Blaise snickered, yanking her close and holding her tightly. "Do try not to outdo us on the first outing, darling."

She snickered, wrapping her arms around him. The goblins had given them small notepads that were spelled to mark down each person that they killed which fit the contract they had signed. It had been the most expedient way to go about it and made being paid simple. Each of their notepads was connected to a main one at the London Gringotts, so at the end of each raid or battle, the Head Goblin could check his ledger and pay them accordingly.

He kissed the top of her head and passed her off to Draco when he re-joined them, only to move so that he could hold both her and Draco. If she were the sort to worry, she would be telling them to be careful and come back in one piece. But, she wasn't –they weren't- like that.

"Oi, you lot, listen up!"

She turned her head and laid her cheek on Draco's chest, not yet ready to let loose of them, but wanting Bill to know that he had her attention. This was it, the final briefing which she knew was important, but that she wished they could skip, just this once.

"The teams are as follows: Alpha is Gin, Blaise, Draco, and Ruya. Beta is Theo, Pansy, Daphne, and Fatin. Gamma is myself, Aiden, and Aradia. You lot, and no I am not listing off all seventeen of you, are Delta." Bill moved over to the map that had been hung on the wall that showed the three camps, each marked by a team name and the circle marked Delta. "We will go in, here, here, here, and here," he said, tapping the map. "Delta will spread out and catch any stragglers that manage to get past us and set a ward to keep all outside the area unaware. If you do catch anyone, detain and do not harm until such time as we ascertain their allegiances. When each camp is secure, the bracelet each of you was given will alert you. Once that happens, I'll send a signal into the air- you all have seen it – which is your signal move in and portkey the survivors to Oulton. If any of you detain anyone, alert me via the bracelet so we can take care of them before you reach the survivors. Any questions?"

No one did; in fact, the room went all but silent.

Bill nodded. "Good, Delta will go first followed by Alpha, Beta, and Gamma as simultaneously as we can."

Gin grinned at him and finally stepped from between her boyfriends. She tipped her head back and looked them both in the eyes. The masks altered your voice just a bit, not out of any real reason other than the way they were made. But, she knew that her tone would carry through well enough. "I adore you both and I will execute the same threat I gave my brothers if either of you should have the audacity to die tonight. I know you won't though, since you'll be too busy killing things."

They shook their heads, for once speaking a la the twins, "We would not dare."

She nodded, stepping aside to allow Ruya to join them with the portkey in hand. "Are we ready then?"

The room emptied quickly as Delta portkeyed out in four groups. Gin grinned fiercely. Let the games begin.

-DBG—

Draco surveyed the scene before him as he approached the campsite from the north. It was a simple set up; they didn't even have obscuring charms up, for fucks sake. He could see at least fifteen Snatchers and other assorted minions from his vantage point and nearly a dozen prisoners and not even one tent. Amateurs, was all he could think. Slipping through the shadows, he waited for Gin to appear in the East, Blaise in the West, and Ruya from the South. Gin had been put in charge of lowering the wards, which should, if the minions were paying any measure of attention, send the idiots into a panic.

He could almost feel the magic fall away as the wards dropped. Grinning mercilessly, he moved to stand just outside the clearing. Gin had appeared as had Blaise. No sooner than the minions began to panic, Ruya let loose one of her black daggers and the first minion fell.

Not one to rush, he all but sauntered into the clearing, catching a minion around the neck and pulling him close. It was almost too easy, stabbing him between the ribs with his dagger. If it happened to be coated in one of Theo's poisons…well than it was too bad for the minion. Dropping the man, he stepped over the body already having targeted a mangy looking one that seemed intent on getting to Gin while her back was turned. The fallen minion began screeching as if he'd been set on fire.

Ignoring the screeching, Draco pulled his saif and removed an arm from the little bastard poised to hex Gin in the back. Everything narrowed to taking out the enemy before him as he took off another arm and let the fool bleed out.

Two more fell, one to his dagger and the other to his sword. Whirling at the sound of Blaise's, "Oh you fucking didn't!" he ran, leaping over three more fallen minions to help Blaise with a scrawny, scrappy man that ought not still be alive. In fact, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the singed, burnt flesh of Blaise's arm. Out of patience, he swung his saif and removed the fuckers head, the blood splattering all over his face.

Blaise grumbled, "Had to have been a werewolf. There is just no other explanation."

Draco shrugged and they turned back to the last of the battle. Ruya was dancing around three minions who looked scared out of their minds and rather upset that none of their hexes were landing. She was just that quick. One by one, they fell before they even realised her intent.

Without having to discuss it, he and Blaise made their way over to where Gin had just dropped the final minion and was moving to untie the captives. It hadn't lasted long, but it had been fun.

-DGB- -

Theo stood at the East side of their clearing tossing daggers at the minions. Really, most of them were simply too stupid to live or to waste much energy on killing them. He could hear screams from the East which meant Draco or Blaise had actually used one of his poisoned daggers. More than a bit thrilled by the screams, he moved in a bit closer, watching the remaining minions as Pansy, Daphne, and Fatin had a spot of fun taunting them. He made sure to step forcefully on each wand he passed, having noted their paths when the minions had been relieved of them. Good gods, he was most definitely showing his appreciation for his girlfriend's deadly skills as soon as he could.

He glanced back as the six minions he'd poisoned began screaming. Why it was almost like torturing them, only it took less time. If this raid or battle or whatever they wanted to name it didn't strike fear in the minions and that madman, than nothing would. Then again, if it didn't that meant he could try out even more of his poisons in even more attacks. Not a bad option really.

"Bye bye now," he heard Pansy say cheerily, just before she swung her saif with a startlingly arousing grace. The minions head slid off almost as if in slow motion and Theo could only grin.

One day very soon, he was going to make Pansy his magically and legally. Not that he hadn't thought of it before, but this right here proved just how much he wanted her to be his in every way.

-DBG—

Aradia swung down out of the tree, holding on to the branch as she wrapped her legs around the minions head and twisted sharply, breaking his neck. She really loved the unique ways Fatin and Ruya had taught them to kill, it made the whole process even more fun.

She saw Aiden and Bill tearing through the crowd of minions and landed neatly on her feet, running to help. There was simply no reason for them to have all the fun. Slitting one's throat, she tripped up another and stabbed him in the heart – or at least close enough- with her saif and kicked him in the head for good measure.

She felt her bracelet pulse and knew that at least one of the other camps had been cleared. Narrowing her eyes, she refused to be the last one done. With that in mind, she sheathed her sword and pulled a dagger, jumping on the back of a burly minion and stabbing him in the neck. As he fell, she pushed off him and landed neatly on her feet.

She tossed the dagger, catching the unlucky minion in the back. Hopping over three bodies, she yanked her dagger out only to slit the fool's throat. Damn, it was really not a good night to be a minion of that madman.

"We're clear," Bill called.

She turned, not bothering to pout as her mask made it useless, but tapped her bracelet to alert the others that they were done.

-BGD—

Gin was grateful that the prisoners seemed all too happy to sit back and not complain as she untied them, whispering that there were others that would take them to safety. At least that was until she got to Ronald. He'd been yelling since the last minion fell.

"Who are you?" he demanded for the fifth or sixth time.

Gin ignored him as she untied Luna Lovegood. Shaking her head, she leaned in to whisper to Luna. "MacDougal and Goldstein will be here in a few minutes. They've been worried about you."

Standing, she was surprised when Luna reached out and laid a hand on her arm. "Yes?"

"Thank you," Luna said simply, doing that thing where she looked all serene and not the least bit bothered that she had just witnessed a bloody battle. Turning her head, Luna shook her head and added, "Do shut up, Ronald. It is bad form to harass your rescuers."

Gin grinned under her mask. She was beginning to see why those three had been so adamant on getting to their friend. She definitely was unique. Draco and Blaise stepped up on either side of her and Ruya quickly joined them. She and Ruya moved to untie Ronald as he'd been trussed up like a turkey. Likely because he'd annoyed the minions as much as he did everyone else. Kneeling by his feet, she slowly untied the complex knot around his ankles.

She wasn't prepared for him to reach down and attempt to yank off her mask. She leaned back out of reach and glared. How dare the little bastard? Did he truly want to die tonight?

"Up up," Luna was saying, motioning for the other prisoners to go across the clearing and away. Gin liked the blonde woman more and more every minute.

"Do not touch," Blaise drawled warningly, even as he tipped his head for Draco to go stand with the prisoners. It was a good idea, as Draco had to be all too ready to remove every vital part from Ronald at this point.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ronald demanded, crossing his now free arms over his chest and looking far too indignant and pompous for her liking.

"We are rescuing you," Gin said slowly, shaking her head as she moved back in cautiously to finish removing the rope. She knew damn good and well that Draco and Blaise were not stepping in because she had said she wanted to be the one to do it.

"What are you? Who are you? We deserve to know!"

Shaking her head again, Gin finished the knot and quickly got to her feet. The little bastard pushed at Ruya's hands when she tried to help him stand, which just assured that his death would be even more drawn out and painful should he gather up some sense and not force her hand tonight. "No, you don't. Show some sense and go with the rest of the group. Someone will be along shortly to take you to safety."

He lunged forward as if he was going to hit her and Gin ducked. He managed to get enough of a grip on her mask to rip it off. She heard Blaise growl and Draco rush over, but she shook her head, warning them off. This was her fight and she would take Ronald's head, for being utterly stupid enough to reveal her identity. She was going to make sure Luna got some sort of gift for getting the others away where they couldn't see, really she was.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared. Ronald took a step back, his eyes widening with fear. "Stay back! You can't kill me!"

"Why? Because you are a sidekick? You were warned time and again to not ask pesky questions about who your rescuers were. By our laws, you die tonight as an enemy, one who dared risk all of us. Kneel, you fool, or we'll _make _you."

Draco, Blaise, and Ruya pulled their saifs, surrounding the idiot as he shakily did as she ordered. Ronald looked up, staring her in the eyes. "You can't do this, G-"

Out of patience she removed his head quickly and far less painfully than he deserved. Rolling her eyes, she bent down and took her mask from his hand. As she stood, she secured it and wiped her blade clean on his trousers.

When she turned to the gathered prisoners, every last one of them looked awed and more than a bit frightened. "We don't hurt the innocent," she said firmly.

A somewhat familiar woman stepped out of the crowd. "We don't want to know who you are. We are just very thankful that you saved us."

Draco snorted. "Good, keep it that way."

Gin tapped her bracelet, alerting the Delta team that it was safe to enter their site. "People will arrive in a moment, go with them and they have set up a safe location for all of you."

With that, the four of them slipped back into the forest after collecting their daggers, stopping in the shadows just out of sight. They wouldn't leave until the prisoners and their allies were safely away. The rest of their family joined them a few minutes later and once everyone else was gone, Aiden dropped the ward and Bill cast a spell that left The Tribe's symbol hanging in the air over all three sites. Let that madman try and figure out just who it was he'd made such enemies of.

-DBG—

Morag raced into the clearing and straight to Luna, hugging her fiercely. "Thank the gods!"

Luna snickered, but hugged her back. "It has been an interesting evening. We just watched Ronald Weasley get beheaded."

Morag's eyes widened and she stepped back, looking over her shoulder to scan the clearing. She winced when she caught sight of Weasley's head. He must have really, really angered one of them. Stupid boy. Turning back to her friend, she sighed and wrapped her arm around Luna's shoulders. All of the prisoners looked weary, grungy, and hungry. "I'm going to say that he deserved it. But, on to the important issues, we need to go. Lils is waiting for us."

Talon stepped up next to Morag. "We have a safe location, showers, clean clothes, and enough food for a hundred people, since it was my baby sister in the kitchen all day. All we ask is that you take a simple oath that will protect all of us and prevent any of you from giving away your location for the duration of the war."

Susan Bones moved up next to Luna. "You will keep us safe until the war is over? Really? Tell me what that oath entails and I'll take it right this minute."

"Will all of you?" Tony asked as he pulled the portkey out of his knapsack.

"Yes," was the resounding answer.

Morag looked off to the side and saw their allies watching and waiting for them to go. "We will administer the oaths upon arrival. Just know that the group that liberated you will give you the same treatment Weasley got should you betray any of us."

Everyone rushed to the portkey, clearly not wanting to risk that happening. Morag nearly laughed when she realised that if she was accepted into their ranks, she would be able to strike as much fear into people as those eleven did. It was a thought that made her quite happy indeed.

-DBG—

No sooner had they arrived back at Adl, Draco yanked off his hood and mask; dropping them with his weapons in a heap on the floor. "Let me see your arm, Blaise."

Gin was at his side in seconds. "You were hurt? Please tell me you two made the minion pay."

"We did. Well, Draco beheaded him before the werewolf bastard knew he was there." Blaise pulled off his hood and mask, clearly pouting and still more than a little disgruntled. "He had to be a werewolf! There was just no other way for him to be that difficult to kill."

Draco rolled his eyes, taking the towel from Wati- who had appeared without needing to be called with a stack of towels which he was passing out to everyone. Draco took Blaise's arm and carefully wiped away the blood and dirt, scowling at the nasty wound where a hex had not quite missed him. "We need some of that salve."

Gin snickered, patting Draco's arm. "No need to panic, darling. Why don't we go up and take a shower and then we can pamper Blaise?"

Blaise grinned cheekily. "Have I said yet today how brilliant, beautiful, and amazing you are, Gin?"

She laughed, playfully pushing them both towards the stairs. "No, but you can make up for your oversight after our shower and we see to your injury."

Draco really couldn't resist a pout. "Why not during our shower?"

She grinned wickedly. "I could definitely be talked into that plan."


	22. Seeing Red Again

**Chapter 21**

**Seeing Red Again (The Red by Chevelle) **

Narcissa had arrived back at Adl not two hours after they had, assuring Pansy and Daphne that no one needed them. The prisoners were suffering from malnutrition and a desperate need to bathe and sleep, but nothing more pressing. To her credit, she'd not asked anything more about the evening. She did pass on that Moira had suggested that someone retrieve Xenophilius Lovegood from his home and apprise him of the situation. Bill had thought it wise as had the twins, them being the only ones other than Pansy, Daphne, and Theo who were downstairs when Narcissa arrived. That was why they were all sitting around the dining room table after the brunch dishes had been cleared the next day with Morag, Talon, and Ares.

"He'll have Death Eaters watching his every move," Charlie pointed out.

Ares shrugged. "Of course, but don't we have a group that could take care of that issue easily?"

Draco grinned, pouring himself, Gin, and Blaise more coffee. "We can indeed. Can you lot convince him to start printing _The Quibbler_ again now that his daughter is safe?"

Morag scoffed from her perch in Talon's lap. "Oh please, so long as we can get him out he will do anything Luna asks. She is most definitely behind the idea of using _The Quibbler_ to get information to the general public. We're very safe inside our wards so making it known who to go to for protection will keep the body count of innocents down."

Draco nodded, having discussed the idea earlier with Gin and Blaise. They were all for having propaganda since that madman used it often enough. Turnabout is fair play and all that, or so he'd been told. None of them were much for 'fair play' but it might work in their favour this time. If they could get out even one picture of the aftermath of one of their raids, it would be enough in his opinion.

"The Rook is quite close to here," Gin said with a smirk, tapping the map that had been laid out on the table. She may have moved away and shed as much of her old self as she could, but she did remember that the Lovegoods and Diggorys lived quite close. "It wouldn't take us long to go in and retrieve him. But, where would he publish from? From what you lot said he does it out of the house."

Talon spoke up. "If he tells us what he needs, we can set him up in one of the cottages at our home easily enough."

Before anyone could comment, Merit appeared with a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands, looking quite upset. "I am sorry to interrupt. The Messrs and Missuses should see this."

Gin took it from her, smiling at the elf. Laying it out on the table, most everyone cussed loudly when they saw the headline. _**Enemies Amongst Us! Beware of the True Threat!**_It shouldn't have amused Draco, but the mix of Scottish Gaelic, Arabic, Romanian, and he could have sworn someone had used Greek… well, it was just funny. Once they had calmed down, he slid the paper over to better read the article. Shaking his head at the stupidity, he sat back, waiting for the others reactions.

"Oh really?" Gin seethed. "A threat to the stabilization of the government are we? What stabilization? On that note, what government? Oh that bastard will see just how much of a threat we are!"

Pansy yanked over the paper and skimmed the article, her face a mask of outrage and absolute anger. "Seriously? How dare he deem us a danger to the innocent? Why is it again that _we_ can't kill him?"

Draco snickered, tugging Gin into his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist lest she get any ideas about going out and hunting the madman down and giving it her best at defeating him. Blaise seemed to find it a good plan, laying a hand on Gin's leg.

"Because," Severus said from the far end of the table where he, Narcissa, and Marguerite were sitting, "Potter must find those important items and destroy them before he can be destroyed for good."

"So…" Morag grumbled, "We can take out all his stupid minions and then do what? Sit on our thumbs until Potter finds these objects? That could take years!"

"Why not look for them and point Potter in the proper direction without him cluing in to who it is helping?" Ares suggested drily. "We do have the best minds amongst us."

Blaise looked irritated. "I'm all for it. But, that had to have been a werewolf last night. If he has more at his beck and call, we need to figure something out. We're fast and strong, but even I was hard pressed to fight off that damn wolf."

"Blaise has a point." Theo ran a hand through his unbound hair. "We can get Mr Lovegood to safety and work on this problem of assisting that Gryffindor moron, but the wolves are something we need to figure out immediately. I, for one, do not want to risk going furry once a month."

Ares snickered. "I think we can help with that."

Draco's brows shot up. "One of you is a wolf?"

Bill laughed. "Do you think he'd be up for it?"

Ares grinned. "Well, he locked Megh down at their father's home in Finland and got word to us that he was all too happy to 'go furry and rip into any minions' if we'd have him."

Draco snorted. "I would say that was a yes then. But, who are you talking about?"

Charlie jumped into the conversation. "Kirley. Not only is he the best guitarist and chef- Lilis aside- in the known Wizarding World, but he's a vicious wolf when he's angered. It sounds like he's quite irate."

"Wait…wait, Kirley and Megh? You can't mean Meaghan McCormack can you? The Pride of Portree star?" Gin sat back, a bit wide eyed and laid her head on Draco's shoulder. "Kirley Duke of The Weird Sisters?"

"That would be them," Ares said with a wink and a grin. "He is a mite protective of his baby sister."

Charlie sniggered and then all out laughed until he had to lay his head on the table. Draco shared a look with Blaise that said 'what the hells' before turning his gaze back to Charlie. He wasn't the only one either. Everyone but Bill, Talon, Aiden, Ares, and Morag were staring at him. Those five just looked amused.

"Will someone please explain?" Marguerite requested in a soft, but firm 'Mum' tone.

Morag snickered. "Well, you see, before Kirley was attacked by Greyback…" she trailed off snickering again. "Ahem, yes, as I was saying. Before the whole turn furry once a month thing, Kirley was in Slytherin. To say that he had every last Ravenclaw- which was Megh's house, male or female, that dared look twice at his baby sister scared of being eviscerated would be a severe understatement."

"Oh yes, and it wasn't just the Ravenclaws." Aiden said, picking up where Morag left off. "He had us," he motioned to Bill, Charlie, Ares, and Talon, "Along with the rest of the group all too ready to stand back and watch…and alibi him later of course."

"I do think my favourite threat was when he told one of the Gryffindors that tried to ask her for a date in Hogsmeade that he'd skin him and make the skin into a nice decoration for the Slytherin common room wall if he didn't retract his request immediately." Ares was kicked back and grinning widely, his hair pulled back today in a high tail.

Draco liked the sound of this Kirley bloke already. Of course, he'd heard tales of what Aiden and Bill's group of pals had gotten up to at Hogwarts. It hadn't been until he'd actually become family with the two that he believed any of it though. It looked as if even the more outlandish tales had been true.

"The best part is that he is the most likeable bloke you'll ever meet. A brilliant cook as well."

Blaise seemingly couldn't help it. "Dare we ask what …or who … he cooks up?"

Draco laughed, burying his face in Gin's hair. Leave it to Blaise to go there. Not that he didn't want to know the answer; it was just that Blaise was the only one who would have dared ask.

"He would say… eww, I am not ruining my good stock pots that way," Charlie sputtered, laughing all over again.

"Oh good," Severus said in that dry, woebegone tone they were used to hearing by now, "Another of questionable sanity to join us soon. Oh joy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Now now, Sev, you wouldn't know what to do if someone sane showed up."

Gin sat up, looking at Theo. "Oh come on, you can say it now, right?"

Theo rolled his eyes and huffed. "No, it is still too easy."

"Say what?"

Draco rather thought his mum's tone was one of 'oh do I want to know, please don't really tell me though' but knowing this group, someone would.

"We're all a bit mad here," Pansy supplied wryly.

"And enjoying every second," Fred quipped, finally speaking up.

George snorted. "Yes, we don't suffer from our insanity. Where would the fun be in that?"

In an effort to not permanently scar his mother, Draco just shook his head. "Contact him. He'll have to take the same oath everyone else has though. In the meantime, we can plan to extract Mr Lovegood and set him up to begin production of _The Quibbler_. Agreed?"

"Agreed," chorused through the room and he wasn't surprised to see his mum, Marguerite, and Severus all but flee moments later.

-DBG—

"Ah, now that they are gone, why don't we start planning?" Theo suggested, still utterly amused by the whole group.

Fred leaned forward, propping his arms up on the table. "George and I can go and talk to Liam and Ewan. We make a good scouting team and if they are up for it, we can go over to The Rook and see what is what."

"They're at Oulton with our mums getting the list of family members the survivors so that we can get them to safety as well." Talon looked amused. "You'd be surprised about how many of the survivors are singing your praises. In fact, I overheard more than one saying that they don't care what methods you use, since you made it clear the innocent are to be protected."

"Even the Hufflepuffs," Morag added with a wicked little grin.

"Oh that reminds me," Gin interjected. "I need to remember to get Lovegood a really, really good gift."

"Why?" Morag asked, her brow furrowing.

"She saw Ronald was going to be utterly stupid and moved all the other survivors out of sight and hearing range before he unmasked Gin," Blaise replied testily. "The stupid fucking bastard just couldn't leave well enough alone."

Morag just shrugged. "I meant to thank whichever of you did that for doing it. Seeing him executed seems to have convinced everyone that you are serious about protecting yourselves as well as them. I _may_ have used him as a cautionary tale of sorts."

That amused Theo. Grinning, he couldn't help but ask. "What did you say?"

The blonde woman looked quite pleased with herself. "I basically said they would get the same should anyone think betraying any of us was wise. It also made me wonder when I could see about that talk and begin training. I strike fear as it is, but those tattoos…" she made a happy, giddy sort of noise, which just seemed to amuse Talon even more.

Bill chuckled. "I don't see why we can't take you back to talk to Fatin when we're done here."

"Excellent!"

"What do you say to splitting up- Morag can talk to Fatin, the twins can contact the other twins, Ares or Tal can contact Kirley, and we can see about getting Mr Lovegood out before the minions decide to take their displeasure out on him?" Aiden suggested, already leaning over the map again.

Theo just shook his head as everyone dispersed. Good gods, the twins bit about enjoying their insanity had been more than a bit of an understatement, up to his usual calibre really. He was quite proud of them for it actually. Since it looked like he wasn't needed, he slipped off to his lab, the list of poisons that Draco and Blaise had used last night in his pocket. The one that Draco had used was coming along nicely, but Blaise had been pouty over the time gap with the other- it was something he wouldn't allow to happen twice.

-DBG—

Ares had offered to go since he knew that Talon would want to stay and watch Morag begin training. Within twenty minutes of the meeting breaking up, he stepped through the Floo and shook his head. Kirley's home in Scotland had been added to their web of secure connections at Wren's request. He would have to thank his brother for his foresight later.

"Kirley?" he called, not raising his voice too much in deference to Kirley's overabundant senses even when in human form. He was unique in the fact that he had come to some sort of accord with his wolf, at least from what Kirley had been able to explain. Apparently, when you didn't fight the wolf it wasn't so much a curse as a large bonus. He still insisted on being locked up in a secure cell in what used to be the dungeons of the round tower section of his home during the full moon, but otherwise he wasn't too fussed about his 'furry half'.

"Ares!" Kirley called hopping over the railing on the second story and landing neatly just outside the kitchen area. His home, at least this part of it, was done in a style that usually startled people on their first visit. Finnish to the bone was Kirley and the 'private' section of his home reflected it with tall ceilings, walls of windows, and a very clean and polished décor. Ares knew that the manor house section was done in a more traditional British style since his band mates spent quite a bit of time there – especially now that they had all retreated behind secure wards.

Ares grinned, holding his hand out and promptly shook his old friend's hand. True, Kirley was closer in age to Bill, Aiden, and Wren…but once you befriended one of them you rather got them all whether you liked it or not. Kirley was actually deceptively small and with almost dainty features, though the frequency in which he changed his hair from its natural red to blonde or black seemed to startle people. As did his penchant for black clothing and kohl around his bright green eyes. His friend seemed to enjoy the dichotomy and had used it to his advantage many times. "I figure you were expecting one of us sooner or later."

Kirley stepped into the open kitchen area and put a tea kettle on, moving with grace and efficiency as he laid out bread, jam, and other assorted treats. "I did. Does that mean my wolfish side gets to come out and play?"

Pulling out a stool, Ares sat and pulled over the food. No matter how much you'd juts eaten, no one turned down Kirley's food. It was just that good. "Indeed. Apparently Blaise ran into a werewolf last night and the wolf managed to wing him with a hex. Draco and Gin were…displeased."

Kirley winced. "I imagine so. So, what oath do they require and will it get my back up?"

"Just an oath of secrecy, so no it won't."

"Give me time to tell the others that I will be gone for a bit, contact Da and Megh, and then I'll take that oath and go with you now."

Ares was a bit surprised at the speed in which Kirley agreed. "Really?"

"I saw that rag of a newspaper this morning. It angered me _and_ my wolf. Don't forget that Donaghan and his wife had to be hidden away or they'd be amongst those in need of rescuing from those idiot Snatchers," Kirley said tightly even as he took great care pouring the tea. "Plus, my baby sister wants this war over so she can play Quidditch again."

"She isn't alone in that," Ares quipped. "From what I hear Gin, Aradia, Pansy, and that lot are just as itchy to play even a simple pick-up game."

Kirley speared him with a glare. "We will not be mentioning that to Megh, now will we?"

Ares just shook his head and sipped his tea. Yeah, that bit earlier about enjoying insanity wasn't just true about those of their little allied group with tattoos on their faces; of that much he was certain.

-DBG—

Gin couldn't resist slipping into the training room to watch Fatin put Morag through the paces. Fred and George had returned with Liam and Ewan a half hour ago and they had promptly left to scout out The Rook. Luna had sent along a note for whoever rescued her father so that he knew they were safe to go with, though she had been content to return with Lilis and Anthony to the Moon estate.

Sitting cross-legged next to Talon, Aradia, and Ruya, Gin found herself impressed by Morag's skills. The blonde was quick, adept, and looked to have quite a store of anger built up to use.

"Stop!" Fatin called, stepping back and lowering her saif.

Morag grinned fiercely. "That was fun. What next?"

Gin snickered, Aradia just shook her head, and Ruya got to her feet, saying, "Hand-to-hand with me."

Morag looked overjoyed, setting her sword aside and moving back onto the training floor which had been spelled to give a bit of a cushion. "Rules or no rules?"

Ruya smiled. "I do like the way you think. Why don't you show me what you know and we'll go from there."

Gin and Aradia just looked at one another, shaking their heads. Aradia had told her that Morag was like them, considering there to be no 'fair play' when fighting. Thus far, she was nearly at the level Pansy had been at when she'd begun training, but the hand-to-hand would be the deciding factor as to how long it would be before she could earn any of the facial tattoos. It had been clear from the start that she was more than good enough to be accepted into The Tribe for training.

She turned to see what Talon thought of his fiancée and her skills. She was amused all over again. He had that same look in his eyes that she had caught Blaise and Draco giving her and one another when they were practicing. Hells, Theo and Pansy weren't much better with the looks. It was one of complete adoration and more than a little excitement. It told her that the moment he could manage it, Talon was going to have Morag up against the handiest flat surface and showing her his approval.


	23. I'm a million contradictions

**Chapter 22**

**I'm a million contradictions (I Am by Die Happy)**

Gin hadn't minded not being on the raid to rescue Luna's father. Everything was happening so quickly and having so many new people underfoot unnerved her a bit. It was true that she wasn't upset by being back in Britain, not now that the threat of being accosted by her former family was out of the question anyway. Adl had been almost quiet when she slipped out, bundled up in defence to her body still not being used to the chill to the air. Perhaps it was because she had spent so much time in warmer climates, unlike Aradia who had gone back and forth, that she just couldn't seem to adjust.

Not wanting to truly worry over it just now, she tipped her head back and admired the bright night sky. Smiling, she took her time making her way over to the dock and sat cross-legged at the very end. Were it not so chilly, she'd take off her boots and dip her feet in as she'd done as a small child though the dock that had been here before had been a rickety old thing that had been mostly underwater. She did have good memories of being here, mostly with Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George it was just that she had spent so long pushing all of that aside that it was difficult to draw the memories out.

Sighing, she shifted so she could lie on the dock and take in the stars, her head propped up on her arms. It was so quiet and quiet was something that had been woefully missing the last few days. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift.

She remembered being no more than five, laughing happily as Bill and Charlie tossed her back and forth between them. She had never been frightened that they would drop her, because she was so secure in the knowledge that they loved her, that she was their Little Princess. They had spent the pretty summer day wandering the woods and she could see the flowers they had braided into her hair as she flew through the air, her hair whipping about. Bill had caught her, just as their mother's voice broke their happy moods, screeching for them to put her down and come in for the meal. One thing Gin had never ever forgotten was Bill's strong hug and whispered, "We adore you, baby girl, never forget that."

Gin blinked away the tears, not wanting to become melancholy. Surely she had one good memory, one unbroken by Molly Weasley's words or actions? She had to have one. Concentrating, she pushed through all those lovely mental walls she'd built up over the years, searching for something…anything.

Oh gods, was all she could think as she slipped into the next memory.

"No no, you silly girl, like this." Molly was red-faced as she pulled the sheet from Gin's hands. She was nine and had already finished her lessons for the day and so had been chosen to help with the chores. Molly glared as she showed her how to properly fold the sheet before snapping, "Now you do it…correctly. I have to go see what those twins are up to now. For once I'd like a peaceful day!"

Gin opened her eyes, not bothering to stop the tears. With hindsight she understood that Molly had always felt overwhelmed, but growing up it had been a different story. If it wasn't the twin's mischief, it had been that Bill's hair was too long, or that dragons were not an appropriate job, or… she'd had quite an arsenal of what they 'weren't to do'.

Pushing herself up, propped up on her elbows, Gin looked out over the pond. There were good memories buried somewhere. Memories like the time she, Bill, Charlie, and Fred had snuck into the orchard with George watching for any brotherly or motherly interference so that they could gather apples. Granted, they were for a prank, but they weren't about to tell anyone that should the nosier, less fun people in the house get past George and catch them. They hurried to where the tartest apples were, but it would take a bit of climbing to get to them. She offered, more than happy to be boosted up by Bill and climb higher and higher to where the best apples were. It felt so good, she remembered, so freeing to climb and be able to look out past their wards to the countryside and the little Muggle village just down the way.

It was best, she reminded herself, to think on the good memories. Like one of the twins flying to her window and taking her out to teach her to fly after Molly had checked on all of them and gone to bed. Or Bill teaching her wand movements with sticks they found in the forest. Curling up with Charlie as he read to her out of books about dragons.

Mentally berating herself, she brought memories of that time in Greece when she and Aradia had slipped away from Bill and Aiden to go to the topless beach, which had been made even more fun by the fact that the Muggles had no idea that there were two teenage witches amongst them. Or the first time Bill had convinced her to try dolma and the faces she'd made no matter that they were standing in the busy market at the time. She'd not cared, she just liked seeing Bill laugh.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes again and concentrated on the happy memories. The memories of when she was _Gin _and not _Ginny_. That would be one of the things they would all need in the coming days. Good thoughts and loved ones. That was all they needed.

-DBG—

"What do you suppose she is doing?" Blaise asked as he crossed the room to stand with Draco near the windows in their suite. They had seen Gin slip out and go down to the pond but neither had wanted to intrude on her. She, like them, needed time to herself now and again. It wasn't something they begrudged her any more than she did them.

"Could be anything from plotting mayhem to simply relaxing."

"True." Slipping his arm around Draco's waist, Blaise laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "I adore her and I adore you, there are just some days I wonder if we will ever figure her out."

Draco shrugged. "When she is ready, she'll let us all the way in. It's a miracle, I think, that we let her in when you get down to it."

Shifting, Blaise stepped forward and sighed. "We have though, right? Let her all the way in?"

Draco moved up behind him, resting his chin on Blaise's shoulder, his hands resting lightly at Blaise's hips. "I think so. I don't like wondering about it."

"I don't either. Why don't we risk her wrath and see if we can make ourselves certain?"

He was amused when Draco simply took his hand and all but yanked him across the room and down the stairs, waving off Pansy and Theo before they went out the front door and circled around to where their girlfriend was laid out on the dock. His eyes shot wide when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Gin?"

She didn't move. "I heard you two coming, have a seat."

Draco shared a wary look with him as they sat on either side of her. "We could see you from the window and couldn't resist joining you."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I was just looking for quiet and found it."

"Why the tears?" Blaise whispered feeling quite out of his security zone. He and Draco didn't do things like talk about their feelings and up to now, neither had Gin, not really. She'd shared with them those horrible hours waiting in Dumbledore's office for Bill to save her and a million other stories about her time with him. It wasn't until this very moment that he realised that she hadn't shared much of anything from _before_.

Her eyes opened slowly and she shot him a questioning look. "What is this then? I'm fine, I promise."

Draco reached over and brushed her hair off of her face with a smile. "You are the most competent woman we've ever met, our mothers included, Gin. We just don't like seeing you cry, it makes us wonder who or what we need to kill to make you happy again."

She laughed lightly, though Blaise heard an edge to it he didn't like. He shifted, sliding her up into his lap not caring if she yelled at him for coddling her. Not this time. It was clear, at least to him, that there were things that needed saying.

"What is wrong," he whispered, not making it a question more a statement, letting her know that she wasn't fooling them in the least.

Draco moved over so that they could both hold her. His tone was light, though the frown marring his face was proof of just how open he was being right now. "You've woken us from nightmares how many times now. Surely you don't think we won't listen, that we don't want to listen, do you?"

She sighed and leaned into them, shifting to look out over the pond again. "I was trying to remember all the good times with my brothers growing up. They were the only ones that didn't coddle me or tease me simply for being a girl. I locked most memories away, I had to and I know that you both understand why that is. I just let them loose tonight … thus the tears. I hate crying."

Hoping to draw her out, Blaise kissed the top of her head. He knew- they knew- _Gin_, but she had been so secretive about _Ginny_… and they both wanted to know. It was one of those things that didn't need saying, it was understood. "What sort of mayhem did you five get up to?"

"Oh, what didn't we get up to would be a better question…" she was quiet for a few long minutes before almost snickering. "Okay, here's one. I finished my lessons early, as usual, and was sent off to behave and not get into trouble. Ignoring that little demand, I raced out to the pond where Fred and George were waiting on me. I think I was all of six or seven at the time. Anyway, they had…borrowed … a few things from Charlie's potions kit to pay back Percy for being a prat. He'd said something, I don't even remember now what it was, but the twins took offense to it since it made me upset. So, the plan was to put whatever it was they were making into his shampoo. It was more fun trying to make the concoction than it was seeing it play out, to be honest. I don't even remember if they managed it, just that they let me help and didn't treat me like I needed coddling or protecting."

He could actually picture that in his mind and it made him grin. Not truly realising he was doing it; he ran a hand over her hair. "I have a feeling you have a good stock of those sorts of stories."

"I know I want to hear more," Draco said wryly, leaning down to kiss her gently. "If you want to tell us."

She sighed happily. "Bill used to study all the time. Not Percy-type studying, but fun stuff like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. No matter my age, I could sit with him or when I was younger climb right up into his lap and he never got short with me. He would just shift me so we could both see the book and explain what he was doing. Always, and I mean always, he'd start with 'well this, baby girl' and then explain. When he was done with whatever it was, I'd ask a million questions and infinitely patient, he'd answer every one of them in a way I could understand. Then, he would tell me stories of all the grand adventures he would go on after Hogwarts and all the places he would see." She paused, leaning back into them a bit more and they held her just a bit tighter. "I would get all pouty about him leaving me and he'd laugh that wicked laugh he has and promise me that I would one day get to see them too."

"What about Charlie? Were his stories all about dragons?" Really, Blaise couldn't resist asking, urging her to tell them more.

She snorted. "Not just dragon stories, but lessons in climbing trees and moving so quietly that even Molly Weasley wouldn't catch you. It was him that taught the twins and me that there were no wards on the windows so while we couldn't sneak down the stairs, we could open the windows and fly. If you think Fred and George are the worst at sneaking about and getting into things they ought not…they learnt everything from Charlie. He's the one that taught me to properly punch, saying that just because I was a girl and a witch didn't mean that I shouldn't have a way to fight back if I needed…"

She turned so that neither of them could see her face before continuing on, her voice dropping and losing its playfulness. "The rest, they saw me as the baby and worse a girl. Girls weren't to run amok in the orchard or want to play Quidditch. Girls were to sit and learn to knit and cook and clean. I don't remember a time when she didn't laud the little hero and tell me how if I was lucky, one day I could meet him. Looking back, it disgusts me seeing how she tried to spoon feed me all that crap about being a house witch for some fine wizard someday and needing to know how to be a proper one. She may not have even realised what she was saying and doing. Seven kids, six of them boys and very little money…it's no wonder she was a harpy. I can't imagine trying to keep up with that many kids. But, there was also the fact that it was thought that coddling me endlessly was the way to go. I used to throw wretched fits about being allowed to play with the boys not some silly doll."

Blaise didn't know what to say to that. Sure, he remembered Pansy and Daphne and the other girls playing with dolls and having tea parties, but they hadn't been told they couldn't play Quidditch or learn the same spells the boys had. It just seemed so strange to him. He looked over Gin's head and silently asked Draco 'what are we supposed to say to that'?

-BGD—

Draco wanted to say something, anything, but was at a loss for words. He turned his head at a low, shrill bird call that was Ruya's way of signalling everyone to come inside for a meeting. Mentally cussing her timing, he waited until Gin was on her feet to move. Blaise tugged him up, both of them clearly a bit off. Sighing, he held a hand out for Gin. "Will you tell us more later?"

She looked wary, but nodded just the same. "I probably should warn you that I may have nightmares."

Blaise shrugged, taking her other hand in his. "You talk us out of ours so we can return that favour now."

Draco wasn't sure where the words came from; he just knew that they needed saying right here and now. If there was any time for showing her just what she meant to both of them, this was it. "You are so much more than any other woman we know and it makes us love you even harder."

Gin looked stunned, slowly smiling a smile he'd not seen from her for months. Tears flowed down her face even as she pulled him close, leaning in to kiss him softly before turning and doing the same to Blaise. "I don't know that there are words…in any language that I can explain properly just how much that means to me. I love you both so very much."

"When this war is over us, will you marry us, be the mother of our children?" Blaise's soft question seemed to stun her even more, though she was nodding, clearly trying to find the words.

When she finally spoke, her wonderment and joy was clear. "Of course I will. With you I can be myself, I don't have to be strong all the time. You don't care that there is no middle ground for me and that means the world to me. I would lay my life down without question to save one or both of you."

"As we would for you."

Draco would have laughed that he and Blaise had managed to say it at the same time, but he simply grinned instead, wiping the tears off of her face with his free hand. "That won't be happening though, we've far too much to live for these days to give anyone the satisfaction of us dying."

"Too many to kill," Blaise quipped, snickering.

Gin tipped her head back and laughed long and hard. "Too many plebs to lord over."

Smirking, he nodded as they walked back towards the manor. "Beautiful, vicious children to create so that they can have _Our _world at their feet should they wish it."

"I'm hoping one looks just like his or her mum." Blaise grinned wickedly. "And now we have many reasons to end this war even quicker."

Draco laughed, shaking his head at their antics. It wouldn't harm anything to mention to Theo, Talon… hells _all_ the other men in their little extended family of allies that to his and Blaise's way of thinking all of their children deserved to have _Their_ world laid at their collective feet and their happiness assured even before they were more than a thought. To his way of thinking, there was now another very important reason to end this war and make sure it was known just who ran _Their_ world. There was simply no need for any of their children to face what they had at Hogwarts after all. If he had his way there would be reverence from day one. Anything less was simply unacceptable.


	24. This is where you belong

**Chapter 23**

**This is where you belong (Unity by Shinedown)**

Everyone was gathered in the dining room when Gin, Draco, and Blaise joined them. Pansy wasn't certain what made her look up, but she could just tell that something had changed with them; something good despite the blatant evidence of Gin crying. The grins on their faces, which they weren't bothering to hide despite there being 'more than family' present, said more than any words could have.

"They were happy tears," Gin said reassuringly.

Pansy snickered. "Do we get to know what caused them?"

Gin's grin turned just a bit wicked. "A proposal and an acceptance."

If she made a 'squee' sort of noise, well then Pansy felt it fitting of the situation. She pushed back her chair and all but ran to hug all three of her friends. Everyone had been waiting on this and yet, it still was a total shock. She had thought it wouldn't happen until the war was over and they were back in Egypt. But, gods, she was so overjoyed for them. Kissing and hugging each of them, she spun around and shot a playful glare at Theo.

He winced, holding his hands up. "Hey! I was going to ask you tomorrow!"

She was in his lap in seconds, kissing him soundly. There was not a thing she wanted to change about Theo, he was just prone to overthinking and that meant she had to step in and take control sometimes. Knowing him, he would have tried to set everything up perfectly and put it off until he was sure it was- which would have meant months of waiting. She wasn't one to wait. "I adore you," she whispered.

He tucked her in his lap more firmly. "I adore you as well, darling, but I am not proposing at the dinner table."

Leaning in, she nipped his ear and whispered, "How about in bed later?"

He grinned impishly. "That I can do."

"As overjoyed as we all are, and yes there will be a celebration as soon as we can set it up…" Bill trailed off having neatly turned everyone's attention to him, even Narcissa and Marguerite who had rushed to the gleeful trio who hadn't made it past the doorway yet.

Pansy turned in Theo's lap and snuggled into his arms. "What is wrong now?"

"Nothing for the moment, it's all good news this time, just time sensitive. Mr Lovegood has promised that the first edition of _The Quibbler_ will be sent out in no more than three weeks. No one was injured, as you can see, from the raid to extract him. There are four less Death Eaters. Kirley said to pass on that he really likes you lot and your… lenient rules. He's visiting with the Moons and MacDougals right now, but said he'd like to stop by tomorrow."

Draco snickered as he pulled out a chair for Gin. "He's more than welcome to visit. Perhaps he can tag along when Morag visits for her lessons?"

"I will need to make a trip to Gringotts," Theo pointed out.

Blaise nodded. "Us too. We can do that before they get here."

Pansy smirked as she imagined the large amount of jewellery in Theo's vault and wondered if he had one picked out already or if she would get to tag along and pick. Either way, it would take hours. That wasn't even factoring in Draco and Blaise's trip since they had at least two vaults to go through. Though, knowing those two they had picked rings out months ago and had just been waiting until the 'right' time to spring the question on Gin. It almost was enough to ask who, or if both, had asked her. Later, she promised herself, she would quiz Gin later about that.

"Gin needs to go, one of her kills raised a few eyebrows when the name appeared on the master ledger," Aiden interjected. He turned to Gin. "Apparently, you got paid for Ronald."

Pansy all but gaped. What the hells?

-DBG—

Gin stared at Aiden, wondering if she had heard him wrong. That couldn't possibly mean what she thought it did. The only reason for her to have been paid via the contract would be if Ronald had been an enemy of the goblins. Then it hit her. There was only one way for him to have gained 'enemy' status. "Oh gods, it was them."

"What?" Blaise asked, leaning over to take her hand.

"That destroyed the London Gringotts," she whispered disbelievingly.

Draco kissed her cheek. "It does sound like something those idiots would do. It just means we have one more reason to destroy them."

She couldn't help but smirk a bit at his oh so reasonable response. She was just shocked by the stupidity. The goblins were so terribly territorial and protective of their property. That little rhyme on the door was by no means a joke. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. "Where is Severus?"

Blaise was up and at the door moments later, his voice rising to what she could only describe as a bellow. "SEVERUS, GET IN HERE!"

Everyone was silent, watching the door, until Severus appeared looking irritated and a bit confused. "What is so wrong that you need to act like common rabble, Blaise?"

Gin sighed heavily. "Who destroyed Gringotts, Severus?"

Severus' eyes widened. "I was told not to tell you by Dumbledore. He didn't want you to know, not yet anyway. I warned him that when you found out that it would be a faster death if the goblins got to them first."

Gin sneered. "Well, I got paid by the goblins to behead Ronald. Rest assured, we'll not kill the others…unless necessary."

"We have far more…enjoyable plans for them should they live long enough to see the war end," Blaise all but spat, "and yes, Severus, Gin made us promise."

"Does Mum know that you knew?" Draco asked shrewdly.

Severus paled, which should have been all but impossible for him to do, but he managed it. "I had taken an oath! I couldn't tell anyone, even my wife!"

"What is it you haven't told me?" Narcissa stepped into the room looking very, very irritated.

Gin nearly laughed at the panic on Severus' face. Biting her lip, she leaned against Draco's chest as he too struggled not to laugh outright. But, damn it was funny to see Severus all but cower under the weight of Narcissa's displeasure.

"Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone, even you, that Potter, Granger, and Weasley were behind the destruction of London Gringotts. They were after one of those 'items of importance'."

Narcissa made a noise between a huff and a hiss, turned on her heel and walked back out with her chin tipped up and clearly in a huff.

"Thank you, you heathens," Severus snarled, rushing out.

Everyone had a good chuckle, knowing that no matter how grumpy Narcissa was at the moment, she was utterly unable to stay angry with Severus. Draco was the only one that whinged about the two of them with any regularity, but Gin knew it was mostly for show and because Narcissa let him get away with it. Everyone knew he did it to needle Severus, but that he was thrilled to see his mother so very happy for the first time in years.

-DBG—

Gin almost goggled at the selection. It was like a jewellery store! She tipped her head and tried to whittle down the choices. Draco had led her to the section of the vault with the rings and said he had a few that he had in mind, but that he wanted her to make the final decision. All were platinum or white gold. She decided to go that way first, only looking at the platinum. She felt giddy just being here. She spotted a gorgeous ring with what looked to be black and white diamonds. It was at this very moment that she realised how much she owed Aradia for insuring that she knew her jewels and cuts. Picking it up, she studied it closer and grinned. The way the white diamonds framed the black – which were marquise cut- in a way that was reminiscent of knot work seemed utterly perfect. "What about this one?"

Draco leaned over her shoulder. "That was in the top three that I would have chosen. You have exquisite taste, darling."

She turned and held it out so he could hold it until she'd picked one from Blaise's vault. "As do you. Now, what do you say to seeing if I can manage to pick the one Blaise wants me to?"

Draco snickered, tucking the ring in his pocket before stepping back. "Then we meet up with Pans and Theo to visit the jewellers, yes?"

She playfully scoffed as they led her back out of the vault, a very cheerful looking Ragnok waiting for them. He'd been very insistent on being the one to escort them to the vaults, saying that all of the goblins would be thrilled to hear the news. "I saw some black ones a few months back when we were in Alexandria. If they have them here, would that be okay with you both?"

They rolled their eyes and Blaise sighed in a most dramatic fashion. "As Draco said, you have exquisite taste, love, and couldn't pick out anything less than utterly perfect for us."

They walked with Ragnok down to Blaise's vault. She couldn't help but grin. "If I wear mine starting today, than so do you two, yes?"

Both of them looked so adorably indignant as they managed to chorus, "Of course."

She snickered and could have sworn Ragnok did as well though he was opening the door so she could have heard wrong. Thankfully she'd moved up in the world over the last few years or their vaults would have likely given her a heart attack. The thing was though, her own was pretty damn impressive- just not _this _impressive. Knowing what to expect, she let Blaise lead them to the jewellery and settled comfortably against Draco until Blaise took her hand and drew her over to what he had laid out on the table. After the black diamonds she probably shouldn't have been so surprised that Blaise had picked out a selection of blue diamonds, but she really was.

"Damn, but I'm a lucky woman," she whispered, reaching out and picking up the one that had caught her eye first. Three asscher cut blue diamonds each surrounded by smaller white diamonds and set in the same platinum as the one she had picked out from Draco's vault and it had a similar twist to the metal. It was stunning and absolutely perfect. "This one."

Blaise took it from her and they stood side by side, sliding the rings on one after the other. He surprised her by grinning and quipping, "So we should decide on Malfoy-Zabini or Zabini-Malfoy, eh?"

She just grinned.

-DBG-

Pansy felt as if she were floating. She and Gin shared a grin as they ran into the dining room where everyone was waiting to see their rings. It had been nice to just wander around the jewellery shop in the high end of Diagon Alley where they knew their return to the country would be kept secret, though it had been another snicker session when she and Gin ended up looking at very similar rings for their men. Even more so when Draco and Blaise had come over to see what they were looking at and decided to get theirs for one another in the same style.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the table laden with desserts of all sorts. Clearly, they were going to celebrate the engagements. Spotting the baklava, she made her way straight towards it.

"Ohh," Daphne said as she hurried over. Grinning, Pansy held out her hand to show off the stunning ring Theo had insisted upon. It wasn't traditional by any means, but she adored it just the same; white gold with intricate detailing and a large black onyx.

Daphne giggled. "Is this a _poison_ ring, Theodore?"

"Of course," he said derisively, joining them and laying his hands on her waist. "Did you truly expect any less from me?"

Still giggling, Daphne tugged on his arm so she could look at his ring. It was a simply dark grey with two bands of black, unique and yet practical just like Theo.

"So," Pansy inquired, "Do you approve of my choice?"

"Of course! Now, lemme see, you three," Daphne exclaimed, kissing her cheek and then Theo's before skirting the table to join the group around Draco, Blaise, and Gin.

Pansy leaned back into Theo's chest and sighed happily. They had needed a day like today, no talk of war or fighting and total happiness. She was actually looking forward to more days like this.

-DBG—

Kirley wasn't sure what to make of them, but one thing he had easily identified was that they were all quite dangerous. Even his wolf had sat back and simply watched. Of course, they _looked_ exactly like one would expect from the heirs to the most powerful families in wizarding Europe, except for the tattoos he knew were hidden under glamours. That news had been a bit of a shock considering just who most of the little family, or so he'd been told they considered themselves, were in Wizarding Society. He was just grateful for the years upon years of 'trial by fire' thanks to the Moon/MacDougal clan or else he'd probably be still standing in the doorway gaping. With a wry smile for Talon and Ares, he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest and enjoyed the show they were putting on. From what he'd been told, in a very quick rundown of the current situation surrounding this group, things were going to change in Britain and he didn't just mean the war but…well everything. He was okay with that. No one had said it aloud, but he could all but feel things shifting and moving in such a way that would make this bloody war look like a passing skirmish. He rather liked that idea.

"So, I heard you like our methods."

His brows shot up and he grinned cheekily at the amused blond across the table. "That I do, Draco, that I do. My only question is… when can I have that sort of fun again?"

The redhead sprawled across Draco and Blaise's laps shot him a wicked grin before she laughed. "Oh, soon, very soon we'll make another foray. But, this time it isn't going to be kept quiet."

Intrigued, he unfolded his arms and sat forward. "Dare I presume that you'll share the plans with me?"

"Dia, a ward, please," she said, not breaking eye contact with him. "They said you'd fit with us and I am definitely seeing it right now."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. A moment later his wolf whimpered and he looked around the room trying to find the source of his discomfort. He spotted Aradia O'Carolan over by the doors whispering something as she did a complicated wand movement before sitting back down with George. "Umm… not that I don't think the answer won't be shocking and possibly mentally scarring, but what was that?"

Blaise chuckled. "A ward and we'll leave it at that for now."

Okay, so maybe they were even more frightening than he'd been warned about. It took him a moment to settle his wolf. Taking a deep breath, he called on all his arrogance as he wasn't about to cow to them no matter how much his wolf was urging him to. "Believe me when I say that I don't want to know…at least not just yet. You might think of using those wards if you think you'll be facing wolves though."

Everyone but Talon and Ares leaned in looking intrigued. "Let's just say that my wolf, who is as alpha as I am, is very wary of whatever it was."

He wasn't too terribly shocked to see them looking pleased by that bit of news. What he said next was something he didn't mean to say, at least not aloud. "You lot make Morag look like a fluffy little bunny."

"For now," Aiden acknowledged with a wry smile.

"Oh gods," he whispered, looking at each of them in turn as he tried to ascertain if they were merely fucking with his head or if they really meant to make Morag like them. If so, than the thought that they were about to change their world irrecoverably took on a whole new meaning. "Seriously?"

Talon laughed and laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "That would be what she is here to train for."

His eyes shot wide. "I just have to thank the gods that I am on your side in this."

"I just knew I'd like you," Draco quipped.

He managed a light laugh, running a hand through his hair, shaking his head all the while. "Which I am eternally grateful for. I hate to see what you lot do to those you don't like. I mean, beyond getting them sacked and tossing them out on the streets."

Gin snickered. "Oh there is beheading too."

"Poisoning," Theo offered dryly.

"Slitting throats," Aradia called down the table, winking cheekily.

"Removal of limbs." Draco looked quite pleased with whatever memory the words brought to his mind.

"Total blackballing in the European Wizarding World," Pansy added with a happy little grin.

He looked across the table at Blaise, who had thus far sat back and watched the show with a wry smile. "Anything to add, Blaise?"

The brunette shrugged, setting his chin on Gin's shoulder. "I think they covered it actually. I mean, other than the fun I plan on having next time with my bow and poison tipped arrows of course."

"Ohh," Bill interjected gleefully, "I need to practice with the crossbow as well. Just think of what those bolts could do if tipped with a bit of Theo's poisons."

Kirley held up a hand. "Just where are you planning on attacking?"

"Why, Hogwarts of course," Fred said reasonably. "The wards there now are a joke and we simply cannot allow that madman to control such a powerful structure any longer."

He just stared, unable to formulate any sort of reasonable response to that. What happened next would have sent a lesser man to the floor in a dead faint. He actually found himself gripping the arms of the chair to stay in it. He knew that showing such a weakness would likely end in, at the very least, a reversal of their 'approval' of him. He was an alpha werewolf, for fucks sake!

Gin all but bounced in her fiancés laps, clapping her hands as her eyes lit with a malicious, almost insane fervency. "Climbing! Just think of it, Dia! It will be ever so fun!"

Finally collecting himself, he turned his head and shot Talon a questioning look. When Talon just shrugged, he tried Ares. The bastard just grinned. "We tried to tell you, Kirley."

He just nodded and tried to relax.

"So, the next question is," Blaise drawled, "Do you want to train with a weapon or are your claws and teeth enough for you?"

Kirley didn't answer right away. He knew that his response could change everything and thus he chose to think on it long and hard before replying. He genuinely was finding himself liking this group, as deadly and downright frightening as they were. He did want to help; he considered the Moons, MacDougals, and Miles all but family as it was. But, somehow he knew deep down that he would be an outsider should he say no. Not that he truly wanted to. In fact, he was holding himself back from all but screaming YES. He did have a couple of questions, "If I did, my family – the band included- would fall under your…our… protection as well, yes?"

Gin nodded. "We, contrary to popular belief, don't give a fuck about blood status if that is what your concern is."

Draco picked up where she left off. "We simply want to rid the world of this madman who presumed we would hand over _Our_ world to him without a fight."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "We'll not allow another generation face what we did at Hogwarts. Reverence from day one or the little brats will learn just how dangerous our children will be."

"Children?" he couldn't help but glance quickly at Gin, Pansy, Aradia, and Daphne, silently questioning just how soon they planned on bringing those children into the world.

Pansy laughed. "Oh, no, we plan ahead is all. We want this war over and settle into the new lives we are building first."

"Ruining Potter and Granger," Aradia interjected happily. "That needs to happen as well."

He choked out a laugh. "The only answer that feels right is a yes…with the added condition that no one offers the same to Megh."

Gin glared at him and he winced. "Oh please, we want her back playing Quidditch and kicking arse as soon as possible just like you do!"

"Aradia, if you'll lower that ward, I'll take Kirley back to talk with Fatin."

He'd noticed the quiet woman sitting at the other end of the table but had only been told her name was Ruya, a friend from somewhere around Egypt. Standing, he followed her out once that ward had been dropped, waiting for her to speak.

"We've added many to The Tribe as of late. You have this one chance to back out. If being part of a group, or family if you will, of hassassins is disturbing to you, you can turn around and re-join the party."

He had figured it was something like that, especially after hearing how respected they were by the Moons, who on a whole respected very few. He really was grateful that he'd made the stipulation that Meaghan was to never find out about any of this. She'd likely box his ears and yell about putting himself into danger. "No," he said finally, "there is no need to go back. I admit that I am surprised that you would extend a welcome to a werewolf."

The tiny woman stopped. Turning to face him, she smiled widely. "The gift of shifting forms has never been looked down upon by my people. Our leaders are as pure, if not more so, than the ones in the dining room though we do not, under any circumstances hold bigotry in our hearts for those not pure. We've just integrated ourselves into _both_ worlds as to best serve our purposes."

"You have other wolves?"

She shook her head. "No, the last died many years ago and is still missed by all who knew her. We have many who can shift forms though. My secondary form is that of a nimr or Arabian leopard."

He was gobsmacked. He'd not fathomed that by helping his old friends fight this war that he would be so easily accepted. Then he grinned outright when he realised that his wolf was watching Ruya with caution, but also a great deal of curiosity. "A cat, eh? I'm surprised your nimr and my wolf aren't trying to battle it out here in the hallway."

She laid a hand over her mouth and snickered softly. "She's a good girl and would never presume to challenge another alpha as strong as she is wolf or not. Now, we must go and tell Fatin the good news."

Offering her his arm, Kirley couldn't help but continue grinning. It was the first time in his life that he felt completely and utterly accepted, though he rather felt that his caution before was more to do with his concerns rather than his friends not accepting him. There was simply something more going on here, something he had yet been unable to identify. It certainly would be interesting to do so; of that much he was certain.


	25. Moments you can't pass back

**A/N: **Just a reminder, this fic is rated M for a reason. Also, in case it hasn't been said **I disclaim** any ownership over song lyrics used for chapter titles- they belong to the band listed in parenthesis. I will have to put up amended chapters later, since this fic deals with war. Let me know in your review if you would like to know where I will be posting the full unaltered chapters!

**Chapter 24**

**Moments you can't pass back (Miracle by Shinedown)**

With the addition of Kirley to their little group, the next few weeks were quite interesting. He and Morag would show up at Adl after breakfast and would stay until nearly dinner training, sometimes later. Though, they had been given the day off today. Hestia and Flora were also frequent visitors, bringing all of the data to them that their scouts had gathered. There were even some days they brought along their weapons and trained outside with the assorted Moons and MacDougals that wandered through with great regularity. Draco and Gin were actually waiting on them as well as Ares and Wren Moon and a few others, as this afternoon was set to be a strategy session. Blaise and Bill would join them in a bit. That was if they could pull themselves away their bow and crossbow long enough to do so. Just yesterday, Gin had been forced to drag Blaise inside for dinner as he'd been having too much fun with the training course that had been set up in the orchard and had, at least he'd claimed, lost track of time.

Chuckling, Draco slouched on the divan with Gin curled up next to him, idly toying with a curl of her hair that had escaped her braid and settling his bare feet on the table, knowing it wouldn't be frowned upon here. He still had moments of stunned joy when he caught sight of his rings, hers, or Blaise's. They'd been falling for her for years all without either of them knowing it. It had been Aradia's stories of her redheaded friend that had intrigued them from the first, though Aradia had simply said 'Gin' and flatly refused to give them any more information. It hadn't been until sixth year that Aradia had told them Gin's last name. They had known enough of her by then to simply not care about her family name, especially after Aradia informed them that Gin and Bill were nothing at all like the Weasel. Hells, they had discussed it not long ago and owned up to the fact that both of them had been half in love with her before they'd fallen for each other.

Now that they had her with them, it was almost as if she had always been there. Oh sure they had adjustments to make, but most of the time they didn't even get irritated with one another. They fit so well that there were moments he wanted to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He knew Blaise was the same. Gin seemed to have moments where she stopped and looked around as if she was checking that it was all real as well. Draco rather felt that he and Blaise would happily remind her whenever necessary that it was indeed real.

She looked up from her book, _The Iliad_ in Arabic, and shot him a smile before leaning against him and resumed her reading. He couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to the top of her head before reaching out for the book he'd been trying to read before being distracted by the simple pleasure of watching her which was lying on the small table in front of them. How could even _The Aeneid_ hold his attention? Sliding his arm loosely over her shoulders, he flipped open the book with his free hand and smiled, feeling quite content to sit here, with her, all afternoon even if they weren't chatting all the time. They didn't need to talk, it was one of those little quirks about them that the others seemed to find amusing. It simply settled him in a way he couldn't explain to be with her. Draco knew that it would seem like a contradiction to anyone except Blaise and Gin, but to him she was a steadying presence. Focusing on his book, he didn't look up until he felt her shift, laying her head in his lap, setting her book on the table.

"Sleepy?" he inquired teasingly.

She crinkled her nose and nodded. "Wake me when they get here?"

He nodded, slipping his hand into hers, watching as she tucked their hands under her chin and went to sleep in seconds. She had confided months ago that it had taken her a few years to sleep soundly and for any length of time, so seeing her so at ease did him a world of good. He tried to re-focus on his book, though it was difficult to not just sit and watch Gin.

-BDG—

Blaise wasn't sure what it was that had him waving to Bill and returning to the house early. He went with it though, handing his bow and quiver to Wati. It was actually fairly quiet, something that had been in short supply as of late. He knew that most everyone was in the training room though Severus and Theo had made plans at breakfast to spend most of the day in their potions lab.

"Missus Narcissa and Marguerite are at Reghed Keep," Wati said as he bowed, clearly passing on a message. "They will return for dinner."

He knew that they had taken to doting on the group of former prisoners and made an effort to stop in and visit with them, claiming that they needed company. Having been to Miles' estate, he knew that there was more than enough to keep that group occupied for years and that his mum and Cissy were thrilled to just play the part of doting mums.

"You should relax," Wati said in that almost paternal tone he liked to use on them.

With a wry smile, he allowed the elf to shoo him towards the smaller of the sitting rooms. His boots were soundless on the floor, so it wasn't too difficult to remain unnoticed in the doorway. Crossing his arms over his chest, he couldn't help but grin at the sight before him.

Draco was totally relaxed, his feet up on the table and a book in hand, looking utterly gorgeous in snug black trousers and a light grey jumper. Gin, clad in her favourite green jumper and black trousers, was sound asleep with her head resting on Draco, their hands tucked up under her chin. Good gods, he was a damn lucky man.

Careful not to wake her, he took one of the knitted throws that seemed to appear with great regularity, usually after their mums had visited Moira and Ianthe, but he had caught Morag tucking a couple away just yesterday. Apparently, the Ravenclaws of their little group were all knitters who liked to randomly give out gifts. The one he carefully laid over Gin was dark green with narrow silver stripes. He brushed a kiss on her brow before kissing Draco and settling on the arm of the divan.

Draco smirked, closing his book and laying his head on Blaise's leg. "I was wondering when you would wander in," he whispered in deference to Gin.

He didn't answer, choosing instead to run a hand through Draco's unbound hair. He knew now what had drawn him away from his weapons training. He'd just wanted to see them, to make sure that they were really here and he wasn't living in some sort of dream world. He wasn't usually a fanciful person, but it was so miraculous that Draco and Gin were his that some days he just had to see them, touch them, _feel _them. To reassure himself that finally something had worked out in a lifetime of having what he'd wanted dangled in front of him only to have it yanked away. No one, and he meant no one, would take these two from him. He would do anything he had to in order to keep them.

Anything.

-DBG—

Pansy closed the training room door and padded barefoot, her boots in hand, down the corridor towards the potions lab. She'd had her fun training, but wanted a bit of quality time with Theo before their little meeting. They had been sending out 'raiding parties' as Ruya liked to call them over the past few weeks, taking out a few Snatchers here and there just to keep that bastard on his guard and unawares that they were planning a large raid on Hogwarts. Tonight, she and Theo were to go with Ruya and Kirley to Wales where the twins, all four of them, had located a small Snatcher camp.

She pushed the lab door open, setting her boots down as she knew Merit would spirit them away to their room. Good gods, Theo looked almost giddy as he moved from the preparation area to the cauldron. His long hair was braided today and there was a light in those gorgeous eyes of his that made her feel quite giddy. They were all so very happy just now. Gods, it felt good.

Severus looked up from chopping ingredients. "What brings you to our domain, Pansy?"

She chuckled. "I was going to attempt to drag my fiancé away from his potions and poisons for a bit."

Theo grinned, stirring the cauldron before moving to the sink to wash his hands. "Give me three minutes, darling."

She snickered, playfully rolling her eyes. "Uh huh, I've heard _that_ before."

"Pansy," Severus said warningly. "Need I remind you what happened the last time you thought accosting him in front of me was wise?"

She tried not to laugh, really she did. It was just the memory of Severus' wide-eyed horror as he slammed a hand over his eyes and muttered about casting a deafness spell on himself still made her laugh until her sides hurt. Trying to look innocent, she smiled sweetly. "Now, now, I distinctly remember warning you and giving you the chance to flee."

Severus sneered. "I refuse to flee from _my_ lab so you two can do unmentionable things in unsuitable places. Go now, before I am forced to hex Theodore."

Theo sniggered, rounding the table and ducking behind her, peeking over her shoulder, his eyes wide and his tone mocking. "Oh, I am shaking in my boots, Sev. You wouldn't dare hex me or face Pansy and Cissy's wrath."

"Heathen," Severus grumbled, turning to the back table. "Go do…whatever it is you insane heathens do behind closed doors."

Pansy laughed loudly, leaning back into Theo.

Theo just smirked. "If you want, I can impart details, Sev. Perhaps drawings? What about diagrams?"

She ducked behind Theo as Severus all but roared, "OUT! OUT YOU HEATHENS!"

They didn't waste any time, closing the door firmly. She was still snickering. "I am very grateful there is a charm on the room or else everyone would be down here to see what the hells you did to him this time."

Theo swung her around, his eyes wide and innocent. Or least, as innocent as he could manage. "Me? Why would I do anything evil to Sev? I will have you know, little miss, that I am a perfectly well-behaved gentleman."

She made a show of sighing and pouting. "Well, there go my plans for the afternoon."

He tugged her close, wrapping his arms around her firmly and swatting her arse playfully. "I do believe I could be persuaded to give your plans a go, love."

"Oh no," she teased, tipping her head back and struggling not to laugh all over again. "You said you were perfectly well-behaved and my plans are anything but…"

She did laugh when she found herself over his shoulder as he made his way to the back staircase. If she moaned as his hand slid under the hem of her shirt, she figured it was justified. The things Theo could do with his hands… she moaned again. Maybe they would skip the meeting.

-DBG—

Wren shoved his curly blond hair out of his face, dropping down unceremoniously next to Hestia on the couch in the library at his family home. He knew that she'd been eyeing all of them the last few weeks, but he rather felt that she was perfect for him and was dead set on seeing if she could be brought around to his way of thinking. He grinned, leaning in to whisper, "I do believe your sister has her eye on my brother."

Hestia didn't look up from the map she was studying, but he liked to think she shivered a bit at how close he was. "Which one?" she inquired cheekily.

Encouraged, he shifted just a bit closer, his mouth hovering just above the shell of her ear. "Who would you guess, if you had to?"

She let out a shaky breath, shifting just enough to look around the room. She smirked when she caught sight of Ares. He looked to be engrossed in the book he had set in his lap, but Wren knew his brother well enough to know that the pretty, quiet Flora Carrow had snagged his attention weeks ago just as Hestia had caught his. She shook her head. "It works," she whispered, "He would be just the thing to balance her out."

"Which of us would you pick for yourself?" He simply couldn't resist asking. He leaned back enough to look her in the eyes, pleased to see the slight blush on her pretty face. "Hes?"

She bit her lip, for once not looking utterly confident. Gods, he was going to have to sit on his hands to keep himself from reaching out to hold her. He'd promised himself to not make a move if it looked as if she wouldn't be receptive to it. Her tone was low, holding a hint of nervousness. "I'm not certain I should say…"

Tipping his head, he didn't bother flipping the curly hair off of his face this time. "Why ever not, darling?"

She set the map aside, not looking away from him. Her tiny little hand settled on the centre of his chest. "I do not think he sees me as anything but just another girl. I mean, I do flirt outrageously, but I fear he thinks less of me for it. I'm the outrageous one, so unlike Flora."

Cautiously, wary of scaring her off, he brought his hand up and laid it gently over hers. He thought, he _hoped,_ that she meant him. But, if not he would step aside, as painful as it would be. This war had taught them all that you didn't always get what you wanted and that what you had could be snatched away tomorrow. "I would think that he would see what a wonderful woman you are above and beyond you being a twin. He was raised to see each person for who they are. We were all raised to have a sense of fun and we definitely have senses of humour."

She tipped her head, not breaking eye contact. Those pretty green eyes darkened as she smiled slowly. "I am hoping he knows who he is now. I may be forward, but I think I'll wait for… him … to make the first move."

"So you'd not be adverse to him being forward and kissing you senseless, right here in the library then?" If she said yes, he'd back off, but damn he hoped she said no. He really, really wanted to kiss her.

"No," she whispered.

He slid his free hand in the fall of gorgeous dark hair, gently bringing her close enough to lightly lay his lips on hers. Her hand fisted in his shirt and she moaned softly, which didn't help his control. Screw control, was his last coherent thought.

-DBG—

Flora's eyes shot wide. Well, well, was all she could think. Discreetly shifting in her chair so that she wouldn't have to watch her twin and Wren snogging, she all but 'meeped' when her eyes met Ares'. He grinned, motioning her over to where he was thankfully all but shielded from the view. Gathering up her courage, she stood and tiptoed over, sitting next to him on the couch. He leaned in to whisper, "If we're really quiet, we can make it out through the passage and down to the kitchens before anyone catches us."

She smiled, taking off her reading glasses and setting the book she'd been only pretending to read aside. She kept her voice low, not wanting to disturb the happy couple across the room, though she highly doubted that they remembered that anyone else existed at this point. "Do you think she'd miss the shortbread cookies she made yesterday?"

He stood, holding out a hand for her, shaking his head. "Nah."

She laid her hand in his, hoping he didn't feel the light shaking that belied her calm façade. She knew that not even Hestia had figured out about her little crush on Ares and she wanted to keep it that way. But, that didn't mean she wouldn't be enjoying his company as often as possible. He gently pulled her to her feet and led her through the shelves to a small hidden door that was behind a pretty tapestry.

Once they were in the passage, he turned his head and winked at her over his shoulder. "Secret passages are all sorts of wicked fun, aren't they?"

She giggled, feeling like a little girl even as she did so. "If it means I can have all the shortbread, I'm all for using any trick at hand."

He grinned, the low glow of the witchlights just giving them enough light to see where they were going. After a few twists and turns, he squeezed her hand gently and laid a finger over his lips. Lips she wanted to kiss, but thoughts like that would get her nowhere, she knew that much. So, she merely nodded. He moved over to flip a small disc up and motioned her over. She pushed up, balancing against the wall with her free hand. She could see the whole kitchen, Lilis' one not the one the house elves used, from here. Grinning, she watched as Miles tried to convince Lilis to go outside. Their conversation was muffled, but still quite clear.

"Lovely, we have plenty of food," he said cajolingly. "Walk in the gardens with me before we have to leave for the meeting."

Lilis smiled softly, clearly weakening. "But, I want to take some sweets with us to the meeting. It is the least I can do."

Miles grinned, kissing her gently. "Walk with me in the gardens and I will be your house elf for the rest of the afternoon."

Flora couldn't help the little sigh at how sweet they were. Miles led Lilis out a moment later, both of them looking so very happy and content. She stepped back. "It's all clear. They are just too damn cute."

Ares chuckled, pushing the wall open. "Miles would have kneazles if he heard you say that, but I happen to agree. Go, get your shortbread and I'll show you a few more secrets of the Hall."

Grinning, she darted over to the cabinet where Lilis kept the cookies, hoping that the tricksy woman didn't have some sort of identification spell on the cabinet that would tell her who was taking the whole box of shortbread. Clutching the box to her chest, she joined Ares who was making up a basket with food and what looked to be white wine. "Where are we going?"

He grinned mischievously, taking the box from her and tucking it into the basket. "That would ruin the surprise, darling."

She felt her cheeks flush at the endearment, reminding herself that it was likely more habitual than of any real meaning. Ianthe Moon and Moira MacDougal had long ago assured that their sons were darlings, perfect gentleman every last one of them. Though, she conceded, Liam and Ewan seemed to walk a fine line between gentlemanly and rogues as did Ariston. "Surprise me then," she said softly, ducking her head bashfully.

"This way," he said, picking up the basket and laying his hand lightly on her lower back, leading her back towards the passage.

Flora rather thought she would let him lead her anywhere, so long as those pretty blue eyes of his held the little light of happiness that they did just now.

-DBG—

Morag snickered, pulling Tal back away from the kitchen door, shooting him a little glare. She did not want him interrupting the cute scene, not when it looked like Ares was finally making a move. Tal's hands slid up under the hem of her purple jumper and she playfully swatted them away. They'd spent most of the day enjoying one another and she was starving. He knew Lil's rules as well as she did: no shagging in her kitchen or you'd find yourself cut off from all the baked goods. It was not something she was willing to risk, even for Tal.

When the passage closed behind Ares and Flora, Morag darted into the kitchen and over to the cabinet of scones. She scanned the boxes, knowing that the ones marked MM were hers and hers alone. She decided the pomegranate and mango ones would suit, taking down the box and setting it on the counter. She turned, leaning her hip on the counter, happy to watch Tal move around as he made them both plates of food. "So, what is the bet up to on when Flora finally clues in to Ares courting her?"

Tal snorted. "I think it the pot is five hundred galleons and Tony is likely to win it all if that little scene was anything to go by."

She pouted. "I already lost since I thought it would be last week."

"Ahh," Ariston said as he strolled in and put the kettle on to heat. He was almost as outlandish as Ares, what with his fifty tattoos, earrings, and shorter than the rest of his brothers hairstyle. He was a sweetie, but Morag knew better than saying so aloud. He pouted almost as well as she did. "But, you had today for when Wren and Hestia finally owned up, yes?"

Morag gaped. "I did, but… seriously?"

Ris just laughed. "Yes, I spotted them in the library on my way here. I also saw Ares taking Flora into the passageway. You two want coffee?"

Morag scoffed. "Why must you ask such silly questions, Ris?"

He snorted, shaking his head. "I was being gentlemanly."

She sashayed over to kiss Tal on the cheek, box of scones in her hand. "Sure you were, brother mine." Then she speared him with a 'mum' sort of look. "So, when are you going to find yourself a nice girl…or boy…or both?"

She was richly rewarded as Ris all but jumped a foot in the air, glaring as he shuddered. "Never. It is so very wrong that not only can you sound just like Moira, but that you'd ask me _that_!"

She laughed, sitting down at the table. "Well, inquiring minds want to know."

"Inquiring minds?" Luna said cheerily, stepping into the kitchen. "My mind is always inquiring. What are we inquiring about this time?"

Ris grumbled, pouring the coffee and carrying the mugs over for everyone, Accioing a mug for Luna without having to ask. "Morag is being mean again is all."

Morag sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was trying to show sisterly concern about Ris finding his one true love."

Tal set the plates out; sliding the one he had prepared for himself in front of Luna and went back over to make up another. "She's taunting him, Luna… again."

Luna grinned, propping her arms up on the table. "Oh do tell. What could poor Ariston be taunted about this time?"

Morag opened her mouth, only to close it again at Ris' warning look. "Ruin my fun," she muttered grumpily, taking a bite of scone as not to get herself in any more trouble with Ris.

"You can tell me later," Luna said with a cheeky grin.

"I take it this means that the first edition of the new _Quibbler_ is printed?" Ris asked, reaching over to open the scone box only to have his hand slapped by Morag. He pouted dramatically. "See, she is _so_ mean to me."

Morag nearly choked on her scone when Luna turned in her seat, patting Ris' cheek and adopting a pitying expression.

"You poor baby," Luna all but crooned, "Stay right here with me and I'll keep the mean Morag away from you."

Morag looked over her shoulder, lifting a brow in question. Tal was watching the scene with unabashed interest, a small, wicked grin forming as Ris laid his head on Luna's shoulder and said, "Oh, lovely Luna, I couldn't possibly allow you to face such a foe. I would be remiss in my knight in shining armour duties if I did."

Morag turned back fully and almost gaped. Luna snickered, patting Ris' cheek. "I need no knight in shining armour, Ris. However, if you want to go looking for heliopaths in the woods, which was how I was going to spend my afternoon, you can come with me. Would that assuage your urge to play knight?"

Oh my good gods, was all Morag could think, just when did this happen? Dreamy, quirky Luna and playboy, heavily tattooed Ris? It boggled even her mind, though she could see how it could work. Ris' next comment sealed the deal for her.

"Oh, but, darling, the heliopaths left for France last week. I am sure we could find fairies in the roses though."

She looked up to see Helios standing in the doorway, gaping openly and backing away slowly. "I am going. Yes, going away now. Later all."

Morag didn't blame him. She adored Luna and Ris but this… wow. Lils and Tony were_ not_ going to believe it. She wasn't sure she did and she was witnessing it! She couldn't look away though, only long practice allowed her to eat without looking away from the oddly fitting couple across the table. When they left a few minutes later, with Luna instructing Ris on what he couldn't do or risk scaring the fairies, she finally snapped out of her daze.

"What the seven hells was that?" Tal finally whispered.

"I…I don't know," she replied. "I just don't know."


	26. I can't stay surrounded by every lie

**A/N: **Sorry, ahead of time, if you are a fan of Molly and Arthur… ::goes to hide just in case::

**Chapter 25**

**I can't stay surrounded by every lie (Every Lie by My Darkest Days)**

Fred loathed the Order meetings, but knew they were a necessary evil. Sharing a guarded look with George, they joined Aiden, Bill, and Charlie before all five of them stepped into the kitchen of Grimmauld one-by-one. It was only a matter of time before his mother or father approached them, though since losing The Burrow they seemed to stay back and listen more than anything. At least, at the meetings the five of them attended. He didn't feel the least bit bad about it either. They were getting exactly what they deserved.

He couldn't help but worry, even though he knew Daphne was safe at Annwn with Liam and Morag. Pansy, Theo, Kirley, and Ruya should be raising a bit of hell about now, taking out that Snatcher camp. He rather thought the Death Eaters were getting dumber by the day. Who in their right mind would set up camp just outside Annwn's wards? George elbowed him in the ribs and he shook his head, attempting to pay attention to the meeting.

"We simply do not know who or what has been attacking the Snatchers and Death Eaters," Minerva said angrily. "We really must find out what is going on. Until we do, consider them enemies."

Fred bit back the urge to jump across the table and strangle the bint. Enemies? What the hells was she playing at? George all but growled, but managed to stay in his seat with a well-placed glare from Bill.

It was, surprisingly, Tonks that spoke up. "Minerva, whoever or whatever they are, they are helping the Light."

Mad-Eye grumbled, pushing to his feet to stand with Minerva. "They are, yes, but they are a risk, an unknown faction. If they were our allies, surely they would have contacted us."

Not if they thought you were a bunch of bumbling morons, Fred thought angrily, clenching his fists under the table. If any one of them dared attempt to harm his _family_ they would soon understand the full ramifications of doing so.

"Why would they?" Bill asked idly. "I mean, clearly they have some sort of agenda. I say we leave them to it as it makes our job easier… Harry's as well."

Fred couldn't help but wonder how difficult it had been for Bill to choke out that little wanker's name. After finding out about his bumbling attempt to ask Gin out and his little accusations, well, the _hero_ was not on any of their favourite person lists. In fact, he had to wonder if any of them would even attempt to help the little brat if he were dying- provided he had killed off the madman already. Probably not, he decided almost immediately. In fact, they'd likely help him die quicker.

"I say it has something to do with those haughty MacDougals and Moons."

Oh my gods. Molly was digging her own damn grave and had no clue about it. He shook his head. It was almost too easy to string the woman along and make it clear that he had no knowledge of the current events at the same time. "I do recall hearing something about them retreating to the safety of their estates…but what does that have to do with anything?"

Molly sniffed indignantly. "They clearly have some agenda, what with fleeing Hogwarts and not helping save our world."

"It's not _your_ world," George muttered irritably.

"I would think it was saving their children," Aiden said dryly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "But then again, I sent my sister half a world away for the same reason … so what would I know of _protecting_ and _loving_ my_ family_, eh?"

"Young man," Molly said, her face getting redder by the second. "I will not have your sort of disrespect!"

"_My_ sort?" Aiden got to his feet slowly, his tone one Fred easily recognized as past the point of livid and a few wrong words from removing a few vital body parts if Molly didn't shut her damn mouth. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Molly stomped over to the table, crossing her arms over her chest. It was her 'I am about to rant and you will listen' pose. Rolling his eyes, Fred slouched back in the chair and prepared to watch the show. He wasn't kept waiting long.

"You aren't any different than those horrid brats that Ginny seems to have fallen in with! Spoilt and self-righteous! How do we know you and the whole group that fled Hogwarts aren't spies for You Know Who?"

"You do realise that my baby sister is one of those …horrid brats… you so casually have dismissed, don't you?" Aiden was using that slick Slytherin 'fuck you' tone now. "If I recall, it is you that is a self-righteous bint! Attempting to ship an eleven year old _innocent child_ to the Closed Ward because you were too damn embarrassed to have anyone know she had a brush with darkness! I won't bother with the rest; clearly it is _you _that needs a stay in the Closed Ward!"

"Young man!" Molly screeched. "You will not discuss things above and beyond your understanding!"

"Oh, but," Bill said softly, dangerously, "Aiden is my best mate and knows the whole sordid tale… _Molly_. He understands all too well what you did to Gin and why she hates you with every fibre of her being. It is you that lacks knowledge and understanding of the situation. You would do well to remember the very people you are insulting have run _Our_ world since before we split from the Muggles."

"Why are you even allowed here?" Molly snarled, pointing her finger at Aiden as if she was making some grand point that would otherwise have been missed. "You Slytherins are a risk!"

"Leave Aiden alone," Fred snapped, jumping to his feet and pulling his wand, just in case it was needed.

"You need to sit down," Kingsley said, his tone almost as dangerous as theirs had been. Funny thing, that. Most forgot he had been a Slytherin. Everyone excluding Molly and Aiden complied. "All of you."

"Not until Molly apologizes for her slanderous comments," Aiden demanded, still clearly angry.

"Molly," Kingsley demanded. "You do recall what Albus said about alienating our allies, don't you?"

"I will NOT apologize for speaking my mind!" Molly screeched.

"You are dangerously close to having yourself removed from this meeting," Minerva said, glaring at Molly. "You have disrupted one too many meetings with your ravings, Molly."

Charlie snickered. Fred didn't blame him, he was barely holding in his amusement as it was. He wondered if Narcissa or Marguerite could get their hands on a Pensieve so that they could share this memory. Minerva taking Molly to task was priceless!

"Charlie, you are being disrespectful! Young man, I had hoped that sending the twins to you would have kept you three from being_ tainted_ as Ginny clearly did to Bill!"

Fred nearly fell out of his chair. It was only the fact that he was sitting so close to George that kept him in his seat actually. Had she really just said what he thought she did? Had she just said that Gin was tainted? Why that fucking cow! He surged to his feet, angrier than he could ever remember being before. "YOU COW! How the seven hells can you stand there and so freely toss about accusations like this?"

"You four are dangerously close to being disowned as we were forced to do to Percy," Molly snapped, looking pleased with the threat.

"Who fucking cares?" George stood, glaring in a way that no one, except perhaps Molly and Arthur, mistook for anything but outright murderous. "Why the seven hells would we want any sort of ties with _you_?"

"Are you seriously that deluded?" Charlie all but hissed. "We have a _family_ that loves us and whom we love unconditionally. A family that doesn't include you, your simpering fool of a husband, or that simple-minded cretin you call a son!"

Fred didn't miss that everyone was staring openly, most of them gaping. He would be amused later when he wasn't so damn angry. Right now, they were all too irate to do more than lash out at the bint who had hurt Gin so badly. Kingsley even seemed to understand that this was a long time in coming. Tonks and Remus both were shooting them knowing looks, even as they both were staring at the confrontation.

Arthur stood and stepped out of the shadows, looking completely depressed. "I just don't understand where we went wrong with all of you. Why is it that only Ron remembers the ideals we raised you on?"

"Because," Bill drawled, planting his hands on the table, looking utterly dangerous. "He is the only one of us without the mental capacity to comprehend that your bigoted, hypocritical behaviour is to blame for our blood family being a fucking joke. You have no home, no job…not even two knuts to rub together to start a fire and yet you remain the hypocrites you always were. Did you learn _nothing_ at all when you were sacked and your precious Burrow was taken for non-payment of the mortgage? You do know who was responsible and why they did so, don't you?"

"Death Eaters!" Molly spat.

Aiden barely caught hold of Bill in time. Fred couldn't spare him more than a thought as he struggled to get away from Charlie, who was having no trouble, damn him to Tartarus, holding him and George back from attacking the delusional cow.

"How fucking dare you!" Fred and George chorused; the hatred for her growing every fucking second.

"You will not speak about Daphne in such a way," Fred snarled, vainly attempting to get away from Charlie and across the table so that he could gut the bint he used to call 'Mother'.

"Shut your mouth about what you don't understand," George suggested viciously. "I would love to toss you in a duelling ring with Aradia and watch my lovely girlfriend kick your sorry arse."

"Traitors!" Arthur screamed, pulling his wand and pointing it at them.

"ENOUGH!" Remus roared.

"We… Fred, Charles, William, and George Weasley… disown you, Molly Prewett Weasley and Arthur Weasley," Bill all but whispered, the magic of the oath needing no wand. "For far too long have we been forced to associate with your lies and delusions. I, William Arthur Weasley, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together."

"I, Charles Septimus Weasley, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together." He grinned wickedly. "I must say it feels delightful to finally say it."

Fred smirked. "I, Fred Gideon Weasley, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together." He really couldn't resist one more thing, knowing that they had no clue their precious Ronald was dead. "Ickle Ronnekins can have you all to himself."

George brushed off Charlie's hand, glaring heatedly. "I, George Fabian Weasley, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together. I hope you rot in Tartarus, you bint."

Bill, it seemed, wasn't quite done. "Just so everyone is aware, Gin performed the oath when she was eleven years old. All of Molly and Arthur's manoeuvrings to regain control of her were for naught because of it. She was telling the truth when she said she had no parents."

"Oh my gods," Tonks whispered, breaking the silence.

"Damn, but that felt good," George quipped, his tone merciless.

"I do believe that-"

Whatever Bill was going to say was cut off by the arrival of an owl. An owl the five of them knew was bearing _The Quibbler_. They shared a look of glee, shifting back to lean on the wall and watch the show that was sure to happen when this lot got a good look at the magazine.

As planned, the owl dropped it directly into Tonks' hands. She unrolled it, and promptly dropped it on the table with a gasp.

"What is it?" George asked innocently, looking positively puzzled.

"The MacDougals, Moons, Bletchley, and Goldstein have put out the word that anyone wanting safe haven from You Know Who can do so by contacting them," Remus said after a quick scan of the cover.

Minerva grabbed the magazine, flipping through it until she too gasped and dropped it back on the table. "It cannot be!"

"What?" Fred said, warming to the game.

Her face screwed up in a look of loathing and disgust. "Those poor children that were kidnapped…they have done interviews praising that group of… vigilantes!"

Charlie sniggered. "I presume that would be who rescued them?"

"It is a trick!" Molly exclaimed, looking righteous. "You Know Who is at work here!"

"How exactly did you come to that conclusion?" Tonks asked looking appalled. "It said that they were _protecting_ the former prisoners and in high style if those families have taken them in."

"Isn't that dangerous?" someone questioned softly.

Aiden laughed. "Why would you think that? The wards around their estates are some of the best in the world. That madman won't be making it through them even if he tried for years and years."

Mad-Eye had picked up the magazine, his scowl deepening the more pages he scanned. "Outrageous!"

"What?" most everyone chorused.

Mad-Eye held up the magazine so that The Tribe's symbol, which had been drawn by Adrian, though none of these fools knew that, was plain for all to see. "It says here that this secret group only hunts those working for You Know Who and that they will not harm innocents. It also says that when this symbol is seen, that everyone should be re-assured that they have _removed_ a few more of the enemy."

Fred grinned outright. He couldn't help it. That last line was pure Daphne. When they were both back at Adl, he was going to show her just how much he adored her and that brilliant mind of hers.

"Well…" Remus said cautiously. "They did certainly shake up things. It is clear that the prisoners are being cared for and protected. Perhaps we should re-evaluate that whole enemy idea."

"Here here," Tonks muttered. She was promptly echoed by everyone but Molly, Arthur, Minerva, and Mad-Eye.

"Does it say anything else?" Charlie asked, looking nothing but curious.

Tonks took the magazine back and finished flipping through it. Her eyes went wide and she turned in her seat looking back at her parents. "It says that Narcissa Snape and Marguerite Zabini have been assisting Moira MacDougal and Ianthe Moon in caring for and protecting all those who are under their protection and that they will continue to do so."

"Cissy?" Andromeda whispered disbelievingly. "I thought she had fled with the children."

Bill looked quite smug. "No, they decided to stay back and help however they could. If you had questions, we could have answered them for you, Andromeda."

"They are after all… _family_," Charlie said cheerily.

"I- I didn't even think about it," Andromeda replied dully. "I just hoped that she and Draco were safe."

"Oh they're safe," Fred told her winningly.

"Safer than anyone else." George grinned wickedly. "They are dear to all of us."

"See! They are traitors," Molly said scathingly. "Why else would they remove themselves from their parents and associate with those evil bints?"

She found herself with seven wands trained on her in a matter of seconds. Fred wasn't too terribly surprised that Tonks and Andromeda looked all too ready to hex Molly within an inch of her life. They were privy to secrets such as the fact that Andromeda and Narcissa had reconnected over the past couple of years and were quite close because of it.

"You know," Aiden said musingly. "I wonder what Draco and Blaise would think of that accusation?"

"Or Gin," Bill added.

"Theo and Pansy," was Charlie's contribution.

"Daphne," Fred all but sang.

"Aradia," George said in an icy tone.

More by accident than design, they all turned to the man standing in the corner and who had remained silent the entire time, chorusing, "Severus!"

He didn't disappoint, gliding silently across the room and doing that overgrown bat imitation he was so fond of. His wand was trained on Molly. His tone was that low, dangerous drawl that only accentuated his anger and disgust. "I have heard more than enough of your delusional screeching to last me five lifetimes. Should you dare insult my wife, her best friend, or our children any longer I will find it in myself to work up a painful and perfectly legal hex to use on you."

"I do believe it is past time for this meeting to end," Minerva said carefully. "It does us no good to fight amongst ourselves."

"No," Remus said calmly. "We should not fight amongst ourselves. He will win if we do."

Fred couldn't help but wonder how this lot was so damn clueless. Right there on the table was the proof that there were others out there far more capable to fight this war. In fact, keeping this group arguing might just give them the time they needed to finish their research on the 'items of importance' as Severus so loved to call the horcruxes. "I do believe there are others; if _The Quibbler_ is anything to go by, out there fighting with far more fervency and dare I say …success… than the Order."

"Young man." Minerva looked scandalised. "_We_ fight for the Light! _We_ refuse to use those barbaric means to win this war!"

"You know," George said musingly. "If you lot are going to continue on as you have been, I do believe I may make a trip to Scotland. Clearly, they have a better idea of what it will take to win this war."

"Too right you are, Forge," Fred quipped; his tone and grin just this side of derisive. "I've missed Li and Ewan…it will be ever so fun to catch up on things with them, will it not?"

George hooked his arm in Fred's playfully dragging him to the door. "It very much will. Oh, we won't be back. We've grown tired of the self-righteous company found here-"

"No offense meant towards Remus, Severus, Tonks, Ted, and Andromeda-"

"Or our brothers of course," George finished with a grin, shoving the door open as they marched into the hall.

Fred leaned in to whisper, "Sev is going to have our heads for that."

George smirked. "Not if we get to our girlfriends before he can catch up with us."

They hit the front door at a dead run, slamming it behind them without caring about the portrait's screeching that was sure to further disrupt the joke of a meeting. Smiling, George Apparated the moment they cleared the wards, back to Adl. Fred snickered and Apparated to Annwn, hoping that the raid had gone off without a hitch. The news of what had happened tonight was not going to go over well at all. They may just need Daphne and Pansy's healing skills after imparting the information.


	27. If it's a fight I'm ready to go

**A/N: **I am SO sorry that I am late with updating. It has been a crazy week IRL trying to get my heathens ready to go to their father's for the summer. Forgive me?

**Warning:** There is a battle in this chapter. I feel that it is okay to post it here, nothing too terribly descriptive, but I wanted to warn you anyway.

**Chapter 26**

**If it's a fight I'm ready to go (You're going down by Sick Puppies)**

Kirley scanned the area, his senses picking up a dozen enemies and his three companions who had spread out around the camp. He'd been in wolf form since they had set out from Annwn, easily sliding through the wards thanks to Theo. Theo had been incensed when he realised that the camp was visible from his home. He'd deemed it 'fucking insulting' and was forgoing any of his pretty poisons because of it. Apparently, poisons were too good for this lot. He found it amusing the way his new 'family' assessed situations. For sure it was never typical.

He slid through the shadows, getting as close as possible before Ruya put up the ward that would set his nerves on edge, which he and his wolf had decided to turn the feeling into rage instead of wariness. It would certainly make this little skirmish interesting. The ward went up and he whipped his head around, sensing Ruya changing as well. He'd not known she was planning on doing that! All he could think was that this was going to be very, very fun.

At the sound of a roar from Ruya, he pounced on the nearest Snatcher, allowing his wolf to take control, his jaws ripping, tearing, and shredding the flesh of the fool's stomach. The screams only encouraged his wolf. Pulling back from all the tasty flesh, which he and his wolf didn't take the time to truly taste, mores the pity, he spun around.

One of the Snatchers, wand in hand, had been attempting to sneak up behind him. As if he wouldn't have heard him. He understood a bit more about Theo finding such things insulting. He decided to play a bit, knowing that the spells would have little to no effect on him. He pounced to the left and the Snatcher screamed. Shaking his head, he raced around the weakling in ever tightening circles, enjoying the whimpers of fear that seemed to be all that the man was capable of at the moment. Thank the gods for his new family, was all he could think, none of them would give up so easily. With that in mind, he slid to a stop, whipping his paw out. He sat back watching callously as his intestines fell out onto the ground. Really, it was almost too easy. The look of shock as the fool slid to the ground was hilarious and he wondered if his memories could be retrieved for a Pensieve since he was in wolf form. He made a mental note to ask later. Now was for fun.

The whimpering fool he'd just gutted was nearly begging. Had he had the ability, Kirley would have laughed. Instead, he walked over slowly, tipping his head to see the fear in the enemy's eyes before he whipped his head forward, snapping the idiot's neck. It was almost a mercy killing.

Passing by the first fool, he reached out and bashed the side of his head. His skull cracked and made a sound like a melon hitting the floor, he noted idly, having tired of the begging. Really, that madman really was scraping the bottom of the recruit barrel with this lot.

He heard Pansy taunting one, turning to look only to see her and Theo fighting back to back in the middle of six more enemies. He watched them gracefully, if slowly, lop off a hand here and part of a leg there, both of them clearly enjoying themselves. Deciding that they had it well handled, at least for the moment, he raced over to where Ruya was backing the last four up against a fallen log. She turned her head enough to growl at him and he took the hint. He wasn't needed.

Pansy screamed, "Oh, you bastard, you will pay!"

Racing over, he saw that she'd been hit with something that had caused a good bit of damage if the blood pouring down her side was any indication. His eyes narrowed and he took the smug bastard out at the knee. Literally. With his teeth. Dragging the bastard out to the middle of the clearing, still biting down hard on his knee, Kirley shook his head viciously. The howls of pain were music to his ears. When he heard numerous snaps, he dropped the fool, his patella landing in the dirt next to his mangled leg. He actually _liked _Pansy, so the insult of harming her came with a hefty price. Stalking around the silent, dying minion, he decided to go for the wand hand next. Snarling, just to see what sort of reaction he would get… oh yawn… a whimper… these minions really had no imagination. He bit down on the wrist of the hand gripping a wand and shook his head. The wand clattered to the ground and was shattered under his paw a moment later.

He sensed Theo coming up on his left and stilled. Theo had more right to hand out the punishment after all. "I'll finish him off, if you don't mind," Theo drawled coldly.

Kirley dropped the crushed wrist and with a little nod to Theo, went back over to where Pansy was casting healing charms over her wound. He growled at the sight of her mangled flesh, wishing he'd taken more chunks out of the minion for his disrespect.

Pansy chuckled, though he didn't miss her wince. "I'm alright and will be good as new when we get back."

He glared as much as he was able in his current form, sitting beside her and listening close for any movement in the trees. Ruya padded over a moment later and the three of them watched Theo.

Ohh, that had to hurt, he thought as Theo cut the minion's uninjured arm from shoulder to wrist right down to the bone before pulling his sword back and swiping his abdomen. He danced back, a fierce, almost insane look in his eyes. "Darling," he called, "Do you wish to finish him off or shall I?"

Pansy laughed, low and dangerous. "I say you take his head, love. I think I saw a stick that would work well as a pike."

Inwardly chuckling, Kirley padded over to the treeline, having spotted just the thing to be of use. Dragging the branch over to Theo, he dropped it and raced back over to Ruya and Pansy. Theo pulled his wand and said a spell that planted the thick limb into the ground. With a nod, Theo pulled the minion up by his hair and lopped his head off with one fierce swing.

He literally howled, as it was the closest he could come to laughter at the moment, when Theo plopped the minion's head on the pike and bowed to Pansy. "I have fulfilled my knight in shining armour duties, milady. Were they to your liking?"

"Who the fuck needs a knight in shining armour?" Pansy asked wickedly. "I'd much rather have one drenched in blood."

Shaking his head, Kirley loped off into the woods, content to wait for them on this side of the ward where Liam was waiting with the camera. He was not going to risk getting too close to that frightening bit of magic, not for anything.

-DBG—

Fred wound through Annwn, looking for Daphne along the side of the castle where she would have a view of the raid. He jumped at least a foot in the air as a loud, long howl broke the silence. Picking up speed, he all but ran into the top room of the North tower which was the only place he'd yet to check for her. "What was that?"

Daphne turned from the window, grinning fiercely, Omnioculars in hand. "Hello, love. As for what that was, here." She held out the Omnioculars. "See for yourself."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her brow before doing as she suggested. He snickered at the sight of the minion's head impaled in the very centre of the clearing. Liam was apparently taking pictures of everything as well. It would certainly make for an interesting edition of _The Quibbler_. "Dare I ask what that particular minion did to upset Theo?"

She sighed, leaning into him. "Pansy was injured, though I watched her stop the blood flow. It should take a spell or two to set her to rights. You missed the show, I see now why Kirley was so eager to help us out…he's playfully vicious."

He looked one last time, not leaving their position until all five were back inside Annwn's wards. "We should get down there to meet them."

"How did the meeting go?" she asked as they made their way back across the castle to the sitting room that they had planned to meet up in.

He shrugged. "That is a discussion for all of us. Molly and Arthur just had to be stupid. But," he added with a wry smile, "I have a feeling we have more allies than we thought."

She shot him a questioning look, but didn't push which was a really good thing. With Pansy injured, Theo would be more on edge than usual and quicker to anger. That wasn't something he wanted to deal with, well not without backup in the form of Aradia, Gin, Draco, and Blaise. Then again, after all that had been said…those four wouldn't be in the best of moods either.

He hurried over, nodding to Morag who was curled up with a book and scones, and opened the doors that led outside, scanning the grounds for his friends. Pansy and Theo were heading their way, but Ruya and Kirley, still in nimr and wolf forms, were heading off to the left.

Daphne snickered, stepping away to pick up a pile of towels and clothing that he'd not noticed before. She stepped out and laid them on the low wall. "Looks like they're going to brave the sea to get clean."

He didn't get a chance to respond. Pansy and Theo were climbing the stairs. Morag darted over, a towel and clean shirt in hand.

"I take it you saw?" Pansy asked.

Daphne shooed her inside. "Yes, yes, now off with the shirt so I can see what that little bastard did."

Fred averted his eyes, wishing to keep them and not have Theo remove them for eying Pansy. Smiling winningly, he took the bundle of Ruya's clothes from Theo. "Impaling?"

Theo snorted his gaze on Pansy, his eyes narrowing angrily. "Yes, though next time I think I'll take a page out of Vlad's book and not remove the head before I impale them. He hurt Pansy."

"You killed him," Pansy said soothingly. "Though, I am not going to get the amusing image of Kirley spitting out his kneecap out of my mind anytime soon."

"What?" Fred gaped, he just couldn't help it. "What the hells happened?"

Theo laughed darkly. "I was busy with one of the minions and Kirley assisted by dragging the bastard off to be dealt with. He all but shattered the idiot's leg and wrist before stepping back and allowing me the kill."

Fred sat on the arm of the nearest chair. "He removed his kneecap?"

Pansy stepped up next to Theo, laying her head on his shoulder. "He did indeed. Though, if you think that is something… I really shouldn't tell you what Draco and Blaise have planned should anyone manage to injure Gin."

He held up a hand. "Rest assured that I simply do not want to know."

"I do," Morag all but sang. "Those three have wicked imaginations."

Fred shuddered. "Why don't we focus on getting you lot cleaned up and all of us getting back to Adl? The Order meeting went about as well as could be expected."

Liam snickered as he joined them. "I couldn't resist taking a few photographs of Annwn, I hope you don't mind, Theo."

"Nah," he replied with a little shrug. "I am more interested in the Order meeting."

"Ahh," Fred said, taking a step back warily. "We all need to hear it. Oh, and Li, officially George and I have gone to visit our old school friends."

Liam rolled his eyes. "They made you angry enough to do that, eh? In that case, I am of the mind-set that all of us hearing it just once would be wise."

"Why is that?" Ruya asked, stepping through the doors as she pulled her shirt down, her wet hair hanging freely.

"I second that question," Kirley said from behind her, holding a towel over her shoulder. "Dry your hair, Ruya, please. Getting sick just now wouldn't be wise."

Fred's brows shot up. He had known that the two worked closely together, but Kirley was doing that overprotective Slytherin man… thing. He shared a gleeful look with Liam. It was going to be fun to see just what was going on. Not now though. Now they needed to get back to Adl. "Everyone is going to have to remember that they have standards, is all. Shall we go?"

Liam shook his head, holding up the camera. "Give me thirty minutes, I want to get this to Luna and Xeno, but I don't want to miss this little explanation either."

"Fine, fine," Fred said, making a shooing motion. "Just hurry, Gin isn't going to give us much leeway before we have to start explaining."

Liam rushed out, nearly running, his long blond hair whipping around his face. Fred chuckled at the sight. He had learnt months ago to tie his back, hating when it got in his face.

"Let's go," Morag said, tucking her book and box of scones in her knapsack. "I have a feeling that this is going to get very… interesting."

Fred didn't bother replying. Interesting didn't even begin to cover it.

-DBG—

Gin realised that the urge to hunt down Molly and torture her in ways that would make Draco and Blaise proud was not going to abate. She was still staring at Fred and George, who had been declared the spokesman for everyone who had been at the Order meeting. Luckily, she'd had the foresight to sit, literally, on Draco and Blaise. It was the only thing that had kept them from Apparating to Grimmauld and slaughtering Molly and Arthur.

"It looks like we are going to have to relax those standards," Theo drawled coldly. "They do not deserve to live any longer."

"Agreed," Draco all but growled.

"My standards are plenty relaxed enough," Blaise pointed out testily. "Say the word and they won't live to see the sun rise."

Gin shook her head. "No, no. We are so much better than they are. We will not be killing them. Just think of them being homeless whilst we flit from gala to gala, the whole of _Our_ world kissing our arses."

Aradia turned in George's lap. "I have to say it, darling. When we get married, you are taking my name. As much as I adore you, I refuse to have our children with the same name as that cow."

Gin snickered. Leave it to Aradia to skip the whole proposal and cut to the heart of the matter. George just grinned, snogging Aradia senseless. She really couldn't resist an attempt to keep the happy mood going. "Well, now that we have another engagement to celebrate…" she turned to Fred and Daphne. "When are you two going to go that route?"

Daphne grinned. "I have to say that Aradia has the right idea. How does Fred Greengrass sound, love?"

Everyone laughed when Fred just grinned cheekily. "Sounds perfect to me. Are you two going to get us engagement rings then? If so, I want diamonds, lots of diamonds."

"I have to say that you lot are the most hilarious and yet twisted group I have ever seen. Given my family, that is saying something," Morag quipped, settling back against Talon's chest. "What about Charlie and Bill though? They're stuck with the name."

It was Pansy that spoke up, shocking Gin more than a little bit. "Well, I've no need of the Parkinson name. Which of you wants to take it? Arundel will need a new master when I marry Theo."

"Me," Charlie said immediately. "I want it."

Bill huffed and pouted. "Damn, you're a quick little bastard, aren't you?"

Charlie amused them all by making a show of preening. "I am indeed. But, that only solves the problem for me. Bill is still screwed…unless he finds himself a nice girl…or boy… that will take on his sorry arse."

"You know," Aiden cut in, "He can use our name. I know I don't mind. It would do for now."

Gin had always wondered about Aiden and Bill, but there had never been any hints of them being more than best mates. This though… she wasn't certain anymore. She didn't care one way or another, but she was insanely curious now. Knowing those two she wasn't going to get anything out of them. That meant waiting. She was feeling okay with that.

"Aradia?" Bill asked cautiously. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Pffft," Aradia muttered, rolling her eyes. "Why the seven hells would I mind? You're my big brother and this would just make it official. That is… so long as you don't complain about our chess games."

Gin just shook her head at Aradia. "Don't tease them, Dia. Chess games should be played in private after all."

"Unless you're one of us," Morag said wryly. "The Moons and MacDougals have no problem with public chess games."

Draco snorted. "Neither do Carrows, if the rumours I heard are true."

Hestia gasped in mock outrage, slapping Wren on his shoulder. "What did I tell you about playing chess and telling?"

Wren pouted, catching her hand and pressing a light kiss on her fingers. "It wasn't me, darling. I promise."

Hestia glared across the table at her twin. "Was it you, Flora? Did you tell?"

Flora held her hands up, grinning wickedly. "Hey now, if you two are going to play chess in the library of Moon Hall… you should expect everyone to know about it."

Talon was snickering madly. Gin didn't blame him; she was having a problem hiding her amusement.

"Enough about your chess games," Severus said in that 'oh I will hex you all' tone. "After you left, Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora made it quite clear that any degrading comments about you lot would not be taken lightly. Moody and Minerva objected. They are currently packing and I administered the oath. Cissy is bringing Moira up to date and Marguerite is assisting Ianthe in readying rooms for them at the MacDougal estate."

Gin just shook her head in disbelief. The stupidity of those in charge of the Order was nigh on unfathomable. "What about Remus?"

Severus sneered. "He handed over his position to Kingsley and told Molly and Arthur exactly what he thought of them before following his wife and in-laws."

"Their little Order is crumbling," Draco spat angrily. "Yet, they remain as clueless as ever. Is it no wonder this war is dragging on?"

Gin sighed, kissing his cheek. "Luckily for _Our_ world, they have us to take up the slack."

Hestia cleared her throat. "We do bring information that may help get this war over."

"Do tell," Blaise drawled, his anger still not abated.

Hestia settled back against Wren. "They have found all but three of the items of importance. We, however, have discovered at least the general location of one and have a good idea of the other. Well, Potter himself aside that is."

Gin sat forward, almost gaping. "What? Potter is one? Does that mean he has to die?"

"Please tell me that means he has to die," Draco said eagerly.

Hestia ran a hand through her hair. "From what we have been able to figure out," she turned and nodded respectfully to Severus, "given the information Severus has provided, there was one secured in a relic from each Founder save for Gryffindor, sort of. Two were Slytherin relics. The first, a locket, from what we have been able to ascertain, has been destroyed by the little heroes. Dumbledore took care of a ring from Slytherin. The Hufflepuff relic seems to be what was taken from Gringotts. Potter appears to be the Gryffindor relic, of a sort. As for the Ravenclaw one… well it has to be the Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw and it simply must be located at Hogwarts."

"What of the others?" Pansy asked curiously. "That is five and from Severus' information there were a total of eight."

Hestia winced, looking as if she didn't want to be the one to impart the rest of the information. "We think that snake of his, Nagini, is one, which brings the count to six. The other two have been destroyed already; Quirrell and Riddle's Diary."

Gin's eyes widened and she sat back stunned and more than a bit wary. Oh good gods, she had been in more danger than any of them had known. Oh Merlin! She turned, thankful that she wasn't the only one to have come to the same conclusion she had. Theo and Pansy were up and standing behind Draco and Blaise, clearly ready to restrain them if necessary. "You can't go to Azkaban and kill Lucius!"

"The hells we can't," Blaise seethed.

"That fucking bastard deserves to die, slowly and painfully," Draco spat viciously, "at our hands."

Gin shook her head, praying to every god she could name that she could calm them. "No, loves, you can't. Perhaps, his fool of a master will release him and you can destroy him on the battlefield. But," she stressed, "You cannot risk yourselves by going after him right now."

Draco's eyes narrowed and she didn't miss the fear in them. Fear for her, fear for what she had gone through at Lucius' hands. She laid her hands on his shoulders. "No. It is done and over with. He does deserve to die in the most drawn out and painful way that you two can devise, I am not saying he doesn't. Please, listen to me, both of you."

"I thought he was a right bastard before, for what he did to us," Blaise said tightly and she hazarded a look over to see the same pain and fear in his eyes. Shifting, she hugged both of them as tightly as she could. He wasn't through though. "He will die at our hands, darling, and it will not be quick or merciful."

She sighed. "We shall see what we can do, but you must promise me that you will not attempt to get to him whilst he is in prison. I couldn't bear to lose either of you, let alone both of you."

Draco's eyes went cold and emotionless. "Do you doubt our abilities?"

She gaped, turning back to see Blaise giving her that same cold stare. "No! That is not what I meant at all!"

"It sounded as if you fear for our safety should we dare infiltrate that prison and take our rightful revenge as if we were bumbling morons who do not have the abilities to protect ourselves."

She buried her face in her hands. They were both so very angry and hurt. She didn't know what to do or say in order to fix it. Or if anything would help at this point. She wanted to cry, it hurt so much that she had unintentionally hurt them and that they were so very angry at her.

"You three should go and talk about this," Pansy whispered.

Gin could only nod, sliding off of their laps and all but running out of the room, not bothering to hold back the tears. She veered right, running for the front door. It took three tries, but she finally pulled it open and raced across the grounds towards the orchard. It felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest slowly.

-DBG—

Draco was stunned. He knew that everyone in the room was glaring at them, some more so than others. But, he wasn't certain what to do. Did they follow her and risk further damage by saying the wrong thing again? Gods, he…they… hadn't meant to lash out at her. To hurt her. Harming Gin in any way was the last thing they wanted to do. Glancing over, he saw that Blaise was equally stunned and abashed.

"Go after her," Pansy said, smacking them both upside the head. "Now!"

He shook his head, taking her none too gentle punishment without complaint. Hells they deserved a lot worse than that to his way of thinking. "She doesn't want us near, Pans."

"What Draco said," Blaise muttered miserably.

"The hells she doesn't!" Theo grabbed his arm and hauled him to his feet, shoving him towards the door before doing the same to Blaise. "Go now or _I'll_ thrash you both!"

He knew Theo wasn't kidding around, so he took Blaise's hand and they made their way slowly out of the room. The front door was standing wide open, which at least gave them a clue as to the general direction she'd run off in. As they crossed the grounds, he sighed heavily. "I didn't mean to lash out at her."

"Me either, but it is Gin that we have to convince of that."

They stopped just outside the orchard, neither of them missing the sound of her sobbing somewhere inside. Damn it all, why were they fucked up enough to not hold in their tempers? With a sigh, they made their way through the orchard to the small sitting area his mum had set up. This would either go very well or very badly. He only hoped that she loved them enough not to simply remove their heads right off.

-DBG—

"Holy fuck," Morag muttered, staring wide-eyed at the empty doorway. "Just what was that?"

"Our damaged childhoods rearing their ugly heads," Daphne offered, shaking her head and looking to be near tears.

Talon held Morag tightly, pressing a kiss on her brow. "They will work it out."

"Possibly," Pansy whispered, sinking back into her chair and burying her face in her hands. "She may just shatter."

Morag didn't know what to say to that. She could see, had seen from day one of being around them, how much those three adored one another. The scene she had just witnessed almost seemed like some sort of trick… or nightmare. She sent a fervent prayer that by some miracle; those three could fix what had so swiftly been broken.


	28. If I could hold back the rain

**Chapter 27**

**If I could hold back the rain (Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch)**

Gin could feel their eyes on her, but she wasn't brave enough to look up. She was still sobbing, though she wondered if she would simply run out of tears at some point. It hurt so much more than she had thought possible. She had handed them her heart on a silver platter only to have it handed back all mangled and destroyed. Oh gods, how was she going to deal with this? This, right here, was what she had tried to protect herself from all those months ago when she had refused to take that step to let them know she adored them.

She was shaking as she tried to stand, looking away from them, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She had to get away before they could tell her that it was over, that they had reconsidered and didn't want her anymore. Her legs didn't cooperate and she collapsed back onto the bench. She only hoped they rejected her quickly and left her to her pain. Why she had ever thought that they would not change their minds at some point about her? She knew that there was something lacking in her, something that made people turn away.

What she didn't expect was two sets of strong arms pulling her to her feet and holding her close. She just didn't know what to do. Was this a last goodbye? The mere idea only had her sobbing harder, quite a trick in her opinion as she couldn't remember a time in which she had cried this much or this hard.

-DBG—

"Gin," Blaise whispered, his voice breaking. He wanted to gut himself for hurting her like this. Gods, how did someone who didn't speak about feelings go about fixing what had been done? He just didn't know. What do you say? How can you say it? If only he could find the words. Maybe the simplest question would be a good start? "Forgive me…forgive us?"

"Do-" she began in a dead sort of tone that only made him hurt more. She sighed, her voice hitching as she continued to cry. "Do you truly think so little of me?"

Oh gods, gutting himself would be too quick. He locked eyes with Draco, who looked to be doing no better than he was, damn it all. He replied honestly, hoping it was enough to keep her here, "No."

"How could we," Draco murmured brokenly.

"Then why?"

Blaise didn't know how to tell her that they hadn't thought, just reacted. So he tried blunt honesty again, since it hadn't sent her running as of yet. "What can we do? How can we fix this?"

"We swore to never let anyone hurt you, and yet we did." That was Draco's only contribution.

Her voice was low, so low that even their keen ears could barely hear it. "Was I not enough?"

Fuck! Where had that come from? Had she felt like this from the start? What had they done?

-DBG—

There, she'd said it, voiced her deepest, darkest fear. They would either stay or run far and fast.

"No, no," Draco said fiercely. "We only want to keep you safe. Having him still breathing means you have to live with the pain of what he did to you."

"He hurt you and he must die for that," Blaise added just as fiercely.

She was stunned enough that she stopped crying. "What?"

They stepped back just enough to be able to look at her. They looked a bit ashamed. Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We didn't think past keeping you safe and happy. His blood runs through my veins, Gin."

She held up a hand. "So, that bit inside was you two not thinking past killing him because he hurt me years ago?"

It was Blaise that spoke up first. "Exactly. We didn't kill him before because … well the girls and our Mums are scary as hell and they said we couldn't. But, to find out that not only did he cause you pain, but put you at risk from a fucking horcrux… we sort of lost it."

Draco's voice was low and full of pain. "How do you think it feels to know that the bastard that I was supposed to think of as my father did this to you?"

"So… I didn't do anything wrong?" she asked warily, still not quite sure what the ruddy hell was going on. They looked utterly stunned. "You aren't angry with me?"

Draco nearly fell over, leaning on Blaise. "No, not in the least, I swear. Can you forgive us for causing you pain and doubt?"

She nodded slowly, floating in some sort of disbelieving haze. "Though, I am surprised you didn't get your arses handed to you before you followed me."

Blaise chuckled lightly. "Oh, Pansy slapped us and Theo threatened grievous bodily harm."

She glared at them, the panic being replaced by anger quite quickly. "I should kick your arses! If you two ever pull up those damn masks of yours in regards to me again I won't be so forgiving!" She turned on Draco, poking his chest. "I don't give a fuck if that bastard is your father or not! I love _you_ not _him_!"

He winced but wisely didn't say a word. She turned her glare on Blaise. "And you! What the seven hells were you thinking? Of course I don't doubt your abilities! I just didn't want to scale Azkaban to get your arses out after they arrested you!"

She took a big step back so she could glare at both of them. "I love you both with every fibre of my being! If you don't know that respect goes hand in hand with that, than I can't help you! I'll not apologize for not wanting to lose you!"

-DBG—

Pansy nearly fell over laughing, having rushed over to open the windows in hopes of ascertaining how the three of them were fixing it. She had been richly rewarded when Gin's livid screaming broke the silence.

Morag joined her, wide-eyed and snickering. "You know, the rest of the men should get us some sort of presents for not ever getting that angry with them."

"Consider it done," Talon called out, amusing everyone further.

"Agreed," Theo said, moving to stand behind her. "So, bets on how this plays out?"

Pansy glared, popping him upside the head. "No betting on their love life. Betting on how soon they make us Auntie Pansy and Uncle Theo is still allowed though."

"Holy wow," Flora whispered, peeking around them to look out over the grounds. "I do not ever want to have her that angry with me."

"Oh, she still has a ways to go before she hits the top of her anger scale," Charlie called out, sounding more than a bit wary.

Pansy whirled around, staring disbelievingly at him. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh he is." Aradia winced, all but burying her face in George's shirt.

"You don't want to see her truly angry," George confirmed. "It makes this look like… well something sweet and innocent and cuddly."

Pansy turned back to the open window as Gin's voice filtered in again. Her eyes went wide and she simply leaned on Theo. Draco and Blaise were going to be digging themselves out of this particular hole for a good long while.

-DBG—

"Gin," Blaise said cautiously.

She hissed, literally, apparently not quite done venting her temper. "Don't you dare _Gin_ me in that tone! I'm still angry with you two! You made me cry!"

They both winced at that particular barb. They had and she was making sure they understood that this was better than her gutting or beheading them. At least this way there was a chance to get her to forgive them.

She stomped around the clearing, glaring and alternatively muttering angrily. Blaise knew that waiting her out was the only option.

"I never ever want to be this upset again! I should make you sleep on the couches… _separately_… for a week or two!"

He gaped, unable to think past the thought of sleeping _alone_. Now he understood Severus' panic at angering Narcissa a bit better. He held his hands up in surrender. "We would deserve it," he admitted, no matter how much it rankled.

"We were thoughtless," Draco added with a wince.

Her eyes narrowed and she huffed. "I'm still mad and it will take a whole lot to make it up to me."

"The couches?" he asked, sighing heavily.

She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "As if I could hold out more than a day or two."

Draco grinned cheekily, though Blaise hoped he wasn't about to be hexed for it. "Brilliant. Will you come inside with us, darling, so we can begin making it up to you?"

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, stomping deeper into the orchard. Ahh, so not quite forgiven yet then, at least there was slight forgiveness going on. He caught Draco by the back of his jumper, keeping him from following her. "You don't want to do that, love. She's likely to hex you just to prove a point just now."

"But," Draco muttered irritably. "How are we going to make it up to her if she is _there_ and we are _here_?"

Blaise shook his head. "Umm, by living long enough to get her to forgive us fully… We should go back inside."

Draco shot him a gobsmacked look. "Are you daft?"

"No, but if we go now and let Daphs, Pans, and Aradia yell at us and get it over with, perhaps Gin will have cooled down enough that we can talk her into bed by the time they are through."

Draco grumbled, but took his hand and they started back towards the house. "If her brothers don't torture us first."

"Nah," Blaise said with a bit more confidence than he truly felt. "Remember, Bill told us it wouldn't be him that we had to deal with if we hurt her. I think they know her wrath is much, much worse."

-DBG—

Pansy watched as everyone who didn't currently call Adl home all but fled, most being the men who were pulling the girls along quickly, obviously not wanting to be here when Gin got back. She snickered, taking a seat at the table. She wasn't about to yell at them, but she knew that they thought she would. Gin had handled it well enough and those two had to be smarting from being verbally eviscerated. Though, if they didn't mend fully it very soon, she would be venting her temper.

"I want to yell at them until I'm hoarse," Aradia admitted. "They made her cry!"

"Umm," Theo interjected warily, "I think we men are going to go hide now. Please don't let her anger at them turn into anger for us from you all, okay?"

She snickered, really she couldn't help it. "Go on, this is one of those things better handled by women, you men will only muck it up further."

"Yes, you should all be glad that Cissy and Marguerite aren't here," Daphne added wickedly.

They all fled, even Severus. Damn but it was priceless to see big bad hassassins and a double agent flee the room as if Hades hounds were nipping at their heels. When the men were gone, she turned back to her sisters who were both seated at the table. "How are we going to play this?"

Aradia looked mutinous, but Daphne was more pensive. "Daphs?"

The blonde shrugged in clear agitation. "I want to yell at them, really I do."

"But?" Pansy pushed, knowing it was necessary.

"They would rather cut off an arm than hurt her. I know, we all know, that they didn't mean to…"

"But, they did," Aradia grumbled.

Pansy nodded, having gone through the same thought process herself. "So, what then?"

"Make them talk," Aradia offered hesitantly. "I know Gin and she won't let it stay like this long. If we can get them talking where she can overhear…"

Pansy grinned. "We may help them along the path to getting back to where they were."

"Exactly." Daphne smirked. "And here they come now."

-DBG—

Draco stepped into the room, wincing at the sight of his sisters looking rather angry. "Don't gut us."

Blaise snorted, yanking him over to sit across the table from the girls. "Just get it over with, all right. We've already had our fair share of upset women tonight."

"We heard," Pansy drawled, waving to the open windows.

Draco winced. "How much did you hear?"

"Apparently you two are to sleep on the couches… separately," Aradia grumbled. "Though, I thought the week or two was a mild punishment."

He held up his hands. "We fucked up, we get that."

"You can't kill us," Blaise pointed out, "If you do then Gin will kill you for doing so."

Pansy shrugged negligently, clearly the spokeswoman of the group. "Or not, she was really hurt."

"Why did you make her cry like that?" Aradia demanded angrily, pointedly setting her wand on the table.

"It was unintentional," Draco said, shifting back in his chair. "We didn't think past keeping her safe."

"I don't think so." Pansy glared at them. "Lucius is in Azkaban, so she is safe. What is really going on?"

Blaise slammed a hand on the table. "We fucking love her more than life itself! What is there to explain, Pans?"

Draco tried for a calm tone, though he didn't quite manage it. He stood, followed by Blaise moments later. "I thought I was going to fall over dead hearing that she had been risked so horribly at that bastard's hands. How could she ever look at me the same again? I felt as if I'd betrayed her. Now, if this little trial is over, I'd like to go soak my head."

"Sit, both of you," Daphne all but snarled.

"No," Blaise snapped. "We feel as if we should be gutted for what we did. Is that not enough for you three?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are NOT Lucius, Draco! For fucks sake, how many times must we tell you that?"

"No, but we were trained by him to be vicious little killers. How badly do you think that fucked us up?" Blaise was clearly at the end of his patience. "Now, we're going."

They turned, only to find Gin standing in the doorway wide-eyed. Then she glared her most damning glare at them, her hands on her hips and looking utterly furious. "How many times do _I_ have to tell you that neither of you are like him? Shall I make you write lines until it sinks in? I accepted both of you long ago exactly how you are! I'm going to bathe, leave me alone for a bit and I just might let you sleep somewhere other than the couches."

Pansy snickered. "Well, boys, I'd remember what she said or I will help her track down a nasty little quill like Umbridge had for you to write those lines with."

With a shudder, Draco all but shoved Blaise out of the room before Pansy decided to add a few hexes to help them along. Gin had said not to bother her bath, but that didn't mean they couldn't track down Wati or Merit and have wine and sweets delivered to her. It would be a start.

-DBG—

Aradia sighed, shaking her head and getting to her feet. "I think I'm going to track down my fiancé and allow him to console me."

Pansy chuckled. "I like that plan. At least we got the whole truth out of them, eh?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I am thinking that a bottle or three of wine and my fiancé are necessary to get over all of this emotional upheaval. Damn, they had best fix it soon or she will snap and hex us all, just because she can."

Aradia hoped that the boys could fix it. She really hated seeing Gin this upset. But, for now she would take the consoling and wine she was certain were waiting for her in their suite.

-DBG—

Gin settled in to the tub, the lavender bath salts helping to lift her mood. Flipping her hair over the edge as not to get it wet, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Yes, she had been terribly upset, but once it was clear that it wasn't something she had done or said… or that she was lacking in any way, it had been easier to set aside the pain. She hadn't even realised how quickly she could go from heart-wrenching pain to anger.

She heard the 'pop' of a house elf, opening her eyes to see Merit watching her worriedly with a tray in hand. Kahk and Pinot Gringo? It looked as if Draco and Blaise were starting that whole 'forgive us' routine. "I'm fine, Merit. Please just leave the food and do not worry over me."

Merit looked as if she wanted to object, but knew better; pouring a glass of wine and handing it to Gin before setting the tray of dessert on the wide shelf that surrounded the tub. With a bow, she disappeared with a light 'pop'. Shaking her head, Gin decided to enjoy the peace offering, though it really wasn't necessary. She didn't have the capacity to stay angry with either of them for long, damn it all.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to make them wonder a bit, slowly eating the whole tray of dessert and finishing the bottle of wine before getting out of the tub and wrapping herself in one of the enormous dark blue towels. She didn't bother drying off, stepping out into the bedroom still dripping wet. Her brows shot up when she saw that Draco was sprawled out in one of the chairs in front of the fire and Blaise was in the other. Clearly, they had taken her 'separately' threat seriously. That was good to know at least.

She took a moment to take the sight in and etch it in her memory. Draco was shirtless, clad in dark grey pyjama bottoms, his long blond hair hanging freely. Damn, how was she supposed to stay angry with him when he was so stunning? Not knowing the answer, her eyes flipped to Blaise who was in a similar state though his pyjama bottoms were dark brown, almost the exact shade as his hair. Damn, damn, damn. She was just going to have to let them think they had talked her into shagging them. There was no other course of action. That didn't mean she wasn't going to pay them back, at least a little bit, for her earlier upset.

Biting the inside of her cheek so she didn't grin outright, she dropped the towel and walked over to the closet. Only when she heard their little gasps of pleasure did she step out of sight, allowing a smile to form. Boys were so easy. She pulled out a dark green vest top and black lacy knickers, slipping them on. She waited a minute or two more before stepping back into the bedroom, her gaze on the bed, not wanting to give away the game just yet. She tipped her head so that her hair fell over her shoulder and walked slowly back towards the bed as if she was the only one in the room.

They were there, Draco's arms about her waist tugging her against his chest and Blaise pressing against her back, before she made it halfway across the room. Hoping she could keep her voice steady, she all but purred, "Yes? Is there something I can do for you, gentlemen?"

"Oh, I think it is more what we can do for you," Blaise murmured, nipping at her neck just hard enough to make her groan.

Draco didn't bother with words, sliding one hand into her hair, kissing her gently, slowly and dare she think reverently. When he finally pulled away, just enough to speak, he whispered, "Let us worship you."

"Of course," she murmured, already half senseless with love, lust, and sheer need to have them.


	29. No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 28**

**No Rest for the Wicked (No Rest for the Wicked by Godsmack)**

The mood at brunch was far happier than it had been last night. In fact, Pansy was betting that most everyone in the house had been shagged good and proper the night before. Her guess was confirmed when a very sleepy Gin, Draco, and Blaise all but stumbled into the room, the men having not bothered with shirts which made clear just how they'd spent the evening. In fact, Gin's neck and shoulders showed just how much time those two had spent gaining her forgiveness.

"Oh fuck," Bill muttered, jumping up and going to the sideboard where the whiskey was kept, pouring a good amount of it in his coffee. He drained it in one go and came back to the table, whiskey bottle in hand.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Aradia teased.

"It really is no fair that everyone but me is having chess games regularly," Bill muttered, pouring himself a bit of coffee to go with his whiskey.

Marguerite made a little grumpy sort of noise, shifting her mug over next to his. "You aren't the only one."

"Mother!" Blaise exclaimed disgustedly. "I don't want to know one way or another!"

"I'll take some of that," Charlie muttered sleepily, sliding his mug across the table to Bill.

Fatin entered the room, scanned the group, grabbed a mug, and plopped it down in front of Bill. "Don't bother leaving room for the coffee."

Aiden slid his mug over. "I second Fatin's request."

Pansy laughed loudly. "You know, we've many allies… perhaps you five should do what Hestia did and survey them like a buffet before picking out one for yourself."

"Pansy," Draco grumbled, still clearly half asleep. "Bite your tongue."

"Why should I?" she retorted playfully.

"Have Theo do it for you then," Blaise quipped, sipping his coffee.

"Or Aiden could just jump Bill like he wants to," Gin quipped, laughing loudly and ducking behind Blaise and Draco.

"Do I want to know?" Narcissa asked as she and Severus stepped into the room.

"No," they chorused, most of them laughing outright by this point. Pansy knew her motivation was to help erase the horrible row last night from everyone's minds. She also knew that she'd held Theo a tick tighter than usual as they'd fallen asleep. The almost constant tension was wearing on everyone. They were going to have to attack Hogwarts soon. But, she wasn't going to think on that, not today, not when everyone was so happy and playful.

"In the interest of not having bloodshed at the table," Severus drawled dryly, pulling a chair out for Narcissa. "Why don't you heathens take the day to travel and visit the other Slytherins? I'm certain that Flint and Pucey would like a day off."

Pansy nodded enthusiastically. This is just what they all needed. Plus, it would be fun kicking Marcus and Adrian's arses on the Pitch. "We can make them play a pick-up game of Quidditch with us!"

She laughed when Gin seemed to wake up quickly, pouring the coffee and handing the boys each a mug. "Oh, yes. Quidditch! Severus, you are brilliant! Eat quickly, so we can have all day there. I want to explore as well."

Draco made a show of huffing and whinging, though not one of them actually thought he was serious. The satisfied little smirk and the looks he was shooting Gin and Blaise were enough to tell everyone just how happy he was. Moments later, he was ducking as Bill tossed a roll at him.

Gin's laughter filled the room as she caught it and tossed it back. "It's too bad your plans for the day started with whiskey, big brother, or we'd make you come with us. I want to see you and Marcus go against each other."

Bill rolled his eyes, caught the roll, and shoved the whiskey bottle in Marguerite's direction in short order. His eyes narrowed playfully and the bread was aimed at Aiden next.

Severus made some sort of indignant noise.

Pansy snickered when Narcissa laughed, patting Severus on the arm. "Now, dear, just ignore the heathens and eat your meal."

Aiden had tossed the roll at Charlie, who batted it in Fred's direction. Fred rolled his eyes, caught it, and tossed it at her. Pansy's eyes widened as she caught it just before it hit her in the chest. "Ohh, for that I do believe you will be on the opposing team!"

George laughed, pulling Aradia onto his lap and ducking behind her. Pansy shared a wicked look with Aradia, tossing the roll. Aradia ducked and George wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. It hit him right between the eyes and fell to the floor.

"Do not even think about it," Blaise said, playfully glaring at George, who had grabbed another roll from the basket and was eying everyone as if considering who would be his target. Apparently, he missed Draco swiping a roll.

She nearly fell over laughing when Blaise was hit with two rolls, his eyes widening before he glared at his fiancé and then George. "Oh you two will pay for that."

Draco smirked. "I do hope you'll not punish him in the same manner as you usually punish me."

"DRACO!" chorused through the room.

Pansy and Gin shared an amused look as they both laughed and laughed. This, right here, was what had been missing with all of the raids and rows. Oh gods, her ribs hurt, but she was having too much fun to try and stop laughing.

"Marguerite! The whiskey!" Severus nearly begged, having covered his eyes and was holding out his mug with his free hand. "For the love of Merlin, please!"

"Oh my," Narcissa said, her eyes wide and a little smile forming. "I do think you lot managed to push him too far. My poor Sev. Come on, darling, we'll have our meal in the suite."

"Lead me out," he requested, his voice taking on a wicked lilt. "You can console me."

"I will," Narcissa said, still snickering a bit. "Come along, love, I will make you feel all better."

When they were gone, Pansy shook her head, deliberately not thinking about how Narcissa might console him. So, they now knew just what to do to make Severus break. He would, once he had time to get over his shock and disgust, realise that he would regret such a thing.

"They are evil," Draco muttered. "I don't want to know what they do in their suite!"

Her nose crinkled. "Thanks for that, Draco. I had managed to ignore what they weren't saying. I should hex you."

"No time for hexing," Gin said, giggling madly. "We have a Quidditch game to play."

"So, who is going with us?" Blaise asked, sipping his coffee as he sprawled in his chair.

-DBG—

Marguerite smirked, a wicked little plan forming. Glancing across the table, she shook her head just enough for Charlie to know that she wanted him to stay. He grinned, turning to the rest. "I do believe I will stay here."

Gin pouted. "Aww, why? Don't you want to play Quidditch?"

Marguerite barely bit back snickers as he got a crafty, wicked look on his face and quipped, "Nah, I'd rather play chess."

"Charlie!" Gin all but screeched, burying her face in Draco's hair.

"That was quite evil," Blaise muttered, shuddering a little bit.

Marguerite pushed back her chair and walked around to where Charlie was laughing. She held out a hand. "I find myself in need of a walk. Would you care to join me?"

"Mother!" Blaise demanded, glaring. "Do not even insinuate that!"

She grinned, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She had been eyeing Charlie for weeks and weeks now, finally getting the courage together to say something to him. "I am still a young woman, Blaise. Women have _needs_, you know. I have always wanted to play chess in an orchard."

Charlie took her hand and stood, clearly catching on to her game and willing to play along. "As have I. Shall we go?"

She nearly lost her composure at the low, screeching sound of outrage from Blaise, whom she noted had fallen out of his chair and was sitting on the floor looking quite green. Gin, however, shot them a look of pure appreciation before leaning over to stare down at Blaise. "You do know where you got that evil streak from, don't you?"

Charlie led her into the smaller sitting room and closed the door. "How much of that was to rile them and how much of it was truth?"

She smiled, trying not to be too terribly nervous. There was an age difference, but that didn't bother her. Would it bother him? "All truth. We Slytherins rather like to know our chances before we say anything, but they gave me the perfect opportunity to show you I was interested and pay all of them back for shagging in places we've all stumbled across them."

He laid a hand on her cheek and smiled widely. "Never did I think that such an amazing woman would be interested in me. You are a gorgeous, vivacious woman who could have any man she wanted."

"What if I said I have chosen you?"

He replied with a kiss that had her head spinning and gripping his shirt to stay upright.

-DBG—

"Oh my gods," Blaise finally muttered, rubbing his face and shaking his head. "I don't know whether to say 'good for them' or vomit. That was my _mum_."

"You're delightfully evil and if rumours are true very, very lucky mum," Gin quipped, her eyes dancing with wickedness.

"Why don't we shower and go play Quidditch." Draco shook his head. "I would rather not think of what our mothers are doing just now."

Gin snickered, getting to her feet and holding a hand out for him. "Come on, Blaise, get off the floor. How about I promise you a game of chess in the shower?"

He was on his feet in seconds, grinning. "Have I said how brilliant you are today?"

She smirked, leaning into Draco. "Not since about three in the morning, but you can tell me again."

"Go on," Fred said, laughing lightly. "No chess at the table, you three."

Blaise solved the problem by picking Gin up and carrying her out. It looked as if the Quidditch game would be postponed for a bit.

-DBG—

Aradia had been patient. But, the time was up. She turned to her big brother and Bill. "So… was what Gin insinuated earlier true?"

Bill blushed and Aiden seemed to find his plate of food fascinating. She wasn't going to give up, not even at George's whispered, "Oh, let them be…for now."

"You two have been each other's pockets for years! Frankly, Gin and I figured you were likely together and just didn't say anything."

Aiden just shrugged. "We didn't think it needed talking about one way or another, baby sister."

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouted heavily. "I want to know. Do I need to pitch a fit right here at the table to get a straight answer out of you two?"

"No," Bill said wryly.

She waited and growled when nothing more was said.

Fatin laughed, jumping in, "I say that it is a yes. We've long thought the same and treated those two as a couple."

"See!" Aradia muttered. "I think you are just torturing me now. You mean, mean men."

"You should tell her," Daphne suggested. "I think if you don't, she may kick your arses."

"Since when did chess games or lack thereof become mealtime fodder?" Aiden asked sullenly.

"Since we got a large, likely categorically insane family," Fred quipped.

"We have, in the past, been together," Bill finally explained.

"We just didn't know if it would be frowned upon by most of you," Aiden added.

"Why the seven hells would it be?" Aradia was right grumpy at the insinuation that any of them were close-minded idiots. "Did you two miss that Draco and Blaise were together? Or that none of us gave a fuck when they found Gin?"

Aiden ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "No. But, we are your big brothers and weren't sure you wouldn't find it weird."

"Seriously," Theo muttered angrily. "Why would it be weird? None of you care about what we get up to, aside from Bill's hilarious fits if he sees how much Gin, Draco, and Blaise play chess."

Bill shrugged. "I was raised by that harpy, you know. I – we – made sure to raise Gin and Aradia with the Slytherin mind-set, not the one I was raised on."

"Exactly!" Aradia knew she shouldn't yell at them, but she couldn't stop herself from doing so. "You two need to pull your heads out of your arses and go play chess, _NOW._"

They gaped at her. She glared. "We want you happy, you ….you _twits_! Obviously, you two adore one another. So," she made a shooing motion with her hands, "go reacquaint yourselves with one another. Go. Shoo. Just don't forget a silencing charm."

George propped his chin up on her shoulder. "Yes, don't forget. Knowing and hearing are two totally different things."

She couldn't help but laugh as they raced out of the room, clearly over their hesitation.

-DBG—

"So… looks like that Quidditch game is postponed." Not that Daphne cared. It was amusing to have these little fits of amusement. Plus, it looked like four more of their little family were about to get very lucky.

"Just what did we miss?"

She looked up and snickered at the blond twins standing in the doorway, looking perplexed at all the laughing people. "Oh, discussions of chess games... many chess games. A bit of yelling from Aradia about her brother and Bill being idiots too."

Liam grinned. "Oh, do share. There may be bets on some of them after all."

Ewan rolled his eyes, circling around to the empty spot next to Fatin. "That one wanted to get over here so badly that I didn't get a chance to have any food. Can someone explain though? I find myself quite curious."

Fatin poured him coffee and then filled a second mug and held it out for Liam. "Bill and Aiden were the last of it. Before that, Marguerite showed us just where Blaise got his evil tendencies from by offering to play chess with Charlie in the orchard… they left together."

Daphne nearly fell over she was laughing so much. Ewan spit coffee across the table, and was still sputtering. Liam, much to her continued amusement, just grinned and said, "Lucky all four of them then. Lucky me too as I had bet that Bill and Aiden would own up this week."

Theo stared incredulously. "You lot bet on people's love lives?"

Liam scoffed. "We bet on most everything. Morag won a good bit of gold with her prediction of when Hes and Wren would finally … play chess."

Pansy snickered. "Why didn't you tell us? I would have loved to get in on the betting!"

"Us too," George said, pointing to himself and Fred. "We love a good bet."

Ewan, finally recovering, shot him a wicked grin. "How much money _did_ you two make at Hogwarts?"

"More than enough," George said, looking quite pleased. "You two should know that!"

"True." Liam shrugged and sat down next to Ewan. "The amount of gold the four of us won at the tasks our sixth year was enough to even have our mum proud at our skills."

Theo turned to Pansy, pouting. "You told me, just last night, that I couldn't bet on people's love lives."

Pansy chuckled. "That was only because it was those three. Everyone else is fair game."

Theo grinned, kissing her cheek. Then he turned to the twins. "So, about this betting…"

Daphne rolled her eyes and finished her meal. If this group was _this_ much fun even with the war hanging over them like a dark cloud, just what the hells would they get up to after the war? She wasn't altogether certain that she wanted to know.

-DBG—

Adrian was really going to kick Marcus' sorry arse for this. He really did like breathing without the need of charms. The news he was to deliver was going to raise hell, and not the good sort. They'd spoken with Narcissa late last night, getting the go ahead to administer the Oath to Shaw Montague, a fellow Slytherin that had contacted them when that madman had sent out an invitation/ultimatum. It wasn't that Shaw thought his wards wouldn't hold; it was that he was wise enough to not want to face the minions on his own.

But, it was the other news that Shaw had brought along that would cause problems. The letter Shaw had received had not come from Voldemort, but Lucius Malfoy. Apparently, Azkaban had been emptied of followers. Part of him was amused as fuck that he had gone to such lengths thanks to so many of his minions being killed as of late. It was the other part of his mind that was screaming that this was the worst fucking thing that had happened yet.

With a deep sigh, he stepped out of the portkey room at Adl and made his way to the main part of the house. He could hear laughter from the dining room and loathed to be the one to ruin their happiness. Stepping into the room, he noted that the table was clear of dishes and that about half of the group was missing. Luckily, Liam and Ewan were in attendance. That meant the rest of their allies could be apprised of the situation quickly.

"Ad, why do you look so glum?" Pansy asked, turning on Theo's lap, frowning.

"How bad is it?" was Theo's only concern apparently.

"He's emptied Azkaban," he said unceremoniously, eying the table as possible cover. "Please don't kill the messenger. Shaw showed up late last night with the news. He's staying with us, and yes, before you ask, he took the Oath with Narcissa's approval."

"What?" Aradia sputtered. "That madman threatened Shaw Montague? How fucking stupid is he?"

"Pretty fucking stupid," Adrian replied, breathing a sigh of relief when they didn't kill him right off.

"Oh gods," Fred muttered, laying his head on Daphne's shoulder. "Who is going to interrupt all those chess games to tell everyone about this?"

"The elves," George said quickly. "I am not doing it. Not even the promise of unique and intriguing chess moves would get me to agree."

Adrian snickered. "I refuse to risk my skin more than I did when Marcus, the bastard, tricked me into being the one to deliver the news."

Pansy just groaned, burying her face in her hands. "One day. Is that too much to ask?"

Aradia snapped her fingers and called, "Wati! Merit!"

The elves appeared quickly, bowing.

"I need you to gather everyone. Tell them it is urgent news otherwise we would not dare. I think Charlie and Marguerite might be in the orchard."

Adrian pulled out a chair and sat down. "Just what the fuck am I missing by not being here?"

"You know, I think we will catch you up now. It may take days to calm them." Theo shoved a bottle of whiskey down the table. "You are going to need that."

Adrian didn't even bother with a glass.


	30. Let me get close to you

**Chapter 29**

**Let me get close to you (Lost in You by Three Days Grace)**

Narcissa sighed heavily when she saw who had arrived. If Adrian was here that meant the news from last night was already being passed along. She and Severus had decided not to say anything in hopes of giving everyone a few stress free hours. Patting Adrian's shoulder, she pulled out a chair and sat down. "I will tell everyone," she offered.

"Oh thank all the gods," Adrian muttered. "They won't kill _you_."

"What is going on?" Blaise grumbled as he stormed into the room clad in nothing but a pair of trousers, his long hair hanging freely and more than a bit mussed. Gin and Draco were in a similar state as they followed him in, though Gin was actually wearing a vest top thankfully, all three reaching for the coffee and sweets before they were even fully sat down.

"Just wait for everyone," Narcissa suggested firmly. They looked mutinous, but something in her stance or expression must have warned all three to do as she wanted.

It didn't take long for all of them to arrive, settling around the table and partaking in the laid out foods. She had to give the elves credit, they seemed to always know what was needed and usually before it was requested. Sharing a wary look with Severus and Marguerite, she faced the group. "Azkaban has been emptied and yesterday evening Shaw Montague was sent an invitation and ultimatum. Join the Death Eaters or lose your life slowly and painfully. The letter was written by Lucius."

They simply stared and she pushed on. "Shaw contacted Adrian who then contacted me, late last night. I gave the go ahead for Shaw to take the Oath and chose to give you a few free hours before this latest mess was dropped in your laps."

She winced as the silence was broken by their reactions which were loud and multi-lingual. All they could do was sit back and wait for the initial anger to pass. Then they could plan. Narcissa couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before her former husband disappeared only to reappear in a location which would allow for the plans she knew that Draco, Blaise, and Theo had long wished to implement. Part of her wondered if those three would allow her to watch. She did so love justice being served.

-DBG-

Draco was already quite grumpy that they'd been interrupted. But, after his mum had told everyone what was going on… Well, he was feeling quite murderous. It wasn't that he wasn't up for a nice session of torturing Lucius; he very much was looking forward to it. The real issue he was having was: just who did that bastard think he was? Shaw had always walked the middle path, trying to keep from being forced into making a decision one way or another. Why now? Was it the lack of followers that was having that madman look far afield? Was it that the Manor, Annwn, and Valhalla were inaccessible? Or perhaps it was that their extensive vaults were off limits.

He pushed away from the table so that he could pace the length of the room. It was clear that the raid on Hogwarts would have to be pushed back. They would need to weed out a few of the Death Eaters beforehand should they wish to succeed in taking Hogwarts back.

"How are we on getting the information about the horcruxes to Potter?" Theo asked tightly.

Draco didn't have to look to know that Theo was just as angry as he was. The tone of his voice had been enough for that. It was Blaise that he was most concerned about. As luck would have it, Gin had already slid into his lap and was whispering something. Leaving her to it, knowing that she was the best to calm Blaise, he ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

Severus stood. "I, thanks to Kirley and Ruya's tracking abilities, was able to plant thoughts in Potter's mind about the diadem. I don't think it will take them long to attempt to retrieve it."

Draco cussed softly. "That means we have to move quickly. If we can re-take Hogwarts, those two idiots might just survive to face off with the madman."

-DGB—

Marcus just sighed as he and Shaw led a group of kids out to the Pitch. They were all curious as to what having someone new meant, but he'd been reluctant to tell them. They all looked mutinous though and that was never a good thing. So, he pointed to the ground. "Sit and we will explain."

It only took them a minute or two to settle in and Shaw just shot him a look before saying, "You all are safe here, just remember that. Azkaban is free of Death Eaters as of yesterday. Last evening, I received a letter, an invitation and ultimatum to join or die. Lucius Malfoy wrote this letter. That is why I am here and Ad is gone. Rest assured, the same group that has been protecting you will continue to do so."

One of the boys snorted. "No, what they will do is hunt that bastard down, torture him, and kill him slowly."

One of the girls spoke up. "Does this change anything for us?"

Shaw laughed. "It means you have one more person to harass daily."

"Good," they chorused.

"Now, let's play Quidditch," another said cheerily.

Marcus simply shook his head. Leave it to a group of Slytherins to take all of that news with such ease. It reminded him of just why he'd always kept his friends to former housemates. As they resumed the walk to the Pitch, Shaw leaned over to whisper, "Want to bet that they are going to start plotting as soon as we're out of earshot?"

Marcus just scoffed. "I don't make stupid bets. They're Slytherins, of course they are plotting. Now, let's see if I can still kick your arse on the Pitch."

"Good luck with that," Shaw retorted dryly.

-DBG—

Within twenty minutes of the meeting breaking up, Ruya, Kirley, Liam, Ewan, Fred, and George had left to see what they could find out from their varied sources. Gin didn't ever want to know just who or what their sources were either. Narcissa and Marguerite were changing clothes now and were to go directly to Ianthe and Moira to see what information they could gather, either from Xenophilius or other sources the Moons and MacDougals had. Gin wasn't going to question their sources. It was better all-around if she didn't know who or what they might be dealing with after all. Not that she cared, not really, so long as the information was spot on. Draco had gone with Adrian to tell Flint and Montague what had been discussed.

She turned to face Blaise, as he was still angry enough that she hadn't moved from his lap. "Can I move or will I have to tackle you if I do?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "Not that I mind being tackled. But no, I'll stay here and not hunt Lucius, the bastard, just yet."

She grinned, kissing him lightly. "Good." Making a show of looking around the room, her grin turned wicked and she leaned in to nip his ear and whisper, "I am about to be a delightfully evil fiancée…"

Clearly amused, he sat back. "Oh really…"

"I think you are too angry to be around anyone else. I should take you up to our suite and not let you out for hours."

He smirked, tightening his hold on her and getting to his feet. "Oh yes, terribly livid, I may need to be locked up for _days_."

Pansy's laughter filtered out after them as did Dia's, "Oh good gods, are we going to start calling it _anger management_ too?"

Gin just laughed.

-DBG—

Anthony had searched everywhere for Hel, but had yet to find him. Damn it all. What he had done was run across Morag and Tal and then Wren and Hestia. He didn't think he could stand finding out one way or another if Flora had clued in to Ares' plans for her. He needed a strong _Obliviate _as it was. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door to Hel's suite. Usually he would be out and about this time of day, but perhaps he could hide with Hel and not see any more of his honorary siblings shagging… or playing chess according to the ever hilarious Slytherin group they had allied with.

Hel opened the door and cautiously looked out, only to grin and swing the door wide. Oh well damn, was all Anthony could think once it registered that Hel was half-dressed. Today is not my day. "Come on in, Tony."

Shaking his head to clear the very naughty images, he did as bidden, closing the door and locking it, just in case Ris and Luna forgot themselves again and stumbled into someone else's room. "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Hel rolled his eyes and dropped back into the chair he'd pulled close to the window. "Not in the least. I was frankly hiding."

Tony pulled a second chair over and laughed, though he figured it had to sound a bit desperate. "Oh gods, you don't have to tell me about it! It's a minefield around here these days."

Hel snickered. "Who was it this time?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Who wasn't it, would be a better question. Can I hide with you?"

Hel merely handed him a tumbler of firewhiskey before pouring himself one. "You're always welcome, Tony."

Ducking his head and desperately trying not to blush, Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out a slim case filled with hand rolled cigars that were sure to erase the memories of shagging couples. "Want one?"

Hel smiled sheepishly. "Sure and it is only because I am determined to be unavailable to everyone after stumbling across Ris and Luna in the woods earlier."

Anthony winced, lighting a cigar for Hel with his wand, passing it over and then lighting one for himself. Neither of them indulged very often, but today certainly was enough for both of them to have a bit of a treat. He only hoped that he didn't say or do anything that would reveal his infatuation with Hel. He wasn't sure he could take the rejection that he was certain would follow. He took a drag and laid his head back, idly noting that Hel had opened the window to remove the smoke. He smiled as the cigar started to relax him. For starting out so crappy, his day was definitely looking up.

-BGD—

Shaw figured he had to look as shocked as he felt when he caught sight of Draco. Sure, he'd been warned that the younger man had changed, but he hadn't been expecting the ink on his face and arms or the past the point of anger expression either. Or the fact that there were at least a dozen weapons visible and, knowing the blond, a good dozen more hidden. Draco and his mates had always had a lethal aura, though that was nothing compared to now. He tried for an easy smile. "Have you come to help us stomp these kids into the ground on the Pitch?"

Draco smirked. "Not today, though we will be bringing Gin, Pans, and Aradia by soon for a game. You three actually are lucky, had this news not reached us there was a whole teams worth heading this way to stomp _your_ sorry arses into the ground."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "You could try…"

Adrian laughed. "And they say I'm half-cracked. You know not what fate you tempt, Marcus."

Much to Shaw's amusement, Draco looked as if he was plotting something. His next words only confirmed it. "Once we have this latest mess under control, Marcus, you will rue the day you underestimated our lovely fiancée and our sisters. In fact, Bill and Aiden want to tag along …perhaps, Fred, George, and Charlie as well. We'll just have to swap out so we all can have a chance to kick your arse."

"Any chance I can be on your team?" Shaw asked, smiling wickedly. "I always have preferred to hand out the arse kickings rather than receive them."

Adrian snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think we should thank our lucky stars that Kirley has Megh locked down in Finland. There wouldn't be enough of us left to bury if she threw in with this lot."

Marcus just covered his face with his hand. "I see it now; I will die during wartime just not on the battlefield."

Shaw burst out laughing when Draco said, "Oh, did you not know… Gin and Aradia _do_ see the Pitch as a battlefield."

Marcus amused them all by throwing himself on the ground, moaning and groaning about not needing enemies with friends like them.

-DBG—

Fred nearly fell over, his jaw dropping. The four of them had received word of a Snatcher camp from their source and had gone to check it out when they stumbled across a little skirmish. Neville Longbottom was looking quite dangerous, taking down Snatchers with an air about him that if he was going to die, he was going to take all the bastards with him.

"Are we going to help?" Li asked softly, not taking his eyes off the scene.

George pulled his wand, taking out one of the final two Snatchers. "Does that answer your question?"

Fred snickered, but waited until Neville took down the last before calling out, "Neville, we're friendlies!"

Neville shook his head and motioned them forward. He then crouched to check on the three laying around him. "Well, it's just me now."

Fred laid a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get you patched up. I take it the Snatcher camp has been taken care of?"

Neville sighed as he stood. "The four of us spotted it and decided to take it out. Had I known you lot were on it, I wouldn't have risked it. Does that offer of patching me up come with clean clothes, a decent bed, and food?"

Ewan snickered. "Don't ask silly questions, boy. Of course it does. Lilis wouldn't allow any allies to go hungry."

"There is an oath," George warned.

Neville merely nodded. "I know. I've thought of it a lot since _The Quibbler_ made its way to our camp… It looks like the decision has been made."

"Only for you," Fred warned. "That Gran of yours can die for all we care."

"I understand, she is a mean-spirited bint," Neville muttered. "So… about the healing and food?"

Fred laughed, taking his arm. "Hold tight and we'll get you there. We'll also send someone back for the bodies of your friends here, they deserve a decent burial. Which means The Keep."

Neville sighed again. "I'll give you their names, though I'm sure they'll be added to the long list of missing and dead."

"Oh, you'd be surprised how many on that list are alive and well." Liam grinned cheekily and Apparated a moment later, quickly followed by Ewan.

"Just how many are you hiding?" Neville whispered disbelievingly.

"You'll see," George quipped teasingly. "I'll get Pans or Daphs and meet you at Miles'."

Fred waited until it was just him and Neville left. "I'll have you take that Oath now, Neville."

It was quickly done and they were gone less than ten minutes after first stumbling across Neville.

-DBG—

Draco grinned as he stepped into their suite, closing the door softly. He toed off his boots and quietly removed all of his weapons, laying them on the divan. Stripping off his shirt, he took a moment to stand there and simply enjoy the sight before him. Gin and Blaise hadn't bothered closing the doors to the bedroom and he was grateful for their oversight. Both were sprawled on the bed, looking as if they had fallen asleep where they collapsed. Blaise's hair was hanging over the side of the bed where he laid face down, his face turned toward the doors. He nearly snickered when Gin shifted, laying her head on Blaise's back, which meant she was more awake than she seemed. Dropping his trousers, he crawled over to her, tugging her into his arms. He was going to spend the day showing them both just how much he adored them.

-DBG—

Luna looked up in surprise as three of the four twins appeared in the garden of Reghed Keep, where she had gone for the day to visit with Susan. When she saw who they had with them, she was on her feet and running to them. Li and Ewan waved, but were already hurrying away by the time she reached them. "Neville? Oh good gods, how badly are you hurt?"

"Not too badly," he assured her. "It is good to see that you're alive and well."

She grinned, turning to see who was rushing over. "Susan, look who is here!"

"George went for Pans or Daphs before either of you worry."

Luna kissed Fred's cheek. "I presume Li and Ewan are alerting the Mums that we have another guest?"

Fred nodded, still keeping Neville upright.

Susan smiled shyly. "Good of you to join us, Neville. Perhaps we could get inside and have Neville sit down. Those cuts look bad."

Luna tried not to grin, shaking her head. Susan was clearly taking charge of the situation and Luna was okay with that. The former Hufflepuff needed to feel needed, at least that was the conclusion she and Lilis had come to. Fred snickered, handing Neville over to Susan, though he stayed with Luna when Susan took Neville up to the Keep. "It looks like Sus has him well in hand," she quipped.

"Luna!" Fred protested, though he was snickering. "I don't want to know."

She shrugged, not having meant it in the naughty way for once. "You'd think you were used to stumbling across happy couples."

He poked his tongue out at her. "From what I hear, you and Ris are making a concentrated effort to play chess on every available surface at Moon Hall."

She grinned cheekily. "Nothing wrong with that, it's the finding a _free_ surface that gets troublesome."

He covered his face with his hand and groaned. "Seriously! I don't need to know those sorts of things, Luna."

"Which would be why I keep telling them to you," she quipped.

"We should get inside; George should have one of the girls here by now to start healing him. You should have seen it… I wasn't sure I wasn't hallucinating."

"Neville did well in DA," Luna replied easily, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm as they started towards the Keep. "I think he just needed a situation where he could show everyone he wasn't a bumbling moron."

"I think quite a few of us needed that."

"We've been thinking on having Tonks and Remus train up anyone who wants to," she told him, knowing it would be passed on to the leaders of his family.

He nodded, but didn't say anything more. She knew it would be brought up and discussed soon though. With that in mind, she patted his arm and went looking for the Mums as soon as they reached the Keep.

-DBG—

She, Andromeda, Narcissa, Moira, and Ianthe were sitting in the ladies parlour at Reghed Keep when Liam and Ewan burst in. It was only long practice that made the boisterous entrance not a startling experience. Marguerite knew that whatever was wrong had to be of either some importance or surprising, otherwise the twins wouldn't be in such a hurry.

"What is going on now?" Moira said with an air of resignation.

"We were gathering information and told of a Snatcher camp-" Liam began.

"So we went to take care of it. Only-"

"Neville Longbottom and three friends were taking care of it for us-"

"Neville is here, his friends' bodies need to be retrieved and buried."

"Is he in need of healing?" she asked, already moving to stand.

"George went for Pansy or Daphne," Liam assured her.

"He took the Oath, happily so."

Andromeda got to her feet, shaking her head. "I will get Ted and Remus to go with me, if one of you will tell us where we need to go. I am tired of this war and burying young people."

Narcissa reached out and laid a hand on her sister's arm. "We are all tired of burying people, Dromeda. I'll help you search them out."

Liam went with them, but Ewan sat down with a weary sigh. "We do have more news; our sources have located many of the recently freed Death Eaters."

"Dare I presume that Henry and Lucius have been located?" Marguerite knew that those two were the most important.

Liam's grin was quick and fierce. "Oh yes, indeed they have. We'll be sharing that news with Draco, Blaise, and Theo later. We know how much they want a piece of those two bastards."

Marguerite just shook her head. It looked like one of the boys' fondest wishes was about to come true.


	31. We're going all out to get 'em out

**Chapter 30**

**We're going all out to get 'em out (Nowhere Kids by Shinedown)**

"So…" Blaise drawled, sprawling out in the chair. "We have two sick bastards to teach a lesson to. Where shall we take them?"

"Malfoy Manor."

Had he not been expecting it, Blaise's jaw would have dropped. But, he knew exactly what Draco was thinking. The Manor had been the scene of many unpleasant experiences for the three of them growing up and it would be a bit of justice for Lucius and Henry's lives to come to end at their hands in the same place. Lucius had always held his inheritance over Draco as some sort of bribe so that Draco didn't dare object to the 'lessons'.

"If I may?"

"Yes, Fatin?" Gin said warily.

"Patricide has always been taboo, no matter the culture. How will you three get around that?"

Draco sneered. "Blaise and Theo can decide which one strike the death blow to Lucius and Blaise and I will do the same for Henry."

"It isn't like anyone is going to step forward to scourge us, sew us into leather bags with a dog, a snake, a rooster, and a monkey, and toss the bags in the river or anything. Roman rules aren't even favoured in Italy these days," Blaise pointed out with a snicker.

"I think it would only be fair if we shared that pleasure," Theo interjected angrily. "Blaise and I both get to kill Lucius and the Draco and Blaise both get to kill Henry."

Gin snickered. "Why do I get the feeling that you three have a long list at the ready?"

"Slytherins," Theo quipped, "We do plan ahead."

She laughed, leaning in to lay her head on Blaise's shoulder, though she turned her attention to the twins. "So, how many others are in the same location?"

"I'd say you all should go," Fred said with a little shrug.

"A dozen," Ewan offered.

"Which we know is not many," Liam added.

"But, you can make it messy enough that no one realises that Lucius and Henry aren't in pieces with the rest," George added, pulling Aradia into his lap. "Safety in numbers and all that."

"I like the plan," Pansy said warily. "But, can we please take Henry to Annwn? If Lucius gets to see what all he gave up to serve that madman, Henry should face the same fate." She looked quite dangerous when she added, "I'll even volunteer to watch over him for you."

Draco laughed. "I think that can be arranged."

Blaise just shook his head. Apparently Pansy wanted in on the process. It wasn't something he was willing to deny her. All of their lives had been unpleasant thanks to the two sick bastards.

Gin lifted her head and scowled. "Hey! If she gets in on this, I want in too!"

"Gin…" Blaise winced, looking to Draco for help here. He didn't want her anywhere near Lucius and Draco had to be thinking the very same thing. It wasn't about her being incapable of kicking Lucius' arse and carving him into tiny pieces… he just loathed the thought of her having to be anywhere near the bastard. Draco looked horrified at the mere thought. Wonderful, this was going to go over so well.

"No," she said firmly. "I have a score to settle with him too. I know you both want me safe. I will be."

"The thought of you anywhere near him makes my blood run cold," Draco admitted reluctantly.

Gin crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled, shaking her head. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously and warning him that they were on very shaky ground just now. Blaise was more than a little relieved when she turned that glare on Draco. Draco just held his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, get over it," Gin snarled. "I won't even touch him unless he tries to attack me. I just have a few things to say…"

Bill laughed. Blaise gaped. Aiden seemed to think laughing was a mighty fine idea. Blaise stared and gaped even more.

"What are you laughing about?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, likely the same thing that is amusing us all." Charlie snickered. "Just think about the way Gin's mind works. What she has to say to Lucius might just drive him insane."

Blaise buried his face in his hands. It looked like they were going to be doing the one thing he never, ever thought they would do. The things they did for Gin…seriously.

-GBD—

Fred sighed when he spotted almost a dozen more minions enter the ramshackle house where they were set to attack at any moment. It really was a good thing that they had all decided to fight tonight. Just under two dozen against their thirty or so was not quite a fair match considering thirteen of their number were far more deadly than the minions, but it would be, as Gin liked to say…fun. He spotted Greyback and grinned fiercely. Kirley and Remus were going to have a spot of fun with that bastard.

He felt the wards go up and waited for the signal. The bright blue sparks and a howl from Kirley had everyone moving out of the trees, surrounding the house. He wasn't surprised to see Bill lift his crossbow over on the left or the arrows flying from the over to the right.

Screams from inside the building had him shaking his head. He, George, Liam, and Ewan had been tasked with sticking to the treeline and hexing the seven hells out of anyone that managed to get to their positions. He rather thought they would get a fine show but not actually use their wands.

He leaned back against a tree and took advantage of the spectacle.

-DBG—

Aradia made quick work of climbing up to the second floor. She knew that Bill was positioned below ready to take out anyone that might attempt to impede her progress just as Blaise was doing for Gin on the other side of the house. She silently slipped through the open window, securing the rope with a lovely spell and dropped the rope out the window. Bill and Aiden were to help her clear this side of the house. She looked up to see a minion staring at her in shock.

Rolling her eyes, she tossed a dagger. The wet 'thud' pleased her as the minion slid to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest wound. She pushed down the urge to tap her foot impatiently; if they didn't hurry everyone else would have all the fun.

-BGD—

Blaise had a spot of fun taking out the minions stupid enough to try and shoot spells out the windows. Gin was up and inside and so was Draco. At Gin's signal, he hooked the bow over his shoulder and quickly climbed the rope. Gin and Aradia had taught them both just enough so that they could do this, but yet not enough to be as skilled as they were. He was grateful for even the minimal training now.

He grinned as he slid through the open window. "So, at my count they are five minions less…just from me."

Gin laughed, moving toward the open doorway with her saif in one hand and a dagger in the other. She moved into the hallway, tossing a dagger and reaching for another before he and Draco were through the door. Two more minions fell.

"Again," Draco murmured, tossing a dagger at the minion's head that appeared at the top of the stairs, "it is another bad day to be a minion."

"Fancy meeting you three here," Aradia quipped as she, Bill, and Aiden joined them. "Shall we do a sweep of this floor?"

Gin scoffed. "You can, we're going down."

Blaise snickered at Aradia's pout, but moved to provide cover fire for Draco and Gin to get down to where the true battle was going on.

"We'll secure this level," Bill assured them. "Go, have fun."

He felt Aradia bring up a ward once they were down the stairs. He also knew that the three of them would be spreading out to provide cover for any fights that went on outside.

"Now, Blaise," Gin said teasingly, "Let us have our fair share of the minions, eh?"

He laughed. Only they would dare make jokes mid-battle.

-GBD—

Kirley was in wolf form with Ruya in nimr form at his side. He hadn't missed Greyback, the bastard, when he'd entered the house earlier. He was going to finally get to take out his frustration on the cretin that had thought it wise to attack him. He might even leave pieces big enough to identify…maybe.

Loping through the high grass in the overgrown garden, his eyes narrowed. He caught Greyback's scent and was running moments later, spotting his target up ahead climbing out an open window. So, it was true. He was a coward when there wasn't a clear advantage to his group. Good to know.

Snarling, Kirley launched himself at Greyback, jaws clamping tightly on the bastard's neck. They fell in a heap, which Greyback attempting to howl. He sensed Tonks and Lupin joining them as he clamped down and, utilizing all of his control, stopped just before he ripped Greyback's throat out. He wanted to kill him, sure. But, more important was incapacitating the bastard before he could attempt to make any more wolves.

He was more than a bit amused when Lupin muttered some spell that pinned Greyback to the ground. Perfect.

"You know," Lupin said lightly, "we are going to need to chat. I still don't get how you are in wolf form tonight."

Kirley shook his head. That could be done later. Right now, he had a sick bastard that liked to prey on children to torture. He was going to enjoy every minute of it too.

-BGD—

Morag swung her sword, having brought along her old favourite for this, a claymore, rather than the saif. Grinning fiercely, she sliced the back of the woman's calf, rendering her incapable of walking normally. The first two minions had been all too easy, but this one had a bit of fight in her. Talon was off to the right, taking out anyone who might want to interrupt her.

"Really," she taunted, "You lot can't be the best that sick fuck has in his ranks."

"You will pay for that, little girl," the woman spat, limping—nearly crawling— away in an attempt to get her wand.

A wand that Tony stomped on, shooting her a cheeky grin. Helios was at his side, the two of them covering the doorway from the kitchen. They had herded most of the minions outside, leaving Lucius Malfoy and Henry Nott cornered in what she thought had once been a study. Ares, Wren, Hestia, and Flora were watching over them with Fatin until the ones that were to take them off made it to that part of the house.

Talon laughed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what?"

Morag grinned. "Call me a little girl. It just makes me want to kill you very, very slowly."

The woman seemed to finally clue in to the true situation and she whimpered.

Rolling her eyes, Morag stomped across the room, leaning over the cowering fool with the tip of her sword pressing into the woman's neck. "This _little girl_ has been kicking your sorry arse and will be the one to kill you slowly."

More whimpering. It was annoying. "Tal? Can you bring me the purple vial?"

Leaving Miles to watch the doorway, he stepped over with the vial in hand. "Which one is this?"

"Oh," she said brightly, taking the vial and popping off the cork with one hand, "No clue. Theo said to find one minion that irritated me more than the others and pour it in a wound. Then we stand back and watch."

"How far back?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged, cutting the woman's neck just enough to draw blood and pouring half the potion on it. The other half was poured on the leg wound and she pulled Talon back across to where Miles was watching the door, but clearly as curious as the rest.

The woman screamed loud enough to hurt their ears and began smoking. Morag tipped her head, watching as she seemed to slowly burn up from the inside out for a good ten minutes. Without any sound at all, the minion simply exploded.

"You know," Tony said, shaking his head and flinging tiny bits of what used to be the minion onto the wall behind him. "I could have done without a bath of _bits o' minion_ today."

Helios snickered, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. "You have to give Theo credit."

Morag just laughed. "I wonder what else we could do with this one…"

The five men just shook their heads and moved into the kitchen.

"No really," Helios insisted, "With his creativity it's a wonder how he didn't sort Ravenclaw."

Miles winced. "Do not let him hear you say that or we'll be checking your food for potions and poisons."

"Oh come on," Morag said, moving towards the door, hopping over the two minions Helios and Tony had taken out when they thought to have one last standoff rather than fleeing outside. "There are more minions to kill, you know!"

-BGD—

Gin laughed when she saw Ares and Wren standing guard outside the door at the far end of the hallway. "I take it you found them?"

Ares snorted. "They are inside. We let the girls take them down."

Draco laughed and Blaise snickered.

"Oh really?" Gin slid between the two men to see Lucius and Henry bound with magical ropes, propped up against the walls, too far from one another to give any sort of assistance. "Hello, girls."

"Do you mean us or them?" Hestia asked with a wicked grin.

"Oh well…" Gin pretended to ponder it. "You three."

"I have their wands." Flora stepped forward with the wands in hand. "They were so easy to take down. Really, their time in Azkaban was a detriment."

"Taken down by girls," Blaise taunted as he joined them in the middle of the room. "Granted, talented and lethal girls…"

"But, still… girls," Draco finished the thought, joining them and taking Lucius' wand from Flora.

"This is why we revere women." Fatin was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs and looking as if she was taking a bit of a rest. "Proper men know to fear women even more so than other men."

"Too right." Draco walked over to stand in front of Lucius, dropping the wand on the floor. "You are a disgrace, Lucius. Your death will not be short, nor will it be painless. But, first." He slammed his boot down on the wand, causing a cry of outrage from Lucius.

"Hey!" Theo rushed into the room followed by Pansy and Daphne. "Don't start the torture without me!"

Draco looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Oh, you are here for the good part. Well other than the fact that Fatin, Hestia, and Flora were the ones to take them down."

Theo grinned. "Oh my gods, I love it!"

"Do go on," Pansy murmured, watching the scene with more than a little glee.

"I disown you, Lucius Malfoy, as Head of the family. I, Draco Marcel Malfoy, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together. Your existence will be struck from the family line as if you never existed. No one will mourn your passing, you sick fuck."

"Striking him from the family line?" Severus said dryly. "Well, I guess that means your future children can honestly say that he was no family of theirs."

"Indeed, I'm sure they will thank us," Gin said coldly. "Nice of you to join us, Severus."

He brushed off his robes in a calculated move that showed his disdain for the two bound men and how unimportant he found them. "Well, I had a few former associates to send to Tartarus. Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything important?"

Blaise wrapped his arm around Gin, pulling her against his chest. "Remind us to tell you who captured these two. I think Theo is about to have a spot of fun now."

Theo handed Henry's wand to Pansy. "Darling, can you take care of that for me?"

She kissed him soundly before tossing the wand on the ground, pulling a green vial out of her boot. "Guess what, Henry! Your son, the one you attempted to taint and destroy… he has become so much more than you could ever even imagine. It was him that found this potion. Just watch."

Blaise watched as she tipped three drops onto the wand. Henry screamed a scream he knew all too well. Only a powerful _Crucio_ could elicit such a scream. "Just what is that, Theo?"

Theo sat next to Fatin looking quite pleased with himself. "It is rather like _Prior Incantato_ really. Only it takes the last spell cast and returns it to the caster." He paused, tipping his head as Henry continued to scream. "Go ahead, darling; we don't want him to lose his mind just yet."

Pansy stood and stomped on the wand, cutting Henry's screams off. "Have I said yet tonight how much I adore that twisted mind of yours, love?"

Theo chuckled. "You can tell me again later."

Blaise turned back to where Lucius and Draco were staring at one another and smirked. "Why, Lucius, have you been struck speechless?"

"Where did I go wrong with you," Lucius spat disbelievingly.

Gin pushed past both of them, kicking Lucius in the ribs as she pulled off her hood and mask. "Where did you go wrong? Recognize me, you sorry bastard?"

Lucius laughed outright. "Seduced to the side of the Light by a Weasley? Really, Draco?"

Blaise laughed. Everyone in the room did actually. Apparently, that only shocked Lucius further.

"Who the seven hells said anything about the Light?" Gin said, shaking her head as if she was mightily disappointed in him. She stood, turning her back to show Lucius that she didn't fear him. "Remind me to thank that bastard later," she said to him and Draco.

"Thank him?" Draco sputtered.

"Well," she said wickedly. "Without him dumping that diary in my cauldron I wouldn't have gone with Bill. Fate truly has a wicked, sometimes very intriguing path, does it not?"

"I think it is time to go," Severus interjected wryly. "I can see that most of you need some sort of healing."

Blaise slid his arm around Draco's waist and kissed Gin soundly. He didn't care if they taunted these two here or at their homes. He was just going to enjoy it.

-DBG—

Theo slid off the desk and stalked over to his, soon to be former, father. He crouched down. "Can you speak yet, Henry?"

"Yes," was his scathing reply.

"Good, I want your reaction to this next trick." He stood, pulling Pansy to his side. "I disown you, Henry Nott, as Head of the family. I, Theodore Henry Nott, declare before the gods and my ancestors, myself free of any ties which formerly tied us together."

"You can't!"

Pansy scoffed. "He just did, you moron."

"Furthermore, I will have you stricken from the family books. No one of future generations will know you as more than a footnote…a minion of a sick bastard who thought he could usurp all our family has worked for. Your grandchildren will curse your name and when you do finally reach Tartarus, the gods will punish you with far more than we ever could."

Henry just stared at him.

Theo shook his head. "You killed my mother in front of me. Did you really think I would let that pass?"

Fatin brushed past, hauling Henry to his feet. "Let's get them portkeyed and get out of here."

"He goes to Annwn," Pansy said gleefully. "I'll be standing guard."

Henry fainted and Fatin just let go. Everyone watched as his head bounced off the floor. Of all the reactions, Theo honestly hadn't figured on that one.

-DBG—

Liam stepped out of the woods with the camera in hand. Somehow he'd, once again, been chosen as the one to record the aftermath. Not that he minded in the least. Ewan stepped out and joined him, shaking his head. "I think Kirley is _still_ torturing Greyback."

"Why don't we see," Fatin called as she joined them. "They've portkeyed the two survivors and Daphne has stayed back long enough to heal everyone that needs it once we reach Valhalla."

Liam smirked. "I am still amused that those three are paranoid enough to insist that Narcissa and Marguerite are locked down for the next week. It's not as if Lucius or Henry will escape those nasty wards you lot are so fond of."

Morag ran over, covered head to toe in blood and what looked to be pieces of something. He did not want to know. She slid to a halt, grinning. "I want you to know, the dining room… make sure you get photographs of the wall, ceiling, and floor."

"Do we want to know?" Ewan asked.

She snickered. "Theo has a brilliant potion that he had me test."

"Yeah," Tony said disgustedly. "We now can tell him how far back is enough."

Liam noted that Tony seemed to be covered in the same … matter… slime… goo … as his sister. "That isn't a minion you two are covered in, is it?"

"It is," Talon confirmed, walking up with Miles and Helios. "I may need to stand in the shower for hours to get it all out of my hair."

Fatin laughed, hooking one arm in his and her other in Ewan's. "I'll escort these two through. Gather over on the far side of the garden. We have one last potion of Theo's to try before we go. But, pictures first."

Liam wasn't sure he wanted to know and he definitely wasn't going to ask either. Somehow, he knew that watching it would be traumatic enough.

-DBG—

Ruya shook, flinging blood and worse things off of her fur. Kirley really had a lot of pent up rage for the werewolf who had attacked him. She actually would be taking a couple of the things he'd done and adding them to her own repertoire.

"I can do a spell that will wash you off, at least a little," Tonks said warily. "If you want?"

Ruya nodded, stepping away from where Kirley was stomping through what remained of Greyback. Remus looked a bit green, but his wife had seemed to understand that they would do what they would do and happily so.

"You're wounded," Lupin reminded his wife. "We should get you over to be healed."

Tonks waved him off. "Let me clean Ruya up first and then I'll let them check me over."

Kirley howled, pouncing once more before batting Greyback's head over where it could be easily found. Then he joined her, clearly interested in getting at least some of the mess off. She would have laughed had she had the ability. She was giving serious thought to talking him into her bed. Serious thought.


	32. Take a break from the lie you live

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been ill. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

**Take a break from the lie you live (Erase my Scars by Evans Blue)**

"I'm _what_?"

Daphne chuckled, sitting down next to Tonks on the bed. They'd left the battle site after Theo's potion set fire to the entire structure. Granted, the Muggles might have a bit of explaining to do since all that was left was Greyback's head after the explosion, but she really couldn't find it in her to mind. She was healing everyone at Valhalla. None of the wounds had been bad enough to warrant on-site treatment. "Pregnant."

Tonks threw herself back on the bed. "Not that I am not thrilled, but …"

"Its wartime," Daphne supplied carefully. "It means you can't fight any longer. Moira is a mid-witch and can tell you more, but I do know that Lupin will have a fit the likes of which we usually see from Draco, Blaise, and Theo should you try and enter another battle."

Tonks sighed heavily. "I want a baby, Remus' baby. I just don't like knowing that the war is almost done and I won't be there to fight it."

Daphne laid a hand on her arm. "You will be though. Do you think the Mums or Lilis do any _less_ because they aren't out there fighting with us… or Marcus, Ad, and Shaw watching over the younger kids?"

Tonks sighed before she sat up smiling slowly. "No, no you're right. I'm going to be a mum!"

Daphne laughed. "Yes, yes you are. Just think, a new baby to grow up in a new world."

Tonks' eyes shot wide, hugging her tightly. "I have to tell Remus!"

Laughing, Daphne accepted the hug. "He and Kirley are having a little chat, but once they are done, I'm sure he will be as thrilled as you are. Just talk to Moira. She has been a mid-witch since before I was born…in fact, she delivered most of us. She'll tell you all you need to know."

"Oh good gods," Tonks whispered, "Five of the most fearsome Mums in Europe are going to be watching over me every blessed minute."

Giggling, Daphne stood and hurried out, unable to resist teasing the other woman. "I think I'll be sure to get pregnant whilst in Egypt. They can check up on me, but not be there every second that way."

"Oh, if only I'd thought of that," Tonks said dryly.

-BGD—

"How did you _do_ that?"

Kirley sat back, having managed a quick shower before Remus hunted him down. "I came to an accord with my wolf."

Remus continued pacing. "I didn't even know you could do that!"

"Of course not," Kirley said sadly. "They don't like our kind here. Finland is far more open-minded and Da found a pack that was willing to help me. You, from what I understand, reject your wolf and see it as a curse."

Remus nodded wearily, finally settling down in one of the chairs. "I was told it was a curse, that I had to fight the wolf or it would make me like Greyback."

Kirley snarled. "Who the seven hells told you that stupid shite? That sick bastard was twisted before he took on a wolf."

"Dumbledore, the healer that was called in… basically everyone."

"Fools! They fear what they don't fully understand. Good gods, how many years have you been suffering, damaging yourself every month, hiding in the shadows, and hating yourself?"

"Too many, far too many."

"Do you want my help?" Kirley was dead serious. Sure, the first few months had been rough on him as he and his wolf came to an accord and he had the scars to prove it, but that didn't mean it couldn't be done. "I still have them lock me up on the full moon, but that is my own paranoia. You will become stronger and that wolfsbane shite will become unnecessary."

"I don't know that I have the strength," Remus admitted angrily. "I have been fighting for so long…"

"You are no alpha." It was harsh, but the truth. It was never too early to let Lupin's wolf know who was in charge. "I am and that will help."

"Will it make me safe?"

Kirley laughed, shaking his head. Good gods, Remus was a total Gryffindor. Safe? He was a damn wolf and had to accept it. "I have no clue why you would want to be _safe_, but I can help you and your wolf come to an accord."

"I will never understand Slytherins," Remus muttered, "but, I'd like to try it."

Kirley wondered what he'd be in for. There was the whole Gryffindor mind-set to get over before they could even tackle what had to be an irritated wolf with a grudge against his human half for the years of neglect.

He wanted a drink. Many drinks come to think of it.

-DBG—

Gin set the ward around Lucius and sat back in the comfortable chair she'd brought over. "So, this was your study, eh? The place you lorded over Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Cissy? Nice taste, a bit on the ostentatious side for my liking though."

"You have no idea whom you anger."

Her brows shot up. Then she tapped her face. "See this, Lucius. It says I am a Hassassin of the First Order. The deadliest there is. You, however, are a sick and twisted…_minion_. I think it is you that has no idea whom you anger."

"You are a nothing more than blood traitor trash."

She made a tsking sort of noise. "Now, now, no need to confuse me with those idiots I used to be related to. I've not been trash for quite some time."

Lucius sneered, pacing the portion of the room that had been cleared of any and all items, leaving nothing but bare floor for the man. They were far from stupid and weren't about to give him anything to be used as a weapon. "You are! Weasleys are nothing but the trash of this world that should have been exterminated long ago."

She laughed and laughed, which only seemed to confuse the man further. "Oh, I'll not be a Weasley for much longer. Rest assured Cissy and Severus' grandchildren will have their fathers' names."

"Fathers?"

She laughed even more. "You know, Potter had the same sort of reaction when I told him that I had two boyfriends. Two fiancés nowadays and soon two husbands, those are just the logical steps."

"What could that traitor Snape have to do with this," Lucius grumbled.

Her eyes went wide. "Oh, you mean you don't know? Seriously, I would have thought your guards would have taunted you with that bit of news."

"No!"

Low laughter from the doorway preceded Narcissa. "Sev and I have been married for over a year."

"You traitorous bint!"

"Oh now, we're already quite perturbed with you," Draco said smoothly.

"You wouldn't want to anger us anymore," Blaise added.

Gin snickered. "Is Theo still securing Henry?"

"Yes," Draco said, coming to stand behind her chair. He leaned down to kiss her brow. "Have you told him what you have to thank him for yet?"

Blaise joined them, kissing Draco before leaning down to kiss her.

Lucius howled in outrage.

"No, but you two just did," she replied cheekily. "Yes, Lucius, you are seeing what you think you are."

"Unbelievable!"

Gin stood smoothly and walked over, stopping just outside the ward. She held up her hand. "I do believe you will recognize one of my rings. Didn't it belong to your grandmother?"

"This is some sort of test! A joke!"

"Oh, I don't joke about things such as this. I want you to think on this, you sorry excuse for a human being. Without you meddling and trying to destroy me at age eleven, I would not be here today. I wouldn't have found Draco and Blaise and I wouldn't be half as strong or powerful as I am. Thank you for setting me on the path to utter and complete happiness."

"You have yourself to blame," Narcissa said wryly. "How does that feel?"

"Just think, Lucius," Draco said cheerily, "you can now go to your death knowing that, if all goes as we hope it does…one of my children will have dark red hair like his or her mum."

Blaise snickered. "Perhaps even freckles."

Gin shook her head. "I think you're going to drive him mad with that alone. You two may not have a chance to use all those tricks that he and Henry taught you."

"That would be a pity." Narcissa shook her head, her tone mocking. "After all that work he put into attempting to destroy them it would be a shame not to see how it all turned out."

Lucius seemed to have a bit of trouble standing, falling to the floor in a heap.

Gin sneered. "Oh good gods, he won't last long, loves, not being this _weak_."

Narcissa laughed. "Why don't we go have a spot of tea, Gin? I need to get back soon."

Shooting Lucius one last glare, Gin smiled impishly. "Yes, lets, I would hate to keep you from Severus for too long, you know how he pines."

She had to help Narcissa out of the room, her future mother-in-law was nearly bent double she was laughing so much.

-BGD—

Moira just shook her head. "You could have Apparated to your rooms, Morag Sorcha!"

Morag shrugged, not caring what…or rather who … she was covered in. "I didn't think bits o' minion, as Tony called it, would bother you."

Moira sighed. "You know, soon you will have children."

Morag grinned, not the least bit unhappy at the thought. "Yes?"

"One day, I will look at you and say 'see, grandchildren are my revenge' and you will understand."

Talon snickered, but didn't dare get involved.

"Tal, take her up and get her cleaned up. I don't want to see… bits o' minion… in my entrance hall again, young lady."

"Yes, Mathair," she muttered, pouting a bit. "It won't happen again."

She didn't see the wicked grin on her mum's face as she made a show of pouting and complaining all the way up the stairs, leaning on an equally gore-covered Talon.

-DBG—

"You little fool," Henry said angrily.

"Me? I'm far from foolish," Theo replied evenly. "This might be a good time to look around and see who Head of the family is and who has been disowned, Henry."

Pansy sat on the dining room table, in the very spot Henry had killed Theo's mum Brigit. "Does this spot look familiar to you?"

"What are you on about, girl?"

Theo idly tossed a dagger through the ward. It missed, as intended, Henry's head and imbedded itself into the far wall well outside the ward. "You'd be wise to not insult my fiancée. I already have plans to kill you very slowly and painfully… just like you and Lucius taught me. Don't make it worse on yourself."

"You will pay for this!"

"Oh, we've paid long enough." Pansy was feeling quite cheerful. She turned her attention to Theo. "You know, I think Gin had it right."

He came over to sit beside her. "Right about what exactly?"

She smirked; Henry didn't look too pleased that they were ignoring him. "Well, without twisted idiots for parents," she paused, "and I use that term very loosely, we would be weak."

He scoffed. "Weak? Never."

She smiled sweetly, tapping his tattooed cheek lightly. "Well, no, not weak really. How do I want to say it… we wouldn't be so very powerful or deadly. Really, without the urge to prove how much better we are…"

"True," Theo conceded. Then he leered at her. "I have plans for you, love. You know what it does to me to see you kill things."

Her gaze never left his as she slid off the table. "Will we make it all the way up to the _master_ suite?"

He growled, tossing her over his shoulder. "We may not make it to the hallway."

She couldn't have been happier with the situation. Well, except the fact that they weren't naked yet.

-DBG—

Lilis moved the cookies to the cooling rack. She was worried, though she kept telling herself that Miles was fine and would be home very soon. Susan smiled softly, reaching out to take the tray from her.

"Let me help."

She handed it over without qualm. The former Hufflepuff really did need to be needed and that was something Lilis was happy to help with. But, she had to keep busy. Picking up an icing tube, she went over to where she had stacked the layers of chocolate cake. In her opinion, food was supposed to look as good as it tasted. Making the cake pretty would be just the thing to settle her shaking hands.

"Is that for me?"

She dropped the icing tube and ran across the kitchen, hugging Miles tightly. "Are you injured? Is everyone okay?"

"Lils, everyone is fine. I'm fine though covered in bits o' minion as Tony named it." He kissed her brow. "Which means now you are as well."

"I don't care," she said seriously. "I'm just glad you're back safely."

"You take Miles up and I'll finish this," Susan suggested softly. "If you trust me to."

Lilis turned her head, not willing to let loose of Miles just yet. "I do. Call an elf if you need assistance."

Susan laughed lightly, shooing them out. "I will."

As Miles led her out, she heard Susan mutter, "Bits o' minion…eww."

Laughing, they hurried up to their suite. She was going to be checking Miles over closely, just to assure herself that he was okay.

-DBG—

Severus had checked the dungeons, master suite, and just about every room he thought applicable for them to hold Henry. Then he stopped dead, wincing at the realisation that he could have saved himself a good bit of time by going to the one place he knew Theo would think of. He hurried off to the dining room. He turned the final corner and stopped dead in his tracks again, jaw hanging open in shock and he was almost certain he had whimpered.

Good gods, no! He was not seeing what he thought he was. Slamming a hand over his eyes, he backed up slowly, hoping that he'd not alerted either of them to his presence. He never, and did he mean it, _never_ wanted to see that again. Once he had made it far enough to be out of sight, he turned and ran for the portkey room. He needed Cissy and a strong _Obliviate_. Firewhiskey too. Lots of firewhiskey.

He barely got his footing at The Manor before he raced out, for once not giving a damn how he was acting. He had to get those memories OUT now! Finally, he heard female voices ahead and all but slid into the ladies lounge. "Cissy!_ Obliviate_ me! Please gods, _Obliviate_ me now!"

"What is wrong?" Cissy was on her feet, clearly concerned. "What happened?"

He shuddered. "Don't make me tell you!"

Gin stood, tipping her head and studying him. "Where were you?"

"Annwn," he muttered miserably, squeezing his eyes closed.

Gin gasped in horror. "Oh gods do NOT explain further or we'll all need an _Obliviate_."

He pointed in Gin's general direction. "See! She obviously knows what I am not saying!"

"Do I ever. Pansy decided to overshare one night in Egypt…I am never, ever letting that woman have alcohol and the good stuff in my hookah together again!"

"Sev, if you really want me to… I have to know what to look for in your memories."

"Table, hallway, and broken vase on the floor…" He whimpered without shame this time. "I have seen more of Pansy and Theo than I ever needed to."

"Oh." Cissy sounded stunned. "Usually they are so good about silencing charms and the like."

He heard bottles clinking together and a moment later, someone wrapped his hand around a bottle.

"You'll need that," Gin said wisely.

"Bless you," he muttered, twisting off the cap and bringing the bottle to his lips. "She was… oh gods, will an _Obliviate_ even work?"

"She was what?" Cissy asked. "Wait, do not answer that."

"You know," Gin said musingly. "I am taking this bottle with me. Torturing Lucius will have to wait. There is only one thing that will erase this from my mind and it isn't a memory charm."

Cissy hissed. "Gin! We did not need that information."

"Share and share alike," she quipped wickedly. "I happen to know that Theo likes to pin Pansy face down on tables and shag her silly… and Severus just brought those suppressed memories back."

Severus felt the bottle leave his hand. Not that he blamed his wife, now they had more images they didn't need!

"By the by," Gin said cheerily. "I'll make sure we make it behind closed doors… no matter how much I enjoy the first landing… that little chaise is perfect!"

He really was going to have to find a way to pay her back for that. Now he was never going to be able to use the main stairs again without mental trauma.

"You evil heathen!" he screamed.

"Complimenting me." Gin tsked. "You should know that only encourages bad behaviour. Bye now, I've fiancés to shag."

"One day," Cissy muttered evilly. "Just think, darling. They will be paid back tenfold for all their harassing of us."

He finally opened his eyes and shakily sat down. "How so?"

She snickered, handing him the bottle and curling up in his lap. "It's like Moira and Ianthe like to say… grandchildren will be my revenge."

He took a long swig from the bottle. Now he had even more mental trauma to think about. Good gods.


	33. Starving for Truth

**A/N: **There is a bit of torture in this chapter, just warning you ahead of time.

**Chapter 32**

**Starving for Truth (Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse)**

Ares knocked on the door of Flora's suite with a tray of food in hand. He knew she'd been dead on her feet by the time they'd returned from Valhalla last night and he wanted to check on her. He smiled when the door cracked open. "Morning, I come bearing food."

She swung the door wide, dressed in a silk dressing gown, her hair plaited and her reading glasses on, with a book in hand. How was he going to keep his hands off of her any longer? "I was going to stop being lazy soon. Come on in."

Ares stepped around her and set the tray down on the small table in front of the fire. "Lilis sent up your favourites."

Flora laughed, taking off her reading glasses and setting them and the book on the table. "When this is all over and I have to go back home, I am definitely going to miss being so spoilt."

He waited until she was seated to scoot her chair closer to the table and then sit down. "I know I'll miss seeing you every day."

She blushed. Seriously, it was not only endearing, but it always made him want to see what he could do to make her blush more. He wasn't sure what it had been about quiet, gorgeous Flora Carrow that had caught his attention, but Ares wasn't going to complain. He didn't miss that she was twisting the signet ring on her finger.

"Mother and Father fled when we left Hogwarts… I inherited everything. The head elf pops in occasionally to keep me updated."

He sat back, hoping to draw her out and get her to talk to him while getting her to eat more than she usually did. "Plas Cilybebyll is your home, correct?"

She took a bite of strawberry and nodded. "It is. I find myself missing it more so now that it seems unlikely I will get to go home before this senseless war ends."

Ares couldn't resist sliding his chair over next to hers and laying a hand on her cheek. "You should have said something, darling. I know Mum and Moira had our Da's and Hel check your wards and that everything is secure. We could go there if you want."

She looked overjoyed and yet sad at the same time. "I don't want to be demanding or put anyone out. It is just me being silly."

"Oh, Flora love, I don't think you are ever silly."

She snickered. "You have yet to see me shopping for handbags."

His brows rose and he'd yet to remove his hand and wouldn't until she gave some indication that touching her was off limits. "Did you forget that we have long been trained in the art of shopping by our lovely sisters?"

"Hes may have mentioned that Wren just rolled his eyes and said 'yes dear' when she said the one thing she wants to do when this war is over is shop for shoes in Paris."

He laughed, lifting a slice of apple for her to eat. "See. Dare I presume you are thinking of a shopping spree as well?"

She took her time eating the apple slice and then nodded. "Though, I am off to Italy."

Ares just grinned. "I hear tell his response to her news that you two had promised to share your home was something along the lines of… you are identical wizarding twins, of course I expected just that."

"I nearly fell over when she told me!"

There was something about her that told him she never expected a good outcome. Going with instinct, he dropped his hand only to pick her up and set her in his lap sideways. She looked up, wide-eyed, a small smile forming.

"I am going to kiss you now," he said, giving her enough time to protest, which she didn't. Thank all the gods.

-DBG—

Remus grinned, swinging her around before kissing her soundly. When she was finally back on her feet, Tonks laughed. "I wanted to tell you last night, but Moira was already gone. Now that she confirmed it for sure, I could tell you."

He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "A baby!"

She grinned, wrapping her arms around him and settling her head on his shoulder. "I was floored when Daphne told me. Overjoyed though, that was the biggest feeling. I'm going to be a mum… oh gods… poor kid."

"You will be wonderful," he assured her in that calm 'everything will be fine' tone that settled her like nothing else did. "Should we celebrate now or tell your mum and dad?"

She whimpered. "Don't you mean all the Mums? I am going to be coddled past the point of any reason with them watching over me."

He laughed and laughed. "Oh, sweetheart, you know you'll let them simply because it makes them happy to do so."

She nodded. "I think Auntie Cissy likes to dote on us all since she knows how dangerous it is for them."

He sighed, both of them knew who _them_ meant and didn't need to list off those of their odd extended family that put themselves at risk regularly and with what looked like a good bit of glee. "Why don't we go find the Mums then and give them something to celebrate?"

"They should be plotting in Moira's sitting room. Last I heard they were determined to have all of their plans in place for after the war so that they could immediately begin implementing them."

He let loose of her only to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked towards the door. "What plans? I've yet to hear specifics."

Tonks snickered. "Well, most of the people they have tucked away safely don't have homes to go back to. Most of the underage kids are now orphans or their parents are Death Eaters, which might as well make them orphans."

Remus shook his head. "You mean once that lot gets a hold of them."

"Indeed," she replied sweetly, not feeling the least bit bad about the knowledge that she would happily stand back as her cousin and his friends slaughtered every Death Eater and sympathizer that they could find. The Ministry had fallen and the Order's mind-set hadn't done anything except extend the war. Draco and his mates were quickly ending it all. There was no way she would be upset about that. "They are talking about building a boarding house, having flatly refused to call it an orphanage, in Hogsmeade for all of the kids still in school so that they have a place to live when Hogwarts isn't in session."

"I have to give them credit; they do nothing half-way."

"Which is why they are also discussing a new neighbourhood in Hogsmeade; for the families that are still somewhat intact… they seem to know that Hogsmeade is going to need rebuilding since the final battle is going to be at Hogwarts, if their plans work out correctly."

Remus stopped, turning to her before they opened the doors to Moira's study. "Dare I ask what else they are planning?"

Her eyes widened comically and she smirked. "Let's just say that I really hope Kinglsey likes being Minister and that he will see the wisdom of a primary school in Hogsmeade, one open to all whose names are listed in the Hogwarts book."

Remus fell against the door, his mouth falling open. "But…but…"

She laughed, feeling on top of the world. "You did say that they do nothing halfway."

He just shook his head and opened the door.

-DBG—

Gin all but skipped down the stairs, feeling quite happy with the state of things. They'd spent most of the night enjoying one another, hence her reason for sleeping in more than usual. Draco and Blaise had been downstairs for hours with Lucius and she was actually more anxious to see what they were up to than she was concerned about what they might have done. She had thought long and hard about the issue. To her way of thinking it would be cathartic, much like it had been to see her former parents ruined. They deserved to have closure. For far too long Lucius' actions were like a dark cloud over their lives. Perhaps ending it would show them once and for all that they were nothing like Lucius.

She opened the study door quietly, peeking around it to see what they were doing. Her brows rose. It looked as if she had been spot on. Unwilling to interrupt, she slipped inside and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Draco was pacing around the ward and Blaise was sitting in the chair, tossing one of the throwing knives up into the air and catching it by the blade over and over again.

"Do you know the difference between us and you?"

Lucius glared from his spot on the floor. He looked as if he'd had a very bad night. Though, they had waited until Narcissa and Severus had left for Valhalla and removed all silencing charms before shagging each other senseless in most of the rooms…and hallways… around this room, so perhaps that had kept Lucius from sleeping.

"You are weak. Too weak to take the opportunity My Lord offered."

Blaise snickered. "Really? Is that how you see it?"

Draco glared, still pacing. "No, no, you have it backwards. You are the weak one."

Lucius drew back his sleeve, proudly showing off his Dark Mark. "This says that I am not weak."

Blaise shifted, crossing his legs at the ankles, not once stopping his little game with the knife. "Actually, that says you are a minion. Our tattoos mark us as the deadliest in the world, top of The Tribe…warriors and hassassins."

"Have you always been as dim-witted as Ronald Weasley then?" Draco inquired guilelessly.

Lucius merely glared.

"I say that would be a yes," Blaise quipped, tossing the knife through the wards. It skimmed Lucius' cheek before passing through the ward and hitting the wall.

Gin nearly laughed when she realised that there were already a dozen knives imbedded. So _that_ was the source of all the minor cuts she could see on the irritated looking man sitting on the floor. She knew her fiancés had known the moment she entered the room, but clearly they were not going to mention it to Lucius just yet. She was fine with that seeing as they were amusing her greatly.

"Really," Draco said in a tone usually heard from her, or Wati come to think of it. It made clear that Draco was mightily disappointed in his former father. "We keep telling you the truth and you don't see it."

"Pictures," Blaise said cheerily, already tossing another knife into the air. "We could have Ad draw big, bright pictures. Clearly Lucius here needs a lesson in the difference between being Master and merely a minion." He leaned forward. "Did you kiss his feet or just his grimy robes? How did it feel to kneel before a half-blood monster?"

Gin wanted to march across the room and shag them both until they were all too weak to move. Good gods, they were brilliant. Biting the corner of her mouth, she started a mental list of all the things she was going to do to them to show just how much she adored them. Later though. She was enjoying this little game far too much to interrupt.

"He will make you pay for your lies!" Lucius shrieked.

"Lies?" Draco stopped pacing, his face a mask of confusion. "I don't recall either of us uttering even one half-truth. You, however, are as deluded as Molly Weasley."

"You are LYING!"

"Nope, sorry," Blaise drawled, his tone playful. "All truth."

"My Lord is not a half-blood!"

Blaise turned, tipping his head and holding out his hand for her. "I think you get to play now, darling."

She all but ran across the room, taking Blaise's hand, reaching out to catch the knife with her free hand. Sliding into his lap, she turned to face Lucius. "Oh wow. I haven't seen a face that shade of red since that moron Ronald tried to figure out what _comprehension _meant without Granger there to tell him."

Draco snickered, moving to stand by the chair. "Are you having comprehension problems, Lucius?"

Lucius shrieked. Really there was no other word for it. He tugged at his hair and started muttering.

Gin just watched, waiting for him to stop. He didn't though. "Oops. I think we broke him. Theo will be so sad."

"It will take more than the likes of you to break me, you little piece of trash," Lucius whispered hatefully.

"Tsk tsk," Gin said, shaking her head sadly. "What did we tell you about that? I'm not trash. You are though. I never bowed to that half-blood Tom Riddle. I never tortured my child in an attempt to break him. You did though."

"SHUT IT!"

Gin slid off Blaise's lap. "No, I don't think I will. Tom Riddle, your so-called Lord and Master, is a half-blood. He was in my head, thanks to you, for a year. You think I don't know exactly what he is?"

She came to a stop close to the ward. "Just think about it, Lucius. Your bloodline has helped rule _Our_ world since before the split with the Muggles and you tossed that away to bow before a half-blood freak."

Lucius scrambled back, screaming when he hit the far side of the ward. He was thrown back to the middle of the circle, shaking from the lovely little shock the ward had given him.

"You didn't break him, did you, Gin?"

She laughed, turning to look over her shoulder to see Pansy and Theo, who had spoken, entering the room. She attempted to look sheepish, though her grin likely ruined it. "I just told him the truth about his Lord and Master, Theo. I didn't _mean _to break him."

They all turned to see that Lucius had been reduced to a whimpering mess.

"I am rather disappointed," Draco muttered, pouting a bit. "I mean, we wanted to prove that we were better than he was. We don't particularly _enjoy_ torturing people."

"Well, we do," Blaise interjected. "But, it doesn't get us off like it does Lucius."

"Not really, no," Gin conceded.

"I know Theo _really_ likes watching me killing things," Pansy quipped. "But, I have to agree it isn't the same as Lucius and Henry. They are truly twisted in ways we never will be."

Theo strode forward, tossing a potion vial into the ward. When it landed at Lucius' feet, Theo sneered. "You tried to break us. To make us like _you_."

"We didn't break," Draco added, moving to stand on Theo's left.

"We never will break," Pansy added, sliding her hand into Theo's.

"All of your plans were for naught. You can take the potion and die now, Lucius," Blaise said as he stood with Draco.

Gin stayed silent, understanding that this needed saying for any of them to heal.

"A wise woman told us that we weren't like you-" Draco said fiercely.

"And that she loves us just how we are," Blaise added, sounding just as fierce.

"We have one moral. One. It is all we need." Theo shook his head. "You have none."

Lucius laughed madly. "You don't even know what a moral is!"

"Sure we do. Never hurt someone you love. If a loved one is hurt in any way, you kill whomever or whatever hurt them and keep killing until your loved one is happy again." Draco grinned.

"That and don't kill innocents."

Gin nearly laughed at how pleased Draco and Blaise were just now. Pansy and Theo were almost as happy. They were finally shedding the taint that Lucius had tried to poison them with.

"Take the potion," Theo suggested dryly. "You can't toss it back through the ward and we'll not be feeding you."

"I would if I were you," Pansy said with a deadly glare. "You really don't want these three to step back and let Gin and I loose on you."

Gin stepped forward, not bothering to speak. She did take a page out of Blaise's book though and tossed the knife up and catching it by the blade, tipping her head as if she was trying to decide the most painful and slow method to utilize should she be allowed to kill him.

"See! You are weak! You can't stomach killing me, so you take the coward's way out!"

"No, again you are having trouble comprehending things," Gin said pleasantly, "They didn't need to torture you with all of those little tricks you taught them. We broke you with _truth_. So, go ahead and rid this world of your presence. We have standards and you, much like my former parents, aren't important enough to meet those standards."

"Why don't we leave him to think on his options?" Theo suggested.

They all seemed to like that plan, walking out without looking back at the broken, pitiful man on the floor.

-BGD-

Helios followed the sound of cello music, knowing that Morag was still with Talon so the music meant Anthony. Smiling slowly, he couldn't help but wonder if the younger man had any ideas of the plans he had for them. He'd waited, patiently, for some sign from Anthony that his advances would be accepted and finally, thank all the gods, it had happened. Oh, he knew that no one had missed that little hint he'd given them last night by slipping his arm around Anthony's waist and that meant he had less than twenty four hours before Morag cornered him and questioned his intentions. Really, she was far scarier than his mum or Moira.

He pushed open the door to Anthony's suite and simply shook his head. It was neat as a pin, only the stack of parchments on the table by the window were any indication that this wasn't an unused guest suite even though it had been Anthony's since he'd been a week old. He glanced over, noting that Anthony was lost in the music before wandering over to see what the parchments were.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, knowing that he wouldn't be accused of being nosey. He had taken over the majority of the business dealings and administrative work from his father a couple of years ago. That was why he recognized building plans and, sliding them aside, he found the business plan. It looked as if Hogsmeade would get a bakery.

He glanced over his shoulder when the music stopped. "Those two are going to smother you in hugs and kisses when they catch wind of this."

Anthony blushed, though his bright blue eyes were lit with a wicked gleam. "Oh please, you know as well as I do that it makes good business sense what with those plans all the Mums are planning."

Helios laughed, conceding the point. "We both know that your motivation is pandering to Morag's scone addiction and giving Lil another kitchen to bake in."

Anthony threw himself on the couch in a lazy sprawl, looking quite pleased with himself. "I'm a good brother. In fact, I think I might win brother of the year for this."

Helios smirked, moving to sit with him. "Uh huh, what do you say to adding a bookshop to that business plan and agreeing to let me go in with you on both?"

"None of the others will be able to top that…ever," Anthony whispered appreciatively. "Brilliant!"

"Excellent." He moved a bit closer, enjoying the emotions he could see in Anthony's eyes. "Now that business is done…we should talk."

Anthony's mouth quirked into a wicked little grin. "Here I thought those hints you've been tossing my way meant talking was the last thing that would be on your mind."

Helios laughed, reaching for Anthony. Oh, what was on his mind just might shock Anthony. Or not. It would be very, very fun to find out which it would be.


	34. No escape from this rage that I feel

**A/N: **Torture ahead, though it is on the mild side.

**Chapter 33**

**No escape from this rage that I feel (Waking the Demon by Bullet for My Valentine)**

Theo pulled open the doors and stepped inside, not bothering to look over and see how Henry was faring after being left to his own devices while he and Pansy had seen to the end of Lucius. It had been a fitting end, even if he was patting himself on the back a bit by even thinking so. When they'd gone back into the study they found that their advice had been taken; he'd been reduced to a pile of ash and bone fragments. Though, the ward had been dropped before they'd been able to ascertain exactly how well the potion had worked. Smirking, he lazily rounded the table and hopped up in the same place Pansy liked to sit. He waited until the other three, as Gin had happily gone on to Valhalla to tell Narcissa that her former husband had met his end, filed in and had closed the door.

"Let me free and my master and I may allow you to live."

Theo laughed outright. "Which master would that be, Lucius or the half-blood monster?"

Henry made some sort of low keening sound.

"Was that a whimper?" Draco exclaimed, sounding almost giddy.

"I think it was," Blaise confirmed, snickering all the while.

"We did know he was nothing more than Lucius' minion," Pansy said, moving to sit next to Theo. "It is only logical that he would be far weaker."

"I am not weak!"

"Funny thing, Lucius tried that line on us as well."

"Too true, he did. Sadly, he met his end a couple of hours ago." Blaise was truly laughing now.

"We have questions for you, Henry," Theo said cheerfully. He was actually feeling almost giddy. They were _this_ close to finally ridding themselves of the two monsters of their childhoods.

"You would do best to answer them, fully and without need of… convincing." Draco rounded the table and pulled a chair out, sitting down to face Henry.

"You do remember all those things we were taught, don't you?" Blaise moved to stand behind Draco's chair. "All of those lovely ways to get a prisoner to scream out the truth… we will use them on you."

Henry glared, looking more than a bit afraid now. "You wouldn't dare! My Lord will make you pay for this! He will come for me."

Pansy giggled. Theo turned and stared incredulously. She shot him an impish look. "Sorry, darling, but it had to be done. Seriously, does he forget just where he is? It would provide us with an interesting show. Just think we could bring everyone here and watch that pitiful monster attempt to break the wards. It would be even more amusing than seeing the pile of ash and bone you reduced Lucius to… or that minion you beheaded just outside the wards. Let's get on with this though, I have plans for you."

"Shut that girl up! No son of mine would allow his woman to speak to him in such a way!"

Blaise chuckled. "Well, good thing he isn't a son of yours then."

"You really don't want to know all the ways in which I speak to him." Pansy smirked. "Or how often I get to order him around. Of course, I could give you details of just how much he likes it when I'm in charge."

"Pansy! Bite your tongue long enough for us to get out of here if you're sharing details!"

Theo laughed long and hard. Draco looked utterly horrified at the thought of details. Blaise had merely closed his eyes and looked as if he was bracing for mental trauma.

She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "Can't I bite Theo instead? Much more enjoyable for the both of us that way."

"PANSY!"

Theo was forced to lean on Pansy or risk falling off the table. Good gods, teasing those two with the threat of details was nearly as fun as taunting Sev. "Pictures? Would that be better? I'm sure Ad would be willing to draw some up. Hells, knowing him he would ask to watch so he can get the details just right."

"Theo," Draco drawled in that tone of his that warned of their imminent demise no matter how much he cared for them, "Cease and desist. Now."

"We're to be torturing Henry, not Draco and me," Blaise added sullenly.

Considering it a job well done, Theo turned back to Henry. He didn't look any more pleased than Draco and Blaise about the current conversation. "Yes, Henry, I am man enough to not beat my fiancée and demand she supplicate herself so I can feel like a man. That would be you. This brings us to those questions."

"Why would I answer them?" Henry spat.

Theo didn't grace him with an answer. He had long known he was the most damaged of the three, but right now it was becoming clear to all. Flicking his wand, he sent a really powerful and painful hex. Henry screamed, flailing around like a fish out of water until Theo lifted it. Coldly assessing his former father, he shook his head sadly. "It was fun for you wasn't it?"

"No," Draco interjected coldly. "It was fun for Lucius. Henry, he always was worthless."

"You three were worthless."

"My my, you are sounding a bit desperate there," Pansy drawled. "Was that why you killed Brigit? Was she too strong to control any longer?"

"She didn't know her place." Henry slowly, shakily, got to his feet. "She thought she would take my son from me!"

Theo clenched his fists, not realizing he had the throwing knives in his hands until he had thrown one at Henry. It imbedded itself in his shoulder. The howl of pain had him laughing with glee. "Doesn't feel so good when you're on the receiving end, does it?"

"I knew I should have beaten you more!" Henry pulled at the knife, but it wouldn't come free.

"It's imbedded itself in the bone," Pansy pointed out helpfully. "I could, being a medi-witch and all, get it out and heal you. But, there is really no motivation for me to do so."

"Now, explain just why you thought it wise to kill your wife, the mother of your only child…in front of said child." Blaise had a knife in hand and was eying Henry as if seriously contemplating giving him a second knife wound.

"The stupid bint thought she'd walk out of here and take my son with her. He always was a weak child, more like my worthless brother than he ever was like me."

Theo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What brother? I don't remember having an uncle."

Henry laughed madly. "You wouldn't. The weak-willed fool was killed for refusing My Lord's call. I told him over and over that refusing The Dark Lord was disgraceful and that he should be disowned. My parents always did favour him over me and told me that I would be the one disowned if I tried. I was their heir! How dare they!"

The second knife flew and slammed into Henry's thigh. Theo was on his feet and stalking forward, rage like he hadn't felt in a very long time coursing through him. "So you killed them all, then?"

Henry glared, not bothering to try and remove the second knife. His arm was hanging uselessly, blood pouring out of the wound and onto the floor. He looked proud when he said, "I did indeed. Worthless, the lot of them. It was with my Lord's full permission."

A third knife, this one sinking hilt-deep into Henry's other arm. "What about Mum. Why her? You said she wanted to walk out of here. What exactly did you mean?"

Henry just laughed.

"Drop the ward," he demanded, everything taking on a hazy quality as the urge to torture Henry slowly took control, "Now!"

"No, I don't think we will."

He whirled around, only a faint reminder that gutting your loved ones was bad, very bad, kept him from launching himself at the blond. It was Henry that needed to die, not Draco, he remembered that much. "No? No! Why the fuck not!"

"Pansy," Blaise drawled, his hand hovering over his arm sheath where he had his own set of throwing knives. "A bit of help here."

"Theo, darling, you don't want to harm Draco."

He turned, the rage still pounding loudly in his head. He could see that she was wide-eyed and nearly gaping at him. Guilt hit hard, he hated her seeing him this way. But, justice had to be served. Surely they all saw that! "I want to kill Henry. I want to carve him into pieces and then do a dance of glee as I pulverize him to nothing but paste."

She cautiously stepped forward. "Well, yes, we all do," she replied reasonably. "But, you don't have all your answers yet."

He slid the knife back in its sheath, still shaking with rage. He really, really fucking wanted to kill the bastard. Right this minute. "You have about a minute to explain to me, clearly and honestly, why you killed my mother or I will forget that patricide is wrong."

Pansy moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She whispered, "He isn't worth it. Think, Theo, just think for a moment and you will see that he must die at someone else's hands."

"Weak! You are so weak!"

He watched as a knife flew from the other side of the room, slamming home just above Henry's left knee. He tipped his head, a slow grin forming as he watched the blood flowing from Henry's many wounds. "I really do enjoy watching your blood run, Henry. Perhaps we can keep the stain on the floor. That way, anytime I am feeling low… I can walk in here and remember this day."

"You should tell Theo what he wants to know. It looks like you bit off more than you could chew. I don't even want to know what the fuck you did to him when Blaise and I weren't around."

"I do have more knives and you've more non-vital parts to imbed them in," Blaise said flatly. "Though, I agree, I'm not sure I want to know. What you did to the three of us was bad enough. I know I refused to stay home after Mum and Cissy killed my sick bastard father. I did it because I knew without there being three of us… you two would have killed Draco and Theo eventually. But, seriously, what was your motivation to kill off your entire family?"

"They made him weak," Henry snarled. "Weak, weak, weak. All this talk of having head healers called in for me. The whinging about black eyes, broken ribs, and other punishments being _wrong_; they wouldn't shut up!"

"Theo," Pansy whispered tightly, pulling him back as he tried to get out of her arms without harming her. No matter how much he wanted to go on a lovely killing spree, he would never forget that harming her was unacceptable. "No, no killing him."

"See! He IS weak! Listening to his little whore as if she could possibly be good for anything but a shag and giving him an heir."

"You're wrong," Theo said coldly, his rage still simmering below the surface urging him to kill. It was only Pansy's voice in his head reminding him that he needed answers that held him back. "Pansy is the best of me. Without her I'd be just like you."

"You failed," Draco said, still with Blaise on the far side of the room. "Just like Lucius did."

"I did?" Henry laughed, though it was clear the blood loss was weakening him as he fell to his knees. "It doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

Calmly, he reached down and took Pansy's hands and gently pulled them away. He dropped them as he took a step forward. "You still haven't answered my question. Why the fuck did you think it was wise to kill my mother in front of me? I was eight bloody years old!"

Henry's eyes met his. "Because, she wasn't worth the money it took to keep her alive. That and she said she would leave me, go to Valhalla, and hide behind the wards. I couldn't let that happen, now could I? I was her Master; she was nothing more than a brokered whore who had already done her duty by producing an heir."

He didn't even think, launching himself forward. Draco and Blaise caught him, holding him back just before he reached the ward. "Let me go, you bastards! I'll have his fucking guts for dinner!"

"Pansy, go!" Blaise demanded, all but wrestling him to the ground.

"Going," Pansy called, slamming the door.

"Theo! Damn it all! Don't make me knock your arse out!"

"Fuck you, Draco! I want to tear his tongue out and cook it before I force him to eat it!" He shoved at Draco's arms, his whole goal narrowing to getting that ward down and cutting Henry into tiny pieces. He had to kill Henry, didn't they understand?

"Fine, but we're not letting you up until you calm down." Blaise elbowed him in the ribs and literally sat on him.

Theo knew from experience that he may have been able to get Draco off of him, but not Blaise. "Let me up!"

Draco pinned his arms down, leaning over from where he was crouched above Theo's head. "We're not fucking stupid. We only made that mistake once."

Blaise smirked down at him. "Yeah, no matter how much that bastard needed killing… you didn't have to use it as a learning experience. I really would have preferred to figure out how to do a blood eagle without your little demonstration."

"Agreed, I never did get all the blood out of those boots. They were my favourites too."

Theo glared. "Let me up!"

"You keep saying that and we keep telling you no."

"Screw you, Draco."

"Not a chance, Pansy might get jealous. I know Gin would gut you. Or me. Or both of us. She doesn't share me with anyone but Blaise."

"I'm right here, you know. Hitting on my fiancé right in front of me. I don't know if I should be angry or jealous." Blaise ruined his stern tone with a smirk.

He snorted. "Look, let me up and I will cut out his tongue. I won't kill him."

Draco sneered. "Oh, now, where have we heard _that_ before, Blaise?"

Blaise made a show of frowning and looking puzzled. "Was that Hamburg or Stockholm? Or both?"

Draco shook his head. "Seriously, Stockholm was the bastard who thought hitting on your Mum was wise and that _no_ really meant _yes_. Him we castrated and left hanging from the parapet of his own home as a warning."

Blaise grinned. "Oh yeah, that one was fun. So, it _was_ Hamburg."

Theo sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now let me up so we can deal with the soon to be dead idiot in the ward."

"Again, where have I heard that before," Blaise quipped. "We aren't letting you up until we decide what to do with him and you swear you'll follow the plan."

"We know how you love a good plan," Draco said wickedly.

"I say we cut out his tongue, have Pans heal him sufficiently so that he can live long enough for us to hand him over to his precious Lord," Theo said with an air of defeat. Seriously, they had to stop him this time, why exactly?

"I like that plan," Blaise said, ignoring him as Theo shoved at his back. "Not moving yet. We have to decide what to do with the remains of Lucius."

"We did scoop them up into a knapsack," Draco said musingly. "I say strap it to Henry and proclaim to the world via _The Quibbler_ that Henry came crying to Moira for protection and that he'd killed Lucius as a way to show his honesty."

"Evil. Brilliant and yet totally evil," Theo murmured, finally calmed enough to pull back the blinding rage.

"Pansy! You can stop listening through the door and come back in," Draco called.

He turned his head enough to see her open the door and shake her head. "Removal of tongue again? You keep this up and it will become a calling card."

Draco let loose of him only when Pansy crouched down and murmured, "You can move now, boys."

Theo sat up once Blaise moved off of his stomach and snickered. "Hey, I've only done it twice and both times it was the most logical course of action."

Pansy helped him to his feet, snorting. "Uh huh, you didn't have to the last time."

Theo rolled his eyes. "But, I did though!"

"No, you could have taken him further away from the Ball," Blaise pointed out dryly. "However, you refused. I do remember that much."

"I do my best work in a well-lit area." Draco shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "How I didn't drop the idiot when you said that, I'll never know."

Theo grinned cheekily. "Just testing your control. Now, not that Pansy couldn't take him down easily, but since you twits took my wand," at their bland looks he snickered, "No, I didn't miss that sly little move, Draco. One of you restrain him."

Pansy slid her hand into his and held on tightly as Draco and Blaise restrained Henry and dropped the ward. He didn't let go of her when they stepped forward. He felt it was his due to feel a great deal of pleasure from Henry's weak screams of pain as the knives were removed and the wounds healed just enough to keep him from bleeding out.

"After we do this, where are we storing him until it's time to hand him over?" Blaise asked, sitting back as if he was fully prepared to watch the show.

"The dungeons; the smallest, dankest cell and he'll get one meal a day." Theo glared spitefully at the cowering fool. "That is far more food than he ever allowed me."

Pansy turned, tucking her wand away and simply held him. He was sure they suspected before, but he'd not explained until now. None of them had ever complained about what they had faced at Lucius and Henry's whims. Not once. They never would either. He kissed the top of her head and held her just as tightly. He hadn't been kidding before. Without her, Theo wasn't certain he wouldn't have gone just as insane as Henry wanted him to long ago. "Let's get on with this. I am getting bored."

"I like that idea. Then we're going, an elf can watch over him. I want to spend the next twenty four hours locked away with you," Pansy whispered.

With that in mind, Theo strode forward, willing to forgo the glee of dragging it out for the promise of hours and hours of time with Pansy.


	35. Know that I'm with you

**Chapter 34**

**Know that I'm with you (Be Still by The Fray)**

Gin was waiting for Draco and Blaise, sitting on the stairs at Adl with a book that she had long ago stopped pretending to read. Everyone else had been sent off with one of her most potent glares. She saw how off all of them had been after dealing with Lucius. From what Blaise and Draco had said, and what they'd not said, dealing with Henry was likely to be worse. She had long ago understood that there were things about Draco and Blaise, and even Theo, which had damaged them in ways even she didn't quite grasp. But, what she could do was be there for them after nightmares and those moments when they were alone that one, or both, got that look in their eyes that said they were reliving something they never should have endured.

She and Pansy had talked it over months ago. Pansy had pulled her aside and insisted on one of the more potent wards before she explained a bit about what Lucius and Henry had tried to do and what worked and didn't work in regards to Draco and Blaise and their nightmares. Pansy had then given her the saddest, most heartbroken look and made her swear that if she, Draco, or Blaise told her to run fast and far from whatever it was that was going on, that she would. Gin hadn't thought twice about agreeing. She knew all too well what sort of rampage could accompany a temper as severe as what she suspected Theo hid under his calm façade. She was that way herself, maintaining control over her considerable temper until one of her triggers, or so Bill called them, was hit. When that happened it was as if a haze descended and she didn't truly think about what she was doing until she'd been calmed. The first time it had happened had been the day she'd been shoved under that falling pillar. To this day she wasn't certain how she'd managed to do that much damage with a piece of jagged rock, but she had.

She looked up at the sound of Apparition, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Draco and Blaise. Getting to her feet, she held her hands out for them. They looked so weary and concerned that she knew it had been bad. So she tugged them up the stairs and down to their suite. Once they were inside, she kissed each of them softly. "Go shower, get comfortable and then you'll be telling me what has you so upset."

When they both simply nodded and stripped as they crossed the room, Gin knew it had to have been worse than she'd feared. Blaise turned in the doorway. "Pans took Theo to Arundel for a day or two; she didn't want you to worry about them."

Smiling half-heartedly, she nodded. "Good, I'm glad she did."

When the door closed and she heard the shower turn on, Gin crawled into the bed and waited them out. She had promised them as they had promised her, that no matter what they would deal with it together. It was a good half hour or more before they reappeared only to disappear again to put on pyjamas. They came out of the closet, both dressed in long sleeved tees and pyjama bottoms. Her brows rose, but she still didn't say a word. Hopefully, they would explain why they were so overdressed as they usually preferred to sleep in the nude, the pyjama bottoms never lasted long.

Blaise laid out, his head on her right leg and Draco did the same on her left. The silence stretched until Draco finally muttered, "I hate seeing Theo like that."

"Like what?" She slid her hand in to his damp hair wishing desperately that there was something more she could do for them. But, this wasn't fixable.

"We almost had to knock him out."

Oh. Gods. Gin wanted to cry for them. She ran a hand over Blaise's hair, hoping that she could soothe at least a little bit. Clearly, they didn't care one bit about what had been done to Henry. Theo was their only concern. She understood why, the loved Theo like she did her brothers. To see him in pain or suffering and being unable to stop it had to be _brutal_ for them. "Almost?"

Draco sighed, closing his eyes. "Apparently, he had it worse off when we weren't there than he ever told us."

Blaise rolled, wrapping an arm around her waist. His voice was muffled against her shirt. "Draco yelled for Pansy to get out. We had to take him down and restrain him. I hate having to do that. I hate it."

Her heart was breaking for them, all of them. "She explained months ago that if either of you or she told me to run, that I should. It doesn't happen often though, right?"

"Not very, no." Draco moved closer, wrapping his arm around her leg.

"What…" She wasn't sure how to ask though. They needed to talk it through, she knew that much, no matter how all of them, herself included, shied away from talking about feelings. It had been clear to her months ago that whatever the fuck Henry and Lucius had put the boys through was the cause of their hesitation. So she changed tactics. "Why now?"

"Henry told him why he killed Brigit."

Gin winced; there was barely leashed anger in Draco's tone that wasn't quite hidden under the pain. She wanted to get up and go to Annwn and rid the world of Henry. Then it hit her. This was what Draco and Blaise had been feeling when they had been told about Lucius and Riddle's diary. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Blaise just tightened his hold on her and Draco sat up, his eyes wide and his tone incredulous. "What the hells do you have to be sorry for?"

"I understand now is all. I know why you reacted how you did when you found out what risk I'd been put in at Lucius' hand. Had I thought it through and not gone with my usual 'it must be something lacking in me' reaction, I wouldn't have yelled at you for it."

Draco smirked. "It's a good thing we're up to the task of reminding you for the next hundred years or so that there is not a thing lacking about you, then eh?"

She shook her head. Leave it to them to turn this around on her when it was supposed to be about them talking through what happened with Henry and Theo. "Indeed. Why don't we try to sleep, I think all of us could use a full night of rest."

Blaise peeked up at her through his still damp hair, smirking. "Oh, we have plans for you, but none of them include sleeping."

As if she was going to object to that. Gin knew that they felt that they didn't _say_ what they felt for her well enough, so they took the _show_ option as often as humanly possible.

-DGB—

Daphne paced the room, having waved off the offer of wine earlier. She knew all too well what was happening right now. But, her friends had always shielded her more than anything. She'd not endured what the four of them had. Pansy had thrown herself into the mix in an attempt to keep the boys sane. It wasn't that she hadn't tried or didn't care as much as the other four did… it was just that those four had put their collective foot down and said that she needn't be as damaged as they were, that they needed her to be a safe haven of sorts. She had always been there to curl up with and let the silence stretch, knowing that it helped them as much as Pansy helped Theo or Draco and Blaise helped one another. She hadn't minded and never would. It was just frustrating to know that they didn't need her as much as they had before, though deep down she knew it was a _good_ thing. It was also why she'd been so adamant about Gin being part of their little family. From the first moment, Daphne had seen the redhead for what she was… just like Draco, Blaise, and Theo. It had been clear that she would be good for Draco and Blaise, who until Gin hadn't let anyone past all of their defences.

"Talk to me please."

At Fred's soft request, she nodded, moving over to where he was sitting on the sofa and curled up in his lap. "Growing up I was the calm in the storm for them. By age eight, I was the one to come to for silent acceptance. Thanks to them I was able to have a semi-normal life. Gods, I don't want to think of what they endured to keep me out."

He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "You hated it, didn't you?"

"Yes, though I know I shouldn't." Gods it felt horrid admitting it, something she'd not ever done before. "Part of me wanted to be right there with Pansy, helping her calm the boys down. They really did try to keep her away, but Pansy is nearly as stubborn as Gin. They managed to keep us from the so-called training. I made them all, even Pans; swear to come to me no matter the hour if they didn't want to be alone."

"Did they?"

She nodded, tucking her head up against his neck. "I'd wake up to one of them climbing into my bed and I would just hold whoever it was. Never speak, never ask, never question. Those were the rules. If there were tears, I wiped them away and held on tighter. As we got older, Draco and Blaise would show up one right after the other and I knew that it would be only a matter of time before they realised what they meant to one another. Theo came less and less, Pansy more and more."

"Oh, darling," he murmured. "Why did Theo stay away?"

"I don't know, though I suspect part of it was out of his control. When we were about fourteen, I finally saw first-hand just what was going on that they had shielded me from…"

"You need to tell me, love. I won't think less of any one of you for whatever it is."

She didn't even attempt to stop the tears. "Gods, okay. Okay. Aradia was already in Egypt with Bill, Gin, and Aiden. The rest of us were travelling around to all those galas that we joke about." She winced, but pushed on. He had to know. "We were in Marseilles, at the estate of some French family distantly related to Draco. Anyway, some idiot decided to accost Pansy. We stuck together you see, as to keep the more lecherous adults away."

She paused, not sure if she could even tell the rest. It was bad enough that she still woke in a cold sweat after the nightmares. Oh gods, the way Theo had laughed and laughed. Draco and Blaise starting to clean up the mess and Pansy just crouching in front of Theo, taking his knife and wand before holding him and telling him that he'd kept her safe, that it was okay now.

"Daphne. Listen to me."

She tipped her head up to look in his eyes, seeing his honesty and sincerity. "I am listening."

"My baby sister was thirteen when she carved a man into many, many pieces with a chunk of rock, while she was nearly dying of blood loss. Do you know what my response was?"

She shook her head.

His eyes went cold. "I said…good on her. I hope it hurt. I knew that she had done what she'd needed to do and that had she not, George and I would have left Britain and hunted the bastard down and killed him very, very slowly for harming her like that."

She blinked in shock. Seriously? Well. Maybe he would understand a bit. "She and I had decided to go out of the ballroom and into one of the parlours. The boys were across the room, watching us chat but giving us space. The idiot either didn't see them or didn't think they were a threat." At Fred's snort, she smiled softly. "Yes, exactly. He insinuated that Pansy was a whore, that she obviously serviced the boys… why else would we be all but inseparable. It was clear that she was his target and I was merely a bystander he wished would go and leave him to it. Theo. Well…he lost it. I had never, ever seen anything like it before. He was on the boy, and looking back I can see that he was just some stupid bastard that thought he was all important because he'd graduated Beaubatons and he thought that was all it took to make him a man. Then though, I didn't see anything except Theo darting across the room, throwing the boy against the wall and pinning his arms there with knives before anyone could even get a hand on him to stop him. Pansy just looked resigned. Draco and Blaise went to Theo, talking to him softly, but Theo wasn't having any of it. He started telling the, now scared out of his mind, boy how exactly he was going to kill him in this deadly calm tone. No one, he said with a fervency bordering on madness, no one insulted Pansy in such a way and lived to tell the tale."

She leaned forward and picked up the bottle of wine, taking a long drink of it. She still remembered the scene as if it had been yesterday. "Anyway, Pansy laid her hand on Theo's arm and asked him to think things through. It didn't help; he told her that she'd not face those sorts of comments while he was alive and that she should take me and go. She refused. He gently took her hand and removed it from his arm. Gods, the gentleness was utterly unfathomable when you think about what he was planning, but Theo always did act that way towards us girls, Pansy most of all. The next thing I know, Draco and Blaise are tackling Theo and telling us to go, not to let anyone in the room. Pansy pulled me away and I realised that some way, somehow, Theo had managed to slice open the boy's face. I don't know, to this day, what happened to that boy. I just know that when we were called back into the room, it took a good half hour to clean the boys and the room up. There was this look in Theo's eyes before we were sent out… he was toying with complete madness."

"That wasn't the first time, was it?"

She shook her head, all but gulping the wine now. "I don't think it was. Draco and Blaise were too calm, too prepared to stop him. I never knew that Henry had fucked him up that much. We all suspected that it was worse for him at home than it ever was at The Manor being all but tortured day after day by Lucius and Henry…but good gods…" She sighed again. "You can't tell them that I told you."

"I won't, darling, I swear it. I wish that none of you had to endure that. It just isn't right at all."

Her laugh was short and derisive. "Oh, we know."

"Do you think that something similar is why we were sent off by Gin?"

She swiped at her tears. "Yes. Gin is too much like the boys for it to be anything else. She had that look in her eyes; that jaded 'must clear out everyone who doesn't need to see it' look I have seen Draco, Blaise, and Pansy using far too much. I learnt to be the calm one, the soothing one because it was what we all needed most. It is also why I prefer taking out the problem before any of them can be set off like that. I don't think I need to tell you that Draco and Blaise aren't much better than Theo in that regard, but with them it is cold, calculated and … oh I can't explain it."

He kissed her brow and took the bottle from her. He set it on the table before standing, holding her against his chest firmly. "I understand what you are saying, love. Now, we're going to run a hot bath and both of us will relax. Then, I'm tucking you in and holding you all night long. You aren't alone anymore, Daphne, and you don't have to carry the weight alone. I'll help you with it, if you'll let me."

She felt safe, loved, and for the first time as if she wouldn't break from the weight of her memories. "Of course I will," she replied softly. "You are my safe haven."

-DBG—

Pansy led Theo to her suite of rooms silently. The door was closed and warded, as she knew he'd not feel that she was safe until it was done. Without a word, she stripped off his weapons and piled them up on the table she had moved to that spot for just this purpose years ago. He stood there like a statue as she stripped off her weapons and set them with his. Drawing him across the room, she pulled off her clothes and boots before doing the same to him. With quick efficiency, she got them both into the shower.

He pulled her close, tucking her against his chest and buried his face in her hair as the water washed them clean, running pink for a bit before finally clearing. She washed him and he did the same for her, no words spoken as none were necessary. When she knew he was steady, she wrapped them both in towels and took the hairbrush with them as they sat on the bed. Quickly, she brushed and plaited his hair before doing her own. It was then and only then that he allowed her to fully heal the wounds on his palms. Slipping her wand and his under the pillows, next to the daggers, she held him close and laid back.

He shifted, laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her as if he was afraid she would disappear. She felt the tears on her face and her shoulder, knowing that they were both crying for the lives that they had been forced to live. They didn't speak of it though, not ever. He tightened his hold and sighed deeply, telling Pansy that he had fallen to sleep.

With her free hand, she pulled the duvet up over them and tried to sleep. It wouldn't be long before Theo woke shaking and screaming. Until then, she'd keep her silence. This, right here, was one of the things she loved the most about Theo. He was strong enough to admit weakness even if it was only in the dark of night in a heavily warded room with her as the only witness. It was what told her that he wasn't too far gone, that he was still the same man she'd fallen in love with years ago. She would do whatever she had to keep him from falling into that dark abyss that he walked so close to. He liked to say that she was the best of him, but in her eyes he was the best of her as well.


	36. Let's leave no words unspoken

**Chapter 35**

**Let's leave no words unspoken (All I want by A Day to Remember)**

Kirley nearly stumbled as he landed at Adl after his first session with Remus. He hadn't wanted to stick around and have Moira or Ianthe worried over him though. Luckily, Daphne had been at The Keep and had healed his minor injuries. To say that Remus' wolf was disgruntled would be the same as saying that rain was a bit wet. Everyone who usually stayed at Adl and wasn't part of their core 'family' had been booted for three days, today being the first one they had been allowed back. He hadn't missed the worry from Ruya and Fatin, though the others of that group had made a distinct effort to show how unaffected they were. He wasn't dim enough to mention that he'd seen through it.

He made his way from the portkey room up to his suite, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a few hours. Shoving open his door, he caught Ruya's scent and turned to see her curled up on the chair in near the window. "Is everything okay?"

She looked up from her book, smiling softly. "Oh yes, I wanted to be here in case you were as weary as I thought you would be. Dealing with a reluctant wolf would be difficult even for an alpha."

He closed the door and smiled wryly. "I take it you've helped with reluctant nimrs?"

She stood gracefully, reminding him of just how tiny she was. Gorgeous too, he'd spotted that right off. Her soft laughter was answer enough as she crossed the room and took his hand. "I had hoped that it wouldn't offend you, me being here."

Offended by a gorgeous and powerful woman waiting on him to see if he was okay? He wasn't daft. In fact, he really liked the way she looked all comfortable in his room. All that had kept him from asking her into his bed was the worry that she'd kick his arse for it. She might be tiny, but she much like Gin, proved very well that size was no indication of power. "To be honest, I'm relieved."

"Come and sit with me. We'll have a whiskey and you can tell me just how difficult it will be for you."

Good gods, he was not going to be able to keep his hands off her any longer. But, she was right, they needed to talk. Perhaps she had some words of wisdom in this matter. At this point, he'd take all the help she was willing to give. Then he'd talk her into his bed.

-DBG—

Draco and Blaise shared a look of amusement as Ianthe led them back to Lilis' kitchen, where she had said it was most likely Luna could be found. He swore she muttered something about 'and least likely to cause voluntary memory loss', but he wasn't certain.

"Lilis, I have company!" Ianthe pushed open the door and laughed.

Draco's brows shot up. Miles in an apron? Baking? There were some things that were once seen that couldn't be unseen. He swore Blaise snickered before coming to his senses and stifling it. He was risking life and limb if anyone heard him, mainly Lilis. Miles' temper was nothing compared to Lilis'. "Sorry to interrupt."

Miles rolled his eyes. "What brings you two here?"

"We have an interesting turn of events that we feel needs shared," Blaise said dryly.

"Oh yes, very interesting and something _The Quibbler_ should announce as soon as it can be done," Draco added, spotting a chocolate cake on the counter and wondering if Lilis would be sharing it.

"Ohhh sounds intriguing."

He looked over his shoulder to see Luna and Ariston standing in the hallway. He wasn't going to point out the leaves in her hair or what looked to be grass stains on Ris' trousers, if only because he really didn't want to know. "Indeed."

"Well, don't just stand there." Lilis rounded the table, shooing them away from the door. "Let me get you all something to snack on and drink before we have this little chat. Do I need to send someone for Morag and Tony?"

Draco was still eying that cake. "If you want to, if not, we trust you to pass on our little plan."

"You know, I think I hear Moira calling. I'll just leave you to it."

Blaise snickered quite plainly this time as Ianthe all but ran out of the kitchen. "Your Mum moves fast when she thinks she might overhear something she shouldn't."

Lilis laughed. "She says what she doesn't know, she can't object to. That and Moira will just descend and clean up any mess we may make anyway."

They knew better than contradict her, taking seats around the large table. In short order he had a large piece of cake set in front of him by a very amused looking Lilis. "Did you think I was unaware of your little obsession with chocolate?"

He grinned cheekily. "Oh no, I knew you knew. Thanks, Lilis."

She was already moving on, handing everyone treats with Miles passing around coffee mugs. One day, when Lilis was far out of hearing, Draco was going to ask Miles if he knew that the cute little apron took the badass right out of him or not. The things the men did to make their girls happy were just one of those things that he made a concentrated effort not to think about. After all, he and Blaise had allowed Gin and his mum in the same room as Lucius because they couldn't deny them a single thing. Still, it just had to be mentioned at some point, if only for Miles' reaction.

The door banged open and Morag raced into the room with Talon coming in behind her, shaking his head and sprawling in one of the chairs. "Scones! I must have scones this minute."

Lilis rolled her eyes, pulled her wand and levitated over a large box, dropping it in Morag's arms. "Lazy, Madam, you are totally lazy."

Morag blew her a kiss and dropped down into Talon's lap. "You love me anyway, Lils. So, what is this little meeting all about?"

Blaise looked up from his eccles cake, smirking. "Oh, just that we thought Luna and her father would be interested in a story we have to tell."

Luna looked up from her perch on Ris' lap. "Story about what?"

Draco sipped the coffee before answering. "Well, the public has the right to know that Henry Nott came crying to… Moira perhaps… begging for safe haven. He had a knapsack full of Lucius' remains, who he had killed to prove his new loyalties, and swore to tell all his former Master's secrets if she would harbour him."

Luna's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"I like it," Morag said, devouring another scone. She shook her head. "Mum would be the one to go to since he wouldn't dare go near Marguerite or Narcissa."

Luna shifted on Ris' lap, pursing her lips. "Well, we can, of course print it. We have one almost ready for publication. What is your end game though?"

Draco smirked, pushing his empty plate away. "Well… we plan on bringing Henry to his disgusting master when the battle at Hogwarts commences."

"Yeah," Blaise added, "Theo got to pick the punishment and apparently seeing what that sick bastard will do to a traitor interested him."

Morag shuddered. "I have a feeling we're going to be covered in bits o' minion again."

Miles snickered, leaning on the counter with an arm around Lilis' waist, sipping coffee. "Have I said lately how much I enjoy the way your minds work? Seriously, this is brilliant."

Draco just smirked, knowing it was expected. It wasn't brilliance; it was preservation of Theo's sanity. But, no one else needed to know that.

-DBG—

"All right, listen up!" Tonks had called everyone currently at The Keep that had expressed an interest in fighting out to the grounds. Remus and her mum had gone to the other estates and were giving the same speech at each of them as well. "We've been given the go ahead to train you up a bit. No one under age sixteen can train, sorry but those are the rules I was given. We don't know when this battle will start and I am restricted to teaching, not joining in. For that, Adrian Pucey will come here and with some of the others you have seen in and out, including my husband, we should have your basic training done in time for you all to help end this war."

"Is it true that Mrs Snape and Mrs Zabini are working with Mrs Moon and Mrs MacDougal to have a place for us to live when it is all over?"

She smiled, scanning the crowd. "It is indeed, my mum as well. They have many plans, none of which I am cleared to discuss now. They will tell you soon though."

Susan stood. "I don't want to fight, but I can help heal people, right?"

"Yes, Daphne and Pansy are happy to teach a handful of people the basic healing spells. None of us doubt that there will be injuries and death. You need to think long and hard about that before you show up here after breakfast tomorrow to begin training."

She turned and walked away, wanting to dig into the box of goodies Lilis had sent over this morning. The ginger cookies were definitely going to come in handy as morning sickness had hit her hard.

-GBD—

Aradia knocked on the door warily. She and Gin needed to talk. "Gin?"

"Come in, Dia!"

She pushed open the door and was happy to see that Gin looked to be in an excellent mood. There were things that needed saying and she had let it sit too long. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I always do for you."

She wasn't entirely certain about that, but closed the door anyway. "We've not had time to chat for far too long."

Gin's brows rose. "Is everything all right?"

She sat down on one of the floor pillows and sighed. "I miss you, Gin."

Gin sighed heavily, leaning over from where she'd been sat on one of the other pillows in front of the fire. Aradia was yanked into a fierce hug. "I'm sorry, Dia."

Aradia hugged her once more before sitting back. "Don't apologize, I am just being selfish. So much is going on and we all are being pulled in a dozen different directions it feels like."

"I should have taken the time, I am a horrible friend."

Aradia rolled her eyes. "No you are not! What you are is a happily engaged woman sitting in the middle of a stupid war, one who is helping to plan war strategy." She ran a hand through her hair. "Look, I was always a bit on the outside from those five…at least once we got to Hogwarts. Even when we were little, I wasn't with them as much as they were with each other."

"Oh, Dia."

She held up her hand. "This isn't a bid for sympathy, Gin. You know some of this, I know, but it needs saying in light of the last week or so."

Gin sat back, sighing. "Go on then."

"You know my parents…had an accident my first year at Hogwarts. You know that I have never, ever asked about the truth either. I have my suspicions, as I am sure you do as well. Especially now. I never want to know what those five may or may not have done or what Aiden and Bill may or may not have done. I am content knowing that whatever was done kept me safe."

Gin opened her mouth, paused and closed it again.

"I remember Lucius visiting more and more the closer it came to time for Hogwarts. I always did think it matched up too well, three high status pureblood boys and three girls of equal status. I think Lucius wanted to poison all of us, marry us off to one another, and have a little group of puppets at his every command." She paused, shaking her head sadly. "None of them had an Aiden."

"They had Marguerite and Cissy," Gin pointed out softly.

Smiling sadly, Aradia nodded. "That they did. Aiden meant for me to live in Egypt with you. I remember him storming around Fox Run seething and muttering about Dumbledore being an interfering bastard. I don't know what he held over Aiden's head, but likely it was that he would use his place on the Wizengamot to try and force you back to Hogwarts or revoking Aiden's guardianship of me. Whatever it was, it worked. Marguerite was the one to call should anything be needed when I was at Hogwarts, I don't think I told you that before."

Gin shrugged. "You kept the two separate mostly. I never minded that you didn't talk about school much since I made a concentrated effort to try and forget about anything except the new life I had been given."

"I saw them slipping further and further away as the years past. The boys also got quite fanatical about the three of us girls knowing how to protect ourselves. Selfishly, I concentrated on you, Bill, and Aiden. They were friends that I would fight to protect, but you three were family that I would die for if I had to. Then, you all came together and I had nearly everyone I cared about right there where I could see you. It was wonderful. I wish it could have stayed that way."

"We are all still together, Dia."

"For now. You and I both know that there is a good chance that we all won't see the other side of the war. I guess I'm just feeling maudlin thinking about it. I want to get back to our jobs and feeling safe. Good gods, I want to be back at a point where I can go shopping without having to fear attack if I do. I don't want to see my family, and yes I mean all of you, broken and hurting. That is what I hate the most."

"We're all broken, Dia, even you," Gin pointed out.

She shrugged. "Oh, don't I know it. I see it though, how much happier Draco and Blaise are these days. You are to thank for that."

Gin grinned. "I like to think so. But, back to the matter at hand. We'll survive this, Dia. I insist on it. When it's all said and done, we are having a Gin and Dia day. Deal?"

Aradia sat back and smiled genuinely. "Deal!"

-DBG—

Neville had gone straight to the extensive garden of potions ingredients with a list from Nott and Snape in hand. They'd asked him to gather what they needed from The Keep, with Miles full permission, as everyone Snape felt was skilled enough would be brewing healing potions from not until the end of the war. Apparently, the group running this whole setup did indeed think of everything. He never thought he would happily be hiding out at a former Slytherin's estate, but war made for strange occurrences.

"Do you want help?"

He looked up from where he'd been cutting aconite for pain relief potions and smiled. "Sure, Sus, grab a basket."

"Where should I start?"

He looked down at his list, which was alphabetized, and pointed over to the left. "Belladonna, please."

Neville waited, letting the silence stretch until they had collected a good fourth of the list. "So, you are going to help heal the fighters?"

Susan nodded, flushing lightly. "I want to help, but fighting scares me a bit."

She was just too sweet sometimes. It made him smile to know that some weren't as affected by the war as he had been. Cutting the peppermint, he shot her a smile. "I think it is a good thing to be afraid of. If we don't fear war and death, then what do we have to fear?"

"Fear itself," she quipped, handing him an empty basket.

Enjoying the light-hearted atmosphere, Neville pushed aside thoughts of the group he knew feared nothing. It never did one good to dwell on the things that couldn't be changed after all. Pushing up to his feet, he held a hand out for Susan. "Are you up for helping me get these prepared to send off to Snape and Nott?"

She smiled and nodded, gathering up three of the baskets. "I like to help and it is really nice to talk about something pleasant."

He could agree with that. Levitating the rest of the baskets, Neville laid a hand at the base of Susan's spine and they walked the long way, through the rose garden, just so he could see her smile again.

-BGD—

Morag waited until she, Talon, Miles, and Lilis were alone. Planting her hands on her hips, she speared both boys with her 'do not disagree' look. "We should go now, while everything is settled for a few hours."

"Agreed," Lilis said, putting away the last of the baked goods. "Hel and Tony were going over their business plan the last I knew."

Talon just shrugged, his tone teasing. "As if I am going to say no. You get to explain to our mothers when we get back though."

Miles snickered. "Man up, Tal. If you're willing to elope, you should be man enough to face your mothers' wraths after."

Lilis huffed. "I am going to marry my Miles whether you two," she glared at Morag and Talon, "sit here and debate over it or not. He will not go into battle without a wife to come home to. Now, are we going?"

"Yes, yes we are." Morag grabbed Talon's hand and pulled him towards the passage. "We're also going to allow our mothers to throw us a huge gala after the war is over to celebrate. Lils can even make me a cake of scones."

She pushed open the wall to the passage, knowing that it was the quickest way to get across the house and not be stopped by anyone. Everyone had been steering clear of the passages after it had become known that Ares and Flora liked to use them for… chess games. Luckily, she'd seen them curled up together out in the gardens not five minutes ago.

"You know, this reminds me of the time we-"

"Don't, Miles," Talon cut him off neatly, grinning wickedly. "I want to hear more about this gala Morag is planning."

She snickered and Lilis grumbled. "Oh don't worry, Lils. I am certain Miles is up for making it worth your while to get all dressed up. Just think, if you two want to sneak off for a shag, I can get everyone's attention and have them tell me how gorgeous I look and how stunning my husband is."

"Now, Morag," Miles teased, stepping up to see if the hallway was clear before pushing open the doors.

She rushed down the hallway, shaking her head, muttering, "As if me being a princess is a new thing, honestly."

She banged on the door to Hel's room. "Open up you two…wait; only open up after you get dressed."

The door swung open a moment later. Tony rolled his eyes. "Sor! Just because you can't keep your knickers on doesn't mean anyone else has the same issue."

"Love you too, Tony," she said cheekily, not bothering to hold back a grin and then a smug look as she backed him into the room. "We have plans. Those plans involve you two. We need you to come with us now."

"Dear gods," Hel muttered, not moving from his chair just yet. "What is it and how much mayhem is it going to cause?"

Lilis pouted. "We will tell you on the way. It is a good thing, you know. A happy thing."

"Let me get shoes," Tony said in a long-suffering tone.

Hel got to his feet, shaking his head, pointing at her, Tony, Miles, and Talon. "Fine, but I had best not to have to bail you out and keep it quiet again."

Morag grinned. She'd known they wouldn't object much, not when faced with her and Lilis.


	37. I'll stand defiantly

**Chapter 36**

**I'll stand defiantly (11:11 by Seasons After)**

"You did what?" Moira said disbelievingly, gripping the arm of the chair as she lowered herself into it slowly.

Narcissa was shocked, but not as much as she thought she would be. In fact, she was grateful that it hadn't been a plot shared by all the younger generation. Good gods, Gretna Green would have been overflowing with couples had Morag and Lilis let slip their plan. Shaking her head, she leaned over and patted Moira's arm, noting that Marguerite was doing the same for Ianthe. Andromeda, on the other hand, was snickering and grinning.

"I wasn't about to have Miles go into another battle without a wife waiting at home," Lilis said simply.

"Don't look so shocked, Mathair." Morag rolled her eyes and pouted. "You can throw us an extravagant gala; a joint one as we all know I will happily take the attention off of Lils when she gets grumpy about being all dressed up."

Lilis just looked at Ianthe. "You would have done the same."

Not knowing what to do or say, Narcissa began mentally planning the celebration. There was simply no way that Moira or Ianthe would remain upset with their baby girls. Her lips quirked into a wicked smile as she thought of the one thing that could move this conversation along to the party planning and past any bruised feelings. "Just think…"

"What?" Moira asked still looking a bit put out.

"You two will get grandbabies to cuddle soon enough," she said with a wistful sigh.

"We yes, of course," Ianthe said with a snicker. "Though Dromeda beat us to that by a few months."

Andromeda grinned. "I did, didn't I. Don't worry, we can all spoil my grandbaby before yours come along."

Morag laughed, leaning back into Talon's chest. "Really, all it took to stop the lecture was mentioning the possibility of grandchildren?"

Lilis shook her head, her eyes twinkling impishly. "Oh, and how soon should we get with the baby making?"

"Well," Moira said, tapping her cheek as if pondering the question. "I suppose you should get out there and end this stupid war first."

Ianthe laughed, making a shooing motion with her hands. "Yes, do go finish this war, girls. I want grandbabies to spoil."

Narcissa laughed and laughed when Moira sighed dramatically and said, "Yes, please do, seeing as none of your brothers have stepped up to the task yet."

Morag took the opening, dragging Talon out. While it wasn't yet the time to actually make babies… it seemed the perfect time to her to _practice_.

-GBD—

Gin just shook her head after Narcissa and Marguerite passed on the wedding news. "Well, it looks like we will have one more party to attend after the war is over."

Draco noted that his mum and Marguerite looked stunned. "What? Did you think we'd not be happy for them?"

"No," his mum murmured.

"We thought you'd be racing off to do the same," Marguerite explained faintly.

"We promised as soon as the war was over." Draco shrugged. "We consider ourselves married most of the time as it is, the ceremony just makes it official."

"Same for us," Pansy interjected wryly. "Just to save you from asking."

Theo smirked, pulling Pansy into his lap. "What that means is another event to plan."

Daphne snickered. "Well after Morag and Lilis' please. I really do not want to face Morag's wrath if we step into the public eye while her news is still shiny and new."

Aradia just shook her head, though she was clearly amused. "Tonight is all about ending the war so we can _have_ those parties. You would think that the five of you had your hands full enough what with all your plans and Tonks' pregnancy."

Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. Now she'd done it. Bringing up babies was sure to send both mums into those little fits of muttering about wanting to be grandmothers and hoping they didn't have to wait long. By far, his favourite one was that Tonks' 'poor baby' would be at Hogwarts all alone if some of them didn't get on with the weddings and baby making. He was of the mind-set that it helped ease their worries over the war and what they hoped would be the final battle. With that in mind, he turned to their guest. One who had surprised him only a little after hearing about the Mums (since everyone had picked up on Lovegood's moniker for them) plans in regards to the Ministry. "So, back to the matter at hand… What is the Order of the Phoenix up to as of late?"

Kingsley Shaklebolt sighed. He'd contacted Tonks not long after taking over for Lupin with the Order. It seemed he saw what the rest of that lot didn't, that they were damn lucky that there was a group able to actually win against that madman. "They are too busy muttering about vigilantes and how perhaps Molly and Arthur had it right. It seems that your lovely little walkout and boycott from Bill, Aiden, and Severus caused a fuss."

"Can we kill them now?" Blaise asked idly, already with a dagger in hand.

"No." Severus had his 'I am not amused' face on again. Lovely.

"Why not? I know we said it would be too much fun to watch them be all homeless and useless." Aradia glared hard. "But, I am not seeing why that is best just now."

"Standards, Dia, we have standards," Gin reminded her drolly.

Kingsley winced. "Let's keep that sort of thing out of my hearing. After all, apparently I get to be Minister and I would prefer not to know what you lot get up to."

"And if you're paying us to get rid of … problems?" Fatin asked, leaning forward expectantly. "What then?"

Kingsley held up his hands as if surrendering. "To be perfectly honest, I won't care _how_ you solve the problem, just that it gets solved quietly and expediently. I know all too well from my previous positions that the British Ministry is one of the few in Europe that didn't call on you prior to this."

"If you had," Ruya pointed out, "You'd not have this problem now."

"There is a phrase I heard when working with the Muggle Minister… you are preaching to the choir. I was a Slytherin and I understand that your methods, and no I do not want details, have shortened this war. You have done more in the roughly six weeks you have been back than we did in six months. Right now, my concern is getting the Potter boy to Hogwarts in time for your plans to work."

Draco shrugged. "We get Ruya and Kirley to track his and Granger's sorry arses down, knock them out cold, wake them up with Lupin there to kiss up a bit and explain that it was the only way to get them where they needed to be?"

Theo laughed, Bill just stared, but everyone else nodded.

"I have to agree with Draco." Blaise sat back, idly twirling a curl of his hair, having tucked the dagger away again. "If we wait on them or send someone to retrieve them without shutting them up… it will screw up all we've been working towards."

Kirley cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "We_ are_ tracking them. Thus far, they seem to be moving erratically, but with clear intent of getting to Hogwarts. They seem to have no clue that most of the Snatchers are dead and no longer a threat. Li and Ewan are watching them now, and will alert us if they move again."

"They haven't contacted the Order since that quick owl saying Ronald had been captured." Kingsley looked expectantly around the table, but was met with blank expressions. He winced, covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Gin shrugged, a slow, wicked smile forming. "That all depends."

"On what?"

Clearly Kingsley didn't want to know, but felt he had to ask. Draco could have told him, hells any one of them could have told him that he shouldn't have asked. Oh well, it was Kingsley's fault if he heard more than he ought to. He had taken a blood Oath, securing his allegiance, before being brought to Adl after all.

"Can you handle the truth?" George quipped teasingly.

Kingsley took a deep breath and nodded. "Go on then, the more I know about this the better I can make sure it stays unknown."

Draco smirked. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

It was Gin that explained, well at least in a way that wouldn't send Kingsley into a swoon. "He, Potter, and Granger were behind the destruction of the London Gringotts. The goblins hired us to track down the perpetrators, what with their actions making them enemies and all. We are to do with them as we see fit."

"Ronald met his end for attempting to unmask and reveal the identities of Tribe members at a time of war when secrecy is our choice." Fatin was using that 'I am heir to the Tribe and you will listen' tone. "He was also a lawful kill under the contract we sighed with the goblins. Both hold death sentences, if we decided that was the best course of action to remove the threat."

Their guest sat back, his eyes widening just enough to show complete and utter disbelief. "What of Potter and Granger?"

Draco shrugged, leaning forward and propping his arms on the table. Most days they didn't bother with glamours and he was making it clear that the ink wasn't for show. "Not only are we Hassassins of the First Order, we are Heads of the families that control and have always controlled the Wizarding World."

Blaise picked it up from there. "But, unlike that moron Weasley, they have yet to do anything we will kill them for. The goblins will refuse to do business with them and if our mothers have their way, those idiots will be blackballed from Wizarding Europe."

Gin snickered. "What they are saying is that I made them promise not to kill either of them…yet."

"One day," Theo said softly and in that tone that told everyone how deadly serious he was. Some more so than others understood just how serious the threat was and the others…well they would learn. "On day they will fuck up and break a law or three, whether it is our own or that of The Tribe. When that day comes…"

"We will slaughter them in the street if we feel like it," Gin finished, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "If they manage to survive the war."

Pansy sneered. "We will flit from gala to gala, enjoying our place in the world while teaching them that they don't have one."

"You know, I think I should say that I am not going to stand in your way. Fatin and I discussed The Tribe in as much detail as she would give me before you all arrived. I am well aware that you follow laws put in place long before the Wizards Council even existed on British soil. Your laws were once everyone's laws and that is why I will allow you to go on as you see fit. This is not about me favouring any of you, though I am well aware of how our world works. My acquiescence is solely because I believe that you have the best interests of the world your families have always truly controlled at heart."

"We do," Daphne said softly, yet firmly. "We were born and raised to take over the same roles as our ancestors. Our so-called parents, Marguerite and Cissy excluded, allowed that twisted madman to sway them to his plot for world domination. We, however, refused. I believe I speak for all of us when I say that blood status means nothing. Our families run_ Our_ world, always have, and gods willing, always will. The plans which the Mums will put into action will only help all of us, regardless of status in society."

"You know that many will say you have a pureblood agenda," Kingsley pointed out as he sat back in his chair.

Draco shrugged. "Let the plebs think what they want. The bottom line is that our lines are pure and will remain that way. Idiots like Granger can spout off all they want about us being elitists. I am fine with that because, to me, their opinions simply do not matter."

"What they don't seem to grasp is that we retreated from the Muggle world for the safety of all with magical blood. All they have to do is look at history books to see why so many secrecy laws are in place. It is also why we like the idea of a primary school and boarding house. All who have magic should be taught young, not wait until age eleven, the ways of _Our _world and why it is what it is." Blaise flipped his hair over his shoulder and grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Idiots like the madman currently running amok pose as much danger as the ones that think announcing that a magical world exists to the Muggles would go over so well."

"How is that?" Kingsley said, looking genuinely confused.

"Even I know that." Gin huffed, making a show of rolling her eyes. "I was raised in a house with a man who thought Muggles were fascinating. Oh he was lauded as a Muggle lover, but what I saw-" she paused looking to Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill, "and I think my brothers did as well, was that he saw them like some sort of bumbling experimental creatures. I've spent time in the Muggle world and I have to say, they have come up with really creative ways to survive without magic… But, they also really like war. I couldn't look at a Muggle newspaper without there being articles about some new war somewhere in the world. Letting the general public know that magic really does exist would only lead to them hunting us down, capturing us, and experimenting on us."

"Our families run things," Pansy interjected angrily, "because we can look at our family trees and see who died in which wars…who died to protect magic itself. Many, too many, died at the hands of Muggles who had decided we were some sort of demons set on corrupting them."

"Muggleborns don't have that. To them, it is merely boring chapters in Binn's class. It doesn't affect them." Aradia simply sounded sad. "Half-bloods, if they are taught properly, understand that it isn't just about _this_ war, _this _threat, but about remembering the past threats and doing our very best to prevent future threats."

"As the only half-blood here," Tonks interjected softly, "I agree with them. I've been going around with the Mums and listening to them talk to the muggleborns we have in hiding. So many of them were bullied or always in trouble at school for the random magic all magical children perform. Some were given away by parents who can't handle that there is something _strange_ or _weird _about their child. Granted, some were raised in loving homes by parents who tried their best to help their child or children with the situation. On that note, even some half-bloods were treated oddly by their non-magical parent."

"We want to fix that as best we can," Narcissa said, leaning over to hug Tonks. "If we keep having wars like this, we'll kill ourselves off before the Muggles get a chance to."

Kingsley shook his head. "You know, not many would believe any of this. They will continue to point fingers and say you lot are supremacists out to keep yourselves rich and above the law."

"Like I said, we don't care one way or another." Draco tipped his head to where his mum was still clearly upset. "My mum is upset by this and that means I fix it—we – fix it."

"By any means necessary." Gin slid into his lap and tucked her head up against his neck.

Blaise leaned over and kissed her cheek before spearing Kingsley with a glare. "No child deserves to be treated that way. We know we are better than everyone else. That is a fact, plain and simple. However, if integration at a younger age means that our children will not face distain and disgust as we have…so fucking be it."

"Damn right we are."

Draco snickered, turning his head just enough to see Morag (who had spoken), Talon, Lilis, Miles, and Anthony in the doorway. "Congratulations are in order or so we hear, Mrs Moon and Mrs Bletchley."

Morag tipped her chin up, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh you get to congratulate us publicly, Mr Malfoy, with shiny presents in hand soon enough. We were instructed to, and I quote my Mathair 'get this stupid war over with'." Morag circled around to the open seats, grinning cheekily. "That way she can have grandbabies."

Most everyone had a good laugh over that.

"The others will be along shortly," Lilis assured them, setting a bakery box on the table. "Did we miss anything important?"

"We were just explaining to the next Minister here the way things are and will be," Fred said merrily.

"Sorry, sorry! Blame us being late on Hes and Wren." Flora darted into the room looking flustered.

"Yes," Ares said moving to pull out a chair and plopping into it, pulling Flora into his lap. "It is all their fault."

"Ha!" Hestia strode in with a very happy and amused Wren at her side. "It wasn't us playing chess in the garden now was it?"

"Hestia!" Flora looked scandalized; her cheeks bright pink, though her smug grin gave away her amusement. "Chess games are not fodder for war strategy meetings."

"Just mealtimes," Aiden interjected dryly.

Hestia sat next to Ares and Flora, only to be picked up so Wren could sit before being deposited in his lap. "No, I think it's only you lot that do that."

"You know, chairs are for sitting, not laps," Severus said in that dry 'oh gods why me' tone. "I could hex you all. Or share details of … chess moves my wife prefers if you don't move on to the matter at hand."

"Sev!" His mum playfully slapped Severus' shoulder. "No playing chess and telling, the children will shriek and do that green, sickly looking thing… it is most disturbing."

"Good gods! Do not share details!" Draco shifted Gin to Blaise's lap and glared at his step-father. "I'll hex you if you do and it won't be pretty, legal hexes either, Severus."

"Children, you are being horrid heathens," Pansy said in her 'imitate Severus' tone.

Draco blanched and shuddered. "Gods, Pans, do _not_ do that!"

"Then get back to the battle plan," Pansy said primly. "Or _I'll_ start sharing details. Explicit ones."

Draco shuddered again and it wasn't for effect either. "Yes, war plans. We want to sweep Hogsmeade first."

"At the same time," Theo interjected, "we drop Henry at the gates of Hogwarts. It should provide a lovely distraction."

Draco didn't comment on the change in strategy. If Theo wanted it done that way, then it would be done, no questions asked.

"You should use care not to destroy the entire village," his mum said.

She was met with many pouts, grumbles, and moans. Theo was managing all three at once.

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up. "Fine! Destroy away, it will make rebuilding easier and I'm certain you will make sure all the innocents are out before you do."

Theo grinned. "Excellent. I have plans…lots of plans."

"Do we get to blow things up?" Fred asked, leaning in to look down the table, his face lit with glee.

"Oh yes, many things."

"Count me in. I know Li and Ewan will want in on it as well." George was clearly overjoyed.

Draco shook his head at the two of them, not even wanting to consider what they could come up with if they colluded with Theo. "The explosions should draw out more minions. We'll hopefully have Potter and Granger tucked away so that once we clear the path, they can get to Hogwarts and destroy the last of those items of importance."

"We take out as many as we can." Gin scanned the table. "Leave no enemy alive."

"The more we kill on the battlefield, the less we have to hunt down later." Blaise just grinned. "In addition, it will be a nice little ego boost when Potter and Granger, plus those fools in the Order that continue to speak against us, realise that we won their war for them."

"We'll have solid numbers tomorrow of those who wish to fight." Tonks looked across the table to Wren. "Many stopped me and asked if they could speak to a solicitor as they want to get their affairs in order."

"I can stop by tomorrow afternoon," Wren replied easily. "I am also to pass on that should any wish to name guardians for their children, all five Mums and our Da's are more than willing."

Draco's brows shot up. "Now that I didn't think of."

His mum laughed lightly. "It would mean we can continue to see to their safety. Our world doesn't have a fostering system like the one that was explained to us that the Muggles do. This will be a way to protect the children until such time as we can get one set up, in tandem with the boarding house of course."

"I'm quite proud of you, Mum," he said meaning every word.

"Agreed," Blaise said, shaking his head. "You two will be amazing at it now that the sick fucks are out of the picture and won't be in your way, trying to muck up all that you do."

His mum and Marguerite looked so utterly happy that Draco knew they had one more reason to end this war. It was high time that his mum and Marguerite had the chance to show that they were amazing mums. They deserved to see their dreams come true. He wasn't going to let them down and he knew without a doubt that Blaise and Theo were thinking along the same lines.


	38. You'd better run

**A/N: **Battle ahead, that means fighting, blood, death et al. Just warning you.

**Chapter 37**

**You'd better run (Enemies by Shinedown)**

Not even two weeks, Gin thought with a wry smile as they dressed for battle. This time though, they weren't wearing Tribe clothes and were hiding the tattoos. Everything had been explained to all the 'parents' when Fatin had her meeting with Lysander and Ianthe just before that _Quibbler_ edition had been sent out. She was actually relieved, especially since none of them were too fussed about it. No, thanks to the genius of Narcissa and Kingsley's insistence that now was not the time to reveal just who had been responsible for all those raids, everyone allied with them would be going into battle in blue tops and black trousers and boots. Of course she, Aradia, Pansy, Daphne, Fatin, and Ruya would be wearing bright blue hattahs as well so that their allies could find them quickly on the battlefield. Morag too, though only if she wanted to- there hadn't been time to ask with all the preparations.

She strapped on one more knife sheath at her thigh, having always thought that one couldn't have too many, and picked up her rope with grappling hook, tucking it in her bag. They were going to have far too much fun.

"You ready?"

Gin turned to see Draco and Blaise grinning at her. Both had plaited their hair, tying the plaits off with blue bands the same colour as the hattahs. She rushed across the room and hugged them both tightly. "More than ready."

Blaise grinned, picking up his bow and quiver of arrows before taking her hand and they walked down together. Thanks to the twins scouting efforts and the refugees flowing onto the estates, they knew that Hogsmeade was empty of all innocents. Apparently, a good two dozen or so minions and sympathizers stayed in the village. It would be all too fun to take those idiots out. They were portkeying from three locations: Adl, MacDougal Hall, and Moon Hall. Oulton was set up for the portkeying in of injured allies that couldn't be quickly healed on the battlefield. The Mums were there along with two St Mungo's healers that had fled when it had been taken over late last week. Their appearance had been welcome news as Pansy and Daphne wanted to fight, but knew that they were needed to heal as well. Now, it simply was a non-issue. Lilis and Susan would set up a triage location at the train station in Hogsmeade and as the battle progressed, if all went as planned, Lilis and a handful of others would move forward with the troops and bring back to the triage area all that they couldn't heal on site.

She found herself swept up in Draco's arms and kissed soundly. Grinning, he tossed her to Blaise for the same treatment. Laughing as she was sat back on her feet, Gin took their hands again as they stepped out onto the grounds. When the numbers had come back, she'd been stunned for a moment. Of the enormous number of people they had in hiding, four hundred had stepped up to fight. From their sources, the madman had roughly three hundred, including dementors, wolves, and giants left.

The three of them would be leading the smaller group of fighters around the lake to the castle, which they hoped that the distraction of Henry being dumped at the gates and attack on Hogsmeade would hide. She was giddy at the thought of getting to climb; it had been far too long since she had been able to take the time to do so. They were met by Theo and Pansy and Theo was grinning widely.

"Sev went for Henry, in fact, he asked to be the one to drop his arse at the gates," Theo informed them.

Draco snickered. "Dear gods, to listen in on whatever Sev has to say to him would be priceless."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We should get going. One of the Moon elves popped in a moment ago and told me that Remus, Kirley, and Ruya have Potter and Granger secured and are waiting for the signal to move them into Honeydukes cellar."

Gin snickered, knowing that Fred and George both had those lovely coins that Neville had told them about to use as signals. "Once this is over, I think we all should get together with a Pensieve."

"Yes, yes, we can watch Potter and Granger be humiliated," Blaise retorted dryly. "Henry too."

Fatin whistled shrilly, waving them all over to the portkeys. She would be with Liam, Ewan, Fred, Daphne, Aradia, and George clearing Hogsmeade. Gin knew that they were all looking forward to having a bit of fun with that potion of Theo's that had been so very…explosive. Every last one of them had taken Narcissa at her word when she had given them the okay to destroy things. The speed in which all four boys had taken Theo up on the offer to make them each a dozen or so vials had amused even Severus.

Moments later they were portkeying out.

-DGB—

Aradia scanned the village, motioning for Fatin, Liam, and Ewan to move off to the left while Fred and George went right. She and Daphne would head right down the middle. They were setting the potions in every building they could. It was their job to not just create a distraction, but make it very difficult for any minions to have cover. She had no doubts that the Mums would rebuild everything perfectly. Grinning, she darted past an open window and lobbed the potion vial inside before picking up speed, heading towards the Hogsmeade station. They didn't expect much resistance since another group had portkeyed directly to the station.

She saw Fred going left down the side street and turned to see George going right. Excellent, was all she could think as Madam Puddifoot's was hit with a vial. She kept going, tossing vials as she went until George all but tackled her as the explosions went off. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but laugh. Theo deserved some sort of prize. "Can we do that again?"

She heard Daphne's laughter from over to the left as all four of them got back to their feet, turning to see everything beyond Zonkos to the edge of the village was fiery rubble.

Fred and George shared a look of glee, advancing on the Zonkos building and tossing in two vials.

"Oh shite," Daphne muttered, tossing a vial across the street from Zonkos and racing towards Honeydukes.

Aradia lobbed two more on the opposite side of the street as she ran, not bothering with the post office. It could stay. She ducked down with Daphne and they were joined by the twins a moment later. Five more explosions joined the ones set off by Liam, Ewan, and Fatin. Those three joined them a few minutes later, all seven of them grinning maniacally. Aradia really understood the twins' joy at creating things that blew up now, it certainly was fun.

Fatin pointed down the intact part of the street at their allies battling a small number of minions. "I'm signalling Severus."

"Do it," Daphne said, already ducking and running. "I get to hit the Three Broomsticks!"

Laughing, Aradia raced after her. There were only a handful of main buildings left and she wasn't about to be left out of the fun.

-BGD—

Neville was unimpressed, sending out all the hexes they had been taught over the last few weeks; having come to the realisation that binding spells and stunners simply wouldn't work during wartime. He and his group had spread out between the Three Broomsticks and Hogsmeade Station. He was wishing he'd been trained as many other Purebloods had, with blades, as they were making far more progress than he was. Kicking out, he took a minion down. It was their job to keep the enemy distracted and he would do it to the best of his abilities. Since a good kick followed by a nasty hex seemed to work, he grinned fiercely and went with it.

He moved steadily forward after that, backing up against the station house as those that would heal not fight portkeyed in at his signal. He saw Lilis Moon in the group and grinned outright. He'd seen her practicing over the last few weeks and knew those who weren't aware of her skills were in for a rude awakening.

Liam and Ewan MacDougal joined him with a dark-haired woman who looked very dangerous especially with the tattoo on her face. "Good show," Liam said cheekily.

"Be ready for more!" One of the Weasley twins called, pointing towards the gates.

Neville's brows shot up. What was going on now?

-GBD—

Severus sneered as the coin in his pocket warmed. "Ahh, that is our cue, Henry."

He reached down and lifted Henry by his hair. "You know, I really have to give Theo credit. It really is too bad you were too insane to appreciate your _former_ son's brilliance. Ah, enough talk. You have an appointment to keep."

Henry whimpered and Severus laughed. It had been ever so fun to tell Henry just what he thought of him, especially since Henry's missing tongue made it impossible for him to reply. Theo really did cover all possibilities.

He Apparated them to Hogsmeade, appearing just up the road from the station. He could see the gates ahead. With a feral smile, he dropped Henry only to levitate him. The bastard wasn't worth the effort to haul up the path. "I come bearing gifts," he called to the Death Eaters standing guard at the gate, who seemed to be watching the Hogsmeade battle rather than joining in.

"Snape?"

He nearly rolled his eyes. It wasn't as if he was difficult to recognize or anything. Confident that others were watching his back, ones very wary of his wife's ire, he strode forward, literally dropping Henry at Higgs' feet. "A gift for the Dark Lord."

Higgs looked down and grinned. "I'll see that he gets it."

Severus waited until the moron dropped the wards on the gate and motioned for the fighters behind him to surge forward. He had no doubts that Higgs would be a good little minion and get Henry where he needed to be. His former allies or at least they thought they had been, seemed confused. They stood there as if waiting for him to come right in. Not likely.

Stepping back, he allowed the very angry group engage the enemy. He'd have time enough to seek revenge soon enough. For now, he'd wait until all fighters were through the gates. Narcissa had made it clear that he was not to unnecessarily risk his neck. He might be stubborn, but he was far from stupid. There was no doubt she would track down a Necromancy spell just to bring him back and make him rue the day he'd died before killing him herself… or giving him to Theo, Draco, and Blaise.

With that nasty thought in mind, he nodded to the last seven fighters, the ones he knew had far too much fun blowing up the village, before making his way through the gates.

-DBG—

Remus waited until they were secure in Honeydukes basement before waking Harry and Hermione. "_Rennervate_!"

Harry groaned, holding his head as he sat up. His eyes widened. "Professor Lupin?"

Remus snickered. "Sorry about the stunner, but we needed to get you here quickly."

Hermione glared angrily. "You could have explained!"

Kirley stepped forward. "Yes, because you two would have listened to reason. I think not. Your precious horcrux is up in the castle and we," he motioned to himself, Ruya, and Remus, "and those we are allied with have given you a clear path."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But…but… you're…"

"Mine," Ruya said pointedly.

Remus barely bit back the laughter. Shaking his head, he stepped forward. "When it is safe enough to move in that direction, we will be signalled. You two are to go after the horcrux and only when it is destroyed will you go into battle. Do you understand?"

Harry looked mutinous. "Just who are you allied with? Why would we listen to unknowns?"

"Because, you idiots, they have been planning this just so you can have a clear shot at that madman," Ruya growled, her hands fisted at her sides. "I now see why they loathe you."

Kirley laughed, kissing Ruya's brow. "There was also the incentive of killing things, don't forget. They never pass that up."

Hermione was on her feet, wand in hand, moments later. "Is this a trap? It is, isn't it!"

"Can I knock them out again?" Kirley asked idly.

Remus snorted. "No, you know the plan. We keep them here and escort them to the castle."

"We're not children!" Hermione exclaimed.

Kirley growled, literally. Then he stalked forward, allowing that menacing aura to flow freely. Remus shuddered. Harry and Hermione, however, seemed to see nothing more than a rock star; totally ignoring the fact that Kirley was clearly something more than human. "You_ are_ children. Good gods, you are handed your little destiny on a silver platter and have the stones to complain about it! We've been tracking you and keeping the enemy away for weeks now!"

"Settle, please," Remus said in a peace-making gesture, knowing damn good and well the two alphas in the room would disregard him if they felt like it. Thankfully, he felt the coin heat and pulled open the trapdoor. "We need to get moving."

Ruya hopped down first. Kirley shot Harry and Hermione one last angry glare before following her. Remus was beginning to think that staying back would have been a better option, but he was the last of James' friends left and he would protect Harry, no matter how much he wished he could knock sense into him.

-GBD—

Gin was actually surprised that there were no minions to challenge them until they were almost to the Whomping Willow. She drew her sword, having spotted two giants wandering around the tree. In fact, it looked as if they were toying with it.

"Really?" Blaise muttered. "We could stay here and wait for that damn tree to knock them out."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Split up, half of us distract while the others move in and take out their legs?"

Blaise was already pulling out his bow. "Can I please see what those lovely explosive vials do to a giant?"

Pansy leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "They're like kids in Honeydukes, aren't they."

"Indeed," Gin replied mirthfully. "We should let them have their fun though."

"Gin and I will take their legs out," Pansy said decisively. "Theo and Draco, you two provide distraction. Blaise can then blow their heads…or whatever body part he wishes, off. The rest of you, stay back for now. Plan?"

"Plan," Gin said, shifting closer to the shadows provided by the forest's edge. "We need to hurry though, or there will be nothing left for us to kill by the time we get there."

Draco and Theo went ahead, circling around to the other side of the giants. The five other Slytherins stayed back, clearly not willing to object.

"Hey!" Theo taunted, aiming spells at the giants legs.

Pansy just groaned and muttered something about 'silly men' and raced forward. Gin caught up with her quickly, both of them darting forward and slashing the back of a leg and then getting the other legs before the giants could register what had happened. Both giants toppled, and the girls backed up quickly, not wanting to be flattened. Blaise took out the first as it fell and Gin mentally applauded his skill. The explosion sent bits of giant into the lake, forest, and of course all over them. The group that was with them swarmed the second giant, only to be pushed back so that Blaise could take its head off.

Swiping her face with her sleeve, she took a moment to glance across the lake to where the major part of their force was fighting. They looked to be holding their own, at least for now. Shaking her head, she ran for the castle wall. If they met any resistance inside, they wouldn't be much help to their allies and family. There was no way she was going to allow that to happen.

-BGD-

"Fan out!" Hestia called, pointing to Adrian to lead his group. She glanced over to see Wren was scanning the crowd, but content to let her prove just how competent she was. Over to the left, Flora and Ares were directing the other half of the troops they had been tasked with leading.

Her eyes narrowed and she raced off, taking off an arm of a minion that thought coming at Flora's back was wise. Back to back, she and her twin took out five while Wren and Ares kept the rest back. Dripping with blood, they turned on their heels and quickly made their way over to where Miles, Anthony, and Helios were fighting. They didn't need to talk or even think, it was a 'twin thing' her mother had long ago explained. Whatever it was, she was thankful for it now.

It was slow going, pushing the minions back slowly enough to give their second group time to circle around without risking themselves too much. She heard a howl of outrage, her eyes widening when she spotted Lilis a ways down the path getting to her feet and running as if Hades hounds were at her heels.

"Oh gods," Wren muttered.

"What?" She stabbed a minion through the heart that had been trying to take advantage of their distraction and get Ares in the side.

"You are about to see just why none of us anger her." He pointed at where Anthony and Helios were circling around Miles' prone form. The minions who had been fighting so fiercely a moment before seemed to back away quickly as Lilis ripped through them as if she was doing nothing more strenuous than baking cookies.

Arms and legs flew in all directions. A head bounced over and fell into the lake. Hestia stared wide-eyed as the minions were simply annihilated. It took Lilis a good five minutes to get halfway to Miles' position, but about that time she was met by Morag and Talon. "Oh gods, this is going to get messy."

Wren laughed, running through the now clear area to where his baby sister was, quickly followed by Ares. She and Flora exchanged an amused look before racing after their men. They helped Lilis with Miles, who had been knocked out and sliced up a bit, getting him back to the triage station where Susan promised to get him to the Mums immediately. The three of them were soon back in the thick of the fighting, though this time many taunts were being issued.

"That one," Anthony pointed out a former Ravenclaw, "He destroyed your shoes fourth year, Sor!"

Morag's screech of outrage rivalled Lilis' earlier one as she hopped over three dead bodies and took out her anger on the hapless idiot. Hestia just shook her head and kept fighting, trying not to fall over laughing. Leave it to this group to make a game of it. She would have gone to help Morag, defence of shoes and all that, had Wren not laid a hand on her arm and shook his head.

"Ohh, Lilis," Anthony called out again. "This idiot writes in books!"

Lilis took down that fool, lecturing as she went. "You do not write in books! Writing is for parchment!"

"Good gods," Wren muttered, sidling up to her as they scanned the area to see where they should go next, the boys keeping almost constant shield charms up. Though with the way Lilis and Morag were going, none of them actually had to fight at the moment. "I may die of laughter."

"You bastard!" They turned to see Morag had taken on another minion, this one armed as they were, though he didn't seem to be as skilled with a blade. Morag's arm was bleeding and she looked past her point of reason. "I'll not let you get the best of me! I've not had my wedding gala yet!"

Hestia leaned on Wren, laughing until she cried as Morag proved her point quite nicely, leaving the minion in pieces. A moment later, a loud howl broke through the noise followed by at least ten more.

Ares', "Oh well, shite, where is Kirley when you need him?" was a question she agreed with wholeheartedly.

-GBD—

Remus shooed Harry and Hermione towards Ravenclaw tower, having been given explicit instructions to ask the Grey Lady where her mother's diadem was kept. Both were still grumbling about the situation, though they at least seemed to get that they should take the opportunity given.

"You got them?" Kirley called.

Remus waved him off. "Yes go."

He shouldn't have been amused when Kirley grinned, tossed Ruya over his shoulder, and said, quite cheerfully, "Later all, minions to kill and all that."

"That was Kirley Duke," Hermione muttered disbelievingly as she watched him run down the corridor.

Remus laughed. "Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. We need to move. The madman will show up soon and you need to have the horcrux destroyed first. Please tell me all the others we know you took have been destroyed already."

Harry nodded, holding up Gryffindor's sword. "We did, just this morning- right before you attacked us."

"We secured you and brought you here, for your own safety. If I have learnt anything in the past few weeks it is that watching your words is the wisest course of action," he chided.

They huffed and stomped off. Good gods, one would think that being on the run for months would have made them grow up a bit. Apparently not.

-DBG—

Gin had just secured the rope when the sound of breaking trees and roaring giants sounded. Draco sighed, turning to see how many more they would have to face. Four? Oh just brilliant. "Blaise, we're going to need more of that potion if you have it."

Blaise turned and grinned wickedly. "Oh, I have more. Plenty more. If I could get up though, it would be far easier. I am not going to face our mothers' wrath for burning down the Forbidden Forest."

"Come on up," Gin called from where she and Theo took a high ground position. She whirled, tossing throwing knives a moment later. "The sooner, the better!"

Draco motioned for Blaise to go first. Pansy was halfway up. The other five with them would go next. He'd stay here and make sure they got up. He didn't like Gin being up there without him or Blaise, but she was more than competent…and Theo was there. His eyes widened. "Fucking brilliant! Spiders. Damn it all."

Blaise laughed as he quickly scaled the wall, calling down, "Don't you think you can take them on, love?"

"Ha!" Draco pulled his wand, knowing that spells were likely to get further than even his throwing knives. Not even thinking, he shifted in front of the rope, calling out not too terribly legal spells. If they were a bit on the dark side, oh well, what mattered was that they worked. When the first giant exploded, he turned and grabbed the rope, moving as quickly as he could, jumping onto the walkway a few minutes later. His brows shot up. Ten minions were on the ground writhing and screaming as Theo, Pansy, and Gin calmly pulled their knives out, wiping them on the minions' robes and re-sheathing them. "Apparently I wasn't needed after all," he teased.

Gin poked her tongue out at him, darting over to the doors that would lead them down to the entrance hall. They didn't care if a few minions remained in the building as they knew the real threat was out on the grounds. With that in mind, he turned, firing off more spells at the handful of remaining spiders as three more giants lost their heads.

-BDG—

Lilis glared, hard. Her mother had threatened to resurrect her and make her to go to parties every day for the rest of her life if she had the audacity to die. But, seeing Miles hurt had really got her anger up. There was no way she wasn't going to fight now. Her Miles was back with the Mums and they would not let him die on her.

"Lilis!"

She turned to see Adrian surrounded over to the left, outside the zone she and Morag had cleared. Oh damn if she was going to allow Miles' best friend to die. He'd be inconsolable. Narrowing her eyes, she ran, calling over her shoulder, "Madam, you're needed. Someone is about to make me even more unhappy."

Morag was at her side a moment later, blood dripping off of her. "Ohh, stupid fucking bastards."

But, before they could get to Adrian he was hit with a very, very dark spell that threw him to the ground, long slices forming on his face, chest, and arms. They moved the minions back quickly. Lilis was on her knees a moment later, trying to remember the proper spells. "You will not die, Ad. I'll not allow it!"

"Yes, ma'am," Adrian replied weakly.

"DAPHNE!" Morag positively roared. "Someone find her and get her here!"

Lilis began healing the biggest wounds, not even having to look to know that their brothers were rushing off to find Daphne, who was close, they had crossed paths with her not ten minutes ago. She only hoped that they hurried. Squeezing Adrian's hand lightly, she tried not to cry. "Stay with me, Ad. Daphne will be along soon and fix you right up."


	39. Their one last wish is that you pay for

**A/N: More death and battle ahead. **

**Chapter 38 **

**Their one last wish is that you pay for it (Enemies by Shinedown)**

What felt like hours, but was likely only minutes later, Daphne hurried over, dropping to her knees. "Oh well, looks like you need a bit of help, Ad. This will hurt."

Adrian managed a light chuckle. "I don't see why Theo likes pain so much, it's bloody awful."

Lilis snorted, getting to her feet. "If you can patch him up, I'm escorting him back."

Daphne stood a few minutes later, sighing heavily. "He needs more work, but he'll live."

It was only then that Lilis noticed Morag standing over the body of the masked Death Eater who had injured Adrian. She just shook her head. "You know, I think that is the one thing that makes my stomach turn. Thanks for that, Morag."

Morag looked up, grinning impishly. "I knew I would find something someday. After all of this, you can tell me what exactly hit your nigh on non-existent 'eww' button."

She laughed, turning to levitate Adrian, calling over her shoulder, "The fact that you just speared his liver with your sword and threw it at another minion."

Morag's laughter followed her as she and Daphne made their way back across the cleared part of the grounds.

-DBG-

At the sound of wolves howling, Kirley set Ruya down and they ran as fast as they could for the doors. They burst out and onto the grounds; turning and rushing for the area they'd heard the wolves. Damn it all, they had agreed to stay in human form as not to be mistaken for enemies and it rankled. Pulling his saif, Kirley took off the leg of a minion and stomping on the idiot's wand before pushing through the crowd, slashing and hacking with Ruya at his side.

"Why am I not surprised," he quipped, shaking his head as they hurried to Charlie, Aiden, and Bill's position. All three of them were covered in blood and Kirley was more than a bit jealous.

Bill shot one of the wolves with his crossbow, grinning. "We heard wolves and thought… oh fun!"

Laughing, Ruya hit two in rapid succession with her knives. "At least you weren't babysitting little brats."

Growling, Kirley sheathed his sword and pounced on one of the wolves. Pinning it to the ground after a bit of a wrestle, he stabbed it; making sure it was one of the poisoned knives. He stood, grinning as the other wolves seemed to clue in and back away slowly. "Awww," he said with a playful pout, "have you all lost the battle urge now that _real_ alphas arrived?"

One of them whimpered.

"Tsk, tsk," Bill said, bolting it in the head. "You should have chosen a better side."

"I want the big one," Ruya called, hopping nimbly over the two she'd just killed.

Kirley laughed, literally diving for another wolf, one who had been attempting to get Charlie in the back. "Bad form," he informed it, sitting down on its chest, twirling his knife, pinning its muzzle down with his boot. "This is going to hurt."

-DGB—

Kingsley shook his head, leading the Order into battle. A battle that looked as if it had been going on for a good while, which would not have happened if the Order – mainly Molly, Arthur, and Moody— hadn't been so adamant about knowing just who had signalled him. The sheer amount of destruction had many protesting. Minerva though, she just looked resigned. When they reached Hogwarts gates, he called out, "Remember, the ones in blue are our allies! Harming any one of them will bring the wrath of those far more deadly than you can imagine raining down on your heads! Go!"

He stayed with Minerva, both of them quickly moving to deadly spells, though he noted that Minerva wasn't as adverse to the _Avada Kedavra_ as he'd thought she would be. When they swept past Ted Tonks fighting alongside an unfamiliar group, though he swore he saw Ariston Moon and Luna Lovegood in the mix, Ted pointed them off to the left toward the Quidditch Pitch. With a nod, Kingsley took out a masked Death Eater that had been going for Ted. From the looks of it, the quick death they were giving the enemy was far more merciful than what they faced from their allies.

"Oh no," Minerva muttered, stepping around a mangled body. "Dementors."

Kingsley whirled and sent his patronus at the three dementors, hoping it would help even as Minerva and many of their allies did the same. His brows rose and he pushed the shock aside. When Tonks had said that they were training, he hadn't known she'd meant training to that extreme. Then again, he thought, renewing his patronus, that group did think of everything. Most were weak, but even weak when combined seemed to push them back. Adding his and Minerva's, plus two others he wasn't sure he recognized; the Dementors burst into a cloud of smoke and were gone.

He turned, scanning the hundreds of battling men and women, hoping to find an area which needed help. The only ones he saw though were the Order fighters. Sighing, he raised his wand and killed his way through to where Molly and Arthur were fighting. He didn't have time or energy to spare for words as they slowly pushed forward toward the castle.

-BGD—

Blaise shooed Chris, Arturo, Tristan, and the other two Slytherins to the Great Hall. "Protect it; we may need it if we can't get allies back to the train station."

Chris nodded, motioning for Arturo to go into the hall. "Stand guard over the anteroom and staff entrances."

Arturo pulled his sword and nodded.

"Good luck," Blaise said, watching the other three fan out in front of the doors. "When Potter gets back down here, I want you to go with them, Chris. Don't let that idiot die until he's done his duty."

Chris shot him a resigned look. "Can I help him die if he does kill the madman?"

Gin laughed and laughed. "That will all depend on who is around at the time. If it will make us look good, perhaps we can allow him to live a bit longer."

Blaise blanched, but was unwilling to argue with her over it. She did have a good point. "Let's get out there and kill more things."

Gin laughed, blowing him and then Draco a kiss before ducking out the doors after Pansy and Theo.

Blaise pulled an arrow from his quiver, stepping out onto the stairs. He watched for a moment, before sliding the arrow back in the quiver and pulling one with a vial on it. Knowing that the rest would cover him, he moved forward until he was within range of the large group of enemies that had moved together and that were being surrounded by blue-clad fighters and Order members. Laughing, he sent the arrow flying into the centre of the group of minions.

"That is going to hurt," Draco quipped, racing down the stairs.

Still laughing, Blaise settled the bow on his back and grabbed his sword and a throwing knife, racing after his family. Moments later, they all crouched down as a loud BOOM was accompanied by flying minions and minion bits.

Theo stood, grinning. "Damn, I'm good."

Pansy smirked, standing and turning off to the left where there was a small group of their fighters being backed towards the lake. "They need help; we should give it to them."

"Let's go," Gin said pointing towards the largest group. "We should show those Order idiots what we are made of."

Theo raced after Pansy and Blaise after Draco and Gin. Damn, but this was fun.

-DBG—

Harry settled Gryffindor's sword on his shoulder after destroying the diadem. "All that is left is that damn snake."

Remus tapped the coin, warning the others that Harry and Hermione were about to move in their direction. "Well, He should arrive at any moment… so we should go."

They hurried through the empty castle, not stopping until they reached the entrance hall. A sandy-haired young man dressed in blue and black stepped forward. "I'm to escort you out there. Don't screw with me or waste time complaining either."

Remus rolled his eyes at Harry's mutinous expression, pushing the boy towards the main doors. "Just do it, Harry. They aren't about to risk you." Yet, he added silently.

"He's a Slytherin!" Hermione said, pointing to the young man. "They all are!"

"Well spotted," was the caustic reply. "Good gods, you really are annoying, Granger. Move your sorry arses as I've yet to have the joy of killing anything yet and I was quite looking forward to it."

Remus growled, quite literally, when she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "I will not! How do we know this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Oh for fucks sake! You are not necessary, Granger, and I will hex your sorry arse if you don't get moving!"

Remus grabbed Hermione's arm and hauled her towards where he had left Harry. Grabbing Harry's arm, he hauled them both out the doors. "Which one are you?"

"Chris Harper."

"Why don't we get these two where they need to be then, Chris?" Remus suggested dryly.

"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!"

"Oh well fuck," Chris muttered as the madman's voice overrode the clash of swords and shouted spells.

"Agreed," Remus muttered, pushing his charges forward and drawing his wand.

Harry squared his shoulders and marched towards the far side of the grounds, near the gates, where the madman and a small group of Death Eaters had appeared, dropping a mangled body on the ground. Remus shared a weary look with Chris as Hermione raced off, following behind Harry. "Well, Chris, what are the odds we make it out of this alive?"

Chris laughed darkly. "Oh, I am _not _losing my life for those idiot Gryffindors."

-DBG—

Theo took advantage of the minions' distraction by the madman's arrival by hitting the last five of the group they'd been fighting with poisoned knives. He and Pansy quickly retrieved the knives and raced over to join Gin, Blaise, and Draco. Many, too many, of their allies were dead on the ground mixed in with minions, but from what he could see, the most important to him were safe.

Bill, Aiden, Charlie, Ruya, and Kirley were the first to join them. The sixty or so enemies left had turned and were making their way towards their leader. Too bad they met Morag, Hestia, Flora, and their men on the way. The tide turned, and they retreated.

"Gods, they are making it easy," Draco muttered, tossing knives as they waited, spreading out in a line.

He spotted both sets of twins, Fatin, Daphne, and Aradia circling around and forming a line on the right of the crowd of minions. Luckily, the Order members and allies still standing seemed to clue in and join the line closest to their current positions.

"You lot are vicious," Kingsley muttered, moving over to his right as everyone moved in to circle the minions, killing any that tried to break through.

Blaise just laughed. "Vicious is what is winning."

"Indeed," McGonagall said stiffly. "I now see your way is the only way."

Blaise threw one of his daggers at a minion that tried to break through their circle, snickering when the knife hit right between the eyes and the idiot toppled three more as he fell. "It certainly is fun."

Kingsley just groaned.

-GBD—

Chris watched as the snake was sent forward. The freakish madman and his dozen or so minions seemed to be ignoring everyone but Potter and Granger. He spotted Longbottom and yanked him over, snatching the sword from Potter at the same time and shoving it in Longbottom's hand. "You, kill the snake, go."

Longbottom stared for a moment. "But…I'm not trained."

Chris rolled his eyes and shoved Longbottom forward while Lupin held Potter and Granger back. "Hit it with the pointy end, bonus points for taking off its head or cutting it in half. Go and prove what a brave lion you are."

Longbottom nodded, turning on his heel with the sword clutched in his shaking hands.

"Why did you do that?" Granger screeched, trying to pull away from Lupin without any success.

He was keeping his eye on the Death Eaters surrounding the madman, shaking his head. "Because, you dim bint, I was told to keep you two alive so Potter can kill the freak."

Everything seemed to stop as Longbottom approached the giant snake. Even the freak seemed to be waiting to see what would happen, though he clearly thought his pet would win. Longbottom let loose with some sort of battle cry or outraged screech, running for the snake, ducking right and turning before bringing the sword down just behind the snake's head. He hacked and stabbed until the freak screamed. Shuddering, Chris pushed Potter back again. The snake was in two distinct pieces. Good show, was all he could think. "You two are stupid! Let us take out those Death Eaters."

"Shut up," Granger muttered irritably. "Why are you protecting us, Slytherin?"

Chris hit the first wave of Death Eaters with spells, shoving her behind him, watching as Longbottom had the sword yanked out of his hand by Potter. "This is not the time!"

"I think it is the perfect time!"

"Fine! If you two idiots die before Potter kills that freak I am as good as dead! I will not serve that bastard like my parents!"

He saw the spell coming too late and knew it would be bad, flying backwards through the air before hitting with a nasty 'crunch'. Oh well fuck, was all he could think before everything went black.

-BGD-

Gin had been moving forward with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Theo when the Death Eaters surrounding the madman surged forward. The five of them raced forward, skirting Potter, Granger, Chris, Lupin, and Neville. Swinging her sword, she took the wand arm of one before she heard Blaise cry out. Whirling, she caught him as he fell, a large girl standing over him with blood dripping from her knife.

"Millicent was going for you," Blaise said, his hand covering the large gash across his stomach.

Gin passed him to Draco, idly noting that Daphne and Pansy were there, already healing Blaise. With cold determination, she stood. That cold anger was settling over her as she reached out and grabbed the girl—Millicent – by the hair, kicking the knife from her hand and dragging her over to a clear area. "You fucking cow, how dare you!"

Millicent grinned insanely. "He deserved it! Magic was too good for him! He was a traitor!"

Gin punched her in the face, pinning her to the ground and pulling one of her knives. "You are the traitor. I will kill you slowly for harming him."

Everything became almost blurry after that as her anger took over fully. This cow would pay and pay dearly.

-DBG—

Remus watched as Daphne raced over to where Chris had fallen with Fred at her side. Ariston and Luna ducked out of the crowd and helped to protect them. He glanced over to see Blaise being healed by Pansy and sighed with relief. Well that was until he saw just what Gin was doing to the fool that had hurt Blaise. Even he couldn't bear to watch as fingers flew one by one. Harry's voice broken through and he turned to see that Harry and Voldemort were facing off. This is it, was all he could think.

Whatever it was Harry hit Voldemort with knocked him back and Harry rushed forward, jolting as Voldemort, even prone on the ground and clearly weakening, hit him with a spell that sent Harry's blood flying. Harry buried Gryffindor's sword in Voldemort's chest and fell over, clearly bleeding out.

He raced over, met by Ted about halfway there and with Hermione following quickly. "Daphne!"

"Not a fucking chance," she replied shortly. "Busy with Chris."

"Pansy?" He hoped one of them was willing to help.

"When Blaise is healed!" Pansy replied testily.

Leaning over Harry, he tried, in vain to stop even some of the bleeding. None of the spells he tried were working. Damn! Just what had he been hit with?

"MOVE!"

He looked up to see Gin trying to push through the line of Order fighters. She didn't look quite … coherent and very, very angry. Sighing, he turned back to Harry, praying that Pansy hurried.

-BGD—

"Draco, you'd best get Gin," Pansy said soothingly, healing the last bit of Blaise's wound. "You know we'll not let any harm come to Blaise."

"She may need a reminder as to who isn't the enemy," Charlie added solemnly, knowingly.

He stood after kissing Blaise lightly.

"Go protect her," Blaise urged him weakly.

He grinned, pulling two of his knives. "I will."

As Draco passed Hestia, he heard her mutter, "Gods, I thought Lilis and Morag were something to see."

Draco stepped into what had become almost a duelling ring only to see Gin grabbing one cowering minion at a time and executing them. There was already a pile of dead or dying minions left in her wake. She dropped another, reaching for the next. This one she shoved her knife in his stomach and yanked, kneeing him in the head, letting him fall. He looked at the allies and Order members as he walked over, circling around so Gin could see him. They mostly looked stunned, though some were clearly pleased. Now he understood what she meant when she had said 'the anger just takes over'. There was no emotion at all on Gin's face. She looked determined, plain and simple. When Molly moved as if she was going to interfere, Draco pushed her back. "Tsk, tsk, you are an enemy to her, you cow. Do you want to die today?"

Molly screeched, but he ignored it. In fact, he ducked a dismembered flying arm as he moved closer to his lovely fiancée. "Gin?"

She turned to face him, her eyes cold and her tone that dead, emotionless one usually heard from Theo, or himself and Blaise when handing out their brand of justice. "Busy now, darling."

Draco held his hands up and let her finish, trying not to sit down on the blood-soaked ground and laugh his arse off. He wasn't about to step in unless it looked like one of the minions was going to try and stop her. Though, the Order members were more likely to do so. The minions were cowering, most holding their left arms, looking utterly gobsmacked by the death of their master.

"I surrender!" Vincent Crabbe held his hands up and tossed his mask on the ground.

Gin's laugh seemed to bring home to everyone just how unforgiving she was. "There is no surrender."

"But!"

Draco shook his head, laughing as he simply couldn't care to hold it in any longer. Crabbe always had been a moron, but clearly he was even dumber than previously thought possible.

"You are the enemy," Gin said, slicing open Vincent's cheek. "You die."

He mentally applauded her creativity as Vincent fell to join the rest on the ground, leaving only about ten more minions. Those met her sword. He watched idly, still utterly amused, until the last fell and she turned to him, the life returning to her eyes. He stepped forward, holding out a hand to her. "We should check on Blaise, darling."

She smiled brightly, wiping her sword on one of the minion's robes before sheathing it and taking his hand. "Yes, they've paid for hurting him."

They were crossing the area when Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped in front of them. Oh bloody fucking brilliant, was all he could think.

-DBG—

Pansy leaned over Potter, noting that no matter what she did, he would die. But, she was all for making them look good. "Move your hand, Potter, and I can at least attempt to save you."

He glared. "No."

"No?" Lupin said faintly. "She will save you, Harry, if she can."

"It's a trick!" Hermione screeched. "We can't trust them! Get a _real_ healer here!"

"There isn't time." Theo knelt next to her, shaking his head. "Your little hero will certainly die if we don't help."

"She is a medi-witch," Aradia pointed out testily. "You two really are dumber than I thought."

"He is bleeding out," Pansy said flatly, enjoying this a bit more than she should. The Order members left standing as well as many of their blue-clad allies were surrounding them, watching this display of stupidity. They couldn't have planned this little scene even if they'd tried. "We have been working on the same side for months, Potter. Don't be an idiot."

Granger shoved her aside, crouching over Potter as he finally bled out.

Standing, Pansy shook her head at their stupidity. It was like a really big bonus that Potter died because of it, honestly. He had basically killed himself.

"Umm, you two might need to get over there," Morag said, pointing to where Blaise was attempting to get to his feet, Ares muttering to him as he tried to help. "The Weasley's have cornered Gin and Draco. Clearly, Blaise wants to join them."

Theo raced over and with the help of Ares, got Blaise to his feet. Pansy sighed as she caught up to them. "You'll have to be careful, Blaise. No fighting in your condition."

He glared. "Fuck that, get me to them or I'll fucking crawl if I have to."

She motioned for the boys to lead on, glancing over to see Aradia pulling the stretcher from her pack. Gods, Chris must be really hurt. There wasn't time to think on it. Daphne was handling it for now. They had to stop Gin.

-BGD—

Gin stared incredulously. "What the fuck do you two want?"

Molly tsked and shook her head. "That bad man is gone now, Ginny. Do you feel the taint leaving you? Come with us and we can get you all healed up!"

She gaped. Really, there was no other course of action to take. Well, there was gutting the cow, but she had promised herself that was not going to happen. Molly and Arthur weren't worth her time.

"What?" Draco all but hissed.

"You needn't stay with these evil boys," Molly simpered, wringing her hands, her eyes lit with fervency. "Come with us and we can help you heal."

"Fuck you." Gin figured that said it all. But, this stupid bint was forever proving just how far from reality that she was, so perhaps it would take more than that.

"Leave her alone," Blaise called out, though his voice wavered a bit.

Gin's eyes widened and only the knowledge that he had to be right upset at being helped at all kept her where she was. Ares and Theo were supporting him, the crowd parting easily to let them through. Gods, he looked ready to pass out. Knowing Blaise, he was still on his feet by sheer force of will.

"Young man," Arthur snapped from where he was all but cowering behind Molly. "This is between us and our daughter."

Gin laughed, taking some of Blaise's weight when Theo and Ares brought him over to stand between her and Draco. "I haven't been your daughter since I was eleven, you fools. This is neither the time nor the place for your mad ravings."

"Molly!" McGonagall made her way over. "Leave them be!"

"No!" Molly shook her head. "Don't tell me you believe any of this, Minerva!"

Kingsley stepped out of the crowd. He looked tired and quite irritated. "I know I do; who exactly do you think set this all up and made sure Harry lived to do his duty?"

"Certainly not them, they are You-Know-Who supporters," Molly declared.

McGonagall sighed heavily. "For Merlin's sake, woman, when will you realize if it was not for your former daughter we would have lost everything today?" She then turned to them. "Thank you and I do honestly mean that. Without your group, we would certainly have lost."

Gin grinned cheekily. "Why thank you, Professor. It was our pleasure."

"Yes, we didn't want to see _Our_ world controlled by that madman," Blaise quipped brazenly.

"It is _everyone's _world," Molly interjected angrily. "All of this talk as if it is yours alone just proves why you all need to be locked up!"

Gin laughed. In fact, most everyone did.

"Really?" Theo said coldly, moving up with Pansy to stand with them. "You see all these people watching you as if you should be behind glass in the Closed Ward? They know the truth. You, clearly, don't. When St Mungo's is re-built, why don't you check yourself in, you delusional cow?"

Molly gasped, clearly scandalised, turning to where Fred and George were standing. "You two see it, don't you? The taint has to be gone now! It just has to be!"

"There was no taint," George said coldly.

"Well, other than _you_ attempting to taint us," Fred added angrily.

"We have long since cleansed ourselves of your taint," Charlie said with a nasty grin.

"You can go now, you aren't wanted or needed here," Bill added.

"If we're done here," Luna called over, "Chris is being taken to the Mums. We all need to go."

Gin nodded, noting that their allies were collecting the bodies of the fallen to be prepared for proper burials. "Who is staying to make sure our allies get proper burial rites?"

Ted Tonks stepped forward, clearly wounded, but nothing serious enough to warrant them insisting on him going with them. "I will. You go see to your friend."

They stepped back, not too terribly surprised as a wall of blue-clad people formed between them and the cow. She kissed Blaise's cheek. "We need to get you to a bed, darling."

Blaise laughed lightly. "Oh if only you meant that in more than a 'sleep for a week and take many potions' sort of way."

Gin chuckled, reaching in her pack for the portkey. She wanted to make sure all of the injured were doing well and get Blaise blood-replenishing potions. Then they were going to sleep for as long as they could.

She didn't miss Granger scurrying over to Molly and Arthur. Damn, those three would have to be watched.


	40. Tomorrow's my reason

**Chapter 39 **

**Tomorrow's my reason (Get thru this by Art of Dying)**

Lilis was seated between Miles' and Adrian's beds, constantly checking on the both of them. Miles, thank all the gods, was healed and sleeping, but Adrian… She nearly started crying again at the thought of the scars on his arms and chest. The salve that Narcissa had brought over had helped, and Adrian had been assured that it would continue to do so. Lilis knew what his true worry was though. He lived for his art and his arms had been put into splints, the healers being quite up-front that they may not heal fully. Gods, he had been devastated. Lilis had assured him over and again that they would certainly not allow such an outcome. He'd been sedated at Moira's insistence, as she too had seen just how depressed he was by the news. Hopefully sleep would do him good.

"I need you all," Daphne called as she and Fred appeared, both holding a stretcher. "He is really, really hurt. Spinal injury."

Lilis watched as the healers descended on the bed in which Chris Harper was laid out on. She waited, only catching snippets of the conversation, but the healers looked even more disheartened than they had when they'd informed Adrian of the extent of his injuries. She waved Fred over.

He looked tired and sad. "How are they?"

She tried for a bright smile. "Healing. Miles is fully healed… but Ad… I just don't know. What is going on over there?"

Fred ran a hand over his face. "They say there is nothing they can do. There simply is too much damage to his vertebrae and spinal column, even for magic to fix."

Her eyes narrowing, Lilis pushed out of her chair and went to her mum and Moira. She was well aware that magic was not a cure-all, but it just seemed wrong to her. "Please tell me that they are wrong."

Moira shook her head sadly. "Perhaps, with time, spells can be created, lovely."

"How is everyone?" Draco's voice broke through Lilis' shock and she winced.

Narcissa hurried over, kissing his blood-caked cheek, before repeating the action with the others that had all appeared together. "Miles, Adrian, and most of the others are going to heal. Chris, well… we are doing what we can."

Blaise glared. "I told him to go with that little bint and now you are telling us… what exactly?"

Lilis retreated to her chair, not willing to get involved just now. All of them looked right angry.

-DBG—

Pansy simply gaped, not caring one bit about allowing her emotions to show. "You are telling me that he will be paralyzed from the waist down… for the rest of his life?"

Moira and one of the healers shooed them into the hallway and closed the door. The healer sighed heavily. "His vertebrae were shattered, crushed, almost pulverized…take your pick. Pieces are imbedded in his spinal column. We cannot remove those pieces. If we do, we risk further paralysation. Right now, those pieces of vertebrae are all that is keeping him from losing all mobility of his arms. We have him in stasis from just above the injury down to his feet. I am terribly sorry that I don't have better news for you. Is he one that we can't contact his parents?"

Pansy sneered at the woman. Oh, she understood completely what was wrong with Chris and was of the mind-set that just because nothing existed _now_ didn't mean she, Daphne, Severus, and Theo couldn't work to create something. Hells, pulling in Bill and Aiden might help too. Surely they could find something, anything, to help. Chris did not deserve to be bedridden because Granger was a stupid cow. The question finally registered and she shook her head. "Oh no, they were Death Eaters. I believe they were in the group Gin took care of actually."

Narcissa slipped out of the room and joined them. "I'm technically his guardian, not that he needs one, but he wanted to be safe. Tell me what I need to do for Chris."

The healer shrugged. "He will need almost constant help."

Pansy nearly laughed at Narcissa's angry expression and her sarcastic, "No, really, I must have missed that somewhere in the explanation of him being paralyzed."

Narcissa turned to them. "Go, I will keep an eye on him and update you. When Sev arrives, he will start to work on this issue. You all need sleep and," she motioned to them, her nose crinkling, "showers."

Pansy had to agree with her on that. She wasn't sure how long it would take to wash the caked blood out of her hair. "Blaise needs blood-replenishing potions too."

"Thanks," Blaise grumbled, laying his head on Draco's shoulder wearily. "I'm fine. No need to fuss over me."

Narcissa was at his side moments later. "Oh, baby, let me see. Someone get Marguerite."

Pansy stepped back, snickering. Moira opened the door and called softly for Marguerite who arrived in seconds. "What is wrong?"

"Blaise was injured," Daphne interjected helpfully, grinning all the while.

Marguerite rushed over, joining Narcissa in running diagnostic spells over him. "What the seven hells happened?"

"Some cow named Millicent," Gin spat, tightening her hold on Blaise. "Don't worry, she's in pieces now."

Pansy leaned on Theo, laughing outright. "Yeah you could say that… many, many pieces, along with a few dozen of her fellow minions. When Gin gets angry… she puts Morag to shame."

"What about me?" Theo asked with a pout.

Pansy rolled her eyes and patted his cheek. "Aww, I would say it was a fair split between you two."

Narcissa shooed them down to the portkey room, smiling lightly. "Go on, you need to rest. Trust us to handle whatever may come up in the meantime."

Wearily, Pansy reached out for the Adl portkey. She wanted to shower and sleep curled up with Theo for as long as they could.

-DBG—

Blaise knew better than to complain as he was helped up to their suite. He hadn't felt this weak in years, not since that time Lucius and Henry thought teaching them via the _Cruciatus_ curse was a good idea. Laying his head on Draco's shoulder, he sighed. "It really is a pity I missed seeing you take out all those minions, love."

Gin laughed lightly, though he could tell just how tired she was. "A Pensieve is going to be necessary. Did you _see_ them drop Henry's body when they arrived?"

"I almost felt pity for the sorry bastard." At his and Gin's incredulous looks, Draco rolled his eyes. "I did say _almost_. We need to clean up and get sleep. I have no doubts that very soon we will be inundated with requests for interviews and 'errands' our mums need us to run for them or important things they need us to oversee."

Blaise snickered. "I can see it now. They're going to give us enough things to do that we won't be able to get back to Egypt until after the New Year."

"It's the middle of August," Gin said faintly, "You don't think it will take months, do you?"

They stepped into the bathroom and Draco snickered. "They want to see us formally bonded and married. They also know that it will happen in Egypt, but they like having us here. Let's not worry over it now. I want to shower, get more of those potions into you," he said with a pointed look at Blaise, "and sleep."

Blaise didn't bother arguing, he really did feel lethargic even with the blood replenishing potions. From experience, he knew that he would have to sleep off the feeling and give his body time to accept the potions. Besides, it meant that Draco and Gin pampered him… he wasn't stupid enough to complain about that.

-GBD—

Kirley and Ruya stayed with Ted, watching everyone closely as the burial rites were performed. McGonagall had insisted that everyone fighting against the Death Eaters, unless they had previously expressed otherwise, be buried around Dumbledore's tomb. Kingsley, already taking up the role of interim Minister, had sided with her, making sure that every name was noted down so that no one was overlooked when they had a plaque made and Order of Merlins were given posthumously.

He spotted Liam, Ewan, and Fatin over on the left helping as well, but most everyone else had gone back to the estates. It was almost unthinkable that the major part of the war was over. But, he'd witnessed Kingsley make good use of an _Incendio_ spell to get rid of Tom Riddle's body. There would be no returning for that sick bastard, at least not this time.

"You ready?" Ruya asked as she walked over to him, leaning back against his chest with a small sigh.

"If we're not needed any longer," he said easily, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I say we go back and shower…then lock ourselves away for a day or three."

She laughed lightly. "Ted is just about ready to leave. I like your plan, though I have a feeling that our presence will be required in less than three days."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you have the portkey?"

She dug into the small pack at her waist and pulled out a hair ribbon. "Hold on to this. I have been told it will take us to my rooms."

That sort of foresight was one of the many reasons he'd agreed to Moira's request for his help in the Mums grand plans. In short order, they were standing in the sitting room of Ruya's suite. He held her close for a moment, just enjoying how good she felt in his arms and thanking the gods that both of them had made it through the battle alive. Then he stepped back just enough to look her in the eyes. "I think I should help you undress."

She laughed, her brown eyes dancing with pleasure. "I really like the way you think."

He was pulling the shirt over her head when a thought occurred to him. It was something he had noticed right off, but hadn't asked about. It never seemed the right time. Not that now was any better. He just had to know. "Why the nose rings?"

She snickered. "Just now asking, are you?"

He shrugged, pulling off his own shirt and dropping it with hers. "I noticed that you and Fatin have rings and Gin and Aradia subtle little studs. I'm used to seeing piercings with Ares and Ris, but I wondered if there was something more to yours."

She slid off her boots and trousers, each weapon being laid on the table. "You'd be correct. Earrings have long been a status symbol and a sign of beauty. Nose rings have long been used to appear vicious to your enemies. Girls of The Tribe have their ears pierced two or three weeks after birth and nose rings around age thirteen." Ruya laughed, pulling off her hattah. "For future reference there are a couple other types of piercings you may run across with this group."

He set his boots aside and dropped the last of his clothes in the pile to be taken by the elves. He rather thought it would have to be burnt since there was no way to clean that much blood, gore, and dirt. His brows shot up. "Oh? I find myself intrigued."

She took his hand, grinning as she backed towards the shower. "Oh yes, ask Bill or Aiden what Roman Centurions used to pierce as a sign of strength and virility… men of The Tribe liked the idea and some have taken to it with a good bit of glee."

Kirley shook his head and flipped on the water once they reached the large shower, grinning wickedly. "Dare I ask about the other sort?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not _that _sort. Navel rings. That idea was one the Pharaohs started. For many, many years only a Pharaoh could have one. When the Pharaohs died out… well… the idea may have been picked up as well."

"Are there rules regarding those like the tattoos?" He was curious, very curious.

"Just the age ones; thirteen for nose, fifteen or sixteen for the others. Now… how about I help you wash up."

He was definitely on board with that idea. With a wicked grin, Kirley pulled her under the water spray. Questions were definitely not important just now.

-DBG—

Miles sat up slowly with help from Lilis. Sighing, he shifted to the chair between his bed and Adrian's. He knew that Moira's suggestion that they move back to Moon Hall was a good one. Adrian needed family around him, people that wouldn't allow him to wallow in his depression. With a sly smile for his wife, he added 'and deny him baked goods until he gets his head on straight'.

Knowing Adrian, it may take all of them to knock sense into him.

-BGD—

Severus arrived at Oulton after a long talk with Kingsley and Tonks at Hogwarts. He made his way over to Narcissa, after casting numerous cleaning spells on himself. "How is everyone doing?"

She sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "Chris is going to need a lot of help. I believe everyone else will heal with time. We will need your expertise to help him."

Severus' mood darkened as she explained just what was wrong with Chris. He would not allow this condition to go on, no matter what it took. There had to be a way to heal him. He moved over and looked at the chart. Wincing, he went in search of parchment and a quill. This was not going to be an easy fix, but he thought they could manage it…eventually. It wouldn't be something they could achieve even in a year or two. He made a mental note to remind Pansy and Daphne that they really would have to get that full Healers training or Chris never would be fully healed. There was simply no way any of them would trust his care to someone outside their family.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and began making notes. Once he had made the considerable notes, he turned to his wife. "How soon are we able to move him? I would feel better working out of the lab at the Manor." He looked closely and bit back a sigh. "You need rest as well. Is this the first time you've taken time to sit all day?"

She glared at him, though she was clearly too weary to put much anger behind it. "They needed my help. Poor Adrian is still sedated and your salve is all that helped him keep use of his arms."

Severus was on his feet, dropping his notes in the chair and over to Adrian's bedside before Narcissa could finish explaining. "What the seven hells happened?"

Lilis Bletchley smiled sadly from her spot next to Miles on the next bed over. "A cutting hex. We're taking him back to The Hall soon. Thank you for that amazing salve, you saved him."

Severus sighed. "I neither need nor want thanks. What I want is to see his chart."

Miles handed it over with a wry smile. "The healers are good, but they aren't you."

He read the chart and checked under the bandages. "I'm no healer, but I will say that my advice would be to continue use of the salve and for him to actually use his arms as much as he can bear. I can, of course, send some non-addictive pain potions to help with that. As with any injury, you cannot allow him to be idle."

Lilis snickered. "Between The Mums, Morag, and me… we can keep him moving. I'll just keep all my baked goodies away until he at least tries."

Smirking, Severus handed the file back. "That should do it. Please, keep me updated on his condition and I will search my books for any other salves or potions that may also assist."

"We will," Miles said flatly, taking the file.

Severus hurried out, wanting to check on the others before allowing himself time to rest. Just because the major fighting was over did not mean that there wouldn't be more trouble. There was always more trouble.


	41. Inside it's raining

**Chapter 40 **

**Inside it's raining (Art of Dying)**

It had been two weeks since the Final Battle as it was now known as. Hogwarts was supposed to be open for students in three days for the next term to start, but most of the students hadn't been able to procure supplies. That was until the Mums stepped in, calling in favours from the shops they frequented in Paris. They were rather like a force of nature, Morag mused with a sly smile. Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were both full of workers, mostly those allied with them, but they had hired anyone who had been cleared by Kingsley and those he trusted at the Ministry and who showed competence at the myriad of jobs necessary to aid in the rebuilding. The mix of hammering and spells made it almost a cheerful experience to visit either place. Good things, positive things, were finally happening.

Today, though, she was in Hogsmeade. The business owners, now including Helios and Tony, were busy getting their shops up and running enough to facilitate the 'moving in' process. She knew those still staying at the estates were pitching in and helping, if only to finally get back to some semblance of a regular life.

"Sor!"

She turned from where she had been looking towards the new boarding house and smiled brightly. "Yes, Tony?"

He leant on the door frame, smiling widely. "Would you mind one last shopping trip to finish the bakery?"

She tipped her head back and laughed. It was sad that there was literally nowhere left to shop in Britain, but it would not be that way for long. "I was here to convince you that more shopping was necessary. I want the back room full of comfortable chairs and to feel more like the common room than a place of business."

He grinned. "Go on then; Flora and Hestia were down at the bookshop with Hel, Wren, and Ares."

She snickered, kissing his cheek. "So, you think they need saving, do you?"

"I was going to call it giving you ladies a chance to shop in Paris…but saving works just as well."

"Lil in the kitchen?"

His brows rose. "Why must you ask silly questions, Sor?"

Poking her tongue out at him, she crossed the street and ducked into the nearly completed bookshop. "I've come to steal your girls away for shopping," she called out cheerily.

"Oh thank the gods!"

She shook her head, 'tsking' when she saw Shaw leaning over the railing and grinning cheekily. "Already asserting yourself at Little Red Books, are you?"

He smirked. "Keep that between those we trust, if you please. It is ever so fun to have a secret identity."

Morag rolled her eyes and bound up the stairs. "You just like the thought of having total control of the biggest publishing house in our world. Though, it means you may have to…" she trailed off, gasping mockingly, continuing on in a playful whisper, "work."

Shaw laughed, shaking his head, though he looked amused. "Work? I do not know what that word means. I do know that you and Lilis will likely be sent manuscripts to read… I mean, it was just a thought. You do not have to or anything."

She may have squealed. "Of course we want to!"

"Me!" Flora said cheerily, stepping around a bookshelf. "I want in on this!"

"What she said," Hestia added as she joined them. "I want to be a solicitor and all, but I need something other than law books to read."

Wren was next to appear, snickering. "With that in mind, I really should get to Diagon and check the status of our office, eh?"

Hestia amused them all by giving Wren a long kiss and whispering something that had him grinning roguishly before turning back to Morag. "Did I hear something about you have come to drag us off shopping?"

"Well, we have the law office, Cerridwen's, this place, and a long list from Narcissa for the boarding house…"

Flora held her hand out. "List, please."

Morag pulled it from her trouser pocket and tossed it to Flora. "About half of Narcissa's list is merely checking with the craftsmen that are working on the furniture, but otherwise she left us in charge of decorating."

Hestia tugged both of them down the stairs. "We'll be back, boys!"

"In a day or three," Flora added teasingly.

Morag just laughed. They were all a bit worn and weary after the war, but she was finding that it was the little joys that were helping everyone heal. For the three of them, retail therapy worked wonders.

-dgbdgbdgb—

Draco glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "Adrian, you have to get up and get moving."

"I don't want to," Adrian replied testily, staring out over the grounds at Reghed Keep. "Leave me alone, Draco."

"The hell I will! What will it take?"

Adrian sighed heavily. "Don't you get it? I hurt every minute of every day. I can barely lift a fucking fork to eat!"

Draco seethed, mentally cussing Adrian's stubbornness. He turned to the one person he hoped might get through to Adrian where even Miles had failed. Hells, Lilis had cut off all of his favourite foods after moving him to Reghed Keep so she could 'keep an eye on him' in hopes of ending this maudlin mood. Shockingly, even that tactic was failing thus far. "Kirley, can you talk sense into him?"

Kirley shrugged. "You go track down your fiancées and I'll see what I can do."

Since it seemed like a fair request, Draco shot Adrian one last glare. "You do realise that I am the lesser of the threats here, right, Adrian?"

The brunette shrugged, still staring out the windows. "You think I care about threats? I cannot even lift my wand steadily enough to do the simplest charms, so do fuck off, Draco."

He left; leaving the door cracked just enough to listen in. He had firm instructions from not only his mum and Marguerite, but Gin and Pansy as well: Get Adrian out of his mood and get him moving. Draco also knew that Lilis was more than a bit worried and had given Kirley similar instructions. Hopefully, Kirley had a plan that would work better than the current one, which seemed to be feeling helpless and ineffective.

"Look, Ad, none of us like seeing you this way. Tell me what would help?" Kirley said softly.

"I can't stand everyone looking at me as if I am some freak!"

Draco's eyes widened and he backed away. Adrian was a testy bastard some days and it looked like today was one of those days. He was going to deliver the message Severus had sent to Longbottom and get gone. He really didn't want hexed today.

-bgdbgdbgd—

Gin tucked the adorable toddler up close and carried her out to the gardens of MacDougal Hall. The poor girl had been orphaned six months back and, sadly, she wasn't the only one. Alfred had taken to the children, treating them much like his own brood, but Gin hadn't been able to resist the chance to spend a bit of time with them. "You will have fun at the boarding house," Gin told the girl with a smile.

"Don't you make a picture," Blaise said, joining her with three young boys trailing after him.

Laughing, Gin set the girl down to race over and play with Ares' dogs. "Soon enough, love, soon enough."

Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her brow. "Moira told me where to find you; they think they can begin moving the younger children in next week."

"Good, the sooner we get everyone settled, the sooner we can get ourselves back to Egypt."

He snickered. "In a hurry to marry us, are you, darling?"

She swatted his arm. "Yes! Now, the Hogwarts age kids are settling in?"

He nodded, both of them turning to watch the children racing about and in general, finally, being able to be children and not worry about war. "Mum really is a general when she needs to be. Morag is picking up the last few things they need and Kingsley approved the wards Bill and Aiden set up. Susan and Longbottom are taking charge. Apparently, he took McGonagall up on her offer to teach and Susan wants to help with the little ones, she even said something about wanting to feel useful."

Gin leant against him, knowing it was silly to be wary of his injury, though his insistence on keeping the long scar across his abdomen still upset her a bit. He was healed and back to full strength, she just hated to think back on how much worse it could have been. Pushing the thoughts aside, she concentrated on the matter at hand. "She does seem to have that tendency, it is the Hufflepuff mind-set, I think."

"That it is," he replied easily. "Pansy needs you to help her with the final plans for her and Theo's wedding."

Gin turned, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his chest. "I still cannot believe that Pansy won that particular argument."

"Hestia and Flora did as well, small ceremonies at their family estates, no big galas."

Chuckling, she let him lead her towards the Apparition Point. "I am still worried that ours will become some … show."

"Never, darling, we will not allow it. You want simple and family only and you shall have it."

"I really do like being a princess," she quipped teasingly, just before he Apparated them home.

-gbdgbdgbd—

Severus knew, hells they all knew, why this little meeting had been called. While the war was over and most Death Eaters and assorted supporters were dead, or about to die, the entirety of their world was focused on rebuilding. With Miss Granger being the only surviving member of the 'Golden Trio', even her abilities to make trouble had been decreased greatly. The Weasleys too were finding their rumormongering to be more difficult. The issue at hand was how to deal with the different factions of their society once all the children were back to Hogwarts. Those that had fled when Voldemort overtook the Ministry had returned and it had taken heavy campaigning to convince many of the Muggle parents that sending their children to Hogwarts was indeed safe.

"The primary school and nursery will not be ready," Tonks said as she sat with a tin of what Severus knew to be Lilis Bletchley's ginger cookies gripped in her hands. In fact, he was almost used to seeing her with green hair that seemed to indicate she was still feeling a bit… off. He made a mental note to check his books for a potion to help her with the morning sickness in hopes of Lupin being able to convince her to actually take it. "The Mums are determined that they will be in two weeks' time."

Minerva sighed, making a note of it. "What of the Muggle parents that pointed out the lack of school supplies?"

Tonks laughed lightly. "Each child is being measured for robes and will have their trunk of supplies awaiting them here, rest assured."

"As Deputy Head," Severus drawled, making sure to sound displeased at the title, "My concern is if we are going to have to break up rows constantly in the corridors or not."

"I have a speech prepared," Longbottom said, sounding and looking quite perturbed. "None of us lived through war only to have it continue unnecessarily. Thanks to the large numbers who were hidden away at the estates… it should not be too terribly bad. If it is, I say we toss them into detention until they figure out that bigotry and bias have no place in the new world all of us are building."

Severus nodded. The boy- man- had certainly come into his own. "We know it will not be easy."

"Since more supporters… go missing… every day," Kingsley said with a wry smile, "it is getting easier. With Fatin and Ruya helping sort out Ministry employees…" he grinned wickedly. "Well, all I will say is that most rush to assure us of their allegiances when those two ladies focus on them."

Tonks snickered, popping a cookie in her mouth.

"I have to say that I was against your methods," Minerva said firmly, "but, I saw the error of my ways. The loss of Alastor during the final battle may have been a blessing in disguise."

"No disguising it, Mad Eye was getting more insane by the day." Severus couldn't help but smirk. The mad Auror dying had tied up quite a few loose ends that would have otherwise caused problems. "We all know that he would have allied with Granger or the Weasleys."

"We are watching them," Kingsley pointed out. "Miss Granger seems to be spending a good bit of time with one Cormac McLaggen, but as of yet they have not made any moves to create mayhem."

"The Weasleys?" Minerva asked wearily. "What of them?"

"Quiet for now, searching for Ronald," Tonks supplied. "We will set a surveillance team on them, a permanent one."

"We have a rough road ahead," Kingsley said with a sigh. "It will not be a short road to recovery."

"No," Severus conceded, "But, with the five ladies in charge of it all… we will recover and come out on the other side far stronger and much better off than before."

"Well of course, they would not allow anything less," Tonks said, her hair softening to a less eye searing green.

Severus just chuckled. Indeed.

-gbdgbdgbd-

Kirley stormed back into Adrian's rooms, having had a quick Floo chat with his Da and sister. "Up now, Ad; the elves will pack for you and you are coming with me."

Adrian glared at him. "The hell if I am."

"You will," he replied testily, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I have to body bind you and carry you out, I will. Or, should I Floo Lilis, Morag, Moira, and Ianthe?"

Adrian stood hastily, wincing. "Damn, I am injured, have a bit of compassion."

Snorting, Kirley watched as the elf that his Da had sent appeared and packed Adrian's belongings. "Take them to Pyhäkkö; Megh will be waiting to direct you."

"What are you on about?"

Kirley just grinned; it wasn't the most pleasant of expressions. "You are going to Finland, to Da's estate specifically. Megh will browbeat you until you get up off your arse and start healing. Da is under strict instructions to not give you one single cloudberry or even a bite of pulla until you get your act together."

Adrian just gaped, looking much like a tot that had been barred from dessert. Kirley supposed that, in a way, he was exactly that. But, 'needs must' as Lilis had said when they had spoken earlier. Megh wouldn't take his crap and would give as good as she got. Everyone here was too worried about pushing Adrian and thus the idea of sending him off to deal with a very testy Megh had been born.

"You will not miss the gala or Morag will never forgive you. In addition, you will show up on December 31st, which is a charity ball that the Mums have been planning. Should you not dig yourself out of this… depressed mood, I will concede defeat and let the Mums take over." If he wanted to act like a tot, Kirley would damn well treat him like one.

"One would think you would be in a better mood, getting laid as often as you do," Adrian grumbled.

"I would be, if my friends…those I consider family … were not going half-mad with worry over _you_! We are all worried, Ad." Kirley hadn't been a Slytherin by mistake, and his next words showed that. "Even Chris is worried about you."

Adrian glared mutinously. "Do none of you understand that I can't draw? It is killing me slowly!"

"Chris is laid up, not knowing when or if he will regain the use of his legs! You know what? He is cheerful about it, saying that he trusts his _family_ to find a way to heal him eventually. Then again, Narcissa dotes on him endlessly so that could have a bit to do with it. My point is that he can't _walk_ and here you are refusing to do what you need to do for your arms to get better!"

"What if I never get better? Did any of you fucking stop to think about that? I sit here in fear every fucking minute of every fucking day."

"When did you become a Hufflepuff?"

Kirley was really glad that looks could not kill otherwise he would be laid out dead on the floor.

"I am not a damn Hufflepuff!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

Adrian whirled around, storming over to the bed and throwing himself on it. "Fuck off."

"No thanks, Ruya would skin us both. Now, put on some shoes and get a cloak. Just remember that my sister is very Scottish, very testy about the delay in getting back to Quidditch, and has had months to read every book on hexes that Da has collected over the years… she was a Ravenclaw after all."

Adrian grumbled something before sitting up, though Kirley noted that he didn't use his arms to do so. Stubborn bastard. Adrian sneered at him. "Perhaps I should inform her of all the times you scared off her potential boyfriends, I am sure there are some that she never found out about."

"Try it and you will learn just how much my bite is worse than my bark."

"Aww, is the big bad alpha wolf scared of his baby sister?"

"Mock all you want, you idiot, you will get a reminder of her temper soon enough."

"She always found me charming, I am sure that hasn't changed."

Kirley's eyes narrowed. "You are a pain in the arse lately. Now, let's go, I have to meet Ruya in Hogsmeade later and refuse to be late."

Adrian glared, slipping on a pair of boots. "You really should see someone about that attitude; I thought you wolves were only nasty bastards right before the full moon."

"Do not test me, Ad. I do bite…hard."


	42. Can it be, lucky me

**Chapter 41**

**Can it be, lucky me (Are we all we are- P!nk)**

**A/N: **I am so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out to you. I have one more planned and possibly an epilogue. I hope you enjoy!

It was the beginning of January before Gin knew it. The past months had flown by in a mix of getting the Hogwarts students off, settling the younger ones, weddings, a certain wedding gala, and the New Year's Eve party/ charity event. That wasn't even mentioning the surprise Marguerite and Charlie had dropped in their laps after the duo had taken a trip to Romania to visit Charlie's friends. Apparently, they had decided, on a whim, that getting married whilst there was a mighty fine idea. Upon their return, Blaise had immediately begun teasing them about a baby brother or sister and how he had been an only child long enough; though he was always quick to add that he would just pretend that any aforementioned siblings were found in a basket on the doorstep, thank you very much!

Laughing at that particular memory, Gin toed off her boots and threw herself into the big, fluffy chair in the small parlour of Adl. Everyone liked to congregate here and she thought it was because it only held good memories for all of them.

"Gin?"

Opening her eyes, Gin smiled at her best friend. "What do you need, _Mrs_ O'Carolan?"

Aradia laughed as she hurried across the room and set in the other chair, propping her feet up on the ottoman. "It does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it." It wasn't a question and they both grinned outright. "It's even more fun watching George correct people and explain that his name is George O'Carolan these days."

Gin snickered, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you don't have to tell me that, I was with Fred when he tartly informed Mrs Longbottom that he no longer answered to Fred Weasley, that his wife had finally made an honest man of him and that Mr Greengrass was how he preferred she address him."

"Oh, gods," Aradia muttered, wide eyed and clearly trying not to burst out laughing. "How did that old biddy take the news?"

Gin snorted. "About as well as she accepted our help rescuing her."

"Poor Neville," Daphne said from the doorway.

Gin motioned for her to join them. "At least he has Susan now."

Daphne sat on one of the floor pillows, shaking her head and smiling wryly. "I keep waiting for those two to sneak off to Gretna Green, but alas, someone else will win that particular bet."

"Neville seems more the long term plotting sort." Gin shook her head. "Good gods, we've become like The Mums!"

Pansy laughed outright, closing the door behind herself and joining them, curling up on another of the floor pillows. Gin noticed a letter in her hand. "Pans?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot what I searched you out for." Pansy held up the letter. "It is from Lilis and there is an order to open it together, just us girls."

Gin sat up, curious. "Open it, Pans, you know you are just as curious as we are."

Pansy pouted playfully before ripping the seal and scanning the letter. She made a girly squealing sort of noise a moment later.

"You are killing us!" Daphne said teasingly even as Aradia reached for the letter, only to have Pansy jump to her feet and hold it over her head.

"I'll read it aloud," Pansy said in her best Narcissa impersonation. "_Dear girls, it seems that I will win that bet, since we all decided that Tonks didn't count for this particular one. New Year's Eve was a particularly spectacular night. Send your galleons to Reghed Keep at your earliest convenience. Love, Lilis. P.S. It is a boy!_"

Flora and Hestia pushed the door open moments later, both of them grinning. Flora took in the spectacle that they must have made; all of them grinning and laughing and already plotting how to spoil the baby. Shaking her head, she teased, "You'd not know you four are some of the most lethal in the world what with the way you are acting."

Hestia swatted Flora's arm. "As if we weren't just as bad." Turning to the now somewhat calm group, she grinned, her eyes lighting with a fervency that made Gin mentally groan. They were going to talk her into shopping, she just knew they were.

"So, ladies, I say a shopping trip is in order," Flora announced.

Gin, knowing they were expecting it, groaned and dropped back down into the chair. "Gods, please, no! Anything but shopping!"

Laughing, they all sat down and began to plot. Unable, no matter how much she loathed shopping, to keep from being overjoyed; Gin leant in and helped them. Babies were just what were needed, in her opinion. Babies who would grow up in the new world they were building- a happy, peaceful world.

-dbggbd—

Adrian groaned, turning away from the redhead in the doorway. "I'm having a very bad day, Megh, it would be best if you just leave me to it."

Meaghan snorted, stomping over to join him at the window. "I think not. Even if you hadn't taken me to your bed, I would still not leave you alone when you are maudlin." She leant her head on his shoulder and let the silence stretch.

Adrian sighed heavily. It was true that thanks to her, he was healing a bit at a time. But, that didn't mean he was pain free or completely healed. She pushed him more and more to draw, something he had refused to do thus far.

Meaghan sighed again, stepping away and walking over to the cabinet. She retrieved a sketchbook and a box of charcoals. "You need to start drawing again, Ad. Until you do-"

"I'm not Theo! I don't particularly like pain!"

Her eyes narrowed and he reflexively took a step back. "Draw! Until you use them in this manner, the muscles will be stiff!"

Shaking his head, Adrian glared at her. "Do I need to repeat myself, doll?"

Meaghan growled, sounding much like her brother, and set her hands on her hips. "Fine! I'll just Floo Lilis then."

Groaning, Adrian laid his head on the window as she turned on her heel and stormed out. Damn, damn, damn. He knew he was being incredibly stubborn, but some credit should be given for the fact that he was up and moving around, no longer content to lie in bed and be utterly depressed and fatalistic. But, no, that wasn't good enough for Meaghan. Granted, sweet talking her into his bed had been the best decision he'd made in months, but he had a sinking feeling that he wasn't getting shagged until he did exactly what she wanted. He was stubborn enough to hold out, just to see if she would ever give in and allow him to go on as he saw fit.

It was a good half hour before Miles appeared in the doorway. "Look, Ad, my bloody wife has banished me to the sofa unless I can come home and tell her you are doing better. Help me out here."

Adrian's eyes narrowed as he heard muffled laughter from the hallway. "You might as well get in here, Megh."

Snickering, she stepped into the room. "Like I said, I Flooed Lilis. Look what you've done… making poor Miles sleep on the sofa because you are stubborn."

"Never anger a pregnant witch," Miles intoned blandly. "Especially a Scottish one."

His eyes widened. "Oh dear gods, I hope it isn't a girl, I don't know if the earth can handle more Scottish princesses."

Miles rolled his eyes. "It is a boy, though I would have been just as happy with a girl. Now, let's do not get distracted talking about my amazing child just yet. We were discussing your mulishness and how it has adversely affected my life."

"As if she can stay mad at you," Adrian pointed out testily. "Why can no one leave me alone on this?"

"Do you want me to upset Gin by contacting her?" Meaghan looked far too innocent for his liking. "You know how Draco and Blaise get if she is upset…"

"Vicious, you are totally vicious," he replied glumly.

"Thank you, I will preen over that lovely compliment later. Now, tell me what the hells you expect us to do when you refuse to help yourself heal!"

"Stop pushing!"

Miles stepped between them, poking Adrian in the chest. "Damn, son, have a death wish or something?"

Meaghan glared at him from over Miles' shoulder. "Fine! If you want to be a moron and not do what you love, get your arse on a broom and help me train... surely you can do that, right?"

Knowing he was beat, Adrian nodded.

"Good! Now, I am going home and persuading my wife to let me back in our bed. I'll owl next week and perhaps we can all get together for a meal." Miles all but ran from the room, grinning wickedly.

Adrian just nodded again despite the fact that Miles was likely back at his home already, wondering how the hells he'd been tricked so smoothly. It was almost embarrassing really.

-gbdgbd—

"Bill! Bill, wait up a moment!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Bill muttered to Aiden as they stepped off to the side, having been heading from Gringotts to Anthony and Helios' bookshop. Just what the seven hells did Percy want with him? But, since it was a public street, he couldn't just walk away without causing more trouble than it was worth.

Aiden lent in and whispered in his ear. "Just think; he has reasons to dislike your former parents, just as we do."

Conceding Aiden's point, Bill adopted a calm façade and waited for Percy to join them. His younger brother looked harried. Motioning towards one of the new seating areas, they all sat. He and Aiden stayed silent, waiting to see what Percy could possibly want. It took a good five minutes before Percy collected himself.

"I wanted to approach you before," Percy began softly, only a slight hint of his former ego shining through. "I rather felt that staying on at the Ministry and helping your cause in that way would be best, proof of my honesty."

One brow raised, Bill said simply, "Go on then."

"Our former parents approached me not long after the Potter boy's funeral-"

"Then what do you want with us?" Aiden snapped, leaning forward over the table, clearly irritated.

Percy held up a hand. "I told them to go away and never come back. They treated me deplorably and I said so. There were excuses and other things." He paused, pursing his lips. "Things best said in a private location."

"What sort of things?" Aiden asked, beating Bill to it.

Percy looked right angry, leaning in, propping his arms on the table. "Awful things, things about my baby sister that I wanted to hex them for."

"I don't buy it," Bill muttered angrily. "You never gave Gin the time of day even when she was at The Burrow."

"I was trying to study and make the grades I needed to escape that madhouse."

Bill rolled his eyes, Pompous Percy had returned. "As were we all."

"Not all," Aiden said blandly. "I know of one that didn't have two brain cells to rub together."

Huffing, Percy sat back. "I knew she had the twins looking out for her. Had I known what our former parents had planned, it would have been _me_ that contacted you all those years ago instead of Dumbledore."

"He seems to be telling the truth," Aiden said musingly. "I say we take him to the twins' shop and have him talk to… them."

Bill grinned, knowing that Percy couldn't possibly understand who Aiden meant by 'them'. He was certain that setting Draco and Blaise on Percy would get them the whole truth. Plus, it would be fun to watch. Percy never had had any stones to speak of after all. "Yes, let's." He paused, turning back to fully face Percy. "Unless you object?"

Percy tipped his chin up. Clearly his pride wasn't about to let him turn down this opportunity. Whatever his end game was, Bill was going to watch him closely. Of that much he was certain of. There was no way he'd allow Gin or the rest of his family to suffer at Percy's hands.

-bdgbdg—

"I want one," Morag said simply, smiling impishly.

Talon laughed and laughed, nodding. "We've been having fun practicing have we not?"

She launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Ohhh! I adore you! I thought for sure I'd have to convince you."

"Darling, no convincing needed. In fact, after my baby sister's news, I was pondering the validity of convincing you that the wee one would need a playmate and best friend, like you, Tony, and Lilis were for one another."

She did a little dance, still holding on to him tightly. "I want a girl."

Talon snickered as he swept her up into his arms and made for their suite. "Noted. Now, what do you say to locking ourselves in for a day or three and seeing about making your wish a reality?"

"The elves can deliver my scones."

-dbggbd—

Draco and Blaise watched from the tree line as their lovely fiancé was all but dragged across to the new Apparition point that had been set up for ease of access. Leaning against the tree, Blaise laid his bow on his shoulder. "So, what do you think that is about?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll hear about it when they get back."

Blaise groaned. "So, what you are saying is that we should take advantage of this time?"

"There you two are!" George called, jogging over to them before Draco could reply. "I was sent after you. We've an unexpected guest in the shop."

Blaise straightened, shooting Draco a questioning look.

"Who?" Draco inquired, snapping his fingers to bring Wati to them. George just shook his head and waited until the elf took their weapons and disappeared before speaking.

"Percy."

"What does he want?" Draco was already moving towards the Apparition point, silently thanking the gods for whatever mayhem the women had cooked up as it meant she wasn't around for this.

George sighed, running a hand though his hair. "He stopped Bill and Aiden in the Alley and claims to have information about our former parents. He also claims to be on our side."

Blaise shook his head, having caught up with Draco. "There shouldn't be sides. They caused this breech by being narrow-minded fools."

Draco rolled his eyes and slid his hand into Blaise's. "We know." He turned his gaze to the wary redhead. "I take it simply removing his head is not an option?"

George snickered. "No, we must hear him out first. If you two don't believe him... well, I say we leave his fate in Gin's hands."

"As Gin would say," Draco quipped.

"Ruin our fun why don't you," Blaise finished, smirking all the while.

"Why not deal with this issue and go with me to visit Chris?" George suggested, clearly trying to keep their minds off the less bloodthirsty options laid out before them when dealing with Percy. "Severus, Pansy, and Daphne have been working 'round the clock to find something, anything, to help him. I was instructed to go and distract him."

Draco shook his head and pulled his wand to Apparate. "Last time we visited, he was downright cheerful."

"Wouldn't you be if you had The Mums and the rest of the women catering to your every whim?" Blaise tried to keep a straight face, though he didn't quite manage it.

"As if we don't?" George poked his tongue out at them and then Apparated.

"He has a point," Draco teased, Apparating a moment later. He reappeared in the back room of the twins' shop, waiting for Blaise before they made their way after George. In the office, Percy was seated, looking more than a little wary. Bill and Aiden were sitting on the wide window sill, watching the scene silently. Fred was pacing on the far side of the room. To say it was tense would have been an understatement of Theo proportions.

"Well, well, what do_ you _want?"

Draco nearly winced, Blaise was using that tone that warned everyone that should Percy answer incorrectly, the redhead would soon be without his head. Laying his hand on Blaise's shoulder, he tried to diffuse the situation a bit. "I think we should allow Percy here to talk, yes?"

"I-" Percy began, clearly trying to be a brave lion and failing miserably. Clearing his throat, he sat up straight and began again. "I was the first to be disowned, though if what they were muttering about is true, Gin wins for disowning them first. She prefers Gin, yes?"

"She does. Now, what were they muttering about?" Draco could feel the protective urge rising and he knew that the longer it took Percy to explain, the likelier it was that he and Blaise would simply hunt down Molly and Arthur Weasley. No one put Gin at risk, unless it was Gin herself with her work.

"Well?" Blaise demanded when no response was forthcoming.

Percy eyed each of them in turn, almost shaking. "Good gods, what are you doing? How are you doing it?"

"Doing what?" Bill asked in his most innocent tone.

"This," Percy said with a wave of his hand, "I can almost physically feel your anger pressing down on me, a sense of danger as well."

Aiden chuckled. "We're not_ doing _anything at all."

Fred grinned wickedly. "Which would be why you are feeling what you are. They like to hide it, you see… usually. Apparently, you showing up like this was deemed odd enough for their usual manners to fall by the wayside."

"Don't you dare tell The Mums!" Blaise exclaimed, glancing around as if one of them would appear and take them to task for being 'rude'.

"You are lucky that Gin isn't with us," Draco interjected, attempting to get everyone back on task. "She'd not think twice about getting answers out of you quickly. We, however, would prefer not to get blood on our new boots."

Percy's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He stuttered and sputtered before finally all but shouting, "They think she is insane and you lot are Death Eaters! That Granger bint and her fiancée are thick as thieves with them! They claim that you lot killed Potter and Ronald."

Draco just shook his head and ran his hand over his face. "And?"

"That isn't enough?" Percy looked stunned. "But-"

"We knew that already," Bill offered dryly. "Do you have new information?"

"They claim to have visited healers who are willing to," he made a quoting sort of motion with his hands, "help Gin."

"They can fucking try." Blaise stepped back, pressing against Draco's chest. Settling his hands at Blaise's waist, Draco nodded in agreement. Neither of them were too fussed with ripping apart anyone who threatened their loved ones and Percy needed to understand that.

"If they lay one of their slimy hands on her, we'll remove said hand. Or any boy part really, we're not picky."

George laughed, pointing to Bill, who had issued the threat. "And yet, he is the calm one. Think that through, Percy."

"What will it take to prove to you that I want to regain my siblings?"

"Fatin," Bill said, just as Draco and Blaise chorused, "Ruya."

"Who or what are Fatin and Ruya?" Percy was definitely frightened at this point.

"Friends… family really," Aiden offered.

"No one can lie to them." Fred grinned, not bothering to hide his glee. "They'll not leave pieces of you big enough for anyone to find if you're lying."

Blaise turned his head and whispered in Draco's ear. "I wonder if they would feed the pieces to Kirley?"

"Not in his good cooking pots," Draco whispered back.

"So, is that the plan then? Do you trust him enough to contact Ruya and Fatin?" Bill was making it clear that it was up to the two of them, something Draco appreciated greatly.

"He seems honest," Draco conceded, having been watching for signs of duplicity the entire time and finding none. "Either way, we get rid of him as a problem."

Percy yelped.

Rolling his eyes, Blaise muttered, "Oh grow up! Either they rip you to shreds or you are deemed not a threat. Got it?"

Percy nodded, quite literally shaking now.

"So much for Gryffindor bravery," Draco grumbled, already turning to the fireplace to contact Fatin and Ruya.


	43. Welcome to the new age

**A/N: **This is the final chapter, though there will be an epilogue to follow soon! I want to thank each and every one of you that has stuck around to see the end of this story. Keep an eye out for one shots and a sequel, though it may take me a bit to get enough of the sequel written to be comfortable posting it- I really hate making you all wait too long for a new chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 42**

**Welcome to the new age (Radioactive- Imagine Dragons)**

Gin returned to Adl with Pansy, Aradia, and Daphne having said their goodbyes to Flora and Hestia before leaving Paris. It had actually been fun, not like a shopping trip at all really. She was pondering whether that was because they had been shopping for baby things as she wandered through the house, looking for her men. Daphne's gasp had her looking over into the parlour and her eyes went wide. "What the seven hells is he doing here?" she all but demanded.

Draco was at her side in moments, wrapping an arm about her waist. "Fatin and Ruya questioned him earlier. All is well, I promise."

Brow furrowed, she allowed Draco to draw her in the room, noting that the couples had all moved to stand with one another. The other girls looked as wary as she felt. "What do you want, Percy?"

"To be a part of this family again."

Leaning into Draco and Blaise, who had joined them quickly, Gin studied the very nervous looking man in the chair. He never had paid her much mind growing up, but clearly something he had said had resonated with either Draco and Blaise or Fatin and Ruya for him to be here. "I-" she began warily, "do not know what to make of this. Why now? Why not ever contact one of us in the years I was gone?"

"You had the twins, Bill, and Charlie," Percy replied wearily. "I counted on them taking care of you and protecting you whilst I made a place for myself, a place where I could hold my head high for once. I never intended to get so lost in my ambitions that I…"

"That you what?" Gin stepped forward, taking a gentler approach. Percy's nervousness was making everyone on edge and perhaps taking a gentler approach would calm everyone down.

"Failed all of you so miserably." He was staring at his hands clasped in his lap. "I wanted to put a shine on the Weasley name, to make it something we all could be proud to carry. Instead, I was disowned and tossed out on the street."

"You have finally owned up to your faults," she replied warily. "What do you expect of us?"

Percy sighed heavily. "Nothing more than you are willing to give."

It almost sounded too good to be true. With that in mind, Gin moved to sit across from Percy. She trusted that the others had read him properly, but too many betrayals had made her even more cautious than likely necessary. With Draco and Blaise standing on either side of her chair, their hands resting comfortingly on her shoulders, she was able to say things she would not have been able to even a year ago. "You ignored me for years. Do you know how much that hurt? Thank the Gods for Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie."

Percy paled. "I wasn't ignoring _you_. Not intentionally anyway. Like I explained to all of them," he said with a nod to Draco and Blaise, Ruya and Fatin, "I was so concerned with getting out. I – I thought perhaps if I could get out, I could help you three get out."

Gin sat back, not certain what to make of that admission. So, she sighed. "You get one chance, Percy. One. If you fuck up, you will wish you were never born."

"I understand." He stood cautiously, holding a hand out to her. "Can we take a turn around the gardens? From what little I have seen, it looks amazing." One side of his mouth lifted in an almost smile. "Not that I would expect less than the very best. You certainly deserve the best."

"You know," Aiden drawled wryly, "I think this is the end of days or something."

Fred lifted a hand. "I second that."

Most in the room echoed the sentiment.

Gin laughed at Percy's shocked expression. She laid a hand on his arm, not yet comfortable with more. "They are teasing you."

"Is it that easy?" he murmured, allowing her to lead him out of the room.

"No. I would not be surprised if everyone decides that this very minute is good for weapons practice, just to knock home the idea that we can rip you into tiny pieces."

He barked out a laugh. "Oh, believe me, Gin, I got that loud and clear. But, I am more interested in what you have been doing all these years. I hear tell you have Bill's knack for slipping into dangerous situations and getting yourself back out with ease."

Allowing herself to extend a slight bit of trust, Gin laughed and laughed, leading him outside. "Oh, I would say that was accurate. So, tell me what you have been up to."

His smile was genuine as he began to tell her about his job at the Ministry. Gin allowed herself a bit of hope that just maybe she could gain another brother.

-bgdgbd—

Gin had allowed Percy a month before her patience ran out. Curled up between Draco and Blaise early one morning in February, she said, "I want to go home."

Draco shifted, kissing her brow. "Blaise owes me fifty galleons; I knew you wouldn't last the week."

Laughing, Blaise tightened his hold on her. "Wati is on call to start packing what we want to take, darling."

"Bill and Aiden went back two weeks ago," she said with a playful huff. "I get some sort of prize for patience, yes?"

"Morag will certainly think so, since you waited until her girls night party announcing her pregnancy."

Gin rolled her eyes. "Hello, Draco, did you think it would take her long to follow in Lilis' footsteps?"

"I would be willing to wager on a whole pack of babies within the next few months," Blaise said cheekily.

"Well," Gin said, eyeing them both. "If we actually… you know… got married, perhaps we could join in on making that wager a reality."

The looks of joy on their faces were all the confirmation Gin needed that she had said just the right thing. It wasn't a rash decision on her part. In fact, she had been thinking about it for months now. Knowing them, knowing all that they had endured and come out of it as whole as possible had been what decided it for her. Okay, so part of it may have been the 'baby bug' as Moira called it as well. Hells, even Marguerite and Charlie were discussing that baby brother or sister Blaise teased them endlessly about. It seemed, at least to her, that babies were just another sign that they were moving on and building those new lives, lives free of war, that each of them wanted so badly.

Draco tugged her out of Blaise's arms, rolling so that she was tucked beneath him. "So, darling, why don't we get started on that wish of yours?"

All of her plans for the day seemed unimportant in the face of such a suggestion. Surely, the Mums would give her a pass if it meant another baby… right?

Blaise's slow, wicked grin sealed it for her.

"Yes, lets."

-dbgdbg—

Percy shifted from foot to foot nervously. None of this was anywhere near the realm of normal for him, but he had been genuine when he had approached Bill. If stepping back and adjusting his world views was what was needed, he would do it. To be honest, watching Gin bind herself to Blaise and Draco had not been as weird as he had feared it would be. Glancing down at the outfit he was still not used to, but wore in deference to those he hoped would one day call him family, he sighed.

Wati appeared, as he had the last seven mornings, bowing and rushing over. "Sir, that is my job!"

Chuckling, Percy handed over the _shemagh_ that he wasn't sure he would ever get the hang of tying. The rest of the outfit was simple enough though. He crouched, still not quite used to the house elves or the fact that they regularly took the people they served to task. His mind wandered as Wati tied the scarf and bowed before rushing out again. He had decided, with Kingsley's full approval, to take some time off to travel with his sister, brothers, and the rest of their family. It had been the only way he could think of to connect with them in any meaningful way. He had been with them for two months now and felt he was making some progress. There was no denying that what they did fascinated him and always had.

Picking up the saddle bags that Merit had insisted on packing for him, Percy stepped out into the main room of the tent he had been given. Good gods, the casual opulence had shocked him at first, making him wary of tracking in sand or leaving even a shirt out of place. But, he was determined to adapt. He watched as Merit bustled around, tucking his belongings away so that the tent could be packed away until they reached the location in which they would spend the next few weeks. At breakfast, Gin had announced that this would be their last day of travelling to reach the newest tomb. There had also been mention of some sort of gathering and a race soon. He had been intrigued, but not comfortable enough yet to interrupt the conversation to inquire about it.

He stepped out into the sunshine and was surprised to find Theo waiting for him. The younger man unsettled Percy, but not in a 'he will kill me in my sleep' sort of way, though he had no doubts should the younger man wish him dead it would not be in such a painless fashion. "Theo," he said cheerily.

One corner of Theo's mouth lifted in a pseudo-smile. "Gin asked if I would ride alongside her _brother_ today. She seems to think you might enjoy talking potions with me."

He sat, right there in the doorway of his tent. It was stunning really, to think that one simple word would affect him so. But, it had. There were simply no words, in any of the languages that Gin spoke so casually, that could possibly mean more to him than _brother_. He had a family, for she would not have uttered such a thing if the others felt differently. Gods, if it would not have branded him a moron, he would have cried right here and now.

Theo crouched down, laying a hand on his shoulder. That was another first; none of them touched him purposefully. "Welcome to the family, Percy. We're a bit mad, but you seem to handle that part well enough."

Those words released something in him and Percy laughed until tears streamed down his face. Theo waited him out and when he could speak coherently, he quipped, "I'll take your brand of madness over the other sorts any day."

"Good," Theo said with a sharp nod as he stood. "We should go or we will both face Gin's wrath."

Standing, he grinned. "So, before we talk potions, would you be up for explaining about the gathering and race that was mentioned at breakfast?"

Clapping a hand on his shoulder, Theo nodded. "It is a Tribe gathering, which means many, many lethal and lovely women." When they reached the horses, Theo paused, climbing on. Once Percy was up, they started out, letting the others get a bit ahead. "Every last one of them is secure in the knowledge that women rule the world and any man who thinks differently is not worth her time."

Percy's brows rose. Of course, he was used to such things after all these weeks with his family, but it was still mildly disconcerting. All he could think was, "They are like Gin, yes?"

Theo smirked. "Not a thing like that crazy former mother of yours, rest assured."

"Good," he murmured, his gaze shifting to where Gin, Draco, and Blaise were chatting with one another. "She is amazing."

"Well, of course she is," Pansy replied, dropping back to where they were. "We are all bloody brilliant too."

"And beautiful," Theo added, winking at his wife. "We are the luckiest men in the world."

Percy fell silent, content to listen to them flirt with one another. The one thing this lot could be counted on was assuring one another with great regularity that they were cherished. He only hoped it was something he could learn from the other men.

"Percy."

He looked up, surprised to find Pansy addressing him. "Yes?"

She rolled her kohl-lined eyes. "I am not going to behead you, you know."

Theo snorted, but wisely didn't say another word.

"Okay," he replied cautiously, not sure where this was going.

"I do love being feared," Pansy quipped playfully before turning serious again. "You will have to go back soon and Gin worries. We all do."

He blinked, nodding for her to go on and not trusting his voice just now. It was a day for shocking firsts it seemed.

"Get used to it," Theo said in a playfully whisper.

"Tonks will set someone to look out for you. You will not complain. Should you wish to remain in your flat; either Helios or Bill and Aiden will ward it appropriately, as they will do with your office. You have not faced the full power of the Mums yet, but you will soon enough. You will be expected at dinner at least once a week, at whichever estate everyone in Britain has decided to gather. You will receive care parcels from Lilis Bletchley. Moon and MacDougal men will regularly make appearances and take you to lunch or dinner. If any of the women in Britain worry over your general health and well-being, you will wish Gin was reprimanding you." She snickered, moving forward again, calling over her shoulder, "Welcome to the family!"

Theo reached over and took the reins that had fallen out of Percy's nerveless fingers, laughing his arse off. "Oh I knew they were plotting something, but that was hilarious!"

"I—uh—what—"

Theo laughed so much that Percy was concerned he would fall from his horse. He reached out to steady the younger man, which Theo only seemed to find funnier.

Draco joined them, trotting alongside Theo, looking from Theo to Percy and back again. "What the seven hells did you do?"

Theo calmed enough to sputter, "Pans – speechless—"

The blonde chuckled. "Ahh, so, you were faced with the full ramifications of being family then?"

Percy merely nodded, still quite unsure of what, if anything, would be appropriate to say at the moment.

"It is a new age," Draco said with a shrug. "You are family now. The ladies are stunning, lethal, and more protective than a mum lioness when her cubs are threatened."

"Gods," Theo said, gripping his side. "Stop it, Draco, before I die laughing!"

Feeling all floaty and in a comforting haze of disbelief, Percy found himself saying, "You compared them to lions? Isn't that dangerous?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh long and hard.

Proud of himself, Percy just grinned, even though it was hidden under his scarf. This was what had been missing when he was growing up. In Gryffindor as well, if he was honest with himself.

Gin circled round and joined them, snickering at the sight of Draco and Theo's combined fit of mirth. "So, you found a way to really amuse them, eh?"

"Draco compared you ladies to lionesses and I simply asked if that was wise," he said blandly.

She snickered, shifting her horse close enough so that she could lean over and kiss his cheek. "You get some sort of present for this, you realise."

Surprised, not just at her pronouncement, but that she had actually kissed his cheek just like she did all of her brothers, Percy's cheeks heated. "Oh? Why is that… you know so I can keep doing it."

"Those two," she said with a wave of he hand, "laughing like this when there isn't a hookah in sight, is a rarity. You really do fit in better than you think you do."

With that, she dashed off, catching up to the other ladies.

Percy sat back, taking the reins back from a still snickering Theo, feeling that all was right in his world. Finally.

-gbdgbd—

Gin slid from her horse, racing over to the tomb entrance that was tucked in the back of the small valley not far from the Valley of the Kings. The Muggles had yet to stumble across it and for that she was grateful. Standing back far enough that any remaining wards, spells, or charms would not affect her, she scanned what little bit of writing she could see. One carving was easily identifiable. Ohh, she could feel that tingle already.

"So?" Aradia said, almost skidding to a stop next to her.

"Isis!"

Aradia's eyes went wide. "Really? Seriously, you had best not be joking, Gin."

"Look for yourself." She was grinning even before Aradia saw what she had and made a 'squee' sort of sound before racing out of the valley calling out, "Isis! Seriously, Fatin I do not know that there is a gift good enough for this!"

Laughing, Gin made her way back towards the camp, more than a bit amused by the confusion on most everyone's faces. She and Aradia had declared years ago that finding anything related to Isis would be the ultimate thrill. There was just something about that particular deity that called to both of them. It wasn't even something she had been able to explain to Draco and Blaise, though she had tried many times to do so. She joined her amused, yet puzzled, husbands, all but bouncing as she walked. "Isis!"

"We heard, darling," Draco drawled, leaning down to kiss her softly. "How will Fatin top this?"

"No idea," she murmured, kissing Blaise quickly before moving off to their tent where her gear was. She couldn't wait to delve into this particular site.

-bgdbgd—

Percy cautiously approached Draco and Blaise, who were pacing the outer edge of their camp. It was odd, seeing how they seemed to flip into 'protector' mode so quickly. He had a basic understanding of Egyptian mythology and who Isis was; he just had no clue why she would create such a reaction in Gin and Aradia. "So," he said, matching his steps to theirs. "I get that a new site is better than whatever it is that they call the 'good stuff' for the hookahs…"

Draco snickered. "Isis is… well, even Gin cannot explain what it is that is so special."

"It is almost as if they have been searching for this very tomb, site, temple… whatever it will turn out to be, for years now." Blaise grinned as they passed by the horse enclosure. "We will be here for a good long while. When do you go back?"

Percy sighed heavily. "I should go back with whoever heads back to Alexandria next."

"But?"

He chose his words carefully. "I wish I had something to offer so that I could stay."

Blaise's brows shot up. "You have been pushing for years to get where you are in the Ministry!"

Percy lent on the rock wall they were closest to, his knees feeling a bit weak. His thoughts were such that he never thought he would ever have, but he had them none-the-less. "Job or family? Really, it did not take a genius to figure out which was most important. I lost those important to me once, I do not fancy doing it again."

Draco rocked back on his heels, staring at him in a way that still made the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stand on end. He didn't back down though, not now, not when it was so damn important. He met Draco's gaze, fighting the instinctive urge to cast his eyes at the ground. He had learnt many things about animal behaviour the last few months and how humans were just animals at their base. He knew his instincts were spot on, that both men his baby sister had chosen were far more feral and alpha than he was. But, in this case, he knew he had to show that infamous Gryffindor bravery or risk losing more than just his bid to stay with them a bit longer.

Finally, Draco broke his gaze, sharing an unreadable look with Blaise before nodding. "I think we could find something for you to do around here, though contacting the goblins will be necessary as well."

"Perhaps you could handle all the paperwork, I know that Bill and Aiden hate it," Blaise suggested, motioning for him to get moving again.

Percy thought that over as they circled the camp. It was almost as if they had simply been waiting for him to suggest such a course of action. It wasn't until they were making their third circlet of the camp before he spoke. "I do like that idea. I am good with paperwork. Maybe, if it would be acceptable, I could assist in teaching the children I know you lot will have one of these days."

Both men nodded, not for the first time looking almost like they had synchronized their movements. It was one of those quirks, like the way they sometimes spoke at the same time or spoke for one another whilst making it clear that one spoke for both. He simply treated them as he did Fred and George, which seemed to work well enough.

Blaise laughed. "Gin wins that one, she said you would offer. She also said that means you need to study Greek and Arabic… at the very least."

His reply was dry, "Well, we all know I am good at studying. I think I can handle both of those… for now." He grinned. "It will be a challenge to catch up with the French, Finnish, and Romanian though."

"Nah," Draco quipped, "After the first few, the rest just flow."

Shaking his head, Percy turned to go. "You know, I should have thanked you long before now."

Blaise shuddered mockingly. "Good gods, another to break of that annoying habit."

Draco just shooed him. "Find Aiden and Bill, or Fatin and Ruya; one of them will have the books you need to start off with."

HE gave them a playful salute before doing just that. He was determined to prove the wisdom in allowing him to become a part of this family. Even if it took years upon years to do so.


	44. Epilogue- Not Alone

**A/N: **Well, this is the end… or the beginning, you could say. I was going to have a longer epilogue, but I really liked where this stopped. Please, keep an eye out for the series of one shots that will span the time between Lies of the Beautiful People and the sequel. (Some are already written!) All kids names will be made known in the first one shot… or you can ask in your review and I will give them to you. Thank you for reading!

**Epilogue**

**Not Alone (Live to Rise- Soundgarden)**

Gin stared. She blinked and then stared a bit more. Moira was grinning. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't. There was no way! "I am seeing things," she whispered disbelievingly.

"No," Aradia said gently, patting her arm. "You aren't."

"But—but…"

Moira sat on her other side, taking Gin's hand. "Darling, are you not thrilled?"

"Oh, I am. I am overjoyed. It is just…" she trailed off, still in a lovely state of hazy disbelief. Three? Hells, one or even two she thought she could competently manage. But, three was simply too much. "Overwhelmed as well."

The bedroom of their tent was still flashing blue, pink, blue from the spell Moira had cast on Gin a few minutes ago. Sure, she had been feeling poorly. Pansy as well. It was just that she hadn't expected to be…well _expecting_. Not this soon. They had stopped with the preventative measures, sure. 'These things can take time' or so everyone had assured her.

"Three?" she whispered, hoping that one of them would tell her she was seeing things.

Before either woman could answer there was an unholy screech of, "THREE! HOW THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU MANAGE THAT, THEODORE HENRY?"

"Oh gods," Aradia muttered, just before she burst out laughing.

Moira looked overjoyed. "Oh this is wonderful news! Both of you!"

Gin was still processing the information. So, she simply waited to see what else Pansy might say. Draco and Blaise rushed in, only to crash into one another and barely catch themselves from falling into a heap on the floor once they spotted the spell that was still at work. She finally found it in her to move past the disbelief. Draco and Blaise were looking a bit smug just now. "Proud of yourselves are you?"

"Well," Blaise said wryly.

"That all depends," Draco finished.

"Depends on what?" Bill called out, only to stop, stare, and laugh so hard he had to sit on the floor once he entered the room.

"If Gin is going to gut us for this, of course," Blaise quipped, grinning widely.

Aiden wandered in, chuckling. His eyes shot wide. "Both of you then? Will we survive this?"

Pansy stormed in next, though her amusement and joy was clear even through her façade of grumpiness. Theo stayed near the doorway, grinning like a fool. "Well, damn."

Gin rolled her eyes. "Congratulations are in order, or so the entirety of Egypt may have just been informed."

Pansy's eyes narrowed and she pointed at Draco and Blaise. "At least there are _two_ of them! How the hells did Theo manage this?"

Bill, who had just managed to control his amusement, started laughing all over again, clutching his side. "Ohhhh gods! Really?" he managed to sputter.

Aiden grinned evilly. "You two did take precautions, yes?"

Gin and Pansy shared a look of confusion. Pansy answered for the both of them. "Umm… the point was having a baby, not preventing it any longer."

Aradia stood and moved to hide behind Aiden. "Gin, think about it. Where are we?"

Not sure where they were going with this, Gin answered honestly. "A site?"

"What site?" Aiden prompted; everyone's attention now on him. Most looked as confused as Gin felt.

"A temple…"

"For who exactly?" Bill asked, leaning on Aiden's legs, his amusement back under control.

"Isis," Gin and Pansy chorused. Then it hit her. Oh shit! Isis was a _fertility_ god. She damn well knew that and it had simply slipped her mind. Never, ever before had she failed to take precautions when dealing with a site so full of magic.

"Exactly." Bill sounded quite pleased with himself. "I would have mentioned it, but you and Aradia are usually quick to take precautions."

Aradia lifted a hand. "I want it noted that _I_ did, thank you very much."

"Dia," Gin grumbled playfully. "Thanks for not reminding me."

Aradia peeked around Aiden, batting her eyelashes dramatically and struggling to look innocent. "Now, now, I may have considered it and dismissed the idea. I want babies to cuddle!"

Gin laid a hand over her stomach and sighed heavily. "Six of them running amok together. Can any of us survive that?"

Blaise and Draco shooed Aradia and Moira out of the way, settling in on either side of her and holding her close. "You know," Blaise said gleefully. "I am looking forward to seeing our babies."

"Me too," Draco assured her. "It should be really interesting to see what they look like."

Moira stood, leaning in to kiss Gin's brow. "Can I tell Marguerite and Narcissa?"

"Yes," chorused through the room.

Then there was a collective moan from the men. It was Aiden that spoke for them. "They will not rest until every last one of us has at least one baby!"

Bill snickered. "Marguerite is expecting, I say the next one they have counts as ours."

Gin leant into Draco and Blaise, scared out of her mind that she would not know how to handle three babies at once, but secure in the knowledge that her family would be right here with here every step of the way. She loved them already, was her only thought as she laid her hand over her stomach. How could she not? The three of them were living personification of the love she, Draco, and Blaise had for one another.

Pansy's exclamation of, "You will not be shagging me again on any site, Theodore," had everyone laughing.

Gin would never have imagined this particular scene, but she would not give it up for anything either. After all they had lived through, they were finally happy. Gods, she didn't see a frown or tense set of shoulders in the room, and by now everyone was here, even Percy.

This, right here, was what they had fought so hard for, the right of every person to live their life as they wished. With a wry smile, she laid her hand over her stomach and wondered just what would happen next.


End file.
